From Scratch Series Part 3: From Scratch
by Jade-Max
Summary: Jacen & Tenel Ka sequel to You Did What. Tenel Ka must choose a consort and Jacen is determined to be it. Completed
1. War's End

Oct 2002  
  
AN: Sequel to my Jacen/Tenel Ka "You Did What?!" missing moments story from Destiny's Way. All thoughts which are spoken to another person/being are within *'s.  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Lucasfilm, I don't own anything...   
  
  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 1  
  
  
The last Yuuzhan Vong frigate exploded with a flash as the Hapan battle cruiser focused on bombarding it. A cheer went up over the comm. unit as the last of the decimated corral skippers headed for the surface of Yuuzhan'tar.  
  
Jacen Solo stood on the deck of the Mon Calamari cruiser, his gaze on the view ports as he firmly held the Jedi battle meld. The Twin Suns squadron was veering away from the battle, closing in on the fleeing corral skippers. Four of the eight exploded as he firmly ordered his sister to pull back from the attack. Slaves implanted with a certain type of slave seed were flying those skips.  
  
Jaina seemed to resent the order, but followed it. A half second later the remaining 6 X-wings from the Twin Suns squadron pulled out of their pursuit and looped around back towards the fleet. Jacen turned his attention elsewhere. Information came to him from every Jedi linked in the battle meld. His Uncle and Aunt, Corran Horn, Lowie, Zekk, and Tenel Ka, on board the Hapan battle cruiser that had destroyed the last of the main Yuuzhan Vong ships.  
  
Slowly he allowed himself a smile, though he found no joy in this victory. In destroying the fleet of the Yuuzhan Vong they'd broken their backbone of power. And they'd destroyed a race. Ninety percent of the warriors would have been committed to this defensive action, he knew that from the World Brain itself. Ninety percent. 9 thousand pilots and troops backed by another five thousand slaves and shamed ones who didn't believe in the cause they were dying for. With the last of the Yammosks dead, the slaves had retreated back towards the relative safety of the planet. Mostly Shamed ones, with the occasional shaper, the rare warrior and the thousands of slaves, would now colonize their new homeworld. Jacen felt change coming in a drastic fashion for the aliens, and could only hope it was for the best.  
  
"Jedi Solo?"  
  
He looked up, seeing the communications officer addressing him hesitantly. He stepped towards the young woman and offered her a weary smile. "Yes, Kiada?"  
  
"Booster Terrik is asking for permission to bombard the planet from orbit."  
  
"Negative. The planet is to remain untouched."  
  
She nodded, turning back to her comm. unit. "Yes sir."  
  
Jacen turned away, looking around the deck of the cruiser under his command. His command. His lips twisted. Since the General had been killed in the first few minutes by an exploding console, he'd been running the show for the entire battle. He'd also ended up in command of the entire fleet. His powers were mostly needed by the Battle meld so he'd left the crew to fend for themselves. And they'd preformed admirably. Slowly he allowed the Battle meld to fade away and inhaled a tired breath. "Send out the same message to the rest of the fleet. Yuuzhan'tar is to be left alone."  
  
"Yes sir," Kiada told him, sending the signal to the rest of the fleet. Jacen expected resistance and he wasn't disappointed.  
  
*Are you sure you know what you're doing, Jacen?* Luke Skywalker asked him through the Force.  
  
*Yes Uncle Luke. They've been defeated; there is no reason to bombard them into oblivion.*  
  
He thought he heard a chuckle but couldn't be sure. Slowly, the fleet back away from the world that had once been Coruscant. "We've won here today, people," Jacen told the bridge crew. "Let's head home."  
  
A cheer followed his orders as they were relayed to the rest of the fleet. Slowly the fighters docked with their respective mother ships, those who'd lost their cruisers and frigates being taken on by others. They'd lost half of the fleet in this last offensive, and though it was the strike to end the war, those losses weighed heavily on the young Jedi's shoulders. Two years. It had been two years since he'd returned to the New Republic. Two years and he'd lost countless friends and acquaintances in that time. He watched as the ships slowly made their way to the hyperspace jump point, picking up speed before disappearing towards the Mon Calamari homeworld. The last of the ships jumped, leaving the Mon Calamari cruiser alone with the defeated world.   
  
"Helm, bring the engines up and take us towards the planet."  
  
"Sir?"  
  
He looked at the young navigations officer. "You heard me. I have something I need to do before we leave."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
The ship moved towards the planet, sliding easily into orbit and matching its course. Jacen closed his eyes, reaching out for the constant connection he had with the World Brain. He smiled softly, feeling the agitation, and carefully calmed it.  
  
*Hello my friend. This is yours now, these people are yours to shape. Make them work for their accomplishments, give them a sense of self-worth if you can. I will ensure no one bothers you while you work.*  
  
A feeling of gratitude and sadness came back to him and he offered comfort. *I will be here if you have need of me. Call.*  
  
He felt a warmth envelop him and then the World Brain pulled its focus from him entirely. Jacen turned back to the helm. "Now, we can go home."  
  
The officers exchanged glances but said nothing as they turned and headed for their exit vector. Today's victory needed to be celebrated.  
  
  
  
Tenel Ka watched as the starlines flashed by the view port of her room. She was on board the Hapan Battle Cruiser Dragon's Fury, speeding towards the Hapan homeworld. Not that she wasn't looking forward to going home, but with the war won, certain other matters she'd been able to avoid would now become pressing. Like the taking of a consort. Her eyes narrowed at the though, though the rest of her face remained immobile. She had tried to forget that necessity for the last couple of years. Well, not exactly forget, simply misplace. She knew who she wanted if indeed it came down to choosing someone, she just wasn't sure if she could heap that kind of responsibility on him.  
  
She turned from the view port, collapsing to the floor and beginning to do her stretches. She was tense when she should have been relaxed. Winning a war, especially against such a worthy adversary, was no small reason to celebrate. Yet she found she couldn't. Oh, she could have, but if she'd allowed herself to feel anything, she was afraid she'd feel everything. She'd remember to miss Jacen, their contact in the Battle Meld not being nearly enough. She'd remember the way his holo letters, more than a dozen in the last two years, made her want to smile. She'd remember the feel of his arms holding her the last time they'd met.  
  
Ruthlessly forcing the thoughts away again, she forced herself into a vigorous set of calisthenics. She would not remember. If she did, she'd order the ship to turn around for Calamari. She froze in the middle of a backwards arch. Why not? She was the Queen Mother after all. It wasn't as if she had to go straight back to Hapes like some lost child. She straightened and slapped the comm. unit. "Captain."  
  
"Yes, Your Highness?"  
  
"We wish to travel to Calamari. Exit hyperspace and reset your course."  
  
The man on the other end was silent for a few moments. "Yes, Your Excellency."  
  
She clicked the comm. off and resumed her exercises. She would speak to Jacen in person this time. There was bound to be a celebration and her presence wouldn't be unwelcome. She almost smiled, butterflies fluttering nervously in her stomach. She hadn't seen him in two years. Yes, she was looking forward to this.   
  
  
  
The doors to the shuttle opened and Jacen almost fell as a surge of sound came blasting through the space. A huge crowd waited outside to greet the newly appointed General of the Republic Forces. It wasn't a job he wanted, but until they could find someone better, he'd agreed to the temporary commission. Jacen stepped down into onto ramp and ducked his head to clear the jamb. He straightened. He was dressed in his customary Jedi robes, the General stars pinned on his shoulder. A young woman with the same eyes as his, ran towards him from the officers standing to the side. Colonel Jaina Solo leapt into her brother's arms and hugged him tight. "Congrads, Jasa," she teased, "You won the war for us.  
  
He hugged her, grinning. "Sure, Goddess."   
  
She pulled away, waving to the roaring crowd. "You've got quite the fan club little brother."  
  
Their parents were waiting at the bottom of the ramp as the twins descended, Jacen wrapping an arm around his sister's shoulders. Her fiancée, Jagged Fel, waited with them. Jaina escaped his grasp and stepped into Jag's embrace as Jacen hugged his mother.  
  
"It's finally over." He whispered softly.   
  
Leia hugged her son, tears glittering in her eyes. "Finally."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Han pulled his son into a hug before Leia could answer and slapped him on the back. "Well done, Jacen."  
  
"I didn't do much, the fleet did most of the work."  
  
"Such modesty," Jaina teased, "He only kept the Jedi from falling apart when the battle seemed lost and directed us into the thick of it. Now that I think about it, who needs enemies when your brother is trying to get you killed?"  
  
Jacen grinned. "Just trying to up your kill score, Jaya." He winked at her.  
  
The family had little time to speak after that as they were escorted through the cheering crowd. They stepped into a waiting airspeeder after a couple of minutes of shaking hands and waving to the crowd, heading towards the pre-arranged hotel. Jacen sat next to his mother, and wrapped an arm about her shoulders. "What's wrong?"  
  
Leia glanced at Han, who was speaking with Jaina and Jag about the battle. The three of them were already exchanging war stories. She turned her attention back to her son and sighed. "Do you remember Tarc?"  
  
Jacen blinked. "The boy who looks like Anakin?" After two years his brother's death was still a sore spot, but he could at least say his name without choking.  
  
Leia nodded, dropping her hands to her lap. "Tarc's sick. He's here on Calamari in their medical ward, but the doctors say there's nothing they can do for him."  
  
Jacen hugged her, "Why tell me?"  
  
"He's asked to see you. Tahiri too, if you'll believe it. She's pretty much flat out refused since seeing him is a reminder of everything... everything she's lost."  
  
"He's not Anakin, Mom, even though he looks like him."  
  
Leia looked up at him, her eyes glittering. "I know, but he's so much like Anakin. He may not be Force sensitive, but he says he's spoken to him..." she sighed and looked out the window. "Tarc told me he wants Anakin to have his body."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Jacen's incredulous question had everyone looking at him strangely. He coughed. "Sorry, mom said something about Danni..."  
  
Jaina snickered. "Is she still trying her luck? Don't worry little brother, I'll set her straight."  
  
Jacen rolled his eyes as they had a laugh at his expense. Jag and Jaina turned back to the conversation with Han and Jacen lowered his voice. "Mom, are you sure?"  
  
She nodded. "Tarc said he doesn't want to live, so he needs your help, and Tahiri's, for this to work. Will you see him?"  
  
Jacen nodded. "I will, but only because I think this is foolishness. Anakin is gone, he's dead, and he can't come back."  
  
Leia said nothing as she stared out the window. Jacen shook his head and sat back, closing his eyes. It wasn't the young boy who looked like a 17 year old Anakin who came to mind, however, it was a young woman of 21 with russet hair done up in warrior braids topped by a glittering crown. He swallowed hard. He was chained here to the New Republic until they found a new General, but when that was over, he had a promise to keep. And he'd never, ever break a promise to Tenel Ka.  
  
  
  
  
Jacen stepped out of the 'fresher, a towel knotted about his waist. His face was clean-shaven, as per his new rank, his hair curling slightly about his face. The unruly locks just a shade too long for the military. Not that he cared, he was going to give up his position as soon as Wedge Antilles returned from his offensive. Wedge could deal with the fleet, Jacen had absolutely no interest in the responsibility. He rubbed a hand across his bare jaw and sighed. His beard had been one sign of the changes he'd been through, now it was gone. He shook his head, feeling rather silly for mourning the loss of his beard.   
  
He froze as a knock sounded on his door, a sense of déjà-vue shooting through him. He paused long enough to grab his robe and shrug into it, searching through the Force for the identity of his visitor. Sadness and desperation flooded through his senses and he sighed. Tahiri Velia. Belting the robe tightly, he slicked his hair back from his face before crossing the room to open the door.  
  
The blonde mop that greeted him was wild, unruly, as if she'd been running. Green eyes full of tears looked up at him for a moment before he was engulfed in a desperate hug. He took a step back to absorb the blow, closing the door in the process.  
  
"Tahiri, what...?"  
  
She tucked her face into his shoulder, sobbing soundlessly as her tears soaked the robe. "Don't make me do it!" she begged brokenly.  
  
Jacen wrapped her in a hug, gently stroking her hair as he backpedaled, dragging her with him. Her sobs were hard enough they shook her body as he sat on the couch and gently pulled her onto his lap. Tahiri. The little sister he'd never had. He hugged her tightly and let her cry, knowing she'd talk when she was able. Tahiri clung to him, taking the comfort he was offering and slowly allowed his presence to sooth her. Her sobbing quieted and her body stilled. She sniffled, pulling away, "I'm sorry, Jacen."  
  
He chuckle softly. "Don't apologize. What's wrong?"  
  
She wiped her eyes and stood, beginning to pace. "You mom wants me to go see Tarc."  
  
Jacen adjusted his robe and sat back on the couch. "She mentioned it to me."  
  
She whirled on him, her eyes flashing. "And you agreed to see him! I won't do it, Jacen, I can't! Not after... after..." she choked, tears pooling in her eyes again. She dashed them away angrily. "You can't make me see him!"  
  
"Tahiri, you're seventeen, don't you think..."  
  
"Don't you start too," she snapped, glaring at him. "I can't forget him, I just can't!"  
  
"I wasn't suggesting you should." He told her mildly.  
  
She paused, confusion flooding her expression. "Then what...?"  
  
"Did you stay long enough to listen to her whole reason he wants to see us?"  
  
Tahiri shook her head. "No... She said something about Ana-" she broke off, biting her lip, her gaze on her bare feet. She still had a habit of walking around without shoes and it wasn't one Jacen saw changing anytime soon.  
  
Jacen watched her, seeing the tension in her small frame, "Tarc wants Anakin to have his body."  
  
Her gaze flew to his, her eyes widening in shock.   
  
Jacen nodded. "That's what my mother was trying to tell you, Tahiri. Tarc is dying from something the doctor's can't cure. Apparently it's affecting his mind, mostly. We'll have to go see him to find out."  
  
She shook her head, her eyes pained. "I can't."  
  
"You can. I have every intention of trying to talk Tarc out of this, but if he's adamant-"  
  
"You'd talk him out of this?!" she shrieked. "When I could get Anakin back you'd try and... and..." she couldn't go on.  
  
Jacen held up a hand to silence her. "Tahiri, let me finish. If he's really set on giving Anakin his body we owe it to both of them to try."  
  
Tahiri's lower lip trembled and she blinked rapidly. "I don't... I can't..."  
  
He stood, grabbing her by the shoulders and looking down into her eyes. "You can and you will. Remember, if this works, you could get him back."  
  
"But, he'll be younger and..."  
  
"Does that really matter?"  
  
She swallowed hard, shaking her head, "No."  
  
He pulled her in for a gentle hug. "Think of it this way. In spirit you're both the same age now. In alot of ways you're old spirits. I know this hasn't been easy for you, Tahiri, but if this works, it will be worth all the pain."  
  
She closed her eyes, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered, squeezing him. "I promise I'll do my best not to fall apart."  
  
He chuckled, dropping an affectionate kiss on the top of her blonde mop. "I won't hold you to that, but I will need your help."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Tonight? The celebration is planned for tomorrow and according to my mom Tarc is fading more everyday."  
  
Tahiri nodded. "Alright. Call me when you go?"  
  
He let her go and smiled, clucking her gently under the chin. "I promise."  
  
She smiled gratefully and left. Jacen watched her go, shaking his head silently. Hopefully this night wouldn't hold more heartache for the young blonde. Turning, he went to get dressed. Tonight would be difficult for everyone. 


	2. New Beginnings

Oct 2002  
  
Disclaimer: It all belongs to Lucasfilm, I don't own anything...   
  
  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Dragon's Fury dropped into Calamari space and was bombarded by messages of welcome. The Queen Mother's flag ship was well known as it had been on the forefront of many a battle. Tenel Ka allowed the junior comm. officer to channel the traffic as the senior hailed the planet as requested clearance to land a shuttle. They came back almost immediately with a docking bay and clearance codes. They also assigned a squadron of X-Wings as an honor escort. Rogue Squadron, just returned from their successful simultaneous attack of the Main Yuuzhan Vong ship manufacturing planet.   
  
Tenel Ka stared impassively out the view port as the eleven X-wings took up escort positions. A lone X-Wing came in on an intercept course and hailed Dragon's Fury. "Dragon's Fury, this is General Antilles, requesting permission to join your escort."  
  
The comm. officer looked at Tenel Ka. General Antilles had enough authority to join the escort weather they said anything or not. What game was he playing? Tenel Ka walked over to the comm. unit and flipped the switches herself. "General Antilles, it is our honor to have Rogue Squadron's best flying escort. Permission granted."  
  
"Thank you, Queen Mother. And Welcome to Calamari." The comm. clicked off and Tenel Ka strode back to the window. Wedge Antilles was a name she'd heard often, but someone she'd met only once. She hoped when they landed she'd have more time to get to know him. But after she saw Jacen again. She felt the urge to pace and contained herself. Royalty didn't pace, even warrior Queens.  
  
"ETA?"  
  
The Captain looked up. "Ten minutes, your Highness."  
  
She inclined her head and turned back to the view port. Ten minutes until they were in range to drop the shuttle. Fifteen minutes after that until planet fall and there would be hours after that of meeting with the New Republic's Chief of Staff, the Jedi Council and assorted other duties she was duty-bound to disclose before she could spend time on her own agenda. Somehow she would cut those hours down. She would see Jacen before tomorrow. Nothing else was acceptable.  
  
  
  
Jacen stepped into the dimly lit medical lab. "Hello?"  
  
A Two-One-B medical droid rolled over. "This is a restricted area, family only."  
  
"My name is Jacen Solo, I was told Tarc wished to see me."  
  
The droid whirred softly for a few minutes while Jacen waited patiently. Tahiri waited in the corridor, unsure if she would be able to speak to the boy who brought back every painful memory like it was yesterday. She'd promised to try and that was more than Jacen had expected. He waited as something clicked inside the droid and the lights lit up. He made a mental note to tell the Chief of State they needed to update to the new Zeta models.   
  
"Jacen Solo. Is Tahiri Velia with you?"  
  
He nodded, Force calling the young woman to come in. Her bare feet were silent on the cool floor panels as she stepped inside. She was pale, her jaw locked with resolve. Jacen mentally noted the tight flight suit she wore, her hair tied at the nape of her neck. If this worked, he supposed she wanted to look her best. "This is Tahiri."  
  
"Follow me," the Two-One-B said in its mechanical voice. It led the way through several closed off areas and stopped at the door furthest from the main entrance of the lab. Jacen glanced at the silent blonde and nodded to the door. She shook her head, swallowing convulsively. Jacen thanked the droid before gently opening the door.  
  
Tarc lay on the bed, almost as white as the medical sheets, a dozen machines hooked up to his body. His will to live had been destroyed, though there was nothing physically wrong with him, and the machines ensured he lived. At 16, he was the spitting image of what Anakin had been.  
  
"Tarc?"  
  
The boy's eyelids fluttered before slowly opening. Jacen's heart lurched painfully in his chest. Tarc's crystal blue eyes were void of all emotion, their spark gone. Recognition flicked briefly in their depths before they became blank again. Tarc's voice was soft as he spoke. "Jacen. Is Tahiri with you?"  
  
He nodded. "She's waiting outside. It's very... painful for her to see you."  
  
Tarc closed his eyes, lying back against the pillows. "I know. I'm sorry I brought your family pain. You've all been very good to me."  
  
Jacen stepped closer, gently picking the boy's hand up and clasping it in his own. "My mother tells me you've been talking to Anakin."  
  
Tarc smiled, opening his eyes again and Jacen saw acceptance in their depths. "Anakin should never have died, Jacen. He had everything going for him and then nothing. That isn't right. I have nothing. My family was killed when the convoy was attack on their way to Calamari two months ago. I heard about it last week."  
  
"Why, Tarc? You're young, you could make a place for yourself."  
  
Tarc shook his head weakly. "No, Jacen. People look at me and see your brother. They see hope being stolen when it was most needed. They feel pain and anguish. That isn't right. Tahiri loved Anakin, she still loves him, I know, Anakin told me. He feels the same way. I have nobody and that makes this decision the right one. Nobody will mourn the death of Tarc, they'll rejoice in Anakin's return. Will you help me give your brother back what should never have been taken from him?"  
  
"Does Anakin want this?"  
  
Tarc smiled softly. "He said you'd ask me that. He wants to return to Tahiri; he thought she'd be able to go on but her pain is only getting worse. He's earned his rest, but for her, he's agreed to come back."  
  
Jacen's gaze went to the closed door. He could understand that. The thought of a certain Hapan Princess had helped him come back too. He met Tarc's gaze again. "Are you certain you want this?"  
  
Tarc nodded, his smile peaceful. "They deserve happiness, Jacen. I want to see my family again."  
  
Jacen sighed. "You're sure?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And there's nothing I can say to convince you to go on living?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Very well. I'll get Tahiri."  
  
Tarc was silent, watching the door as Jacen opened it and offered his hand to the blonde. She carefully took it, shaking like a leaf as she stepped into the sick room. She swallowed hard, her eyes tearing up as she looked at Tarc and then away. It was too painful to look at him.  
  
"Tahiri."  
  
She kept her gaze on her feet. "I...I can't, Tarc, I..."  
  
"I understand." Tarc looked at Jacen. "Anakin said you've got to join hands with me. You were the closest people to him. One at his death, the other during life. By using you as a guiding light, he's going to accept my gift to him. Come closer."  
  
They stepped up, one on either side of the bed, Tahiri's gaze on the slim hand he held out to her. She awkwardly grasped it, tears slipping from her eyes and sliding down her cheeks. Jacen grasped her other hand before grasping Tarc's again.  
  
Tarc closed his eyes. "What is mine, is now yours. Take my gift to you, Anakin Solo." He said softly.  
  
Emotions and memories flooded through Tahiri's mind. Laughter, pain, knowledge and togetherness. Anakin coming to her rescue on Yavin 4. Anakin and her first kiss. Their cheerful banter at the academy. All of it formed a kaleidoscope of colors before the feel of his death lanced through her again.  
  
Jacen felt the same, feeling Anakin's willingness to let go, his acceptance of his fate. Yet the regret that he'd be leaving Tahiri and his family. Jacen held onto that, opening himself up to the Force completely and finding a brilliant presence in his mind. *Anakin.*  
  
*Guide me,* Anakin whispered in their minds, *guide me back to you.*  
  
Jacen concentrated on Anakin's voice and focused on channeling his presence -into- Tarc's body. He knew the instant Tarc let go. He gave up willingly, on a sigh, his presence suddenly pushing insistently at Anakin. Somehow Tarc had emerged in their Force meld.  
  
Tahiri screamed as pain lanced through her body, the knowledge that Anakin was so close, yet she still couldn't feel him. Her mind reached for him desperately, begging, pleading, for some sign that he was coming back to her. Needing him to the point of obsession. Something happened, a mental explosion, and Tahiri was thrown across the room. She slammed into the wall painfully and slid down, her scream cut short. Tears poured down her cheeks as she buried her face in her knees and wept.  
  
Jacen was prepared when the explosion came, having felt something building, and managed to stay on his feet. Better disciplined than Tahiri, he poured his concentration into the explosion building it, before it became too much and he staggered back, his grip on the dead boy's hand loosening. Stars exploded behind his eyes as he fought to keep his footing.  
  
There were several long moments of tense silence as his eyesight cleared, Tahiri's sobbing the only sound in the room. Then, Jacen heard a sharp, soft intake of breath and his gaze went to the boy on the bed. His chest rose and fell evenly. Clear blue eyes opened and looked around the room in confusion. Jacen saw awareness, awe in their depths and knew, immediately that it had worked. A Force presence he hadn't felt in a long time slowly seeped back into his consciousness. Tarc hadn't been Force sensitive, but Anakin Solo, as gifted as his grandfather, had been. Somehow, the merging, the explosion, had allowed Anakin to not only return to life, but return to life complete with his Force abilities.  
  
Slowly, the young man sat up and looked down at himself. He made a brief inspection before his gaze went to Tahiri. She was wrapped in a ball, her back to the wall, unable to look up. Her sobs were heart wrenching to hear. In that instant, both knew she'd thought they'd failed.  
  
Jacen watched as his brother, now is Tarc's body, rose from the bed and carefully tested his new body. Finding it healthy and hale, he turned and went to kneel in front of Tahiri. Anakin's hands grasped her shoulders and she looked up, her tear stained face almost breaking his heart. Her breath caught as she looked up into his blue eyes. She saw compassion, worry and most of all love shining in their depths. "Anakin?" she whispered brokenly, not believing her eyes.  
  
He nodded, his Force presence reaching out to envelope her and a beautiful smile blossomed on her face. Pure elation shone from her eyes as she threw herself into his arms, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. "Anakin!"  
  
Jacen slipped out of the room, leaving the young couple to their reunion. Outside, he slipped into the Force and opened himself to it, feeling the presence of his brother anew. Tahiri's signature was stronger than ever, yet it was now, once again, whole. He smiled, taking a step away from the door only to stop, a very familiar Force presence making itself known. Bold, carefully controlled, yet passionate. Tenel Ka. She was on the planet. He grinned. It was past time he saw her again. Walking away from the medical wing, he mentally traced her location in his mind. His brother had returned to his lady. Now, it was his turn.  
  
  
  
  
"But, your Highness..."  
  
"I will not."  
  
"But protocol demands..."  
  
Tenel Ka finished fastening her cape around her neck and turned on her aid. "Send my regrets to the Chief of State. I have another, more pressing matter to attend to."  
  
"No you don't, you just landed on planet! The Chief of State-"  
  
"Knows of my connection to the Solos and the Skywalkers. Send my regrets."  
  
The aid swallowed hard. "But-"  
  
"Do you understand, Jana?"  
  
She nodded, giving up. "Yes, your highness. I will convey them myself. If you're insistent on this course of action, your Majesty, shouldn't you at least dress to suit your station?"  
  
Tenel Ka fractionally arched a single eyebrow. A move Jana would have missed if she hadn't been serving the Queen Mother for the last few years. "Both of the Master Skywalkers know me. My state of dress is of little consequence to them."   
  
"But, your image...!"  
  
"Is well established. I am a warrior, Jana."  
  
Jana sighed, throwing her hands up in despair. "Very good your Highness, I will leave to convey your message myself. Shouldn't you at least take an escort?"  
  
Tenel Ka shook her head, the small swaying motion of her hair the only indication. "No. I go alone."  
  
The aid knew that, when the Queen Mother took that tone of voice, there was nothing she could say or do to persuade her otherwise. "Very well. Shall I report back to you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Would you like me to set up another appointment with the Chief of State for tomorrow?"  
  
"Do so."  
  
Jana made a note on her datapad. "Is noon appropriate."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Good. Very well then, I will see you when you return this evening." She bowed and slipped out of the small, cramped cabin. The shuttle had little passenger space, but the Queen Mother's wardrobe, at least part of it, had been brought along. Tenel Ka looked down at the brown leather encasing her body. The pants were tight, fitting her long, muscular legs perfectly and allowing her free movement. The shirt was slightly looser and comfortable; the belt cinched around her hips sporting her lightsaber and assorted other tools, including a blaster. She hadn't carried a blaster in a long, long time, but her aid had insisted or threatened to send along a team of security despite her wishes.  
  
Tenel Ka quickly threaded her hair together and out of her face. She knew Jana only wanted to see to her safety, but she was a very well known figure. In name only, perhaps, but there were few one armed Jedi Knights and it didn't take people long to make the connection. After that they tended to stare at her in awe. She didn't particularly like the attention, but at least they didn't tend to bother her. She turned from the compartment and walked with easy strides towards the ramp. Several of her security force who'd been brought along on this trip acknowledged her passing with nods and smiles, though she rarely did more than make eye contact.  
  
In the last two years, her guards had re-learned she was a woman of few words and gestures. Eye contact was a privilege. Her cloak whirled around her body behind her as she walked, stepping down into the damp Calamari atmosphere. The sun was high in the sky, the air almost liquid in nature. With so much of the planet being water, Tenel Ka idly wondered how the weather managed to avoid the torrent rain storms other water planets seemed to be afflicted by. She didn't dwell on it long as she stepped from the hangar and looked around, taking a deep breath. She could feel herself being followed already. Jana would have to be spoken to. Again.   
  
Walking quickly away from the hangar, she headed towards the apartment that the Skywalker and Solo clans had been given. Jacen, she knew from her sources, was at the hotel not a half block away. He hadn't moved into the room they'd set aside for him. She fought the urge to break into a run, wondering if she could do so in a dignified manner. Running in the wilds before anyone could see her, or around the track in a gym was one thing. But running through the streets like a carefree youth? She'd never been carefree, and certainly couldn't be called a youth after everything that had happened in the last 5 years.  
  
She stopped a few blocks later, standing outside the high-rise which housed Master Skywalker's suite. Before she could go find Jacen, she had to speak to Luke. She had to know the situation before she even attempted to contact him. For some reason, asking Jacen himself made her stomach clench. She knew he wasn't seeing anyone, he'd said so himself, but he hadn't spoken of his other responsibilities. Before she placed her own future on the line, and that of the consortium, she needed a little information.  
  
Stepping forward, she opened the door and stepped inside.  
  
  
Luke Skywalker looked up as the doorbell to their apartment buzzed. Mara had left immediately for the Maw after the Coru- the Battle for Yuuzhan'tar. She'd wasted no time in going to find Ben, and Luke couldn't very well blame her. He'd wanted to go with her. He pushed himself from the couch, rubbing a hand through shaggy blond hair that was beginning to silver, as he crossed to the door. He opened it, a smile of welcome on his face. "Queen Mother Tenel Ka. This is a surprising honor."  
  
"Surprising, Master Skywalker?" she asked archly. "We think not."  
  
Luke chuckled and motioned for her to come in. She hesitated uncharacteristically on the threshold. "No titles." She told him softly.  
  
Luke shrugged. "Very well, Tenel Ka, no titles. Which means you can call me Luke."  
  
She inclined her head and stepped inside, allowing the door to close behind her. "We..." she stopped and started again. "I have something to ask you."  
  
"Take a seat, Tenel Ka, make yourself comfortable."   
  
"I prefer to stand."  
  
Luke shrugged and sat back on the couch. "What brings you to my door and with such informality?"  
  
She began to pace before consciously stopping herself. "Has Jacen spoken to you of our correspondences?"  
  
Luke blinked. Whatever he'd been expecting her to ask, that wasn't it. "You and Jacen have kept in touch?"  
  
She nodded once. "For two years. He has not mentioned it?"  
  
Luke shook his head. "Not in detail. I remember him mentioning it in passing but when I asked him about it he refused to explain completely."  
  
"I see. Has he spoken to you of my situation?"  
  
"Not at length, no."  
  
"Then you know of my... dilemma."  
  
Luke chuckled, standing. "If you're speaking of the pressure you're under to find a consort, yes. Would you like a cup of hot chocolate?"  
  
She blinked. "Please."  
  
She followed him into the kitchenette, leaning a hip against the counter as she traced a small design on the counter top. Luke set about gathering the ingredients for his favorite drink while Tenel Ka watched. "Mas-... Luke. Is Jacen attached?"  
  
"To another woman?" he glanced at her, grinning. "Hardly. Not for lack of trying by certain females though. He's currently in charge of the New Republic Fleet, but with Wedge's safe return I think he'll be turning in his stars. Jacen never wanted to job."  
  
"Will it take him long?"  
  
"Are you in a rush for something Tenel Ka?"  
  
"I wish him for my consort."  
  
Luke almost dropped the cup in his hands. He turned to look at her, placing it on the counter top. "Your consort? I don't know why that surprises me, but it does. Does he know?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I take it he's not receptive to the idea, then?"  
  
"I have yet to ask his opinion. It is his parents, according to custom, who must grant their permission."  
  
"Then what's the problem? Han and Leia will likely leave the decision to Jacen and I can't see him refusing you."  
  
She turned and took two steps away before stopping, containing her energy again. "The changes in the last two years. We do not know each other."  
  
"Yet you've kept in touch for two years?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
He looked at her searchingly, a sparkle coming o his eyes. "Tenel Ka, are you trying to tell me you're anxious about his reaction after so long?"  
  
Luke was rewarded with a faint pink color tinting her cheeks. She didn't shy from the question though. "Fact."  
  
Luke turned away and fixed both of their drinks before turning and offering her one. She took it gingerly and placed it on the counter in front of her. Luke leaned against the counter behind him. "Why come to me?"  
  
"Mas... Luke, you were his Master, if he has spoken to anyone, it would be you. I am reluctant to breech this subject with him yet."  
  
"So get to know him again. Spend some time together and see if you're still compatible. I doubt he will object to that."  
  
"I have the time?"  
  
"Tenel Ka, if he's important enough to you, you'll make the time."  
  
"I cannot be seen... encouraging a man. It will be interpreted wrong."  
  
Luke laughed. "If friends spending time together is considered encouraging, the galaxy is a different place than I remember. Tenel Ka, open yourself to the Force, it will guide you in this matter as it has in many others. I can't offer you the answers you're looking for, but I am flattered you thought to seek me out. Whatever your decision, I know you'll make the right one."  
  
She took a sip of her drink.  
  
He motioned for her to precede him back into the living room. This time she took a chair and sipped the chocolate. Luke resumed his position on the couch. "Jacen is searching for you Tenel Ka, perhaps you should go find him?"  
  
She took another sip before standing again. "Waiting does not make this easier. Thank you for your time, Master Skywalker."  
  
"My door is always open to you, Tenel Ka, regardless of the circumstance."  
  
She nodded, turned and walked to the door, pausing as she hit the switch to open it. "Master Skywalker?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She glanced back over her shoulder. "Thank you, for everything." Her gray eyes showed her gratitude before they were shielded again. Luke shook his head, smiling slightly as the Queen Mother of the Hapes cluster disappeared. A part of him wished he could watch their reunion, and the largest part of him knew it was better for them to be alone. Both of them were very changed people and their courtship, if one should happen, would not be an easy one. 


	3. Unexpected Approval?

From Scratch  
Chapter 3  
  
  
Jacen paused at the main door of the medical lab to get his bearings before stepping out into the damp air. He frowned. Tenel Ka was somewhere near his Uncle Luke. Why would she go see him first? At least he knew where she was.  
  
"Jacen!"  
  
He paused, turning to see Tahiri and Anakin walking towards him. Their hands were linked and Tahiri's face was flushed, her eyes sparkling brilliantly. Anakin was slightly shorter than he'd been before, thinner and less muscular, but his aura was no less powerful. Jacen shied away from touching Anakin's Force signature. It was so powerful it was almost overwhelming in nature. It would take some getting used to, he figured.   
  
He waited patiently, tracking Tenel Ka's signature as it began to move, a little puzzled by the underlying turmoil he could detect. What was wrong with her? "Anakin. I'm glad to see you're up and around already."  
  
Tahiri's smile was brilliant. "Isn't it wonderful?"  
  
Jacen nodded, "Miraculous. How're you feeling, little brother?"  
  
"Strange." Tarc's voice was subtly changed, deeper and more intense than Jacen had ever heard it. It sounded more like Anakin's, which made Jacen smile.  
  
"I suppose that's to be expected. You realize you're now younger than Tahiri?"   
  
Anakin blinked, glancing down at the 17 year old who came up to his chin. Her eyes sparkled as she winked at him. "Jacen is right, I'm now older than you are."  
  
Anakin shrugged. "Older or not, you're still mine."  
  
Jacen chuckled. "You two need something?"  
  
Tahiri's gaze came back to Jacen. "Well, your parents are in their quarters and with Anakin back we weren't sure how they'd react so would you... could you..."  
  
"You want me to soften the blow? Mom and dad will be thrilled, Tahiri, I wouldn't worry too much."  
  
Anakin gently squeezed Tahiri's hand. "Jacen has another, more pressing matter to attend to I think." He met Jacen's gaze, a knowing gleam in the blue depths of his eyes.  
  
Jacen nodded, not at all embarrassed. "Tenel Ka is on the planet."  
  
Anakin waved him away. "I think Tahiri and I can handle mom and dad. And Jacen?"  
  
Jacen arched an eyebrow and gave his brother a half smile. "I know... I will. And your welcome, Anakin, it's good to have you back."  
  
Anakin stepped forward and pulled Jacen into a hug. "I couldn't have done it without you."  
  
Jacen returned the hug, amused to find Tahiri's hand had slipped to Anakin's shoulder. She couldn't seem to stop touching him. Ah well, it was better that way, he supposed. He pulled back, and turned to leave. Stepping out into the damp air, he searched for Tenel Ka again, frowning slightly. She was headed for the wharfs. Walking quickly, he turned in that direction and headed off. He glanced back only once to look at the young couple, only to find Anakin's head descending and Tahiri's angled back to receive his kiss. He smiled and turned around again, increasing his pace. Tenel Ka wasn't moving very fast, but she was far enough away it'd take him some time to find her.  
  
He ducked through alleyways, trying to cut down his transit time, heading unerringly towards the beach. He felt Tenel Ka trying to work through several important matters in her mind, her carefully shielded emotions calling out to him, as if searching for an outlet. He could feel himself nearing her location almost a half-hour later, his heart beating painfully against his ribs. He hadn't seen her in two years, what was he going to say? He skidded to a halt next to the entrance of the wharves. That was a very good question what [i]was[/i] he going to say?  
  
He felt her sudden awareness of his presence, of knowing he was nearby, and felt her go very still. She was just as nervous as he was, he realized. Taking a deep breath, Jacen stepped onto the wharves and looked around.  
  
"Jacen."  
  
He glanced down to see her standing on the beach below, her cape flying out behind her, the slight breeze tossing loose tendrils of her hair gently about her face. She wasn't smiling and her gray eyes were serious. Not that he was surprised. Tenel Ka rarely smiled. He sat on the edge of the wharf and slipped between the railings, dropping to the sand. "It's good to see you, Tenel Ka."  
  
She looked at him, her gray eyes taking in the loose Jedi robes covering his black trousers. He thought he saw a hint of fire in her eyes as her gaze slid over his naked chest. He still had a habit of going without a shirt, rank or no rank. On Calamari, during his private time, he wouldn't let that protocol dictate his style of dress. Her gaze traveled upwards to his face and her eyes widened fractionally. He smiled at her. "Do you like my new look?"  
  
"New?"  
  
Her voice filled him with a longing he hadn't felt in a very long time. He nodded. "The fleet regulations say I can't have a beard. I figure when I give up the position at the celebration tomorrow I can start growing it back."  
  
She arched an eyebrow fractionally. "You do not like this look?"  
  
Jacen shrugged, "It's alright, it's not exactly me anymore though."  
  
"You are nervous."  
  
"So're you," he returned, flashing her a grin. "Would it be improper of me to ask the Queen Mother for a hug?"  
  
"Most assuredly. However, we are feeling gracious today." She stepped forward and into his arms, slipping her arm about his waist and resting her head on his chest.   
  
Jacen enfolded her gratefully. "I've missed you."  
  
She said nothing, closing her eyes and relishing the feeling of his arms about her again. His hand gently stroked her hair as he inhaled her scent. She could hear his heart beating quickly under her ear and almost smiled. So this was the effect she had on him. It was nice to know she wasn't the only one so affected. She lifted her head, trying to find the words to express herself and couldn't.  
  
Jacen looked down at her, lifting his hand to gently cup her face. "Want to hear a joke, Tenel Ka?"  
  
A smile slowly stretched across her lips, her gray eyes lighting up with delight. "You remembered." She said softly, amazed.  
  
"I couldn't forget." He searched her face in wonderment, "Every time I see you smile, I wonder what I did to be so blessed. You are incredibly beautiful."  
  
She blushed softly, "Do not say such things."  
  
"Why? It's only the truth."  
  
"It is not proper."  
  
He chuckled softly. "Proper? Since where were you ever concerned with what was proper? You're a Hapan Queen who's a Jedi Knight. Talk about a paradox. My compliments aren't given lightly, Tenel Ka, trust me, they're sincere."  
  
"I do not doubt your sincerity, Jacen. I just thought we had agreed to start over."  
  
"Is that really possible?" he asked, searching her gaze. "Is it? Every time I've watched one of your replies to my letters, I've felt more complete than before. I feel at peace, able to go on and accomplish my goals. Don't you feel the same?"  
  
"I do, but there is more to a relationship."  
  
"I agree." He pulled away, letting his hands drop reluctantly from her. "Tenel Ka, if I were to ask for permission to be your escort to the Celebration tomorrow, would you accept?"  
  
"You need not ask."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
She nodded, her face becoming impassive once again. "I would be flattered to have such a handsome escort. I fear your attention would be improperly interpreted and I cannot accept."  
  
"How...?" he looked at her confused. "How could being your escort be misconstrued? We're old friend, more than that I hope, does it really matter what other people think?"  
  
"Jacen, I am a public figure. By escorting me, you will be proclaiming an interest." She searched his face, "Do you wish to be bombarded by the press demanding to know of our intentions?"  
  
"Well no, but what does that matter? I deal with them daily as it is."  
  
She shook her head once. "No. This would be different. Fact. You would be seen as a possible interest for the currently unfilled position as my consort."  
  
He blinked. "As your consort. Right."  
  
She stepped back, her hand on her hip. "You think that is funny?"  
  
"What? Oh, no, I don't, I just... I thought we'd discussed this already."  
  
She blinked, mimicking his surprise. "How so?"  
  
Jacen shrugged, half-smiling. "I did explain in my last letter that my feelings for you haven't changed. Neither have my intentions. When I feel we're ready, I was going to ask you to marry me."  
  
"You cannot."  
  
"Obviously."  
  
"You misunderstand. For me to marry, I must approach the parents of whomever I am interested in. For them to refuse..." she trailed off.   
  
He grabbed her hand, "Come on then, you can approach my parents."  
  
She tugged her hand free. "Jacen!"  
  
He chuckled. "Sorry, over eager I suppose. You want to start over, we did when you accepted what had happened to me on Yuuzhan'tar. We're connected, Tenel Ka, by bonds that aren't visible to the eye. I've seen you, your strengths and your weaknesses."  
  
"But you have not seen me as a Queen."  
  
"True, I haven't had that opportunity."  
  
"Tomorrow you will. I will accompany you during the celebration, but I will arrive alone."  
  
He frowned. "I don't mind being considered as a 'to be' consort."  
  
She shook her head. "No. I do not wish our relationship to be public."  
  
"Me either, but we're both public figures, we're bound to be found out eventually."  
  
"Fact."  
  
He grinned. "Until then, may I escort you back to my parent's place? There's someone waiting for us that you might remember."  
  
She nodded. "I would like that."  
  
"Good. Shall we?" he offered her his arm.  
  
She inclined her head and took it, her bearing as regal as the royalty she was. With a smile, Jacen led her down the beach towards the stairs leading up. She'd come around to his way of thinking and when she did, he had every intention of never letting her go.  
  
  
  
Tenel Ka strode through the door to the Solo residence at Jacen's side, and stopped as the young couple on the couch looked up. Han Solo and Leia were standing off to the side, their expression shocked.  
  
Jacen looked from one to the other. "Uh, I take it this isn't a good time?" He looked at Anakin and Tahiri and knew they'd just dropped their bombshell.  
  
Han snapped out of his shock first, his eyes wet with tears. "No no, this is a great time. Your brother is apparently back."  
  
Anakin stood and looked from Jacen to his parents. "Jacen helped bring me back, mom and dad. I'm sorry for just dropping the bomb on you like we did."  
  
Leia stepped away from Han and reached a trembling hand out to Anakin. He grasped it, and Jacen could feel the connection mending, the life sense between his mother and his brother regaining its solidity. Leia gasped, tears of joy mixed with sorrow sliding down her cheeks. "Tarc let you come back."  
  
"No, mom. Tarc insisted. He didn't let me, he told me I had to. For Tahiri, if no one else. He made me understand that I couldn't be selfish in this," his gaze went back to the blonde who's hands were folded in her lap, her eyes on him. "He wanted to let go, but didn't feel he could if his body could be put to good use."  
  
Leia sobbed once and pulled him into her arms, cradling her baby close to her heart. "Anakin! Welcome home."  
  
Anakin hugged her back as Han joined the hug.  
  
Jacen looked at Tenel Ka, noting the way her face had returned to its normal impassive expression. Her eyes were glimmering suspiciously with moisture. He reached out and gently squeezed her hand, feeling her reach out with the Force to confirm 'Tarc' was actually Anakin. He could feel the sudden tension in her body as she encountered the blazing Force presence, leaving no doubt to the boy's identity. She nodded once. "Anakin."  
  
Leia, Han and Anakin looked over at the sound of her voice, as if realizing that she was in the room for the first time. Leia reluctantly let go of her son as he stepped away, Han squeezing his shoulder a final time before his hands dropped around Leia's shoulders. She leaned against him as Tahiri rose from the couch to grab Anakin's hand again. He pulled her close, his gaze meeting Tenel Ka's. "I see Jacen found you, Tenel Ka."  
  
She nodded once. "We are glad you have returned, Anakin Solo."  
  
Anakin smiled roguishly, reminiscent of his old self. "I hear you're the Queen Mother now. That's a nice royal 'we'."  
  
She said nothing, simply looked at him and he groaned. "Jacen, she needs to learn to laugh."  
  
"I'm working on it, little brother."  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes and settled back on the couch, Tahiri curling up in his lap and placing a gently kiss on his lips before resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Jacen looked away, a bit embarrassed at her display, though Anakin didn't seem to mind. After more than two years of separation, Jacen figured they deserved some time alone, even though they seemed intent on reestablishing the ties Anakin had lost when he died. Tenel Ka pulled her hand from his and inclined her head to his parents. "Princess, General. It is a pleasure to see you again."  
  
Leia laughed softly. "Tenel Ka, please, no titles, we've known you far too long to resort to them now."  
  
Jacen chuckled. "She's Royalty, mom, titles are a part of daily life."  
  
Leia smiled. "I remember that well. Welcome, Queen Mother of Hapes, it's a pleasure to have you in our home after such a long absence."  
  
Han and Leia both smiled at Tenel Ka, Han motioning for her to take a seat. She did, Jacen remaining standing behind her chair. "Mom, Dad, I wanted to ask you about this celebration they're planning tomorrow. Do either of you know much about it?"  
  
His parents exchanged an amused look. "I'm on the planning committee, Jacen."  
  
"I figured you would be, mom. Should I be scared?"  
  
"Only if you're not giving up your rank as General."  
  
He laughed, "I never wanted it in the first place. I'm too much like dad."  
  
Han grinned. "A chip off the old block. Are you going to be escorting anyone in particular?" he looked at Tenel Ka, as if expecting something.  
  
Tenel Ka shook her head once. "No. We are not arriving together."  
  
"You're going to be dancing together," Anakin commented, tongue in cheek, "and probably monopolize one another all evening. Why not?"  
  
Tenel Ka glanced up at Jacen, who shrugged. She met Anakin's gaze, her own serious. "I do not wish his attention to be viewed as something beyond friendship."  
  
Anakin looked puzzled as Han and Leia left the room and headed for the kitchen. Leia was almost bursting as she left, Han only going with her to celebrate in private. They'd regained their baby, it was something that deserved a drink.  
  
"Why wouldn't you want his attention to be viewed beyond friendship?" Tahiri asked softly, uncertain. "I thought you two..."  
  
Jacen chuckled. "It's complicated, Tahiri. Trust me, you don't want to know."  
  
She shrugged, settling comfortably in Anakin's arms. "If you say so. I take it this is a formal occasion tomorrow?"  
  
Jacen nodded. "Yeah, that's all the information I got from my command chain. I guess that means I have to decide if I'm wearing my dress uniform or my Jedi Robes."  
  
"I do not have a choice."  
  
Jacen looked down at Tenel Ka. "You have to dress for your station. I suppose I should do the same. I wonder what a dress uniform will look like with my lightsaber..."  
  
Tahiri laughed. "Bring a holo-cam, I want a keepsake."  
  
Anakin hugged her. "Should I attend, or maybe make my return in a less public fashion?"  
  
Tahiri looked up at him, frowning. "I have to go, so you're coming too. I am not going to go on my own!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Come on, little brother," Jacen grinned, winking at him. "We'll bring Jaina and Uncle Luke here, get them reacquainted with you, and then bring you back as a Force miracle tomorrow. The press will love you."  
  
He made a face. "Thanks, Jacen," he replied dryly, "I can always count on you to make me as uncomfortable as possible. I'll go, but on the condition that Tahiri wears shoes."  
  
"What?!"  
  
They laughed at her indignant shout, Tenel Ka simply cocking her head and lifting an eyebrow. "Yup, those are my terms. If I have to be uncomfortable with the Press and the well-wishers who're going to want to talk to me, you've gotta wear shoes."  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him, only to melt when he gently clucked her under the chin. "Alright, I'll do it. But you're not dancing with anyone but me!"  
  
"I might be-"  
  
"No. I won't let you."  
  
Anakin rolled his eyes, looking to his brother for help.  
  
Tenel Ka unexpectedly came to his rescue. "I would request your permission in advance to borrow him for a dance, Knight Velia."  
  
Tahiri blinked. "Call me Tahiri, anything else is just wasted. But..." she looked at Anakin and sighed. "Alright, but only if I can steal Jacen for one."  
  
Tenel Ka inclined her head seriously. "You have our permission."  
  
Tahiri grinned. "Alright then. I figure you have to dance with a whole bunch of dignitaries, so it's the least I can do."  
  
"Fact."  
  
Jacen chuckled. "If I have anything to say about it, she'll be spending little time with anyone else."  
  
"Shouldn't we go see Jaina?"  
  
Jacen met Tahiri's gaze. "Getting all set up for her surprised expression?"  
  
She nodded. "Once everyone knows he's back, the sooner everyone knows he's back, I can have him to myself again."  
  
Anakin chuckled. "You're certainly clingy," he teased.  
  
She pouted. "I missed you."  
  
Jacen looked down at Tenel Ka as Anakin hugged her gently, wiping the tears from her eyes. Tenel Ka's gaze moved to the door and Jacen took the hint. "Tell you what, I'm going to take Tenel Ka back to her ship, or her room or whatever, and you guys can go pry Jaina away from Jag."  
  
Tahiri smiled. "It was good to see you again Tenel Ka."  
  
"We are pleased as well, Tahiri. Anakin."  
  
Anakin smiled at her. "Good to see you too, Tenel Ka. Loosen up a bit, smile, things aren't as bad as they seem."  
  
"No, they are often worse." She stood and inclined her head to them before turning to leave.  
  
"Tell mom and dad we'll see them later," Jacen told his brother as they left.  
  
Anakin lifted a hand in farewell before sitting back to cuddle with Tahiri. The door closed as they closed their eyes and Jacen turned back to Tenel Ka. "So where are you staying?"  
  
"My ship. I can find my way myself."  
  
He stopped as they were entering the turbo lift, feeling as if he'd been slapped. "You don't want me to walk you back?"  
  
"I do not need you too."  
  
"That's not the same," he told her, hitting the button for the main floor. "I asked if you wanted me too."  
  
"I do not have that luxury, Jacen."  
  
"The hell with luxury," he turned on her and grabbed her by the shoulders, looking into her steely eyes. "I want to spend time with you, even if it means simply walking you back to wherever. Why do you have such a problem with it?"  
  
"I have explained my reasons."  
  
"Because people will see me as a possible consort. I understand that, and I accept it, Tenel Ka."  
  
"You do not know what the position means, Jacen. You do not understand what you are asking for."  
  
"Then explain it to me." He pleaded.   
  
She shrugged off his hands, regretting the necessity. "Perhaps. Not now. Tomorrow, after my meeting with the Chief of State, we will sit and talk. For now, let us enjoy our company."  
  
Jacen sighed, accepting her words. "Alright, I'll wait until tomorrow. I don't like it, but I will. May I have the honor of escorting you back to your ship, Queen Mother?"  
  
She inclined her head as the turbo lift opened, "You may. It pleases us."  
  
He chuckled as she accepted his arm, her stride easily matching his. They exchanged little by the way of conversation as they walked, simply enjoying each other's company. All too soon, they stopped outside the docking bay and she stepped away from him. "Thank you, Jacen, it is always a pleasure to spend time with you."  
  
He bowed unexpectedly, grasping her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the back of her knuckles. "The pleasure is all mine, Tenel Ka. I look forward to tomorrow."  
  
"As do I."  
  
He smiled, releasing her hand and spun on his heel, walking swiftly away. If he didn't, he was afraid he might grab her and kiss her. And, as interesting as that would be on the holo-cams surrounding the docking bay, it wasn't the way he wanted his intentions to become known. He would be patient and wait. When the time finally came, the reward would be worth it.  
  
  
  
"Was that Jacen Solo?"  
  
Tenel Ka looked up at Jana as she stopped on the boarding ramp to the shuttle. She closed her mind, suddenly wishing her aid to the far reaches of the galaxy. She didn't want to deal with her when the emotions and comments Jacen had sent spinning through her were still so fresh. "General Solo is an old friend. Do not concern yourself, Jana."  
  
Jana arched an eyebrow at her monarch. "A friend? He's kissing the back of your hand for the security holo-cams to see and he's a friend? He's very handsome."  
  
Tenel Ka brushed past the aid and into the main room where the security personnel, fewer than she remembered, were playing sabbac. They greeted her with nods and smiles but she quickly left the room with barely an acknowledgement. She didn't need this right now. She stepped into her cabin and locked the door, keeping Jana on the other side as she closed her eyes and leaned against it. How else could she explain Jacen's presence? Why, oh why had he gone courtly on her at the door? She knocked her head against the door once before stepping away from it. She looked around the cramped cabin, searching for some means of escape. She didn't want to be here, to be where Jana's knowing, searching gaze would be searching for answers.   
  
She paused. She didn't owe the aid an explanation; she was the Queen Mother for Force sakes! Determinedly, she unlocked the door but didn't open it as she unclasped the cloak from around her neck. It slid to the floor and she kicked it aside as she settled onto the bed, tugging her boots off.  
  
A knock sounded at the door before Jana stepped in without asking. "Your highness, I'm sorry to interrupt, but the Chief of State asked if it would be possible to meet with you this evening for dinner instead of tomorrow for lunch. He has another appointment tomorrow."  
  
Tenel Ka dropped one boot to the floor before beginning to work on the other. She'd never had uses for slaves and there had been several changes to the house staff when she'd become Queen. Among them, no one was allowed to help her change unless she asked for it. Jana waited patiently by the door as Tenel Ka mulled over the thoughts in her mind. She nodded once. "Yes. That is acceptable to us."  
  
"Excellent, I'll inform him immediately. The Jedi Council sent a message saying they would not need to speak with you."  
  
"We spoke with Master Skywalker. It is not necessary."  
  
Jana nodded, clicking something off on the datapad. "I took the liberty of clearing your schedule for most of the time here, your highness, to leave you time to search for a consort."  
  
Tenel Ka froze for a moment before turning on Jana, her eyes cold. "That is not your concern."  
  
"I beg to differ, your highness, it's all of Hapes' concern. We need an heir now that the war is over in case something should happen to you. It's essential."  
  
"I will find a consort in my own time."  
  
Jana sighed. "Very well. Tomorrow there is a celebration to honor of the end of the war, we've been issued an invitation and you can't get out of it. To refuse would be a tremendous insult."  
  
"I have no intention of refusing."  
  
Jana blinked. "Pardon? You're going to go? And without a fight?"  
  
"Fact."  
  
"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, but why? You've avoided this type of function like the plague, your Highness, why the change of heart."  
  
"I cannot avoid this without being rude," Tenel Ka told her easily, reaching for the ties on her shirt and beginning to tug them free. "Many of my friends will be attending, that is reason enough."  
  
"But, your friends are bene-"  
  
Tenel Ka spun sharply on the aid, her eyes narrowing fractionally, but dangerously. Not other movement of her features betrayed her sudden annoyance, but Jana didn't continue. "Status matters not to us, Jana. Your position proves that. Do not presume to tell us... to tell ME whom I may be friends with."  
  
Jana swallowed hard, backing up a step in the face of the Queen Mother's restrained fury. In many ways, Tenel Ka's controlled comments were more frightening than if she'd yelled them. The Queen Mother was so calm all the time, so collected, Jana had never seen her lose control. She wondered if she wanted to be anywhere in the vicinity if it ever happened... if it was even possible. "M-my apologies, Queen Mother, I meant no disrespect."  
  
"You lie. Do not do so in my presence."  
  
"I-I'm sorry."  
  
Tenel Ka pulled her tunic over her head and threw it to the side before collecting her robe and slipping into it. "Leave. I wish to be alone."  
  
Jana bowed and scurried away, the door shutting quickly behind her. Tenel Ka rubbed her forehead, allowing her annoyance at her aid's derogatory opinion of her long time friends fade. What did she care if Jana didn't approve of her friends? Her hand dropped. She didn't. Jana could think them little better than slime, and Tenel Ka wouldn't care. Shrugging it away, Tenel Ka slid out of her pants and tossed them to fall on her discarded shirt. She lay back on the ulitarian bunk and stretched out, staring at the ceiling. Sliding her hand behind her head, she let her thoughts wander back to her encounter with Jacen. He'd made it clear he was more than willing to fill the position of her consort, even though he knew nothing about it.  
  
She grimaced, a rare show of emotion that no one ever saw. He'd probably run screaming when she finally explained everything tomorrow. How could she explain something that was bound to be little better than slavery to her best and oldest friend? She sighed. She had a couple hours until she had to get ready for dinner with the Chief of State. Maybe, just maybe, she could come up with a way of explaining the situation that wouldn't scare him off for good. 


	4. Mine

From Scratch  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
  
Jacen stopped a block from the hangar bay, his mind slowly turning over everything he knew about Hapan society, Tenel Ka's words continuing to echo in his mind. 'You would be seen as a possible interest for the currently unfilled position as my consort.' Why would that be such a bad thing? He continued walking, his eyes on the ground as he mulled it over in his thoughts.   
  
The women in both of Tenel Ka's backgrounds were the dominant sex. Males were to sire children, preferably female children, and do the menial tasks the women didn't want to. They served the meals, cooked and did the chores, ensuring the woman was well cared for and had ample time to do the things required of her. Could he live like that? Would he be expected to live like that? To be at Tenel Ka's beck and call at all hours of the day?  
  
Would the consort to the Queen Mother have any status beyond that? Any say at all in his relationship with the Queen? Probably not, from what he could remember. Consorts were a step above slaves and just barely. Would Tenel Ka ask that of him, what subservience? Could he willingly submit to her and live like that if he asked? His lips thinned. No. He didn't think he could. Was that why she was so adamantly against taking him as a consort?  
  
He frowned. That would make sense, knowing Tenel Ka. He couldn't see her happy with a submissive man, one who would faun over her and do anything she said. One that would submit to her in every fashion. His hands clenched at his sides. Just the thought of Tenel Ka with another man, any man, was enough to make his blood burn. He didn't want to even -think- of anyone else looking at her, let alone touching her. It made him ill to think of her with anyone besides him. His pace increased as he came closer to his hotel. What would Tenel Ka choose as a method to follow? Would she pick the Dathomirian traditions of capturing a mate?   
  
He paused mid-step before continuing. Now there was an interesting prospect. That would certainly prove interesting. Would she go after him? He hoped so. Giving her a decent chase and making her work for him would certainly be rewarding. Not to mention excitingly stimulating. He shied from the thought. Or would she choose, perhaps, the Hapan method? Of paying in jewels and gems and amazing wealth for the man she wanted? Would she approach his parents with an offer of wealth? Not that they needed it, but would she? He hoped not, he didn't want to be a possession, and turning her down after practically throwing himself at her would look very strange indeed. Still, he refused to be bought. Hopefully she understood that.  
  
He sighed as he approached his building, heading for the doors. Could Tenel Ka rise above the dictates of the society she ruled? Would she want to? He hoped so. Tenel Ka was strong, stronger than anyone he'd ever met, but did she have the strength to go against everything in her upbringing to treat him as an equal in a relationship? He berated himself for even questioning it. Of course she did, it was plain in the way she'd been treating him. She'd always thought of him as an equal, always talked to him as one. She wasn't going to change that simply because some dead Queen had put it into a mandate a hundred years ago.  
  
If nothing else, he had to believe that. Stepping into the turbo lift he hit the buttons for his floor and closed his eyes. Tomorrow's conversation with Tenel Ka couldn't come soon enough.  
  
  
  
As the sun was beginning to rise the next morning as Tenel Ka strode from the docking bay without aids and attendants. Jana, after fouling up the night before, was confined to the ship and temporarily stripped of her duties. A good enough way to keep her away from the coming celebration that night, not that Jana was allowed to attend anyway. Her strides were long and jarring. She was annoyed with her aid, with her lack of decorum and, especially, with her presumptuous statements. Why it bothered her so much she couldn't say, other than Jana had been asking some pointed questions about a certain Solo male. Questions that were bound to spark some interest from the Chief of State at a later date.  
  
She kept her stride even as she continued towards the hotel where Jacen was staying. She was upset enough with her aid she didn't really care if people saw where she was headed. Jana's suspicions and insinuations were eating at her like acid. Something had to be done and soon. And not just about Jana. She continued walking, knowing people were watching and not caring. She was a powerful monarch of a consortium of pirates, what did she care what other people thought? Wrong question. What did she care what outsiders thought? No, that was the wrong question too. What was the right question then? It wasn't what she thought of other people's opinions, those had never mattered, it was that everyone kept making her personal life -their- business. She stepped into the lobby of the hotel and swept past the shocked man at the desk. Awake or not, Jacen and she had to have this discussion. And they had to have it now.  
  
  
  
  
Jacen woke to a strong Force compulsion only to sit up straight when his bedroom door opened and Tenel Ka strode in without a knock. "Jacen."  
  
"Tenel Ka!" he said, shocked, "Wha-? How did you get in?" Dumb question, he thought with a wince.  
  
She was standing in the entrance of his room, staring at him, her eyes having widened considerably, her cheeks turning redder by the second. He saw her gaze start at the tips of his feet and move slowly upwards over his bare shins, up his thighs to- He looked down, heat flooding his cheeks as he grabbed for the covers. He suddenly wanted to die with embarrassment and flopped back against his pillow, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Force," he muttered softly.  
  
"J-Jacen." She stuttered, her throat working convulsively.  
  
"Just let me die," he muttered softly, "let this all be a dream."  
  
"I- I apologize for... for..." she trailed off. "Jacen."  
  
He didn't move. This had to be a dream. Her hand was cool as she grabbed his arm and tugged it off his face. "Jacen."  
  
Nope. It wasn't a dream. "I am so sorry, Tenel Ka," he told her, unable to meet her gaze.  
  
"The fault is mine. I should... should not have come in unannounced."  
  
He looked up at her before pushing himself to a sitting position, keeping the blanket securely wrapped around his waist. "Uh yeah. What's so important that you couldn't wait in the lobby?"  
  
She stepped back, her gaze drifting to his chest before meeting his eyes again. "We must talk."  
  
"In my bedroom before I have a chance to dress?" he cocked his head at her, quirking an eyebrow. "No offense, Tenel Ka, but having you in my bedroom doesn't exactly lead to talking in my mind."  
  
She looked away. "Dress. I will be in the main room."  
  
Jacen watched her go and, as the door shut behind her, began to laugh. What a way to wake up in the morning! Throwing back the covers, he slipped from his bed and reached for his pants. Served her right for barging in on his sleeping room.   
  
  
  
She wanted to die. Tenel Ka inhaled sharply as the door to Jacen's room closed behind her and placed her palm against her heart. That had been embarrassing. Catching him in bed and nak- she cut off her line of thinking, striving to find her equilibrium. She closed her eyes, reached for the Force to calm her racing heart. Wow. Jacen in the flesh was something she hadn't expected at all when she'd opened his bedroom door. She swallowed hard, focusing her mind on the thoughts she'd come here to discuss and it was as effective as a cold shower. She opened her eyes and walked back into the main room of the hotel suite. Her face once again impassive and back to its normal coloring, she prayed she'd be able to talk to him without stammering like an idiot. Seeing him like that, like she'd dreamed, had been so completely unexpected.  
  
Footsteps behind her brought her head up and she turned, breathing a silent sigh of relief when she saw him buttoning up a shirt. The less she saw of his bare flesh the better. "Jacen."  
  
He chuckled, running a hand through the messy hair on his head. "It's too early to talk about anything as serious as you look. I'm going to make breakfast and I'd like my caf before we do this, any objection?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Good. Grab a seat, I'll fix you something too."  
  
"That is not necessary."  
  
He rolled his eyes, stepping into the small kitchenette. "Necessary or not, sit. I refuse to eat if you don't, and I can be grumpy in the morning without my food."  
  
She sat, meeting his gaze for a moment before breaking eye contact with him. For the first time in a long time, Tenel Ka wasn't sure what someone would see in her eyes. Would he read the conflicting emotions she was feeling? Or would he see nothing but a wall of gray as she preferred? "I apologize for my unexpected entry this morning."  
  
He shrugged, turning away to rummage through the cupboards. "Don't worry about it, no harm done."  
  
She almost laughed. No harm? Who was he kidding? The harm was to her brain. His image was imprinted behind her eyelids and she wasn't sure if it'd ever leave. To make matters worse she didn't know if she wanted it too. She waited silently, not trusting herself to speak.  
  
"So, does her Royal Highness drink caf?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
He glanced back at her over his shoulder, his eyes sparkling. "You're a woman of so few words," he teased. "It's a good think I go for the strong silent type."  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him but he'd already turned away, pulling a tin of caf out of the cupboard along with two cups. The cooler opened and he pulled a jug of blue milk from it before placing it on the table in front of her. Two bowels and a box of "Sea Puffs" soon joined it. "It's probably not the gourmet you're used to, but it's all I've got."  
  
"It is fine."  
  
He rolled his eyes and poured a bowel for both of them, allowing her to add her own amount of milk. The caf steeped on the hotplates as they readied their breakfast in silence. Jacen rose and collected the hotplates before sliding them onto the table. "So," he said, taking a bite of his breakfast. "What brings you here so early?"  
  
Tenel Ka dipped her spoon into the bowel but didn't eat anything as she stared at the green-blue flakes. "You asked a question of my yesterday. I feel I must explain."  
  
"About the whole consort thing?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think I might have been really hard on you, Tenel Ka," he told her, picking up his caf and taking a sip. "Don't get me wrong, I still have every intention of convincing you, but the way I broached the issue wasn't exactly tactful."  
  
"You have never been tactful." She pointed out, taking a bite of the cereal. It wasn't bad, a little tart, but good.  
  
He chuckled. "True enough. Shall I be blunt then?"  
  
"No."  
  
He blinked. "What?"  
  
"No. Do not speak. I have something I must tell you."  
  
"Not during breakfast," he pointed his spoon at her. "Just eat, we have time to talk. What time is it anyway?"  
  
"0700."  
  
He groaned, dropping the spoon on the table with a clatter and holding his head in his hands. "7 in the morning? Tenel Ka! Haven't you ever heard the term 'sleep in'?"  
  
"Why? I have many things to do."  
  
"Oh?" he looked up, "You have to walk in on other men while they're sleeping?"  
  
She blushed softly, rewarding his teasing barb as her eyes dropped. "I did not mean to do that." she admitted.  
  
He chuckled, reaching across the table and grasping her hand. "I'm teasing you, Tenel Ka. If I'd known you were intending to surprise me in my bed I would have prepared better. Like, worn something to bed."  
  
She blushed deeper, unable to meet his eyes and Jacen stood. Coming around the table, he leaned against it and gently slid his finger under her chin. "Come now, I'm sure I'm not the first man you've seen naked, Tenel Ka."  
  
She ducked her head further, her face heating further until she was the same color as the rising sun. "Tenel Ka?" He Force tugged the stool from the other side of the table and sat beside her, gently nudging her face upwards. Her face was flushed bright red and she couldn't meet his gaze as her gray eyes slid away, looking past him.  
  
"Look at me, Tenel Ka."  
  
He felt her take a deep breath and then his fingers were shaken off as her chin took a regal tilt. "Yes?"  
  
He cupped her face, his thumb passing softly over her heated cheek. "I was teasing you again. You really need to learn how to take a joke. Will you think me conceited if I say I'm happy you haven't seen another man?"  
  
She met his gaze and she didn't have to say anything. He could see the answer plain in her eyes. He smiled, leaning forward and placing a gentle kiss on her lips, making her jerk in surprise. He gasped as her hand crept up around the neck of his shirt and tugged, pulling him closer. His eyes widened in surprise before closing, the heat and desire on her lips stealing his breath and making his heart race. He pulled away, everything inside him screaming that he shouldn't, and sucked in a sharp breath, his chest heaving.  
  
"Y... you said we need to talk?" he asked hoarsely.  
  
She nodded, her breathing even, but short. Jacen could see the pulse pounding at the base of her throat and resisted the urge to kiss it. He had to keep away from those thoughts, no matter what if they were going to talk. He stood, their breakfast forgotten on the table as he scooped up his cup and turned back to her.   
  
Tenel Ka escaped across the room and leaned against the back of the chair. Jacen followed her and hopped the back of the couch, settling into the cushions and stretching his legs out in front of him. "So talk. If you don't I might be inclined to try and finish what we started in the kitchenette."  
  
She swallowed hard, taking a sip of the caf she'd rescued before reaching over the chair and placing it on the coffee table. "You wanted to know about the position as my consort."  
  
He nodded, watching the way she licked her lips with the tip of her tongue before continuing. If he needed any evidence their kiss had affected her as much as him, he now had it. Tenel Ka's outward emotions never showed and yet, here she was, practically shaking in his room. Imagine that. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Tenel Ka?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then sit, I promise not to jump you."  
  
She blinked. "I would not allow it."  
  
He smiled a quirky smile, "You wouldn't have much of a choice. That's beside the point. Relax, it's too early for seduction."  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him and he could see her calm control slowly recovering. Too bad he couldn't shake her like that more often. "Too early or too late?"  
  
"Are you complaining?"  
  
She stopped, her hand clenching around the back of the chair. "That is not why I am here."  
  
"Obviously, much to my dismay."  
  
"Jacen!"  
  
He grinned impudently. "Sorry, I couldn't resist. This is me shutting up so you can speak."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
He inclined his head and sipped his caf to keep from speaking as she took a deep breath and organized her thoughts. He stared at her, unable to help himself. She was incredibly beautiful and the color was still high in her cheeks. He'd have to fluster her more often. Though, he doubted anything could top what had happened earlier.  
  
"The Royal consort is not a position I would wish on you," she began, immediately drawing his attention. He blinked, shocked. If she's wanted his undivided attention, she now had it. "In Hapan society men have little or no status and are considered little better than slaves. You know this. A Royal Consort is little better than the lowest female in the palace. He would be at my leisure, answering to my every demand and wish."  
  
"Don't I do that already?"  
  
She shot him a look but didn't answer his question as she continued. "At every function my consort must attend the me, but never walk with me. He will have no status beyond what I give him. When eating, he will not sit at my table; he must sit at a lower table. He would have no say in Hapan politics and none in the relationship with me."  
  
Jacen was silent. "Is that supposed to be a joke?" he asked finally.  
  
She met his gaze, her gray eyes serious. "I do not joke. The last of the requirements is he must sire a female child within the first two years of becoming my consort or he will be replaced."  
  
"I'd have to do what?" She simply looked at him, confirming what he'd heard by her silence. He swallowed hard. "You're telling me that even if you take me as your consort, I'd have to get your pregnant with a girl inside the first two years or I could lose you?"  
  
She nodded, her cheeks taking on that red color he'd seen so often that morning. He began to chuckle. "Tenel Ka, you're the Queen Mother, but I don't want to be your slave. I can't see you being happy with a man who doesn't give as good as he gets."  
  
"Fact."  
  
He shrugged, placing his caf on the table. "But, if I went along with it, you'd get to boss me around -everywhere-?" his tone implied something she couldn't think about if she wanted to safe her sanity.  
  
"You would be little better than a slave, Jacen. I cannot ask that of you."  
  
"Then why not just change the rules? You are the Queen Mother after all."  
  
She sighed. "Jacen, you do not understand."  
  
"The Force I don't," he pushed to his feet and walked towards her. "Your society is based on the female being better than the male. You and I work best as a team, we always have, I can't see you or I being happy in a marriage that's not fifty-fifty."  
  
She backed away from him a step and he stopped, just shy of touching her. "Do you see why I cannot ask you to be my consort?"  
  
"No." he looked down into her face, marveling at their height difference. She was almost as tall as he, but it thrilled him she had to look up at him to meet his eyes. "Why can't you just change the rules, Tenel Ka? Why not just make me an exception?"  
  
She shook her head. "I cannot. The way the Queen Mother runs her home reflects on her people. If I make the exception for you, the males may begin to revolt and cause a civil war. We cannot afford that so soon after this war."  
  
"So you'll hurt us both by prolonging this farce?" he stepped closer, his voice low, making her back up again.  
  
"I do not wish to hurt you."  
  
"Then why are you pushing me away?" he backed her up into the wall and braced his arms on either side of her body, trapping her.  
  
"I do not wish to sell my best friend into slavery."  
  
"Is that all, Tenel Ka?" he asked, his head coming down to hers as he searched her eyes. "Your best friend?"  
  
She pressed back against the wall, looking back at him. "You are making it difficult to concentrate, Jacen."  
  
"Good." He pressed closer, lining his body up against hers as his head came down, his lips stopping just shy of hers. "Is that all I am, a friend?"  
  
"No." she gasped, unable to stop the fires curling through her system, "You are more."  
  
"How much more?"  
  
"Jacen..."  
  
He slid his head down and nuzzled her chin, placing a gentle kiss on her rapidly beating pulse. "How much more, Tenel Ka?"  
  
Her hand slid up his chest, wrapping around his collar but he wouldn't let her go. Her words were soft. "I love you."  
  
"You what?" he asked, pulling back and searching her eyes.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Who?"  
  
She swallowed convulsively, licking her lips and almost breaking his control with the simple movement. "I love you, Jacen. Kiss me?"  
  
Her plea was his undoing and his lips slid across hers. Tenel Ka melted against him, her arm sliding around his neck as the portion of her left arm slid as far as it could around his shoulders. His arms went around her as her head slanted under his, her mouth opening to his on a whimper. He kissed her deeply, passionately, almost driven to his knees when she responded in kind. He tore his mouth away and tucked his face into the curve of her neck, placing a shaky kiss on the smooth column. "Force," he whispered hoarsely. "What are you doing to me, woman?"  
  
She didn't reply, but he could feel her heart hammering against his.  
  
He pulled away slowly, testing her reluctance to let him go, and was rewarded with a tug on his neck. He reached up and pulled her hand from behind him and stepped clear of her, his chest still heaving. "I won't let you pick anyone else for a consort, Tenel Ka."  
  
She blinked. "You will not let me?"  
  
He nodded, unable to stop himself from reaching up to cup her face. "You're mine. You've always been mine. The passion between us has been there for years. I can't stand the thought of you in another man's arms."  
  
She swallowed hard, taking a deep breath as she fought to regain her control. "No I you," she admitted softly. "I cannot offer you more than what is there, Jacen. As much as I want you, I do not wish you a life of slavery."  
  
"If I have to be a slave, there is no one else I'd like to be chained to." He let his hand drop and stepped back two steps, out of reach.  
  
She stayed against the wall, unable to trust her legs for the first time in her life. Jacen's kiss had left them starch-less. She looked at the door. "I believe I will return to my ship."  
  
He nodded. "That's probably a good idea. Staying around me will result in a lack of control."  
  
"Fact."  
  
He chuckled. He hadn't expected her to admit it. "I'll see you tonight then?"  
  
She nodded, stepping away from the wall finally. "Tonight. Do not expect me to be this..."  
  
"Casual?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"I won't be. I look forward to tonight Tenel Ka. Has any of this changed your mind?"  
  
She paused by the door and looked back over her shoulder. "No. We will speak again."  
  
The door closed behind her and he frowned. "Count on it," he whispered to the empty room. He had to figure out a way of getting her to come around to his way of thinking. Shaking his head, he went into the kitchenette to clean up. Somehow, he had to make her see his point of view. He refused to let her choose another man as her consort. It was simply unacceptable. 


	5. The Gala

From Scratch  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Tenel Ka sat still as Jana twisted and pulled her hair into a high pile on the top of her head. The russet strands fell to her shoulders and in soft waves to the middle of her back as the aid attached the solid hair piece to keep it in place. She silken tresses shone under the harsh light of the room. Even the flickering glow rods in the corner didn't shame the color. Her hair seemed to have a life of its own as Jana added the finish touch. A crown of Galinore jems. "Your hair is lovely, your Highness," Jana told her softly, still subdued from her incarceration.  
  
That suited Tenel Ka just fine; it gave her more time to mentally prepare for seeing Jacen again. She'd spent most of her day out walking, trying to regain her inner balance after seeing him, all of him, so unexpectedly. The sight had done something funny to her insides and knocked her carefully controlled emotions out of sync. She didn't like it. Whatever it was, whatever the control that he had over her body, she couldn't allow it to continue. She refused to give him that, especially when it was her control that she prized most.  
  
Jana finally stepped back, "Do you need me for anything else, your Majesty?"  
  
"We require your assistance with our gown."  
  
"As you wish." Jana crossed to the bed to collect the gown Tenel Ka had chosen. The Queen Mother hated to ask for help, but some of the clothing she wore was beyond even her abilities to fasten.  
  
Tenel Ka stood and shrugged out of her robe before she stepped into the black shimmer-silk. Backless, the gown connected only at her waist and neck, but the fasteners were buckles and without a mirror, she'd never have gotten them closed. The dress was slim, tailored specifically for her and fit like a glove. The top was tight, emphasizing her muscular shoulders and back, almost defining the ridges in her abdomen. The skirt fell in a straight line from her waist to her feet, slashed up both sides to allow free movement and revealed her long, tanned legs in glimpses of bronzed flesh. Her half boots tied up the sides and clicked as she turned in place. Lastly, a half belt, staring from her sides and meeting in the front, was done up. An additional loop had been added specifically for her lightsaber and she clipped it on. Her status as a Jedi Knight allowed her to wear the weapon almost anywhere, and it was something she used at every opportunity. Tenel Ka didn't like going anywhere without a weapon, even if she didn't really need one.   
  
She examined herself in the mirror as Jana stood on tip-toe to fasten the throat buckle, the gleaming silver piece being hidden by her hair. Tenel Ka waited until Jana stood back and then nodded once. "It is acceptable."  
  
"You look stunning, your Highness."  
  
Tenel Ka gave no indication she'd heard her aid's words. "We will return when we are finished."  
  
"I really wish you'd take an escort, your Majesty," Jana said suddenly, the only protest she'd voiced all day, "It's not right for the Queen Mother to travel alone, without an aid or security guard."  
  
"We do not need a chaperone."  
  
Jana blanched, backing away two steps, "I- I'm sorry, your Highness, I meant no disrespect. I didn't mean to imply..."  
  
Tenel Ka turned on her heel to face Jana, her face impassive. "You presume to lie to us. We know your thoughts. Do not insult us."  
  
Jana dropped to her knees in a rare form of penance. "I beg your forgiveness, please don't lock me in the brig again!"  
  
"We are not that unimaginative."  
  
Jana froze, terrified to look at her monarch.  
  
"You will return to the Dragon's Fury this night. We will conduct our business without your interference."  
  
"Please your Majesty, no!" Jana looked up, horrified. Her monarch in charge of her own schedule? What a disaster!  
  
"We have spoken." Tenel Ka's words cracked like a whip though they were delivered without expression. The aid didn't move as Tenel Ka swept past her and out the door. She pulled a black cape from a peg by the door and let it close. That had felt good. Jana would no longer interfere with what Tenel Ka thought of as a private matter. Choosing a consort was not something one needed guidance in, simply time. She threw the cape about her shoulders as she walked through the ship, pulling the hood carefully over her hair. The common room was empty, the security personnel already at the banquet hall and in place for the celebration. She stepped out of the ship and across the hangar, her strides as long as the gown would allow. Which meant she didn't have to mince her steps. Thank the Force for small favors.  
  
She stepped out of the hanger to see the speeder that was waiting for her and walked to it quickly. She wasn't looking forward to this celebration, not that she ever looked forward to a social occasion. She was a woman of action, not etiquette and her manners, though much improved, tended to be ruined by her bluntness. Most diplomats didn't appreciate her approach to politics. She settled herself in the speeder and sank down in the plush seat. The trip passed quickly, too quickly, in Tenel Ka's opinion. Her peace of mind had been restored, but for how long? She spent her time in the speeder shoring up her mental shields and pushing certain memories of that morning behind them. The last thing she needed was to have a reply of finding Jacen in his bed that morning when she spoke to him. She'd never be able to speak coherently if she did.  
  
The newly created legislature building was impressive. The 5 story building, 3 above ground, 2 below, housed the government for the New Republic. Built to match the surrounding, sweeping structures, it was an impressive, open building. Speeders buzzed around the building, dropping off dignitaries and diplomats, heroes and commoners. The first two levels were open for the people of little social stature. The roof landing pad was where the speeder headed; the drop off for visiting monarchs and others of similar power. The speeder sat down with barely a bump on the landing pad and Tenel Ka stood. A gentleman extended a hand to her, and she accepted it as she stepped down from the speeder.   
  
Tenel Ka made sure she was well away from the speeder before she reached up and removed her hood. The crown on her head sparkled in the light and the aid bowed to her before she stepped away again. Someone cleared their throat to her left, and she turned leisurely to look. She paused. Jacen stood in the shadows, watching her. Dressed in military pants with crisp seems and precisely polished boots, he seemed to have made his attire choice for tonight's occasion. A military jacket was slung over one shoulder, the tight black undershirt leaving little to the imagination. Not that she needed it. She'd memorized his chest on many occasions. Tenel Ka allowed her gaze to finally meet his eyes, and she idly wondered if she'd ever seen him look more dashing. He certainly had the stature and presence to carry his rank, not to mention the formal uniform looked good on him.  
  
He stepped towards her, pulling his hand from behind his back as he did. Her face remained impassive but her heart accelerated as he extended a flower towards her. She met his eyes in question and he stepped closer. "See something you like?" he asked softly with a half-smile.  
  
Her eyes widened fractionally but he bowed to her and said more loudly, "A thank you, your Majesty." His words were for the benefit of the audience they'd acquired. Several diplomats and aids had taken an interest in their silent by-play and were watching eagerly for the next move.   
  
Tenel Ka accepted the flower, noticing the slight blue and purple tint to its still blooming petals. She nodded once, graciously. "We thank you, General Solo. It is lovely."  
  
Jacen looked at her, "May I?" he asked, motioning to her hair.  
  
She almost told him no, but something stopped her. She didn't normally wear flowers in her hair, yet this one would contrast beautifully with her coloring. She offered him the flower and he quickly broke the stem, sliding it into her hair above her left ear. "You look lovely, Tenel Ka," he murmured before he stepped back. "May I escort you to the banquet your Highness?" he requested formally.  
  
That was a bad idea, she found herself thinking, yet there was no one else she'd rather go with. And arriving alone in her speeder had been enough to signal she wasn't with anyone. Decisively she placed her hand on his proffered arm. "You may."  
  
Jacen led her away from their audience towards the turbo-lifts on the far side of the landing pad. They were silent, a striking couple that drew everyone's gaze as they walked towards the lifts. They paused, Jacen hitting the call button before he gently removed her hand. "Sorry, I should do this before we go inside."  
  
Tenel Ka watched as he pulled the jacket on. His chest muscles flexed as he slid into first one arm then the other. She knew she was staring, but couldn't seem to help herself. "Again I have to ask, do you see something you like?" his tone was casual as he concentrated on lining the buttons up right. He could feel her gaze on him and it was making him distinctly uncomfortable. Thankfully Vergere's lessons in control allowed him to hide it. Just like Tenel Ka's personal control allowed her to hide her own discomfiture.  
  
"Fact."  
  
He looked up, startled by her soft word. "You do?"  
  
She nodded once. "Yes."  
  
He grinned, doing the last button up at his collar and tilting his head rakishly. "Do I look the part?" She simply looked at him, saying nothing, and Jacen chuckled. "Relax, your Highness, there's nobody around. They took the closer lifts."  
  
She glanced over her shoulder before looking back at him. "You are very handsome tonight, Jacen."  
  
He slid a hand under her elbow, escorting her into the lift as the doors opened. "Such flattery. Thank you, Tenel Ka."  
  
She caught the glimmer of silver on his hip now that he was wearing the jacket again. "You chose to wear your lightsaber."  
  
"So did you," he grinned. "We are Jedi Knights, regardless of our other titles. I'd say it's almost expected."  
  
"Fact."  
  
Jacen looked down at her, silently wishing she'd lose the cloak as the doors closed behind them and he hit the button for the bottom floor. Her gown, from what he'd been able to glimpse, looked promising.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just admiring the view like you did with me on the landing pad."  
  
"We did not."  
  
He sighed. Oh yeah, this was supposed to be formal. "Sorry," he murmured softly, "I'll save the jokes for when you wake me up early in my bedroom."  
  
She rounded on him, her gray eyes hard. "If you persist, we will have nothing more to do with you this night."  
  
"Fine by me, I didn't sign on to escort the whole Royal family, just the Queen Mother." Her lips thinned and he held his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, I'll stop. I really want to spend time with you tonight, Tenel Ka."  
  
"You will behave." She told him pointedly.  
  
He nodded. "Knight's honor. I'll be on my best behavior."  
  
She nodded once before facing back forward. The lift doors opened and Jacen escorted her into the banquet hall, silently vowing to keep his promise. He had to stay at her side until everything was in place and the time was right. After tonight she was going to see that he was the only man for her, or she'd have killed him. Either way it was going to be an interesting night.  
  
  
  
Tenel Ka shrugged out of her cloak, taking silent pride in the way Jacen's eyes widened in shock, and his jaw dropped. He'd obviously not expected her to wear something so daring. Why did his opinion matter so much anyway? She shook off the thought and handed her cloak to the coat check droid. The lightsaber gleamed on her hip in plain view as she took Jacen's arm again and he led her into the milling crowd. For the next hour they mingled, Tenel Ka talking to every dignitary she could find and doing her royal duty to exchange at least a few words with each. Jacen remained stoically at her side, looking disapprovingly at any male who allowed his gaze to linger too long on her. A part of her took offense to his protectiveness; she could take care of herself. Yet another part of her found it flattering he would show such a public interest. However, if she wanted to find a consort, it would have to stop. Once tonight was over, she'd insist he leave her be so she could find someone better suited to the position.  
  
Jacen watched Tenel Ka work the room, amazed at the poised young woman with the manners of Royalty. She managed to curb her bluntness, though not by much, and though she never smiled or laughed, every group she left had an air of satisfaction. Her grave expression certainly didn't faze any of the dignitaries, but encourage them that they were being taken seriously. They'd already greeted the Chief of State, though they'd only exchanged a few words, and Jacen was glad he wasn't supposed to speak. Tenel Ka could handle herself, he was simply window dressing.  
  
"Jacen!"  
  
He looked up, "Wedge!"  
  
Wedge Antilles, dressed in his formal uniform, approached them with a smile. His face was creased and lined from years in the service, but his smile was easy. A very non-descript man, he didn't tend to stick out in a crowd. "Glad to see you made it, Jace."  
  
Jacen clasped the older man's arm with a smile, shaking his hand firmly. "Good to see you too, Wedge. You know Tenel Ka, Queen Mother of the Hapes consortium?"  
  
Wedge bowed formally. "Queen Mother. We meet again."  
  
"General Antilles." She inclined her head fractionally. "We are pleased to meet one so decorated, yet again."  
  
Wedge grinned. "How did you get stuck with this joker as an escort?"  
  
"I volunteered," Jacen told him grinning. "She tried to turn me down, but you know we Solos."  
  
"That I do. I hear your brother is back from the dead, any truth to it?"  
  
Jacen nodded. "Yeah. He's over that way," he waved towards a large group of people on the far side of the room. "Believe it or not he convinced a certain blonde to wear shoes tonight."  
  
Wedge began to laugh and slapped Jacen on the shoulder. "I think I'll go find him. Good evening to you, Queen Mother."  
  
Tenel Ka pursed her lips as Wedge walked away. "He is blunt."  
  
Jacen grinned. "I knew you'd like him. Come on, there are more than just diplomats here, we should go find people our own age to mingle with."  
  
"You presume much."  
  
He sighed. "I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"  
  
"Silence."  
  
Jacen shut his mouth. She was certainly without a sense of humor tonight. Was it trademark to royalty? He followed her as she made her way through several groups, paying little attention to her greetings and conversations. They stopped several minutes later by one of the main pillars. Vegetation abounded, lending the area an almost secluded feeling. Jacen turned to Tenel Ka as she settled into one of the chairs in the alcove, resting her head against the pillar. "Can I get you a drink?" he asked.  
  
She nodded and watched as he left, crossing the room towards the refreshments table. Guilt ate at her heart for treating him like a servant. He deserved better than that, better than a life of servitude. He deserved a woman who could treat him as an equal. Well, she thought with a mental shrug, he had insisted he wanted to be her consort, so maybe tonight's treatment would put him off. After tonight, he'd probably run screaming in the other direction. She eased the weight off her feet, fighting a grimace. Someone, Jana probably, had changed the soles and they had to be broken in yet. She curled her toes, watching as Jacen paused by the refreshment table, stopped by a brunette who looked to be several years his senior. Tenel Ka concentrated on the Force, pulling her name from Jacen's thoughts.  
  
Danni. This then was the famous scientist who'd made the yammosk jammer. From across the room, Tenel Ka scrutinized the other woman, a feeling surging through her body as Danni place a hand on Jacen's arm. Her touch was possessive, blatantly claiming him. And Tenel Ka didn't like it. She started to get to her feet before she froze. What was she doing? What was this irrational urge to injure the other woman? Jealousy? Was she jealous of the mousy scientist? Tenel Ka cocked her head to the side and objectively examined her feelings, the conclusion almost making her shake her head in disbelief. She -was- jealous, of that there was little doubt.  
  
Danni was teasing Jacen as he poured two glasses, trailing her fingers up his arm and smiling at him. Tenel Ka's hand curled into a fist and she turned her gaze away, only to be drawn back moments later to see Jacen laughing with the other woman. Laughing! Tenel Ka rose to her feet, ignoring the voice that said this wasn't a good idea. She had no claim on Jacen, no right to be jealous when she refused to lay claim to him. She didn't care. Watching him with a flirting Danni was making her ill and it had to stop. Now.  
  
  
  
  
Jacen smiled at Danni, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, Danni, but I can't. The whole General issue doesn't give me alot of free time."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, cocking her head at him with a flirtatious gleam in her eyes. "You seem to be able to make time for a certain Queen."  
  
"That's different."  
  
"How? We're friends, aren't we?"  
  
He nodded, smiling at her. "We are, but my time hasn't exactly been free of late."   
  
"Liar," she teased.  
  
"Jacen."  
  
Jacen looked up, startled by the voice of the woman who was tying him in knots. "Queen Mother?"  
  
She looked at him, not meeting his eyes, before her gaze went to Danni. "Who is your companion?"  
  
Jacen blinked, watching as Danni and Tenel Ka met gazes, and something seeming to pass between them. He jumped as Tenel Ka placed her hand on his forearm and trailed towards his hand, her gray eyes hard, daring Danni to comment. What had gotten into her? "Er... this is Danni Quee, she's the scientist-"  
  
"I am aware of her accomplishments."  
  
He looked closely at her, seeing sparks fairly shooting from her eyes and did a double take. What was -with- her? He looked at Danni, surprised to see sizing her up in return.   
  
"Did I miss something?"  
  
"No." Tenel Ka arched an eyebrow fractionally at Danni in question. Danni said nothing, simply stared back at her. Some silent communication seemed to pass between the women as Tenel Ka stepped slightly closer to Jacen.  
  
Jacen looked confused, "Danni? Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine," she told him with a wink. "Save me a dance, Jacen. It was nice to meet you, Queen Mother."  
  
Jacen watched, puzzled, as the woman who'd been chasing him for two years suddenly turned on her heel and walked away. What had just happened? He looked at Tenel Ka and blinked. She was smirking. [i]Smirking[/i]! He grabbed her by the upper arm and dragged her away from the table into a nearby balcony. Water swirled around outside as he hit the panel controls and closed the door behind him. He pulled her hand off his arm and crossed his arms over his chest. "Alright, what was that all about?"  
  
"Do not concern yourself." She told him, her back to him as she looked through the plexi-glass into the sea.  
  
"The Force I won't!" he grabbed her, spinning her towards him. "I'm not one of your servants, Tenel Ka, and I refuse to be treated as one. Something happened with Danni just now and I'm not letting you out of here until you tell me what."  
  
"You presume to think you could stop us?"  
  
"I only have to stop you, not some royal entourage," he told her, his lips thinning into a firm line. "I think I can handle that without lightsabers."  
  
She arched an eyebrow and he lifted a hand to her lips, which still held a faint smirk. She schooled her features to be impassive, but he could see the triumph, the satisfaction glittering in her eyes.  
  
"What are you so damn happy about? And what does it have to do with Danni?"  
  
"Do not speak her name in our presence."  
  
He pushed her back into the wall, his hands hard on her shoulders. His face was uncompromising. "Danni is my friend, just like you. You're acting like some jealous sweethea-" he stopped, understanding suddenly crossing his features and he let her go, beginning to chuckle. "Tenel Ka, are you jealous?"  
  
He grinned, searching her face, and nodded once. "You -are- jealous!" he chuckled again. "Now now, Queen Mother, you have no claim on me, remember? You've refused me at every turn, if I wish to find companionship elsewhere it's none of your business."  
  
"You will not see her."  
  
His smile died as her gray eyes flashed with pain. She knew she had no official claim on him, and yet she'd just told Danni without words that he was with her. He could see the hurt in her eyes for a moment before she shielded her emotions again, presenting the impassive wall of steel. He stepped towards her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"You did not."  
  
"Don't lie, Tenel Ka. It doesn't suit you."  
  
"We do not-"  
  
"Not we," he cut her off, "you. You're a single person and I'd rather leave the other royals out of the room when you're with me."  
  
She nodded once, understanding his wish. "I did not."  
  
"You did. I can see the hurt in your eyes. Does it really bother you that I spoke with Danni?"  
  
Tenel Ka shook her head. "No. She was..." she fought to find the right word and failed. How was she going to explain the sensation of seeing another woman daring to claim what had always been hers? Could she?  
  
"I understand." He told her quietly. "You realize I've now ruined your reputation by locking you in this balcony with me, right?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "Five minutes is not enough."  
  
"Oh really? Just how long does it take, Tenel Ka?" he grinned, advancing on her, only to meet her hand placed squarely in his chest.   
  
"You promised."  
  
He stopped, sighing. "You're right, I did. I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you?"  
  
He met her gaze, taking another step towards her and she let him, her fingers tracing a tiny pattern in the center of his chest. "I am. I don't mean to make this more difficult for you," he admitted.  
  
"You do not."  
  
"Sure I do. Having women throw themselves at me is nothing new, I just didn't think of your reaction. And believe me, I'm flattered you care so much."  
  
"This is a common occurrence?"  
  
He smiled rakishly, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face. "Yes. More common than I like. Being single and a war hero isn't all it's cracked up to be."  
  
Her lips twitched by she didn't smile.  
  
"You can smile you know," he told her, his own smile soft, "I promise I won't tell anyone you're human."  
  
"We- I cannot."  
  
He trailed a gentle finger along her jaw line. "I've seen you smile, so I know you can. Does it really bother you when I speak with other women?"  
  
"Only when they are so obvious in their interest."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She pulled away, turning her back on him and looking out the window into the dark waters. "I do not understand it myself." She admitted.  
  
"I think I do." He placed his hands on her shoulders, looking at her reflection. "I feel the same way every time some other man tries to get your attention. Knowing you're here with me, but not actually mine, kills me. You could choose some other man and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it."  
  
She nodded once. "That is it."  
  
"But we can do something about it, you just won't."  
  
She turned to face him, her expression serious. "I do not wish to inflict this life on you. Tonight you have seen how station dictates I act. You have been forced to act according to my wishes. Did you enjoy it, Jacen? Do you enjoy taking my orders?"  
  
He sighed. "You know I don't. I don't mind being bossed around every now and again, Force you used to do it when we were younger, but every minute? I want to be your equal, Tenel Ka, not some servant you can throw away if the whim hits you."  
  
"I would not."  
  
"I know." He plucked a lock of hair off her shoulder and ran the silken strands through his fingers. "We should get back, they'll be starting the dancing soon."  
  
"Will you dance with her?"  
  
He smiled a half smile, "Do you want me to?"  
  
"No."  
  
He chuckled. "Want to make that an order?"  
  
"You will not dance with her while you are my escort."  
  
Jacen chuckled. "She'll be disappointed."  
  
"I do not care. You are with me."  
  
He reached behind him and unlocked the door, offering her his arm again and smiled as she took it. "I am yours, Tenel Ka, I always have been."  
  
She had no time to reply as they stepped back into the banquet hall. 


	6. You're What?

From Scratch  
Chapter 6  
  
  
For the next hour the celebration was the mingling of everyone involved. Jacen spoke to few people on his own, dancing attendance on Tenel Ka as if he was already her consort. Nobody commented, but they drew more and one appreciative, envious gaze as they worked their way around the room.  
  
From a secluded corner where the fighter pilots seemed to be congregating, Jaina Solo watched her brother. She'd never seen him so solicitous. She nudged Jag, who stood at her side and nodded to the couple. "Are you watching this?"  
  
Jag followed her gaze and favored her with a smile. "They make quite the couple, don't you think?"  
  
Jaina nodded, taking a sip of her drink. "They do. Jacen looks put out though. Want to cause some mischief?" she asked suddenly, her eyes sparkling.  
  
"Is that wise? He still outranks you."  
  
She made a face, looking back to where her brother was placing a possessive hand in the small of Tenel Ka's back to guide her to the next group. He'd never been subtle and she supposed he wasn't about to start now. "I forgot about that. I just feel like I should do something to help them along, the air is fairly crackling around them."  
  
"I can see that," he slung an arm around her shoulders, hugging her before letting it drop. "I don't think they'd appreciate our interference, though."  
  
"Sure, spoil all my fun. I guess I'll just have to wait until he resigns to make a nuisance of myself."  
  
Jag chuckled but said nothing as they continued to watch the tense couple.   
  
The band was beginning to set up, tuning their instruments carefully as couples began to separate and crowd closer to the empty dance floor.   
  
Jacen turned to Tenel Ka. "May I have the honor of the first dance?" he asked softly, remembering that she was supposed to do the asking, but unable to help himself. He wanted to let everyone know exactly what his intentions were towards her and if communicating it by monopolizing her was the only way, so be it.  
  
Tenel Ka looked around once, feigning disinterest. It didn't last long though and her eyes finally met his. She nodded once, sharply, the motion looking more like she was tossing her head as she held her hand out to him. The music began, a soft, sweeping melody that was almost haunting in its purity. Tenel Ka stepped into Jacen's arms and his went around her, one settling on her waist, the other capturing her hand in his. She didn't even think as she placed the upper half of her left arm against his shoulder.  
  
Jacen looked into her gray eyes, noticing how they began to lose their focus as he swept her onto the dance floor. The world seemed to drop away from them, becoming an indistinct blur as the melody bound them together. Thei legs brushed as they moved, the friction of their clothing almost sexual in nature despite the innocence inherent in the move.  
  
Tenel Ka found she couldn't pull her gaze away from his, and didn't want to. Something about him had always drawn her, always called to her spirit. Now, here in his arms surrounded by thousands of spectators, she found it difficult to resist his allure. But resist she did. She refused to let herself give into this weakness.  
  
Jacen leaned his head forward and she almost ducked away in surprise before his soft word caressed her ear. "Easy, I promised to behave myself, remember?"  
  
She was tense in his arms, their faces pressed cheek to cheek, his breath feathering across the heated skin of her neck and sending her pulse into an unsteady race. She forced her muscles to relax, feeling his hands on her as clearly as if no fabric separated them. She was in trouble and she knew it. What would happen if she ever gave into the promise in his touch? Could she be burnt by the passion and walk away intact? She doubted it. Whatever she and Jacen would share - did share - it was something she'd never be able to control. The thought terrified her and she tried to pull away from him.   
  
Jacen's hands tensed on her, keeping her in position as he led her about the floor. "What is it?" he asked concerned, pulling back to look at her.  
  
"Let me go."  
  
Jacen stopped moving, his features solemn. "I can't."  
  
"You must." She didn't dare look around to see if anyone was staring.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have commanded it."  
  
"Enough with your commands tonight, Tenel Ka. I'm not a servant, I thought I made that perfectly clear."  
  
"I do not wish to hurt you."  
  
"You already have by refusing me. Physical pain will mean little after that."  
  
"Jacen."   
  
Her tone held a warning, but Jacen could hear a note of something else underneath it. Desperation? "Why should I let you go?" he asked, leading her unerringly towards the most populated side of the room. The dance floor was huge, covering most of the room and extended from wall to wall, including some of the balconies. People parted as they neared, giving them a wide berth. The two Jedi looked to be in an intense discussion and nobody wanted to intrude on them. Jacen silently counted his blessings.  
  
"Because I wish it."  
  
"Not good enough," he murmured. He swung her around by the hand, twirling her in place before catching her close to his body as the music changed. "I should challenge you to a duel for insulting me."  
  
"Insulting you?" she blinked. "I have not."  
  
"Oh but you have my lovely lady," he stopped their progress by the main entrance way leading up to the next level. "By intending to seek another man as your consort you've wounded me. I don't know if I'll ever recover."  
  
"I do not find this funny."  
  
"Me either, but you'd better play by the rules, Tenel Ka, or else I might be tempted to kidnap you."  
  
"And risk war?" she demanded.  
  
"If necessary."  
  
She gaped, she couldn't help it. Jacen was willing to risk a war between the New Republic and the Hapan Consortium over -her-? If she hadn't been so shocked, she might have been flattered. She followed his movements as he led her out of the hall, her mind spinning briefly. "I will not allow it."  
  
"You won't have much choice." He grinned, sweeping her up in his arms for a turn around a group of people, the music slowly dying off. When he put her down, they were standing in front of General Antilles. "General Antilles!"  
  
Wedge looked up. "Jacen?"  
  
He pulled the stars off his shoulder. "I have already explained my last military act as General to the Chief of State and now resign my commission."  
  
Wedge blinked once. "Pardon?"  
  
Jacen handed his stars to Wedge. "You heard me sir. I am no longer a part of the military. Good luck Wedge."  
  
Wedge looked after him shocked as Jacen swept Tenel Ka away.  
  
"Now you have done it."  
  
"What?" He looked down at her, keeping her focused on him as he danced her up the staircase. She didn't seem to notice, so focused she was on scolding him.  
  
"As a General my people would have accepted you for your military prowess."  
  
"As a General I would have been thought a spy," he replied quickly, "your consortium is made up of pirates, your Highness, I haven't forgotten that. They'd always be looking for some way to discredit me."  
  
"But why resign?"  
  
"I never wanted it in the first place. Besides, this way if I do what I think of doing and steal you away, I'm an independent citizen."  
  
"You are joking."  
  
He grinned down at her and Tenel Ka noticed for the first time that the music they'd been moving too was distant. Too distant. She stopped, planting her feet and refusing to move as she took in her surroundings again. They were in the main hall, close to the entry way for lesser dignitaries. Below her security cordon. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I thought it was obvious." Jacen planted his feet and swept her into his arms, drawing a shocked gasp from her. "I'm kidnapping you." 


	7. Kidnapped!

From Scratch  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Tenel Ka blinked, shutting her mouth with an audible snap as Jacen's long legs ate up the distance to the door. Before she could react, they were through and in the middle of the courtyard. She elbowed him sharply in the gut, driving the air from his lungs and forcing him to pause in his walk. She twisted in his grasp, struggling to break it, only to find that his arms were like iron. The tension in his frame, the muscles she could feel, were obviously from hard work. She lashed out with the stump of her left, hitting him under the jaw and driving his head back as she kicked upwards with her knees.  
  
Jacen staggered, dropping her as they neared the edge of the courtyard.  
  
"Stop this." She commanded, landing on her feet and spinning away.  
  
Jacen lunged for her, grabbing her around the waist and lifting her as she kicked back with one foot. The heel of her boot connected solidly with his thigh, a little to close for Jacen's peace of mind. Her arm came back and he ducked, placing his head in the middle of her shoulder blades. "Don't do this, Tenel Ka, don't make this harder than it is!"  
  
She squirmed, lashing out at him with both legs and driving him to the ground, falling with him. Jacen rolled, keeping his hold on her, unable to spare a thought to the crowd that was rapidly forming as he shifted his hold on her, tangling his legs with hers as he grabbed her hand. He pinned her, holding her down. Her gray eyes blazed with indignation as she looked up at him, her chest heaving. "I will hurt you."  
  
"Do you really want to?"   
  
"No."  
  
"Then why are you fighting me?"  
  
"I must."  
  
His eyes widened as she suddenly jerked her body and sent him flying off to the side. Her hair came loose, spilling about her shoulders as her crown hit the ground. She rolled to her feet, her hand going to her lightsaber as she faced him. Jacen was already standing, one sleeve torn, his white dress uniform stained with grass and dirt. He was still unarmed, but Tenel Ka knew this would come down to their Jedi abilities. Jacen was showing a determination she hadn't expected nor encountered with him before.  
  
"Take up your blade."  
  
"We can do this peacefully, Tenel Ka."  
  
"You will allow me to return to the celebration." She commanded, tossing her head to the side to get her hair out of her face. Stupid length for a warrior anyway. This was the last time she went anywhere without braiding her hair properly.  
  
"I won't. You'll have to kill me."  
  
"I cannot."  
  
He pulled his lightsaber from his belt but didn't ignite it. "Then why go through with this farce? I'll win in the end simply because if I want you, I have to."  
  
"You will not."  
  
"I will. Come then, my Dathomirian warrior, show me that women are indeed superior!"  
  
Her blade ignited with the trademark snap-hiss and she saluted him. "You will not win."  
  
He ignited his blade and grinned, settling into a defensive stance, stretching out to the Force with eager anticipation. If he had to fight her to win her, he would. This would be a quick fight, he vowed. The sooner he could get them both off planet and away so she could see his side of things the better. She wouldn't win and she wouldn't resist. Eventually she'd have to give in.   
  
Tenel Ka's expressing was grim as she took a step and came in swinging.  
  
Jacen blocked her attack with careful control. He'd long since lost the fear of hurting Tenel Ka in a sparing match. When they'd last parted, before his training under Vergere, they'd been almost equal in strength. With Vergere's teaching, Jacen knew he'd acquired a control and ability that rivaled his Uncle Luke's. There was no pride in that; it was simply fact.   
  
Jacen circled her, meeting each of her blows with a parry, deciding to let her vent her annoyance before he went on the attack. She'd be easier to handle if she was thinking clearly. Then again, Tenel Ka always thought clearly and she had pulled her lightsaber on him. They exchanged blow after blow, their lightsabers ringing in a continuous crackle and hiss as they fought.   
  
Tenel Ka used every opportunity to lash out at him with a kick to get him to back off. She didn't want to hurt him, she simply wanted to go back to the celebration and enjoy their one night together. Jacen knew it, but he wanted more. So did she, but she wasn't willing to fight for him. She was willing to let him go for the sake of her people. It was the dumbest thing she'd ever done, in his opinion.   
  
"Jacen! What are you -doing-?!"   
  
He didn't acknowledge the shout from across the court yard, but he knew immediately that time was running out. He'd have to attack her now. "I'm sorry, Tenel Ka." he told her.  
  
She attacked him again, her lightsaber a blur of light as it struck high and then low, "For what?"  
  
He lunged, jumping at her and knocking her lightsaber wide. It came back almost immediately, but his unexpected attack, shielded from her, was the advantage he needed. He body tackled her to the ground, rolling once and slamming the hilt of his lightsaber into her temple. She eyes crossed as she suddenly went limp beneath him. "For that." He hadn't wanted to do it, but he'd had no choice.  
  
Jacen looked up, seeing his sister and Jag walking towards him. He stood, picking Tenel Ka up in his arms as he clipped his lightsaber back to his belt. Tenel Ka's was swept up and placed next to his as he looked back at his sister. Jaina paused in her steps, seeing the wild hair about his head, Tenel Ka's hair dangling almost to the ground as it fell over Jacen's arm. She arched an eyebrow but Jacen shook his head. With a half smile, he turned and began walking away.  
  
Jaina's eyes widened as she suddenly understood what Jacen was doing. "Jacen, don't!"  
  
She began to run, looking around her to find help, only to see that everyone who'd been in the courtyard was frozen in place. Jacen had somehow managed to control the fifty people around and convince them not to move. Jaina looked back at Jag before looking up once more. Her brother was in the process of putting Tenel Ka in the front of a speeder. Jaina's lips suddenly curved into a smile. Jacen was kidnapping the Queen Mother. He was signing his own death warrant and forcing Tenel Ka to choose him if she wanted to keep him alive. She nodded once before turning on her heel. She had to find her father. Perhaps, just perhaps, Jacen had taken a page from Han Solo's book about getting the woman you love. If Han had given Jacen any advice, Jaina was going to throttle him before she thanked him.  
  
"Jaina?" Jag fell into step beside her. "What was that all about?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much," she told him flippantly, pausing at the entry to the legislature building. She looked back and telekinetically called Tenel Ka's crown and hair piece to her hands. "Jacen just kidnapped Tenel Ka."  
  
Jag stopped, his eyes widening. "He what?"  
  
"Kidnapped her." Jaina grinned. "I'm going to give them until morning before I take this to the docking bay where her ship is."  
  
"Is that wise?"  
  
Jaina laughed. "What, kidnapping the most powerful monarch in the galaxy? Probably not but Jacen was never smart. I've got to find Anakin, he's going to love this!"  
  
Jag shook his head. Solos. Who knew what they were going to do next?  
  
  
  
Jacen stopped the speeder outside the docking bay with his personal ship. The one he'd requested on behalf of his service to the New Republic. Lifting Tenel Ka in his arms again, he went quickly to the docking bay doors and opened them before he got there. The ship inside was a small, two man freighter. It was built for long trip and had most of the amenities. Their trip wouldn't be all that long, but it would be round about. He stepped into the ship and towards the berths at the back. The ship had one bedroom with two bunks and he gently placed Tenel Ka on the bottom one. Checking her forehead he found a slight bruise where he'd had to hit her. Guilt ate at him, making him feel sick. He hadn't wanted to, he'd never wanted to hurt her, but it had been necessary. Why couldn't she just have been reasonable? He sighed, gently brushing her hair back from her face. She was going to be really angry when she woke up.  
  
No help for it, he supposed. He left the cabin, locking it behind him, and went quickly to the cockpit. His clearance already given, he quickly started the ship just as a distant alarm could be heard. Tenel Ka's security force had discovered her absence. He checked his chrono. Five minutes. Not bad. He keyed the repulsolifts and blasted away from the space port. The ship cleared the atmosphere, the new engines working perfectly, and Jacen quickly keyed in their first hyperspace jump. He accelerated to jump speed and pulled back on the hyperspace levers, catapulting them away from Calamari and towards, he hoped, their destiny. 


	8. Showdown

From Scratch  
Chapter 8  
  
  
Pain. It drew her from unconsciousness, enfolding her in its embrace and forcing her into its depths. She groaned softly, her eyes fluttering as they slowly opened, only to slam shut again as the light stabbed into her brain. Slowly, she opened her eyes again, squinting against the brightness. She was in the cabin of a ship, that much was clear, and it wasn't very big. The hum of the engines brought her to a sitting position, fighting away the pain in her head. She lifted her hand and gently probed the edges of her temple. No bump. With the way her skull was throbbing she had little doubt she'd have a nice bruise. But why was she on the ship? Her eyes narrowed as the events leading to her awakening flooded back. Jacen dancing with her, teasing her and threatening to kidnap her. His blatant attempt and their lightsaber fight. Her hand went to her hip and she found nothing. Slowly forcing her eyes to open completely, she took a good look around her.  
  
The room was almost cell like in its cleanliness. Two closets, their doors closed were directly across from her. A stack of clean linens and several personal items were on a set of shelves to her left. She supported herself on the top bunk as she got to her feet, the dizziness she'd expected making the room spin. She stepped towards the shelf, her lips thinning as she saw the familiar items beside the sheets. Her brush, for it could be no other, was set aside with Jacen's comb. She found several more personal items of hers that could only have come from her room before turning to the closets.  
  
Opening the first she found nothing hanging, but a shelf near the bottom held a duffle bag. She reached for it, opening it slowly. The bag dropped to the floor as a very familiar suit of lizard hide armor greeted her gaze. Where had he gotten it? How had he gotten it? She rummaged around, finding two complete sets, minus her weapons, her temper simmering beneath the surface. How dare he? How dare he not only presume to take her against her will, but rummage through her personal belongings? She replaced the suits before standing, shaking her hair back and striding to the door. She tried the panel, receiving a beep. It was locked.  
  
"Jacen!" Tenel Ka didn't yell often, but she'd had enough of this. Enough was enough. "Jacen Solo!"  
  
"How many Jacens do you think are on this ship?"  
  
She faced the door as his voice came from the other side, schooling her features into an impassive mask as she shielded her thoughts. She could hear him entering the code to unlock the door. It slowly slid open and he stepped into the doorway.  
  
Tenel Ka looked at him for a moment before her fist came in from the side, striking him solidly on the cheek. Her knuckles cracked as Jacen stumbled from the unexpected blow, holding the doorframe for a moment. Her blow had been completely unexpected. His smile never wavered as he straightened himself, working his jaw to check if it was broken before speaking. "I see you're feeling better."  
  
"Release me."  
  
"No." He crossed his arms over his chest, blocking the door way as he looked at her.  
  
"You must return me to Calamari."  
  
He shook his head. "Not happening, Tenel Ka. We're taking a trip so that you can learn to see things my way."  
  
"I will not."  
  
"You already do, your Highness." His grin was cocky, "You're just too stubborn to admit it. You're only delaying the inevitable by fighting this."  
  
"Let me go, Jacen."  
  
"Where are you going to go?" he asked her, arching an eyebrow. "Take a trip out an airlock?"  
  
Her eyes narrowed, spitting fire and promising vengeance. "If you do not, I will be forced to hurt you."  
  
"We've been through this already, remember? It's what got you captured in the first place." He nodded to her injury, his worry showing on his face. "How's your head?"  
  
"Do not concern yourself."  
  
"Too late, Tenel Ka, you -are- my concern. Let me see."  
  
"I am fine."  
  
"I just want to make sure I didn't hit you too hard."  
  
"You did not."  
  
"Then why won't you let me look?" He took a step towards her only to have her back away, her body coiling, ready to spring.   
  
She wanted him to try, wanted him to dare manhandling her again. She was going to take great pleasure in hurting him if he did. She froze, the anger boiling through her system threatening to overwhelm her control. Anger was the darkside, regardless of the circumstance. She fought it, taking a deep breath as she allowed the outrage at being treated little better than a slave fade. Her voice was low, more threatening for its lack of volume. "You will not touch me."  
  
"That's going to be difficult," he told her conversationally, but stopping his approach. Even -he- wasn't foolish enough to chance touching her when she had murder in her eyes. "This ship isn't very big and I'll have to sleep eventually."  
  
She straightened, tossing her head defiantly. "When you sleep, I will take control of your ship."  
  
He grinned. "You can try, my beautiful pirate Queen, but the commands are locked in. The ship won't go anywhere I don't tell it."  
  
"You have thought this through."  
  
He nodded. "I don't mean you any harm, Tenel Ka, and I know you probably hate my guts right now. I wish this could have been done differently."  
  
"I have made my decision, Jacen. Why can you not accept it?"  
  
His eyes were serious. "I lost you once, Tenel Ka. Do you honestly think I'd be foolish enough to let you go a second time?"  
  
She looked at him carefully, not ready to forgive him yet. She probably wouldn't be for a long, long time. Her pride was wounded, her body injured because he'd decided to take the initiative. She should have been knocking his head off. "You are foolish to try."  
  
He sighed. "I know you're angry with me," he ran a hand through his hair, "and I hope you can forgive me someday, but I don't expect miracles right away."  
  
"I will never forgive you, Jacen."  
  
His expression saddened. "Then I guess we're going to be spending an awful lot of time in silence for the next fifty years."  
  
"You would not dare."  
  
"Try me."  
  
She searched his face, finding a resolve that shocked her. Jacen wasn't normally this forceful, at least, not from what she remembered. She turned away, looking for something else to focus on. Her gaze fell on her brush and she stepped over, reaching out to gently touch the plain haft. Why, she asked herself silently. Why is he doing this to me?  
  
Jacen stepped further into the room as she moved away from the door, going directly to the second closet and pulling the door open. Tenel Ka could see him from the corner of her eye and sucked in a sharp breath when he shrugged out of the torn military jacket. She turned away, going back to the bunk and clenching a hand around the edge of the top bunk. She felt as if she should be angry with him, screaming and throwing things, angry. But that had never been her way. She was controlled by nature; except around him. Couldn't he understand that she wouldn't allow anyone that kind of control over her? Why couldn't he accept that, regardless of their mutual attachment, she refused to condemn him?  
  
"Will it get me killed if I ask what's on your mind."  
  
"It may."  
  
She heard his soft sigh and knew he was mentally scolding himself for expecting too much too soon. Her heart hardened against him as she straightened her spine. He'd kidnapped her, forced her into a difficult arrangement. "Do you understand what you have done, Jacen?"  
  
The rustle of fabric sliding against skin was the only sound in the room and the image of him sliding one tanned, muscular leg into a new set of trousers rose unbidden in her mind. She snapped it away, slamming it into a carefully shielded part of her mind, determined not to want him when he was being so... uncivilized. "I think I know, how about you enlighten me?"  
  
"I think not." Making her decision she sat on the bunk and rolled over, turning her back to him. "I have nothing to say to you."  
  
He began to chuckle. "You're acting like a child, Tenel Ka."  
  
She said nothing, feeling the heat of his gaze as it traveled up the bare expanse of her back and forcefully suppressed a shiver. The man's eyes were enough to send tremors through her system, Force forbid if he ever got the courage to run a hand up her back. She fought back the image, using the reminder of his actions as a barrier. She was angry with him, right or wrong, and that wouldn't go away. Until he got down on the floor and groveled, promising to turn back, she wasn't going to speak with him.  
  
  
  
Jacen changed his clothing while Tenel Ka had her back turned, quickly slipping out of the uncomfortable uniform and into his trousers. His feet in sturdy sandals, he closed the closet door and turned back around. The metal of the door was cool on his back as he leaned against it. He let his gaze wander, unable to help himself. He has a clear view of her smooth, trim back, her muscles flexing as she shifted. Her hair was pooled around her body like a fiery halo, contrasting sharply with the black gown. The skin tight cloth continued from her waist to just barely upper thigh where it suddenly dropped on either side of her body, giving him a clear, unobstructed view of her legs. And what legs they were. Sun bronzed and supple, they didn't betray the power in her muscles. He absently rubbed his thigh where he'd turned aside the heel of her boot. He had a nice bruise to show for that action, though it was more of an annoyance than a pain. He looked his fill, tracing the slim lines of her calves down to the tops of her boots and then allowed his gaze to wander back up, enjoying the thrill of pleasure that ran through him just from looking at her.   
  
Ok, so she was angry with him and determined not to speak until he probably blew himself out the airlock, but he could work around that. Tenel Ka had never been a person of many words anyway. "Are you hungry, Tenel Ka?"  
  
She didn't even twitch; and he knew 'cause he watched for it specifically. She continued to inhale evenly and easily, her body still as a rock. So much for his tentative peace offering. He sighed, shaking his head. It was too soon, she wouldn't be ready to speak with him until they got where they were going. And even then, she might decide to try her luck with the wilderness. Stepping to the shelves, he picked up the comb and twirled it in his fingers.  
  
"Would you like your lightsaber?"  
  
She jerked at that, but barely. He could feel the sudden surge of anticipation that shot through her and could almost see the thoughts running through her mind. Thoughts of paying him back, painfully, for her circumstances. He grinned, reaching up to pull a mirror from its slot in the wall and taking the opportunity to comb his hair. He could feel the air almost sizzling with tension and fought to ignore it. It was similar to being too close to the powercouplinks; dangerous and volatile yet contained. For the moment.  
  
He put the mirror back into the wall and turned to find Tenel Ka still hadn't rolled back over to look at him. "This is going to be a really long trip if you're just going to lie there with your back to me for the duration."  
  
Her shoulders shifted fractionally but she still didn't speak. Shaking his head, Jacen went over to the bunk and sat on the edge. She shifted away towards the wall, refusing to look at him. Jacen chuckled. "You're acting like a sulking two year old, Tenel Ka."  
  
She turned then, rolling back over and kicking out at him. Caught again by surprise, Jacen was unceremoniously dumped on the floor a few feet from the bunk, his chest stinging from the impact of her boots but not really painful. He got back to his feet, returning to his sport on the edge of her bunk. Tenel Ka glared up at him. Her gray eyes, normally so controlled, promised pain. Pain in the physical sense that only she could deliver. Jacen stared back at her, a cocky smile on his lips. "If you're thinking you can win me over by beating me to a bloody pulp, you're welcome to try. I'll fight back though and I can almost guarantee one of us will end up flat on our back. And it won't be me."  
  
He rolled with the kick as it slammed into the side of his head, making his ears ring. His eyes crossed briefly and he realized she'd grazed his temple. He slammed into the wall by the bed, shaking his head and the ringing stopped. Tenel Ka had turned her back to him again. He pushed himself to his feet, brushing off his pants as he did. "I can take a hint," he told her quietly. "If you wanted to be left alone, why didn't you just say something?"  
  
Jacen didn't wait around for more of the silent treatment. Comfortable in the cool air of the ship, he stepped through the door and didn't lock it, heading for the small cargo bay. Maybe practicing with one of the remotes he'd brought along would help. Tenel Ka certainly wasn't going to forgive him in one day. With a shake of his head, he keyed open the cargo bay doors. And screamed. 


	9. Surprises

AN: Thanks to my brother for the name of the "Han Solo" class.  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 9  
  
  
Tenel Ka's head came up sharply as she heard Jacen scream, feeling a sudden surge in the Force. "Jacen!" she pushed herself from the bed and bolted from the room, heedless of the fact that she'd been kicking him around a couple of minutes prior. Damaging Jacen for stealing her away was her job; nobody else was allowed to. She dashed through the small corridors, approaching the cargo bay. She could feel Jacen's Force signature on the other side of the closed doors. She palmed the switch, the doors sliding open and fell back as a large human body slammed into hers, the doors quickly shutting behind them.  
  
She caught him reflexively. "Jacen?"  
  
He was shaking and she looked at him confused, wondering if he'd been scared out of his wits. He lifted his head and she dropped his weight against the wall as she saw he was grinning like an idiot.  
  
"What is so amusing?"  
  
He was laughing softly, "Take a look for yourself if you dare."  
  
She glared at him, her annoyance with him coming back full force as she realized he wasn't in any kind of danger. Tilting her head haughtily, she palmed the doors open again. A large, black shadow was crouched in the doorway. She narrowed her gaze on it and palmed the lights. The glowrods ignited quickly, and Tenel Ka stared down at the animal chained just inside the cargo bay door. Sturm. One of Talon Karrde's pet vornskrs. Her lips thinned as it crackle-purred. "Why is it here?"  
  
"I thought you weren't talking to me." She spared him a cold glance and Jacen realized he should probably stick to answering her questions. Probably, it didn't mean he would. "What? I can't be cheeky when I find someone's decided to interfere with my plans?"  
  
"You told someone what you planned?"  
  
Jacen grinned, "I asked my dad. He's the only person I know to successfully kidnap a member of royalty and live to tell the tale. Not just live, but he married her too."  
  
"Your father aided you?"  
  
Jacen laughed. "Kidnapping Royalty 101 by Han Solo." He winked at her. "It was very beneficial!"  
  
She said nothing, simply stared at him and Jacen rolled his eyes, "Relax. You should really make the best of this situation."  
  
"I am not amused."  
  
"Obviously." He stepped around her and knelt in front of the vornskr who was watching them. Reaching out a hand he gently rubbed the creature behind the ears, empathically greeting it and convinced it, slowly, that it should take a nap. The animal's head drooped after a few moments before it settled itself comfortably and dozed off. Jacen stood only to receive a look from Tenel Ka. "What?"  
  
"You are injured."  
  
Jacen glanced down, seeing two rows of sharp gashes in each of his shoulders. The vornskr had jumped on him when he'd opened the door. They were slowly oozing blood and he shrugged, ignoring them. "They're just scratches. I'll heal in a couple of days."  
  
"You are bleeding." She pointed out, "You need medical attention."  
  
Jacen shrugged, looking around the cargo bay. Other than the vornskr, it seemed quiet enough. Whoever had played the prank had been Force Sensitive. The shield hiding Sturm's presence had been Force created, only dissipating when he'd opened the cargo bay. He had a couple of ideas who'd left the 'gift' but didn't want to jump to conclusions. The biggest question was how they'd gotten Karrde to agree to leave Sturm. He frowned suddenly, kneeling again by the sleeping vornskr and gently checked beneath the spiked collar. There. He pulled a small cylinder from the folds of its skin and checked it. A datarod. "Tenel Ka, do you have a data pad handy?" he asked absently, not looking at her.  
  
Tenel Ka looked down at her dress. Right. Like she had somewhere to keep it. "It is in my other dress." She told him dryly.  
  
Jacen paused, looking up at her in surprise. "Did you just make a joke?"  
  
"I do not joke."  
  
"Oh, but I think you did."  
  
She watched as he got to his feet and took a step back. She didn't want to be near him; if she was she wasn't sure if she wanted to knock some sense into his skull or kiss him senseless. Both options sounded appealing. "I did not. I am not speaking with you."  
  
His lips twisted in a quirky grin. "Really? Sounds are coming out of your mouth directed at me, I thought that was considered talking. Of course, there are better uses for one's tongue."  
  
Her eyes narrowed and Jacen suddenly felt the daggers of her gaze again. He mentally scratched off that line. Don't mention better thing to do with one's mouth when Tenel Ka was in a bad mood. She'd likely bite him just to make him squirm. 'Course, that was rather tempting, maybe he would suggest she bite him. Without a word, she turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
Jacen chuckled softly as he followed her, leaving the vornskr sleeping in the cargo bay. Tenel Ka checked the one of other three rooms on the ship, finding a galley and dining area. She stepped inside, looking around before taking a seat at the table. Jacen continued past, leaving her to her thoughts as he went to scrounge up a datapad.   
  
Tenel Ka covered her face with her hand and rubbed her temples. Frustrating, infuriating man! The vornskr's claws could be infectious and she didn't want to have to nurse him back to health. She paused in her thinking. The injuries hadn't fazed him. Neither had her boots to his chest, thigh or temple. She thought back to his explanation about being held by the Vuuzhan Vong more than two years ago. Could it be possible that the... what had he called it? The embrace? Ah yes, the embrace of pain had rendered him immune to physical pain? No, that couldn't be right, but then why hadn't he been affected when her normally powerful kick could injure her strongest warriors?  
  
She shook her head, frustrated, trying to clear it. Jacen was getting under her skin, had been there for a long time, and it was only getting worse. She couldn't stay on this ship with him, not un-chaperoned, and expect to be able to stay in control. Surely there was some way out of this. She was angry with him, she could admit that much, but anger could quickly turn to passion if she let it. Her lips thinned. She wouldn't let it. She couldn't. Mentally shaking the thoughts away, she focused on the bigger problem. When her security force found her gone, they'd start an investigation.  
  
When it was found she'd been kidnapped her people would consider it an act of aggression. With Jacen acting on his own, with no rank within the New Republic, they'd be screaming for his death. She had to find some way of escaping both Jacen's plan for her and the call for his death. Neither, no matter how much she wanted the first, was something she could allow.  
  
  
  
"Deep thoughts?"  
  
Her head came up and he sat across from her, sliding a datapad onto the table. "It is none of your concern."  
  
He sighed. "Look, I'm sorry I resorted to drastic measures, but you weren't listening to me. I know you hate my guts for doing it."  
  
"I do not hate you."  
  
He rubbed her jaw, which was still aching from her earlier punch. "Your actions would suggest otherwise, or do you only punch the men you love?"  
  
"I do not-" she cut herself off, narrowing her eyes. He was trying to draw her out of her irritation. She couldn't let him. "Have you nothing better to do?"  
  
"Nope." His grin was almost impish, "The computer has our course locked in so I'm completely at your disposal."  
  
Lovely. Just what she needed. A half naked Jacen Solo to tempt her. Tenel Ka closed her eyes, suddenly hoping that she'd open them to find all this a really strange dream. She'd be back on Dragon's Fury reprimanding Jana for bugging her to find a consort. The upside of this, was that Jana wasn't going to be around any time soon to bother he about the matter. She opened her eyes to find Jacen staring at her. Nope. Not a dream. Lovely. She was trapped on a two man spaceship, sharing a room with the man who'd had her heart since she was a girl, a vornskr in the cargo hold and no way of knowing where they were headed. Could this day get any worse?  
  
Jacen lifted a hand and tapped the datapad in front of her. "Are you at all curious who sent a vornskr along for the trip?"  
  
"I had no intention of taking a trip." She reminded him pointedly.  
  
"Fine, be snappish and cranky, see if I care." He rose to his feet. "You know, the Tenel Ka I remember wouldn't be acting like a spoiled little princess that was suddenly denied her allowance. She'd be thinking of ways to make the best of the situation and turn it to her advantage."  
  
He stepped out, her jaw working once before she snapped it shut. Since when had Jacen acquired a spine of durasteel? She blinked, her gaze dropping to the datapad but not seeing it. He was right, as much as she hated to admit it. She -was- acting like a spoiled brat. Had she really sunk so low that she'd allowed her society's rules and regulations to corrupt her to their way of thinking? Did she truly think everyone, men especially, were beneath her? Was that why she was treating Jacen the way she was? She swallowed hard, suddenly forced to face the truth.  
  
She was no better than her grandmother. Tenel Ka had allowed the war to warp her outlook on life. She'd allowed herself to enjoy the many creature comforts and privileges her status allowed. She'd allowed herself to believe that she was superior to everyone else. She felt sick. She leaned her head against the wall behind her, her eyes closed, and slowly thought back to her actions at the Celebration. She'd treated Jacen as little better than a slave, as if he'd already been her consort. She'd told him she couldn't chance the possibility of civil war to have her own pleasures. That much was true, the greater good had to come before her own desires, but did that give her the right to treat him like dirt? She shook her head firmly, opening her eyes.  
  
No, it didn't. And starting now, as mad as she was about being spirited away, she and Jacen would be on civil terms. She had an apology to make. She rose to her feet, her hand encountering the datapad and lifted it, casually glancing at the display. She froze, the name at the bottom of the note fairly jumping out at her. Jana. Jana had known what Jacen planned and hadn't warned her. She quickly scanned the note.  
  
  
Jacen.   
  
Surprise! I know you said you wanted to do this on your own, but a few words to the wise. I put some of the Queen Mother's things in the crate next to the loading doors. You might find them handy. The vornskr is Talon Karrde's pet, Sturm. He was fed before we put him on board this evening, but there's a crate of food opposite from where he's chained. You can drop him on Obraski if you need to; Karrde will have a ship there.  
  
Queen Mother, I realize you'll probably read this, and I'm sorry it's come down to this. Jacen Solo is an excellent choice for a consort but he told me you have refused him. I cannot understand why. Please forgive my rash actions, I only wish what is best for you. To see our monarch happy, we, the Royal Hapan entourage, would welcome a man in your life. Slave or equal, after many years of war we wish you peace and happiness; Jacen, I believe, is the key to this.   
  
Jana  
  
  
Tenel Ka's hand clenched around the datapad. Jacen had enlisted her most trusted aid's help! She wanted to throw something, to scream at him for scheming behind her back. How dare he go around her to enlist Jana's help? And Jana. Jana was going to be fired, then strung up in the center of the Fountain Palace courtyard and flogged! The nerve, trying to force Tenel Ka to choose -her- choice in consort, no matter how accurate.  
  
She stalked from the room, finding Jacen's Force signature in the bedroom and opened the door with a flourish. She stopped on the threshold. He was laying on his back, his feet crossed, his chest bare, on the top bunk. It was at her eye level and she swallowed hard, the fire running through her veins turning from angry to passionate in half a second. Her head spun from the sudden conflicting emotions and she slammed the flood gates closed. Her simmering anger remained, but Jacen's eyes were closed, his breathing even.  
  
It figured he would be asleep so she couldn't yell at him. Not that she ever yelled. She stepped forward, making her decision in a split second, and slapped the datapad down on his trim stomach, trying not to notice the ridges that were there even in sleep. The man was all together too distracting with his rippling muscles.  
  
Jacen's eyes opened with a start as the datapad smacked into his stomach. He turned his head, meeting her gaze. "You know, I think I'm going to have to give you lessons on the proper way to wake me up. You never do it right."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"How to wake me up? Well, it involves your lips and mine and maybe a hand or-"  
  
She slapped a hand on top of the datapad, cutting him off, "This."  
  
He looked downwards and his eyes suddenly sparkled. "That happens when you get too close. Surely you know your basic human anatomy-"  
  
Tenel Ka was too angry to be embarrassed by his comment. "The datapad, Jacen. Explain. Now."  
  
Jacen pushed himself to his elbows, "Ah, I see you've read it. Did you like Jana's comments?"  
  
"If you do not explain..."  
  
"You'll what?" he challenged, "Treat me like a slave some more? Sorry, Tenel Ka, that routine is old. Maybe if you asked for something nicely every once in awhile instead of acting like you're above everyone I might be more cooperative. Now, if you'll excuse me, I was in the middle of a really good dream."  
  
Her jaw dropped, shocked, as he tossed the datapad over her shoulder to the shelf and then turned his back on her. She balled up her fist and hit him square in the kidney. She heard a sharp intake of breath and pulled her arm back to nail him again when he suddenly turned and rolled off the bunk. Unable to move, he dropped down on her, driving her to the floor where he pinned her. His eyes were no longer laughing as his body lined up hip to hip with hers. His legs twined with hers in a quick movement, immobilizing her.  
  
"Do you think this is funny?"  
  
"I think you need to be taught a lesson." She spat.   
  
"Careful, Tenel Ka, your emotions are showing. Wouldn't want to give me the idea I make you lose control, would you?"  
  
Her eyes blazed, her features set in a mask of barely controlled fury. "Release me."  
  
"What did I say about orders?" he asked, pinning her hand above her head and her left arm to the ground. His touch wasn't bruising, but it was firm. His face was centimeters from hers, his body stretched across her like a living blanket.  
  
"You will do as I say."  
  
"Try again, Princess."  
  
She glared at him, moving her body in a wave-like fashion that could dislodge just about anyone. Jacen, however, wasn't just anyone. All the move did was drive home exactly how muscular his body was. Her dress, and his shorts, was all that separated them from being skin to skin. Her breath caught in her throat as desire slammed into her like a freight hover-train and her head suddenly came forward, her lips slamming onto his in a hard, angry kiss. Jacen, frustrated with her in turn, didn't even try to soften the kiss. He simply angled his head and returned it as hard and violent as hers.  
  
Tenel Ka tasted blood as their lips slid against one another, her teeth cutting into her lip. She didn't care. She was furious with him. She tugged on her arms, trying to free them and then changed her tactic by throwing her weight to one side quickly. Jacen rolled, dragging her with him, their lips still connected, taking her overtop him, only to continue rolling until her back hit the wall. Her right arm now trapped by gravity, she arched into him, trying to get him closer and move him away all at the same time. She let her fury show in her kiss.  
  
Jacen could feel her inner struggle, the battle raging against passion and anger. He knew Tenel Ka was dangerously close to losing that vaunted self control. Served her right. He released her hands, grabbed her around the waist and rolled again until he lay atop her. He expected to be smacked or punched as he pulled his lips away from hers, his eyes blazing with fire. He wanted her, wanted her so badly his entire body was aching, demanding he simply take her until they were both sated. He couldn't. Not yet and not like this.   
  
Tenel Ka looked up at him, her eyes pools of molten silver. She could see what he wanted in his eyes, he didn't hide it, and she knew the same must be reflected in hers. But she wasn't free to indulge in that desire. Whoever she chose as her consort would be her first and only regardless of how much she wanted him. She fought to catch her breath, their gazed locked as if in battle, neither able to look away. Slowly, she moved her hand and pressed it against his chest.   
  
Jacen untangled himself from her and rolled off, quickly gaining his feet. He offered her his hand and she accepted it, rising to her feet. "I have not forgiven you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I may never forgive you."  
  
"I knew that before we started this journey, Tenel Ka."  
  
She nodded once. "Good." She turned her back on him, going to the door and paused, looking back. "Jana?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"How did you gain her help?"  
  
He shrugged, "I told her the truth."  
  
Tenel Ka nodded once and then left the room, headed for the galley. She was hungry and since Jacen would probably be going straight back to sleep she was on her own. That was fine with her. She still hadn't forgotten Jacen's earlier words; it was time she started acting like the adult she was. She had two choices. She could act like some spoiled brat or she could face this challenge like any other one in her life. Opening the food storage unit, she made her decision. She was going to face this like any other challenge. And then she was going to make Jacen Solo pay for it.  
  
  
  
Jacen couldn't get back to sleep. His blood was humming with energy, his body tense from his encounter with Tenel Ka. What a woman. He shook his head, sliding his hands behind it as he stared at the ceiling. She was such a volatile package of control and passion. One minute she could be looking at you impassively, deciding to tear your head off and trying to analytically find the most economical way, the next she could be tearing your clothes off. He frowned. If she tried to tear anyone's clothes off but his, he'd lock her away. He chuckled. As if he had the heart to do it.  
  
He stretched out with the Force, pulling it to him and wrapping it around himself as he fell into its waiting grasp. He could feel Tenel Ka's presence, carefully shielded, as she made herself something to eat. He could feel the mind of the sleeping vornskr in the cargo bay. Outside he could feel nothing except the emptiness of space. Slowly, he focused himself back towards his body, molding the Force into a healing power that could heal his injuries. They didn't hurt, but he didn't want to deal with them for the duration of this trip. That, and Tenel Ka seemed to take some kind of pleasure in watching him suffer. He'd heal just to be contrary and not allow her the satisfaction.  
  
  
  
Tenel Ka entered the bedroom over an hour later, having spent most of it finding something to eat and then working through a rigorous calisthenics routine. There wasn't much room in the tiny galley/dining room but it was enough so that she could do stretches and strength exercises by bracing herself against the walls and climbing them. It had helped burn off some of her energy, but not nearly enough. The kiss she'd shared with Jacen remained on her lips; she could still taste him, and it distracted her to no end. She didn't look at the bunk on which he slept as she stepped inside. She turned her back immediately, heading for the closet. The bag in the bottom had been re-closed and she swept it up. There was a small refresher with a sonic shower next to the bedroom and she quickly went to make use of it.  
  
She returned several minutes later, her hair tired in their warrior braids and dressed in a two piece suit of armor that was made for sleeping. She glanced at Jacen as she was replacing the pack back in the closet and froze. He wasn't breathing. She looked at him carefully, noting the concentration on his features and sighed softly. He was in a healing trance, no wonder he wasn't breathing often. As she watched, his chest moved almost imperceptibly. He was alright. She got to her feet and forced her muscles to relax. Starting with her neck, she slowly uncoiled the tension from her body until she sat on the floor, stretching out her legs. The slow routine gave her time to think. Why was she drawn to him? No, wrong question. When had she not been drawn to him? Never. She almost grimaced as she bent double, touching her forehead to her knees. Why, now, when she was dead set against leading him into a life she knew he'd detest, did he fight her? Why couldn't he accept this gracefully? She knew why. Because, on some level, she belonged to him. She always had. But wasn't it her duty to rise above her personal wants and needs? To search for the appropriate answer to each of the consortiums needs and find the best one? Jacen, to her way of thinking, would certainly satisfy her personal needs and desires, but would be totally unsuited to the needs of her people. That was why she couldn't let him win this. It was the reason she had to keep fighting.  
  
She glanced up at the top bunk, his tanned elbow the only part of him that was visible, and shook her head. She didn't want to fight him, regardless of how exhilarating, how stimulating, it was. He had no right to take her away from her people when the chaos of the war's end would be sending them into turmoil. They'd need her now, more than ever, and she wouldn't be there. How could he even think to try and pull her away from her responsibilities? She sighed softly, almost inaudibly, and pushed herself to her feet. Her questions and concerns could wait until later. For now she would sleep, and hopefully her control and objectivity would have returned when she woke. Sliding into the bunk, she pulled the covers to her waist and closed her eyes.  
  
Tomorrow, Jacen was going to have some explaining to do. 


	10. Jana's Intervention

From Scratch  
Chapter 10  
  
  
Jacen awoke the next morning feeling refreshed. Slowly, he stretched out muscles tight from being in one position for too long. The gashes on his shoulders were completely healed, the blood that was left the only evidence of his encounter with the vornskr. Thinking of that, he should probably go feed the thing before it began raising a fuss. Tenel Ka needed her beauty sleep. He almost laughed. Yeah right. She was gorgeous enough as it was, any more and he'd never be able to put two sentences together around her. Carefully, he rolled from the bunk, dropping lightly to his feet and absorbing the shock with his legs. He didn't make a sound as he landed. His gaze went immediately to the young woman on the bottom bunk. Her face was relaxed in sleep, her exotically slanted cheekbones a healthy pink color that contrasted nicely with her russet hair. A shadow of a half-smile played about her lips as she turned her head and murmured something in her sleep, shifting slightly. The blanket on her body shifted and fell from her hip as she rolled towards where Jacen stood.   
  
His eyes widened in surprise as the blanket fell away partially to reveal a tanned, trim stomach, her long legs and more upper body flesh than he'd ever seen on her. He blinked, certain he was imagining things, and looked again. Nope. Tenel Ka was wearing little more than a bathing suit to bed. One that wasn't very concealing. The swell of her breast rose in slow motion in time with her breathing and Jacen found his gaze riveted. Oh, she was covered enough for the suit to be considered decent, but what wasn't covered was trim, barely defined muscle that would respond to her every move, her every whim. Jacen had the strangest urge to get down on his knees and thank the Force for creating such a tempting, beautiful woman. And she was his. Or would be by the end of this misadventure.  
  
His gaze traveled upwards, to the curve of her neck, tracing the lines of her shoulders before making their way back to her face. His mouth was dry and he was certainly away. Now this wasn't a bad way to wake up. Shaking the thoughts away, he turned from the bed, fighting the urge to slide down on the single bunk beside her and take her in his arms. He wanted her to wake up like that, but the second morning out on the trip was probably the worst possible timing. She still wasn't very happy with him.  
  
Jacen collected a change of trousers and headed for the 'fresher, not daring to look at the sleeping vision on the bed again. If he did, he wasn't sure if he could stop himself.  
  
  
  
Tenel Ka woke as the sounds of a feeding vornskr penetrated her sleep-fogged brain. She'd been dreaming. Dreaming Jacen Solo had kidnapped her with the help of an aid, that he'd kissed her passionately and declared he wanted to become her consort. She woke feeling utterly refreshed and amused. Dreams were so- gray. Her ceiling wasn't gray. She blinked, her eyes focusing on the drab surroundings as the previous days events came rushing back to her. It hadn't been a dream. Her hand clenched, the only outward show of her inner frustration. She was trapped on a small transport with the one man she found almost irresistible. An exciting fantasy when she was sleeping and a complete nightmare when it became a reality. Jacen Solo was the most aggravating male she'd ever met.  
  
She tossed the covers back and sat up, pushing her hair out of her eyes as she looked around the room. A pair of slashed pants was lying on the floor, as if Jacen had simply dropped them. She wouldn't think about that. Pushing herself to her feet, she stretched, arching back to get the kinks out of her body. She could hear the sound of the vornskr through the bulkhead walls and shook her head. Today she'd have to see what Jana had sent along with them. If nothing else, it would be interesting.  
  
Heading straight for the closet, she opened it and dug through the bag on the floor. She pulled the most comfortable suit of lizard armor she could find from it and angled the door, just in case Jacen walked back in while she was changing. She quickly changed her clothing, throwing the sleeping suit back on her pillow, before leaving the room. Jacen's presence was in the cockpit and she wasn't looking forward to this morning's confrontation just yet. She needed a cup of caf and something to eat if she was going to deal with him civilly.  
  
  
She spent the next two hours in the galley and it quickly became apparent that Jacen was avoiding her. He'd been in every room on the ship except the one she was in. He'd checked on the vornskr, gone back to the bedroom and even peeked into the dining room. Not once did he approach her or speak to her, she didn't even feel the Force touch of his senses as he went about the ship. What was he up to?   
  
Tenel Ka made her way to the cargo bay, trying to put the suspicions out of her mind. Just because Jacen didn't lavish attention on her while they were trapped together on a small ship didn't mean anything. He could simply want some time alone. My left foot, she thought contemptuously. Jacen Solo was simply avoiding her to escape her. She understood that, but to have him do it so blatantly was bordering on insulting. She palmed the door open, barely sparing a glance for the vornskr who was alert and its stump of a tail twitching as she passed it. It couldn't harm her, wouldn't, so she put it out of her mind as she walked towards the largest crate in the cargo bay. This, then, was the crate Jana had so carefully packed.  
  
She approached it, placing her palm flat against the durasteel packaging. She carefully examined it, finding a panel with an electronic lock. She almost grimaced. Trust Jana to use the one method of security Tenel Ka had little or no interest in. Stupid electronic locks. She made a mental note to take courses in basic slicing as she examined the pad.  
  
"Do you know the code?"  
  
She spun, dropping into a low crouch at the sound of Jacen's voice. "I do not." The words had barely passed her lips when she had to force herself to keep her eyes above his neck. Not good. She hadn't been looking at him for 30 seconds and already she wanted him. For what exactly she didn't know, but she had a feeling she was going to find out one of these days.  
  
"May I?" he quirked an eyebrow at her, as if to say he knew exactly what she was thinking.   
  
Tenel Ka couldn't help but remember her less than covering clothing and found she really didn't have a leg to stand on. Whatever she was fighting while she looked at him, he was fighting it too. At least she wasn't alone in her attraction. She waved him to the pad and turned her back on him. She settled herself on the floor and began to work the tension out of her muscles. The worst part about being cooped up on a ship was the lack of space; she couldn't train properly.  
  
Several minutes later, the sound of a lock coming free reached her ears and she turned her head. Jacen was straightening from a crouched position, his hands running slowly over the locking clamps on the crate. She turned around, fighting the mental image of his hands running over -her- in that manner. A smooth, exploratory slide that started at the top and... she shook her head, suddenly irritated with herself for thinking such thoughts. The irritation carried to him as she thought of their source and spun to her feet with a cat-like grace. "Are you finished?"  
  
He barely spared her a glance and for some reason that stung more than she would have liked.  
  
Jacen fought against looking at her as she stepped next to him. "Yeah, I think I'm done. Knowing Jana, there might be a secondary security measure." He could tell she didn't like that observation by the sudden tilt of her chin. "Would you like me to leave?"  
  
"I would -like- to be returned home." She informed him, yet again reminding him she was an unwilling participant in this voyage.  
  
"Sorry, sweetheart, we're in this for a long ride. I could just lock you in the cabin for the duration of this space flight."  
  
Her eyes narrowed. Just where did he get off calling her 'sweetheart'? "Try it."  
  
He smirked. "If I didn't think I'd end up in there with you, I might be inclined to try. No, I don't think I will. Check your package, I'm sure Jana packed lots of goodies that won't harm me."  
  
Improvised weapons do damage, was the first thought that crossed her mind as she turned her back on him and examined the crate. But no. She didn't have the heart to hit him, not with something that might kill him at least. Her lightsaber was another matter. She was still steaming from his victory and was almost tempted to demand a rematch. If she thought he'd oblige, she might have issued the challenge.  
  
Carefully and methodically, Tenel Ka removed the first of the locking bars, prying it forcefully from where it was welded to the side of the metal crate, piece by piece, the first of the huge clamps began to pile up on the floor.  
  
Jacen watched her work for a few minutes, admiring the way her muscles flexed as she moved. The woman may be hell on his blood pressure but she had an incredible rear view. Not wanting to get his head bitten off for staring, he finally spoke. "Can I help?"  
  
She barely spared him a look before continuing with her job. After avoiding her he wanted to help? She didn't think so; this was a good way to work off her excessive energy. She paused briefly at that thought before continuing in her chore. She didn't want too think too long on ways to expend the energy humming through her veins, if she did they inevitably all included Jacen with a decided lack of control. And clothing. She almost blushed as she tried to block the thoughts from her mind, but with the previous day's kiss still fresh in her mind it was next to impossible. "I do not require your help.  
  
"I didn't ask if you needed it, I asked if you wanted it."  
  
"No."  
  
His eyes narrowed. "How long can you keep up this spoiled Princess routine, Tenel Ka? It really doesn't suit you."  
  
She didn't bother to reply, simply tugged one of the larger locking bars from the side of the crate and dropped it to the deck behind her. Jacen had had enough. He stepped forward as she moved to pry at the next one and slammed his hand down before hers. "I'm getting awful tired of spending my time with a tantrum throwing brat."  
  
She glared at him, her face impassive as her eyes shot fire. "I did not choose to be here. Your comfort level is my last concern."  
  
"You're choosing to make this harder than it has to be," he shot back, his control firmly in place. He refused to allow this to degenerate into a yelling match, much fun as it would be to turn her anger into another kind of passion again. "Why? Why not simply enjoy my company and forget my motives?"  
  
"That is my affair."  
  
"I affects us both, Tenel Ka," he searched her gaze, and saw no room for compromise. She was angry. Angry with him and the situation he'd placed her in. Angry with herself for falling for it, and him, and being unwilling to let herself choose what she wanted for once. Most of all he could see the anger at her aid for helping plan this. "Can't you simply make the best of it?"  
  
In response, she lifted another bracing from the crate and dropped it, narrowly missing his feet. She arched an eyebrow at him in silent challenge.  
  
Jacen jumped back even as the bar dropped, his gaze narrowing. "I guess it was too much to ask. If you need to complain about something else, your highness, I'll be in the cockpit."  
  
She felt bad for a moment as his words lashed back at her, and then her temper, which was skating a dangerous edge, flared back to life. He'd used her title! Why? She spun on her heel, turning back to the crate and didn't bother to watch him leave. She continued to work on opening the reinforced crate. Infuriating man. Complaining about -her- behavior when she had every right to be upset. At least she wasn't the type to scream and throw things without a good reason. She shook her head. He should be counting his blessings she wasn't trying to strangle him in his sleep. The fact that he slept in the same room with her either said he was very stupid or very brave. And, after seeing him deal with her the last day, she was grudgingly leaning towards the later.  
  
Slowly, over the course of the next hour, she methodically tore the security locking clamps and buffers from the crate. She finally paused to catch her breath when she reached the sealed clamps. She had worked up a small sweat, but the cool temperature in the docking bay kept her from feeling uncomfortable. She looked at the secured latches, suddenly wondering if she really wanted to know what was inside the crate. Whatever it was, it had been amply protected.  
  
She grasped the first of the latches in a firm grip and, with a decisive movement, began flipping them open.  
  
  
  
Jacen felt a sudden, momentary explosion of emotion from his shipmate and grinned. She'd finally opened the crate, if that myriad of emotions was anything to go by. He chucked softly as the shock he felt was expertly shielded. Poor Tenel Ka. She'd been getting one surprise after another since he'd come back into her life. His smile was almost wolfish, satisfied. Served her right. Quickly double-checking their course and speed, he leaned back in his chair. Less than an hour until they'd be rendezvousing with Karrde's people. She'd have to be occupied while they unloaded the vornskr. That would take some doing. He frowned. What did he have on board that could keep her busy for 30 minutes and not get him killed? Slowly, a thought began to form in his mind and a slow, almost evil smile spread across his lips. Oh, this was going to be fun.  
  
  
  
Tenel Ka was not impressed. If this was Jana's idea of a joke, she was going to take personal pleasure in not only having her flogged, but in wielding the whip herself! Inside the crate was a mess of assorted items, the largest of these a quick expanding mattress that was easily made for two people. That was an item Tenel Ka had no intention of using anytime soon, especially while she was on this ship. Assorted wilderness survival gear, a large bag bulging with, she assumed, clothing and lastly a small crate filled with items containing natural aphrodisiacs; soaps, gels, lotions and spices. If Jana was trying to be subtle, she'd failed miserably. Tenel Ka placed the small crate back in the larger one. Not that she'd need those, there was enough tension between her and Jacen that was ready to explode already.  
  
She pulled the bag of clothing from the crate and opened it, her lips thinning in annoyance as several items popped out. Flogging was too good, too painless, for Jana. She lifted one of the items her aid had so 'thoughtfully' packed. It was a top. At least, she thought it was a top. It was slippery enough that it was sliding though her fingers like water. The fabric was satin, what little there was of it, and almost sheer. No. Flogging was definitely too painless. Everything inside it was designed to show more skin than it hid. Most of it was bordering on indecent if not blatantly obvious. Jana was a dead woman. If they'd been functional clothing Tenel Ka wouldn't have minded, but satins, shimmer silks and lace held together with little more than gravity had never been accused of being remotely functional.  
  
She closed the bag with a disgusted snap. Had Jacen known of Jana's choice? A part of her hoped he'd hadn't and yet a part of her hoped he had. He was here; Jana was not. If he'd played any part in having these specific clothes, of which she'd never seen any of them before, she was going to take great pleasure in making the remained of her 'captivity' as hard as possible on him. As it was, Jacen was going to have to do something spectacular to get back into her good graces. And mind blowing kisses didn't count. 


	11. Final Destination

From Scratch  
Chapter 11  
  
  
Jacen was expecting her when Tenel Ka stormed into the cockpit. Her body was tense, belying her agitation. "Come to grace the commoner with your presence, your Highness?"  
  
She slapped a bag down in his lap, but he didn't even jump. "Did you know?"  
  
"That Jana packed you clothes? She mentioned it."  
  
Tenel Ka's eyes narrowed. "You did not aid her?"  
  
"No." he examined the bag on his lap curiously. "What, did she pack you less than functional clothing?"  
  
Tenel Ka looked at him critically, judging his sincerity. From the curious expression on his face, she was almost certain he had no foreknowledge of that was in the bag. And, if possible, she wanted to keep it that way. "They are... less than adequate."  
  
Jacen reached for the fasteners on the bag but she yanked it from his lap and hid it behind her. She really didn't want him opening it if he didn't already know what was in it.  
  
"Oh come on, they can't be that bad."  
  
She wouldn't, couldn't, meet his gaze as she felt the color creeping up her neck. How was she going to get out of this? "They are worse."  
  
He grinned, unable to resist teasing her. "I guess asking you to model something for me is out of the question then."   
  
He wasn't prepared for her reaction to his teasing question. She reared back from him, as if he'd struck her, her eyes widening with shock as her jaw dropped and heat suffused her face. Her throat worked but no sound came out as she stared at him, frozen.  
  
Jacen blinked, doing a double take. Nope, he wasn't imagining things, Tenel Ka really was shocked beyond belief. Whatever Jana had packed must be incredibly offensive. Offensive to whom was the question. His curiosity peaked, he grabbed for the bag, intending to take a quick peek, but she reacted and he caught a handful of her belt instead. She fell into his lap without a sound, the bag and her hand caught in his lap. He froze, her hand high on his thigh and pressing into the muscle as she curled to absorb the impact.  
  
Bad idea. This was a very bad idea. He swallowed hard as her curled fingers bit into the tense skin, rubbing too close, way too close. He wanted to shift, to change her position, but he was worried if he moved her hand would slip and then he couldn't be held responsible for his actions.  
  
His gaze met hers and he could read the knowledge in her eyes. She knew the reality of their situation, the precarious position she was in. Her fingers flexed around the bag, digging further into his thigh and he groaned softly. Her touch was torture, however unintentional, and his hands convulsed around her waist, holding her in place. "For Force sakes, don't move." He begged, his voice husky, almost breaking.  
  
She was still in his lap, fighting the urge to shift to a new position. She couldn't breathe. His nearness, her reaction of being so close to his bare chest was playing havoc with her nervous system. Conflicting desires, to get up and to move closer, warred in her mind. His breath whispered across the bare skin of her shoulder and she shuddered. Slowly, ever so slowly, she blinked, trying to free herself from the mesmerizing brandy of his eyes, but failing. The tip of her tongue slipped out to wet her suddenly dry lips as his gaze dropped to her mouth, breaking the eye contact.  
  
Jacen watched as her tongue slid sensuously over her lips, his head coming down slowly though he fought against it. Kissing her right now was a bad idea. A very bad idea in their current position. He met her gaze again, briefly and her hand moved again, giving him pause. That touch, so intimately close and yet so far, was inflaming him like nothing else. The fact that she hadn't meant to do it, that their contact was an innocent mistake, simply heightened the tension flowing between them. One of them had to break. He looked back to her mouth, watching her lower lip move as she inhaled sharply. Her lips opened and closed a couple of times, almost in reaction to his look, and his head came closer.  
  
Tenel Ka couldn't move. She was frozen in place, caught in his eyes, his hands spanning her waist as his head came closer. Sweat broke out on her forehead, as if she'd run a twenty mile trek and she licked her lips again. She was burning up, an inner fire licking its way to the surface ready to explode. She knew, as his lips stopped bare millimeters from hers, in a sudden burst of clarity, that Jacen's kiss would send those flames into a raging, burning inferno. His gaze searched her, his breath feathering softly across her lips and she licked them again, the tip of her tongue grazing his mouth. He groaned low in his throat, seeming to lose his inner struggle as his mouth descended on hers.  
  
She exploded. Flames burst into raging fires, licking through her system and threatening to burn her up in the resulting inferno. His lips were possessive, branding in their intensity, demanding and receiving her response. She arched into his touch as one of his hands slid up her side, stopping just shy of becoming intimate. An almost mockery of where her hand was trapped high on his thigh. She opened her mouth to him, allowing him to deepen the kiss as his other hand slid into her hair and cradled the back of her head. Unable to touch him, she couldn't fight the need to clench her fingers and every move brought a groan or gasp from him. She wanted to touch him, to hold him too her, but she couldn't. She was spread out in his lap, his for the taking, as the fires raced through her body. She was powerless to stop the out of control sensation, her control failing her for the first time in twenty three years, and she didn't care. Jacen was all that mattered. His touch, his kiss and the way she was burning up.  
  
Jacen felt her control slide, felt her give it up without a fight, and almost slid from the chair. He could taste passion and desire on her tongue, the demand for more, yet the innocence of not knowing what she was asking for. He continued to kiss her, his own control barely hanging on by a thread. He had to stop. Her hand flexed again against his thigh and he tore his mouth from hers. His breathing was ragged as he grabbed her about the waist and lifted her from him, settling her, before she could react, in the co-pilot's chair.  
  
Her face registered her shock, and Jacen was in no position to appreciate the fact that, for once, he could read everything she was feeling on her face. Her defenses had completely crumbled in that one kiss. Shaken inside, and deeply humbled, he worked his jaw, trying to find something to say. She was staring at him, her gray eyes speaking of things he couldn't imagine if he wanted to win her eventually. Physical persuasion was all well and good, but he wanted more than that. Their relationship had to be more; it always had been. He turned away, staring sightlessly out the view port. Her expression stayed with him. Her shock, the innocence of her kiss and the unbridled desire that would have sent him to his knees if he'd been standing. Her emotions had all shaken lose in that kiss and it had thrown him for a loop.  
  
Tenel Ka stared at Jacen, her mind reeling. What had just happened? She was fighting for control, fighting to find the barriers of indifference and strength she was so accustomed to. Yet, she couldn't seem to. They were nowhere to be found. Suddenly terrified, she pushed herself to her feet and fled from the cockpit. She couldn't face him, couldn't talk to him, until she was once again in control of herself. She fled to the bedroom, locking the door behind her, throwing the bag of skimpy cloth into the closet before shutting that door with a slam. She was trembling, shaking violently, from his kiss and touch. She'd wanted him more than she'd ever wanted anything in her life. She swallowed hard. Was this passion? She lifted her hand and covered her racing heart, closing her eyes as she fought for focus.  
  
It was a long, long time in coming.   
  
  
  
Jacen was still in the cockpit when the ship dropped from hyperspace and Karrde's people showed up less than ten minutes later. How had he let things get so far, so fast? He shook his head to clear it as the comm. crackled to life. He barely heard the order to identify himself and winced when his voice, husky from the desire still swimming through his system, came out. He cleared his throat, bringing his voice back to a semblance of normal, hoping the regular comm. static would hide the nuances in his tone. Karrde's people identified themselves, Aves or someone, and Jacen allowed them to dock.   
  
He pushed himself from the chair, finding enough focus to check on Tenel Ka through the Force. She was a blaze of emotions she couldn't even begin to shield. He winced. Her confusion was an almost palatable thing and he felt guilty. He hadn't meant to confuse her, to break her careful control. He sighed. He'd have to offer her an apology... once his physical discomfort had been controlled.  
  
He headed for the cargo bay, where the docking clamps were, and checked the identities of the people docking with the ship. Yes. They were Karrde's people. He crouched next to the Sturm, rubbing the animal's head affectionately. It was whimpering, as if in pain. "I'm sorry about the explosion a while ago." He told it softly. "If I'd known that was going to happen, I would have stayed even farther away from her than I tried to."  
  
Sturm whined, his head coming around as the clamps securely attached to the hull. Jacen rose, willing himself into control. It was difficult, but he managed. Striding across the bay, he stopped by the door and checked the seal monitors. He activated the lock on the main cargo bay door before opening the seal and stepping back. Two men, both lanky, stepped forward. They didn't speak, simply looked at Jacen, one rather suspiciously, but went about their task.  
  
Jacen stayed out of their way, his focus more on what Tenel Ka was feeling two rooms over than what the two men were doing with the vornskr. She was angry with herself. He could feel it radiating from her like a supernova. Angry for losing control, angry for giving in and most of all angry for allowing her defenses down. Jacen frowned, waiting until the vornskr and its things had been removed before sealing the cargo bay again. They had to talk, but after such an intense moment, could they simply talk without physical contact? He swallowed hard. No. He didn't have the self-control to simply speak with her without wanting her and needing to do something about it. For the first time, Jacen was beginning to think stealing Tenel Ka away so he could convince her was a bad idea. At the end of this, what if it was he who compromised everything? From the effect she had on him, he was starting to think that wasn't such a far-fetched idea.   
  
He headed back towards the cockpit to get them on their way again. When they were back in hyperspace, he'd have to meditate. He needed self-control, needed it badly, and the Force was the only thing he could turn to for help.  
  
  
  
  
Tenel Ka sat motionless in the center of the bedroom floor, her legs crossed, her hand resting loosely on one knee. Her breathing was deep and even, her mind focused completely inwards. She was searching for focus, for control; for answers. What was it about Jacen that made her react so? It went beyond the physical, their long association and mutual respect playing a large part in the attraction, but what else?   
  
Locked inside her mind, she carefully replayed everything she knew about Jacen and about their relationship. From the day she'd first seen him, his first joke, the fateful duel in which she'd lost her left arm, to the necklace he'd given her almost four years ago. She observed herself analytically, almost with a detached sense of watching someone else's life and feeling someone else's emotions. She moved beyond her life at the academy to his adamant objection of her return to Hapes. He'd been against separating the group of friends. If she was honest with herself, and she always was, she hadn't wanted to be separated from him either. Jacen and she had formed a tight bond that went beyond friendship. It was then, before she'd left, that Jacen and she had shared their first real kiss.  
  
Real in the sense that they hadn't been holding anything back and his lips promising her things she'd known were impossible even then. But she'd never stopped dreaming. She'd never been one to dream, yet, during the long nights away from him, their separation lasting just over a year, she'd dreamed of him every night. He'd haunted her dreams as if he were a specter, rather than a flesh and blood man. She'd spent much of that year on the run before the Yuuzhan Vong had made their first strike. Many on her world, her own extended family included, had wanted her dead. It was a fact and little emotion followed the thoughts.  
  
Jacen however... too much emotion surrounded him. The first time he'd made her laugh and seen her cry. His presence always filling her with contentment and peace, yet a burning need for something she couldn't identify. Why him? Why not someone she could willingly mould into the kind of consort her people needed?  
  
She mentally shook of that thought, determined to simply review her life for the moment. Her thoughts went back to her first reunion with him after a year's separation. She'd smiled then. A very faint tilt of the lips, but a smile none the less. She'd been thrilled to see him, yet hidden it. They'd both fallen into a pattern, as if they'd been separated for days instead of months. It had been familiar, and yet strangely different. Their relationship had begun to slowly shift into something more than a close friendship.  
  
Then the fateful mission where they'd been separated and no one knew if he was alive or dead. The mission where they'd lost Anakin. She found the death of the young Jedi, now that he had returned, still had the power to sting. Yet it was the hours following that fight that she remembered most clearly. The desperate need to go back for Jacen, but knowing she couldn't help. The helplessness, the fear and most of all the knowledge that something was terribly wrong. She'd known he was in danger and been unable to lend even her mental support to him.  
  
She braced herself mentally as she carefully opened the darkest memory she had. Jacen's death. The feel of him gently caressing her through the Force, as if to say he was sorry and then nothing. That awful nothingness that had permeated her system. She'd known then that a part of her had died. She'd lost control, complete control, when she'd lashed out in denial. Even then, knowing that he was gone, she hadn't believed it. She'd needed proof. A body, a message, anything. Something to prove that he truly wasn't going to return. She'd never gotten it. It had been the year from hell. She'd had to assume the throne when her mother had been brutally taken from her by her grandmother's treachery.   
  
She'd been forced to assume the duties of office and push every personal consideration to the background. She'd never dealt with Jacen's death, not really. She'd spent that year simply a shell of her former self. Oh, it hadn't shown on the outside, but she'd felt it. Her zest for life was missing, the drive that had always been there was gone. She'd wanted nothing more than to run away, to find some place secluded enough that she could pour out her grief to the stars, but the chance had never arisen. Too many responsibilities had contributed to a wall of emotion so thick she'd blocked herself off from the grief of losing him completely. She hadn't been able to deal with it and so never had.  
  
She shied away from that year without him. The haunting dreams, the yearnings and sorrow that had followed her through every hour of the day. The sensation of knowing he was around but never being able to see him. And, finally, her first meeting with him again, on Calamari, shortly after his return. Her emotions had been carefully controlled ever since, lest someone realize exactly how much she felt for him. She'd shielded her love for him, the yearning, under duty. She'd thrown herself back into her work and thrived only when she'd received the holo letters from him. She went over the morning she'd found him sleeping, having barged in when he wasn't expecting her, and felt the embarrassment and, undeniable excitement of catching him in the buff. She'd never expected to see him like that, not beyond her dreams, and those had always been vague. Now, though, her dreams were vivid portrayals of Jacen taking her in his arms, his hands sliding across her body sensuously, igniting fires and...  
  
She turned the thoughts away, moving beyond the remembered dreams and sensations, focusing on her encounters with him before her kidnapping. The thrills he'd caused, the jump in her heart. She'd had trouble breathing around him when she'd found him in formal dress at the celebration. She'd never expected to see him in uniform and it had thrown her for a loop. He was handsome, dashing, and the man she'd lost her heart to as a young girl. How was she supposed to fight him now? She couldn't remember a time when she hadn't wanted to be married to him. She'd thought about it, dreamt it, even planned it in one of her weaker moments, but never believed it could ever come true. She knew the reality of her situation and had long since vowed never to subject Jacen to that indignity.  
  
And now? She reluctantly allowed herself to think of the moments on board the ship in the last two days that she'd shared with Jacen. There was a tension between them she could feel, yet it wasn't strain. It wasn't the tension of anger or annoyance, though she'd felt those emotions plenty. It was something else, frustration of some kind that she couldn't name. The emotions and longings emerged every time she saw him, felt his eyes on her, or when they touched. She fought off the urges that were beginning to rise through her system with the memories. It was these urges, these out of control sensations, that should have given her pause and warned against everything Jacen stood for. She believed in order and control, so did he to a degree, yet he was putting his desires above those of the greater good. Slowly, her control began to rebuild and she wondered what good it was.  
  
Could she live like that? Calmly controlled in public, the unruffled monarch anyone could speak with and embrace the passion of Jacen's touch, his kiss, in private? She didn't think she could. Control was essential to her, a part of her character, and without it she was lost. Slowly she came out of her meditation, the vibrations of the ship's engines seeming to have ended. She frowned, looking around and her stomach growled noisily. How long had she been sitting on the floor? She lifted her head and the muscles protested against the movement, causing her neck to spasm slightly. She moved slowly, feeling the soreness in her legs and back as she carefully unfolded herself. From the stiffness in her body, she judged she'd been meditating for the better part of a day, if not more, but why would the engines have stopped? She slowly reached out with the Force and froze. Nothing. Jacen's presence suddenly revealed itself a half second later and she was shocked to feel it outside the ship. What was going on?  
  
Slowly, she stretched out her muscles and allowed them the chance to get used to movement again before she checked the door. It had been unlocked, but Jacen hadn't disrupted her. She palmed it open and stepped into the hallway. The sounds assailed her first. The howl of feral beasts somewhere in the distance, the faint crackling of a fire. The smell of something freshly killed made her mouth water and her stomach clench painfully. She was hungry, as if she hadn't eaten in days. She walked to the cargo bay, finding the main doors wide open.   
  
"Find what you were looking for?"  
  
She spun, dropping into a low crouch as his voice came from somewhere in the shadows. Unable to spot him, she reached out with the Force, finding him just inside the doors. She turned towards him, her face impassive. "Yes."  
  
"Good. Dinner's almost ready. I wasn't sure if you were going to come out of that meditation anytime soon, but I made enough for two."  
  
She stepped into the main doors and looked out into the darkness. Stars glittered in the night sky, strange looking trees and plants covering the surrounding area. Jacen seemed to have landed them safely in a clearing, two high, irregular walls, covered in green, forming makeshift barriers. She started to step out into the night but Jacen's hand caught her elbow. "I wouldn't go out there just yet."  
  
She looked at him questioningly, a little unsettled at being unable to see his features. "Why?"  
  
Jacen nodded to the campfire, where several slender branches, each about six feet long, lay. As she watched they suddenly shifted, becoming almost fluid as they began to slither across the ground. They moved out of her view and she turned her gaze back to him. "Are those what I think they are?"  
  
He nodded, stepping into the light, his face serious. "Welcome to the world formerly known as Coruscant, Tenel Ka. Welcome to Yuuzhan'tar." 


	12. Exploration

From Scratch  
Chapter 12  
  
  
If Jacen was expecting Tenel Ka to rage at him he was sorely disappointed. She simply stared at him, no emotion of any kind on her face, before slowly turning to look back outside. He stayed where he was as she allowed her gaze to confirm his words. The world, from what she could see, had many planes and angles. Unnatural angles. She turned her gaze back to him, and Jacen was disappointed he felt nothing beyond a brief, mild surprise. Tenel Ka seemed to be in charge of her emotions and reactions once again. For some reason, he was deeply disappointed.   
  
"Why have you brought me here?"  
  
Her words were calm, with no trace of anger or annoyance. No emotion of any kind showed in her eyes or on her face. It was only in her body language, the tense muscles of her frame, that he read any indication he'd shocked her. This was the last place she'd been expecting him to bring her and Jacen hadn't gotten the reaction he'd wanted. "Why not? It's the last place anyone will think to look for us."  
  
"I will simply take the ship."  
  
His smile was crooked. "With the hyperdrive gutted and the hull in need of some serious repairs? Good luck getting yourself off planet, let alone beyond the system."  
  
Her eyes narrowed, the only indication of her annoyance. "You have sabotaged the ship."  
  
"You'd better believe it. I didn't bring you all this way to simply let you escape now. We're stuck here until we can affect repairs. Oh, and the comm. system is out too, I took the liberty of disabling it."  
  
"We are alone."  
  
He nodded. "Well, the only free thinking humans, if you want to get technical. There are thousands of slaves, shamed ones and several hundred Vuuzhan Vong on this world. They're in turmoil though, fighting amongst themselves. Their defeat has thrown them into turmoil. I doubt we'll be seeing any of them. And if we do, the shamed ones tend to like Jedi in a "You are a god" kind of way, so we should be alright."  
  
She simply arched an eyebrow, not looking at him. "May we eat now?" She really didn't are about the politics of the planet when she had to focus on getting off it as soon as possible. She couldn't afford to be captured, yet she didn't think Jacen would be crazy enough to set them down in the middle of a Vuuzhan Vong encampment. If they came across any warriors, they'd likely be facing combat.  
  
He was suddenly cut off from the Force and Tenel Ka's gaze went back to him in alarm. His eyes were closed and her curiosity was suddenly peeked. What was he doing? Communicating in his unique way with the creatures? Probably.   
  
Jacen cut himself off from the Force and dug deep for the Vong sense he'd acquired while in Vergere's care just over two years ago. Slowly, he stretched out, learning the lay of the landscape again through the eyes of the creatures thriving on the world. Digging deeper, the World Brain's presence could be felt, but he didn't contact it. His eyes slowly opened and he smiled. There were no hostile creatures in the vicinity. He stepped from the ramp and into the small clearing. Large trees grew in several areas, a small grove of immature amphistaffs on one side. They were far enough away, on the other side of the ship, that they wouldn't bother them.. There was only one way in and out of their clearing and it involved walking through unknown territory. Unless one wanted to scale the four meter high walls on two sides. "It's safe. I hope dinner is to your liking."  
  
She followed him down, her posture belying her readiness. Tenel Ka was uneasy about their surroundings for all her lack of reaction. She crouched next to the small fire, extending her hand to it even though the night's air was warm. Jacen pulled something she couldn't recognize off the fire and split open the shell. The strange, yet cloying scent reached her nostrils causing her mouth to water. But she said nothing. She refused to speak to him more than she had to. The less contact they had the better.  
  
Jacen carefully cut slices of the meat from the inside of the shell and placed them on two plates before returning the carcass it to the fire. As it was, immature vonduun crab was a tasty meal. He passed one of the plated to Tenel Ka, not expecting, nor receiving, a 'Thank you' before she began to eat. His lips kicked up at the side as she quickly devoured her food. "Hungry?"  
  
She nodded once.  
  
"After four days in meditation I'm not surprised."  
  
Her body stilled and Jacen knew he'd succeeded in surprising her. She obviously hadn't thought she'd been that deep in meditation. So far to the point that it was almost a healing or hibernation trance. Served her right. He tossed a canteen of water to the ground at her feet before turning back to his meal. He continued to watch her as he ate. Four days of solitude due to her meditations had left him aching for conversation, for the sound of her voice. Yet, here she was, as tight lipped as ever, determined to ignore him. It figured. Tenel Ka had been nothing by contrary since he'd kidnapped her. Not that he blamed her.  
  
"Four days?" she asked, as if double checking his time to her internal clock.  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. I was starting to wonder if I'd have to drag you out of it and make you eat."  
  
She looked at her empty plate before holding it out to him. Jacen relented. He could see she hadn't intended to meditate as long as she had. She was a little shocked she'd been out that long. He severed up a larger helping and passed it back to her. She nodded once, in thanks, before going back to her meal. He could see the strange shift in her posture as she finished off the second plateful and set it down. She lifted the canteen, tucking it between her legs as she twisted the cap off. She lifted it to her lips and proceeded to drink half of it in a manner that had his gaze riveted to the slender column of her neck as her throat worked. He mimicked the movement, feeling the familiar stirrings in his blood and quickly tramped them down. Or tried to. He wasn't going to touch her again, not unless she asked him to.  
  
At least, that was the plan. She wiped her hand over the back of her mouth and looked at him as she placed the bottle back between her knees to twist the cap back on. "Thank you. That was most invigorating."  
  
He caught the canteen as she tossed it back to him. "Your welcome." Placing the canteen beside him on the ground he placed his plate beside it before stretching out. There were no lights, save for that from their fire, and the stars glittered brightly in the heavens with the three moons. Jacen inhaled deeply. He'd missed this place. As crazy as it sounded, he'd actually missed the new world the Yuuzhan Vong had begun to build such a short time ago. He felt a little guilty about it; millions upon millions had died in the Yuuzhan Vong attack. Still, there was something about the organic life around him that was almost soothing in its presence.  
  
Tenel Ka surprised him by mimicking his posture, her head near his, her body at a right angle. She leaned back on her arm before slowly lowering herself onto her back and tucking her hand behind her head. What remained of her left arm was cradled on the side of her head absently. Jacen turned on his side and looked down at her, grinning. She was upside down to him. The fire played havoc with her hair color, giving it the texture of molten flame, and he allowed himself the liberty of simply looking. He picked up a twig from beside the fire and twirled it absently in his fingers to keep from touching her as he looked his fill.   
  
She was beautiful and his breath caught in his throat. The urge to lean down and kiss her was strong, but he fought it back. She wouldn't appreciate his advances if he was reading her body language correctly. Not yet, at any rate. She was still leery about the planet, unsure about his reasons for bringing her here. He could wait; he would wait. When she came to him the reward would be all that much sweeter.  
  
Tenel Ka wasn't looking at him as he was looking at her. Her gaze was focused beyond him, the ends of his messy hair just inside her field of vision as she stared at the stars. She'd never seen such stars. The constellations were different, out of synch from what she was used to. She searched for her home, the Hapes consortium, finding the glittering star that was the main sun far off to her left. She turned her head and froze. On the edge of the clearing was a creature she'd never seen. "Jacen?" her voice was soft, so not to startle it.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What is that?"   
  
Jacen followed her gazer and froze. Standing on the edge of the clearing was a creature he'd never seen before. Silky feather-like skin covered the avian, only it walked on all fours and had no wings. The colors they could see were iridescent, blending and changing in the dim light of the fire. The creature looked alot like an ancestor of the Jedi Knight Vergere and Jacen looked his fill. A stab of sadness hit him and he smiled a soft, sad smile. Vergere had died to save him, and here was a creature that could very well evolve into what she'd been. The thought have him smile. Vergere wasn't dead; a part of her had survived and would continue to survive, though these creatures. It was a comforting though. The creature raised its head, paused and fled back into the trees.  
  
Jacen paused as it fled. What had Tenel Ka asked him? Oh, right. "I don't know, but whatever it is, it seems to be thriving here."  
  
Tenel Ka nodded. "It would appear so."  
  
They lapsed back into silence as Tenel Ka turned back onto her back. Jacen leaned forward, looking down at her. "It's late, I think I'm going to hit the sack. Be careful if you plan to be out here without me, alright?"  
  
She pushed herself up and he drew back, resting one arm on a raised knee as he looked back at her. "Is it dangerous?"  
  
"More so, because you won't be able to sense the danger." He sighed. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think about that when the idea to bring you here took hold of me. I should have."  
  
She looked at him seriously.  
  
He grimaced. "Don't look at me like that, Tenel Ka, I didn't mean for things to go this way, honest."  
  
"I do not believe you."  
  
His smile was crooked. "I had planned on taking you into the bowels of the old city, count your blessings I decided against it. For the moment. I'd like to show you the Force well before we leave, but it will take some time on foot. For now, I take my leave, lovely lady." He pushed himself to his feet, stopping when she extended her hand to him.  
  
"I will do the same."  
  
He examined her hand before slowly reaching out to grasp it. Tensing his arm, he made to pull her up. Tenel Ka threw her weight into her sharp tug, dragging him down and rolled with it, ending up straddling him a second later, a few feet from the fire. Her hair hung down around them like a curtain of flame.   
  
Jacen froze. This couldn't be happening. Tenel Ka did not just roll around with him in a hostile environment. It just wasn't done. At least, he didn't think it was. She leaned down, bracing herself above him, her eyes serious. Jacen found it a little eerie that her expression hadn't changed. There was no indication beyond the tensing of her muscles that he was having any kind of effect on her. He couldn't see anything in the gray abyss of her eyes. "Tenel Ka?" his voice was soft as he searched her gaze, confused. And hurt. It was almost like a rejection, not being able to see her reaction.  
  
She looked back, her face remaining impassive. "My control is back."  
  
He blinked, shocked, when she simply rolled off him to her feet and disappeared back into the ship. He stayed where he was, stretched out on the ground, his heart thudding painfully in his chest. Was that what she'd been searching for? Most likely. His heart ached. He'd been getting somewhere with her, making her accept the fire in her soul, and now nothing. Had he pushed too far too fast? He shook his head, rolling to his feet, his mind spinning. He'd never be able to sleep now. He looked at the open door of the cargo bay and stepped inside. Opening a hidden panel, he pulled his lightsaber from it and hooked it to his belt. He needed to walk and clear his mind. Without a backward glance at the ship, he set off into the forest.   
  
Tenel Ka watched from the shadows as he left. She could feel his conflicting emotions, his pain. She'd hurt him by her sudden rediscovery of control. Her lips thinned and she turned back into the ship. He'd deal with it, and then come back trying to break her resolve. Of that she was certain. She closed the door into the cargo bay and retired to the bedroom. Hurt or not, she sensed Jacen hadn't yet given up. Their stay was going to be interesting.  
  
  
  
  
Jacen stepped back into the clearing the following morning just as the sun was starting to rise to find Tenel Ka crouched by the remains of the fire, waiting for him. She was gently coaxing the fire back into existence, her gaze on her job, but the tensing of her muscles indicated she knew he'd come back. The shell of their dinner lay off to the side, hollowed out, and several rolled up leaves were beside her. Something in her posture warned him that something was amiss.  
  
"Good morning, your highness, did you sleep well?"  
  
She looked up from her task and Jacen could see new strain lines around her mouth and eyes. She didn't look like she'd slept at all. "I did not."  
  
He stopped just out of her reach, across the small fire pit. "You didn't sleep well or your didn't sleep at all?"  
  
She went back to the fire, placing a couple more sticks on the small flames. "I did not sleep well."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that." He reached to the back of his belt and pulled a small, dead bird-like creature from it and placed it on the ground beside the fire pit. Crouching, he began to pluck the feathers from its body.   
  
Tenel Ka watched him as the flames caught on a larger piece of tinder. "It is your fault."  
  
He glanced up from what would become their breakfast. "I don't see how, I wasn't here so I couldn't have kept you up."  
  
Her face was serious. "That is why."  
  
"What, because I wasn't here?"  
  
She nodded once and he smiled a half smile, going back to his job, "I'm flattered you missed me, your highness, maybe I should disappear more often."  
  
She straightened slowly. Her legs were bare, golden tanned, and grabbed his attention immediately. He forced himself not to look at her, keeping his gaze solidly on the bird-thing he was plucking. He could feel her gaze on him, feel the way she carefully checked him over, as if looking for injuries. She took a step towards him. "Do not."   
  
Her voice was soft, almost a plea, and he couldn't help looking up at her. She sounded almost... worried? Did it really bother her that much when he was gone? "Does it bother you when I'm not here?"  
  
She nodded, crouching down so that he didn't strain his neck. He still couldn't read much beyond the tensing of her body, but she seemed spooked. "I do not like this planet."  
  
So that was it. He sighed, looking back at the last of the feathers he had to pluck. "Don't judge it until you know it, Tenel Ka. Just because the Yuuzhan Vong created it, doesn't mean it deserves your contempt and hatred."  
  
She tilted her head at him, considering his words. The war had taught her to be less than tolerant with the Yuuzhan Vong and their "technology". Yet, Jacen had lived here, on this planet for who knew how long, and he knew it. He'd chosen the very 'brain' that controlled it. Having him ask her to respect the planet he'd had a hand in creating, wasn't that strange of a request was it? She'd had a grudging respect for their warriors, was this really any different? But, could she do it? Could she respect a planet that she felt so hostile towards? She didn't know, but she could at least try to keep an open mind. "I make no promises." She said at last.  
  
He nodded, pulling a knife from his belt and gutting the bird-thing. "That's about what I expected." He paused in his task to pull a small pouch off his belt. "Want to make yourself useful and ground these up for seasoning?" he asked, tossing the bag towards her. She caught it, eyeing him for a long moment before she turned away.  
  
Jacen was glad for the reprieve. Pretending that her lack of response didn't much matter was taxing. Not to mention he could feel every brush of her eyes like a physical touch. She might have found her self control again, but his was dangerously taxed. Especially after he'd been out all night and was in desperate need of a nap. He supposed he should be thankful that she was back in control. If she'd kissed or touched him... he shook his head fractionally. He'd have been, they'd both have been, in trouble.  
  
The bag dropped back at his feet as he spread the meat on a nearby leaf. "Thanks." He opened the bag and scooped some of the powder onto his fingers and rubbed it into the meet. "There's a bunch of..." he paused. Telling her to search through the lower pockets in his pants was probably a bad idea. Thinking better of it, he rubbed his fingers on the mossy, grass-like ground and opened the pocket in question. He pulled several long shoots and roots from it and placed them next to the meat. "Never mind. Could you go get some water, Tenel Ka?"  
  
She didn't say anything as she stood and went back to the ship. Jacen was thankful. Maybe he could get through breakfast, take an hour nap or so, and then make it through the day without touching her. By the time she returned, he had the bird-creature spitted over the fire and the wraps she'd made of the crab leftovers smoldering in the coals. The roots had been brushed clean as he could, waiting for the water before he wrapped them in fresh leaves to bake.   
  
Tenel Ka wordlessly offered him the canteen, which he took, and quickly set about cleaning the roots properly. She watched him again, going so far as to pull a small, empty crate from the ship for something to sit on. Finally, his preparations complete, he sat back and washed his hands. His head came up and brown eyes met gray across the fire. "Sorry about that, I didn't mean to order you around."  
  
"I do not mind."  
  
He chuckled. "Sure, and I've lost my Force powers."  
  
He thought he saw a sparkle of emotion lit her eyes, but he couldn't tell for sure with the fire reflecting off her pupils. "It is nice to be needed," she admitted. "On Hapes I am not required to help in the gardens or kitchens. Simply to enjoy the fruit of other people's labor. I am... glad you think me capable."  
  
"I never said I thought otherwise, though I admit I'm starting to think you've been awful spoiled in that palace of yours."  
  
She inclined her head. "I have. I am the Queen Mother, people lavish me with attention."  
  
"And you hate it," he grinned. "See, I still remember that part of you."  
  
"You are correct. I do not like the public side of my position, but I must comply with the dictates of my station."  
  
"Well, we're not on Hapes anymore, obviously, you could relax a little with me."  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him, the light of the sun beginning to bathe their small campsite with warm rays. "Relax is not a word I associate with our relationship."  
  
He affected a wounded look. "I'm hurt. You can't relax with me?"  
  
"The way you look at me? I think not."  
  
He grinned. "Better safe than sorry I suppose. Breakfast will be ready in a bit, but we have time for a morning run if you're up for it."  
  
"Can you keep up with me?"  
  
"Over ground I've had the chance to map?" he winked at her, pushing himself to his feet. "I think I'll try my luck. Do you still run ten kilometers or is it down to five now?"  
  
She stood, her head tilted at a challenging angle. "Ten was five years ago. I run fifteen kilometers now."  
  
He should have known. "In consideration of wanting to eat cooked, and not burned, food this morning, what do you say we simply do five for the moment?"  
  
"That is acceptable." She motioned for him to lead the way out of camp.   
  
Jacen grinned, pulling a familiar, non-metallic object from his pouch and flipping it to her. "A Jedi should never be without their weapon. Come on."  
  
She caught her lightsaber and hooked it to her belt, following him out of camp. At least she was armed again. Without a backwards glance, they disappeared at a brisk run into the dense foliage. 


	13. Survivors?

AN: Flynn is a character of my own creation. Everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 13  
  
  
It was dusk before Tenel Ka saw Jacen again. They'd returned from their run, eaten their meal, and Jacen had promptly dozed off inside. She'd thought about waking him, but the memory of the last time she'd walked in on him sleeping gave her pause. Would he lecture her on the 'proper' way to wake him? Joke about his state of dress? Tease her for her beside manner? Probably. Control or no control, a sleep-mused Jacen Solo wasn't something she was sure she could resist. And so she'd let him sleep. She'd managed to keep the fire going, gather firewood, and forage for more of the roots he'd brought back with breakfast to make a nourishing soup. She'd built a small shelter from the larger fronds she'd found in the jungle/forest, carefully checking to make sure they weren't alive before dragging them back to camp. Resourceful as ever, she'd also built herself a practice dummy, something she could hit that would withstand her blows but with enough give not to damage her hand or feet.  
  
She was crouched by the fire, spooning some of the soup she'd made into a bowl when Jacen emerged from the ship. She didn't look at him right away, but could feel his gaze on her. She stood slowly before turning. He was stretching, his back arched, his hands extended above his head. She looked beyond him immediately, trying to ignore the muscle tone he was unintentionally displaying. She looked back as he relaxed, reaching up one hand to scratch his hair, a grin on his face. "Wow, I needed that. Two days without sleep is not a good thing."  
  
"Two?" she asked before she could stop herself. He hadn't slept the night before either?  
  
He nodded, stepping down from the ship and stopping near her, "Yes, two. We've only been on the ground for three days, including today, and I had to scout the area to make sure there weren't any really large threats. And the two I found were convinced to leave the area indefinitely."  
  
She extended the bowl towards him. "Eat."  
  
He looked at it cautiously. "Are you sure it's safe?"  
  
Tenel Ka rolled her eyes, a rare show of exasperation. "I am sure. I had some for lunch."  
  
He looked at her alarmed. "Are you alright, you're not going to be sick are you?"  
  
"Jacen." She said firmly. "I am fine. I used the same kinds of roots you chose for breakfast."  
  
"Ah." He sighed, relieved. "Smart woman. Thank you, I'm starved." He curled his hand around the bowl, covering her fingers in the process. Tenel Ka tried to pull her hand back, to avoid the jolt of electricity, but it was no use. Awareness flashed between them and their eyes met. She let her shields fall into place as her heart began to pound rapidly. Her face expressionless, she carefully extracted her hand from hers and turned back to the fire.  
  
Jacen smiled a shadow of a smile as she pulled away, lifting the bowl to his nose and inhaling. It smelled delicious. He'd let her retreat for now, he decided silently, taking a sip of the hot brew. The cloying taste was unexpected, tempered with a musky flavor. All in all, the soup was very good, and very filling. He went back for seconds, but only had a half-bowl. Settling onto a crate Tenel Ka had dragged into the clearing, he took a look around.   
  
A practice dummy for hand-to-hand maneuvers now stood off to the side of the ship on a base that allowed it to turn and bend. Near the entrance to the cargo bay, just overhead and shielding their fire was a shelter of fronds. Carefully woven, they allowed the fire to burn easily while offering protection if it rained. The working of walls, half finished, could be seen on the other side of the fire pit. A new stack of fuel for the fire was neatly organized under another, lower shelter, and placed directly next to the ship. Lastly, one of the crates near the fire was sporting a new latch and lid. Curious, he leaned forward and peeked inside. Roots, tubers and other assorted plants, similar or identical to the ones they'd had for breakfast, half-filled the box. He turned to look at Tenel Ka admiringly. "Wow, you've been busy today."  
  
She took a sip of her soup, arching an eyebrow. "I am simply doing my part."  
  
"More than you part," he looked around at the things she'd created in just twelve hours. "This is incredible, and practical." He grabbed the support nearest him, giving it a careful shake. It stood firm, the supports driven into the ground for stability. "With walls this will be really homey."  
  
She stood, moving around him to kneel next to the fire as she finished her soup. She placed the bowel next to the fire. "It may rain," she told him flatly. "I do not wish to be soaked."  
  
"Fun as that would be," he tossed back grinning. "But I see your point."  
  
She turned, facing him, her eyes serious. "Did you find water on our first day here?"  
  
Jacen shook his head. "Unfortunately no. We may have to take a hike to search for it."  
  
She eyed him carefully. "Tomorrow?"  
  
Jacen looked around, spying a canteen hanging on the vegetable box. "How's the water supply?"  
  
"We have enough for two days, maybe three." She settled back, away from the fire and stretched her legs out so that the flames were warming her feet. She reached to one of the support posts and grabbed the length of vine wrapped around it. Tugging firmly, the top of the shelter rolled back to give them a clear view of the night's sky.  
  
Jacen whistled. "And you say they don't let you do anything like this on Hapes?"  
  
"Fact. I am the Queen Mother, according to my people it is not my place."  
  
He snorted, telling her just what he thought of that and she turned to look at him, taking her gaze from the heavens. "You do not agree."  
  
"You're a resourceful and intelligent young woman, why would anyone want to curb the talents you have?" he waved at the shelters, the practice dummy and the lid for the crate. "I never would have thought of all this."  
  
Her eyes sparkled and he thought he read amusement in their depths. "You have not been spoiled with comforts for the last three years."  
  
He laughed. "Ok, I'll concede you that one. Still, you were able to make all of this yourself, your people don't think you crippled do they?"  
  
She jerked. "I have not given them a reason to. I am a warrior; that is what they see."  
  
He reached over to grasp one of her braids, rubbing it gently between his fingers. "You're also an intelligent young woman with a passionate nature," he said softly, "and they're smothering you. To make things worse, you're letting them. You're letting rules that worked for other Queens, Queen's bread to that position with careful coaching, dictate your actions. You're above them, beyond that, Tenel Ka. You weren't raised the way the other women in your society are. You believe in equality, are trained to uphold Peace and Order; you're a Jedi Knight. Surely all of those differences mean something to your people. They're trying to force you into a mold you'll never fit."  
  
She tossed her head, tugging the braid from his fingers. "Are you saying I am not a good ruler?"  
  
"No," his smile was wry, "but I can see how you could take it that way. I'm simply saying that you're different than any ruler Hapes has had before, including your own mother. You're rational and without avarice. That's rare for a ruler. The rules of your monarchy were put in place to curb the impulsiveness and rashness of your predecessors. Your mother cracked the mold, defied alot of Hapes traditions, but you're trying to fit them."  
  
She cocked her head at him, her eyes serious. "You are right," she agreed, shaking her head sharply. "I do not like my position, many of my politicians and representatives know this. They seek a reason for my abdication."  
  
"Why? You're the best thing Hapes could ask for. You're an exceptionally strong leader."  
  
"I do my duty." She said solemnly, "But I do not follow some of the traditions of past Queens. I will not take a slave to my bed."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it."  
  
She continued as if he'd never interrupted her. "I do not seek to destroy the extended family I have left. I do not seek more territory for Hapes. I did not take a consort in a time of crisis and attempt to produce an heir."  
  
Jacen could read the almost defiant posture of her body and couldn't help but smile. She really didn't care what the aristocracy thought of her lack of promiscuous activity. That was fine with him; he would have lost it if he'd heard she'd slept with another man. She was his. -His-, and no one else's. She just didn't realize what that meant yet. "I understand." He told her, watching her as she leaned back and stared at the stars. "But what I don't understand is why you're letting them temper your spirit. You're a passionate woman, Tenel Ka, please don't let them take that from you."   
  
She turned her head. "I am not passionate."  
  
He settled down on the ground next to her, his mind screaming at him about how bad of an idea this was, yet he didn't care. Not passionate? Ha! He'd been burned before, but never by one that burned as brightly as she. No matter how controlled she was. "I beg to differ," he told her softly, stretching out next to her without touching her. He leaned his head on his hand, his elbow granting him leverage as he stared down into her face. "I've held a young woman in my arms several times this trip who's torn me apart inside with just a kiss. I may not see her very often, but when I do, she has the power to drive me to my knees and beg. You are a passionate woman, Tenel Ka, I've tasted a piece of that on several occasions, no matter how hard you try to hide it. I think that frightens you."  
  
She looked up at him, and he saw her throat work for a moment. When she spoke it was without infliction. "You are mistaken."  
  
"Am I?" he asked, bending his head towards hers as he lifted a hand to gently brush her cheek. She shivered at his touch, her eyes darkening.   
  
She nodded. "You are."  
  
"And you're lying," he scolded with a half smile. "You were never very good at it. I can feel the tension in your body Tenel Ka, and I'm not even touching you. Your heart is pounding rapidly." He brushed his thumb across the pulse point at the base of her neck and she swallowed again. "Your fighting that fire that threatened to consume us before you retreated into your walls of control and order. Know what? The more you push me away, the more I'll come back."  
  
Her hand clenched by her hip. "I am not pushing you away." She told him pointedly, her eyes widening as his head came fractionally closer. She could read his intention in his eyes, the desire to kiss her, and an answering longing rose in her chest. She wanted this, wanted him, but she couldn't. Not if she wanted to maintain her sanity. Silently she begged her body to move, to roll away from the brown-eyed temptation, but she was frozen.   
  
"You're not pulling me closer either," he observed. "What do you want, Tenel Ka?"  
  
She couldn't reply, simply stared at him unable to speak. What she wanted and what she could have were two different things entirely. As if he could read her mind, he spoke. "There's nothing to stop you from taking what you want. What you should do, what you're obligated to do by law of your people, has no place here. This is between you and me. This is now. Choose and act, Tenel Ka," he told her softly. "But don't regret your decision. When you make your choice, stand by it and don't worry about the opinions of others."  
  
She stared at him dumbfounded as he rolled away and got to his feet. He looked down at her, his eyes in shadow. "I won't make you choose today, but that day is fast approaching. Think about what I've said."  
  
She pushed herself into a sitting position as he wandered to the woods and stepped into the darkness. She closed her eyes, pressing her hand over her heart in an attempt to calm it. She'd narrowly escaped the temptation again, but he'd left her with some very confusing words. Choose and act, he'd said. She thought she'd already chosen, but he'd put forth another point directly before that which gave her pause. She was alone with him, free to explore their relationship as never before, and was hampering it with affairs and laws of state. Didn't she deserve, just once, to take something for herself? Opening her eyes, she stood and brushed herself off.  
  
She'd have to think about this later, for now she was exhausted and needed her sleep. Tomorrow she'd deal with the disturbing questions. Tomorrow she'd deal with her wayward emotions. Tomorrow she would have to choose.  
  
  
  
  
Jacen's strides were long and sure as he moved away from the campsite. He passed through the harmless tress, bypassing the trail he'd taken earlier with Tenel Ka on their run, and heading into a dense part of the jungle like trees. She was exasperating. So dead set on doing what was right for her people, her planet and her damn politicians. What had they turned her into?   
  
He stepped back from the Force mentally, slipping easily into his Vong sense. After three days in close contact with the world, it was becoming easier to access. He let that sense go, exploring the world around him, reaching deeply, down into the very core of the world. He shied away from actually touching and disturbing the World Brain, knowing that if he was needed, he would be called. He allowed the sense to guide his feet until he emerged into an area where there was little Yuuzhan Vong presence.   
  
The area was covered in moss, hills of crumbled duracrete littering the landscape. He made his way between them, wondering idly how far he'd walked while immersed in that sense. He'd have to be back at the campsite before morning. The sound of running water caught his attention and he stopped, listening carefully. He turned in a half circle before starting out again. He crossed several rises before coming to a cliff. Crouching on the edge, he looked down. And gaped. Below him, flowing heavily into a huge underground pool thousands of feet down, was a waterfall of immense proportions. He closed his mouth, stretching out on his stomach and looking down.   
  
The spray from the waterfall formed a mist, coating the girders and floors of the former undercity. Massive structures, untouched by the Yuuzhan Vong moss, extended deep into the planet's core, their beams still intact. Broken floors extended into the waterfall itself, lending it an almost bumpy appearance, yet the power of the water slamming into the floors was slowly eroding their integrity. Even as he watched, one of the floors began to bend. Not quickly, but from the look of it, it wasn't going to be stable for too much longer. Be it a day, a week, or even a month, he knew it was only a matter of time before the water had a free falling zone clear of all obstacles.  
  
Pushing himself to his feet, Jacen looked for a way down. They would need fresh water, and this seemed like the closest source. He checked the lip of the rim, noting several places to tie a rope to so that they could climb down, and back up, if need be, but anyone could come along and cut or take the rope. He frowned. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea. Shaking his head, he walked along the lip of the cliff, enjoying the view.  
  
"You're human."  
  
He froze. The voice was heavily accented, coming from behind him. He turned slowly, keeping his hands far out from his side. He hadn't been searching with any kind of sense, and been taken completely by surprise. He blinked, seeing a young human male who would have been about Anakin's age. The young man's eyes widened. "Jacen Solo!" he said, stunned.  
  
Jacen nodded, smiling slightly. "Does everyone in the galaxy know who I am?"  
  
The man looked almost sheepish. "Sorry, the last holo news report we were able to get through told of your return. Then those damn Vong destroyed our only surviving transmitter and receiver."  
  
Jacen looked around. "There are more of you?"  
  
He nodded. "Old slaves, people left behind and some shamed ones. We all get along, though I admit it's a difficult balance to keep. I'm Flynn."  
  
Jacen shook the hand the other man offered. "I'd introduce myself but that seems rather unnecessary, doesn't it? Where are you and the others camped, Flynn? I didn't sense any humans in the area."  
  
"Deep in the undercity. The Yuuzhan Vong warriors make forays into the remains of the city sometimes looking for things to smash. We keep out of their way for the most part."  
  
Jacen nodded. "I see."  
  
"So what brings you here? I wouldn't think to find the one guy they'd held for almost a year willing to come back."  
  
"Contrary to popular belief, they didn't torture me," Jacen told him dryly. "However, now that I know you're here, I'll look out for you when I head down into the city tomorrow."  
  
"Just be careful of the Vong patrols. The warriors are pretty power crazy at the moment with the defeat of their Supreme Commander."  
  
"I bet." Jacen inclined his head politely. "If you'll excuse me, I have to get back to my camp."  
  
Flynn nodded. "Look for us if you're around, I'll tell my sentries to keep an eye out for you."  
  
Jacen waved one hand in acknowledgement and headed back to retrace his steps. Not ten minutes later he knew he was being followed by Flynn. Flynn didn't trust him. Good, it was a good survival technique, but one that could endanger Tenel Ka. Or, more to the point, Flynn if he tried to sneak up on her. Shaking his head, Jacen faded into the trees, almost becoming one with the life around him as he stretched out to it. The foliage wrapped around him like a warm blanket, rendering him nearly invisible.   
  
Jacen watched as Flynn arrived in the area, searching for tracks and then proceeded to curse fluently in a dialect Jacen understood as a mixture of basic and Yuuzhan Vong. Interesting. Flynn searched the area for long minutes before giving up, mumbling something about Jedi and how they couldn't be trusted. Jacen smiled faintly, waiting until the moons had set to step from his hiding spot. Sinking down into his Vong sense, he retraced his steps back to camp. Tenel Ka would be thrilled with the news of survivors, even if she didn't show it. Her time alone with him would come to an end much sooner than she thought. 


	14. Point Of No Return

AN: The survivors, Vola and Nicha & Flynn are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 14  
  
"Survivors?"  
  
Jacen nodded, "Yes. Near the largest fresh water supply I've ever seen."  
  
Tenel Ka was slowly eating the stew he'd prepared for breakfast that morning. The sun had barely come up and he was already talking about a major excursion. "You are certain?"  
  
He nodded. "Oh yes. In fact, I'd say we could be there within a half day if we took it slow. Or meet any unforeseen circumstances."  
  
"Was he hostile?"  
  
"He didn't seem like it, but he did try to follow me back to camp. I didn't let him and lost him in the jungle."  
  
She nodded once, taking another bite of the stew and chewing it slowly. "You wish to find these survivors?"  
  
Jacen shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest. Flynn seemed nice enough, but if they recognize you..." he trailed off. "I don't know what kind of extremists we're dealing with yet."  
  
"I am a warrior," she reminded him pointedly, "I can take care of myself."  
  
"Good point." He placed his bowl in the pot of water they'd designated as 'washing water' and swirled it around a little. Tenel Ka handed him her bowl and then watched as he did the dishes. Her lack of a second hand had caused Jacen to excuse her from dishes duty. He'd been amused when she'd not complained. Tenel Ka obviously knew her limitations. "While I do this, you want to pack the two packs in the cargo bay with the supplies we'll need for exploring? Jana should have been quite thorough with the list I gave her."  
  
Tenel Ka was already on the ramp leading into the ship when she caught his last words. "List?"  
  
Jacen nodded. "I took the liberty of giving her a list of the camping supplies I thought we'd need."  
  
Tenel Ka's lips flattened again but she said nothing as she disappeared inside. Jacen thought he could hear her fuming softly about flogging Jana, but knew he had to be mistaken. Tenel Ka would never resort to something as primitive as that. He finished the dishes and banked the fire, making sure it was almost completely out before getting to his feet. The shelter was pulled back neatly, their campsite orderly and clean. So much for Royalty being messy. He turned to enter the ship, but Tenel Ka appeared, a pack fastened to her back, a second pack in her hand. She tossed it to him. "Ready?"  
  
He grinned. "Efficient as ever I see." He pulled the pack on, fastening the clips tightly. "Shall we?"  
  
She nodded, motioning for him to lead the way as she double-checked where her lightsaber was clipped to her belt. Whatever they were going to encounter, she wanted to be prepared.   
  
Their first hour of travel was uneventful as they made their way along the trail Jacen had cleared deep into the forest. Then Jacen veered off, following a slight path to the east into a densely packed area of vegetation. Tenel Ka followed behind, her eyes scanning alertly for dangers as he tried to retrace his steps from the night before. Her lightsaber was ignited and in her hand before the sudden roar of a creature died away. She ducked, hitting Jacen in the back and sending them both sprawling as something large narrowly missed them.   
  
Jacen rolled with the blow, dropping the pack in the process with a twist of his arms and came to his feet, lightsaber in hand. However, it wasn't ignited. Another creature he'd never seen before. Feline in nature, it had eight legs and reptilian skin, but was lithe and powerfully muscled. Its maw was large, powerful, with razor sharp teeth. Jacen could see it was under nourished.  
  
Tenel Ka's lightsaber hummed in the silence as she rolled to her feet next to him, staring at the creature. She took a defensive stance, twisting around to guard his back in case there were more of them, her every muscle tensed for action. She waited for his signal, knowing he'd have a better idea how to deal with the creature than she did.   
  
Jacen stared at the creature, not at all intimidated by its hissing growl as it scrambled around to face him. Whatever it was, it was hungry and that made it dangerous. Slipping into his Vong sense, Jacen reached for the animal's mind.  
  
An almost overwhelming hunger greeted him, nearly driving him to his knees at its intensity. The creature was starving. Jacen struggled through the swirling vortex of hunger, reaching for other instincts it had, but to no avail. It was so hungry, that hunger was overriding every other instinct. Jacen pulled back, sending his senses searching through the brush. Searching, searching... he heard the thing growl again, saw it crouch so it could spring and... There! He found what he was looking for in an injured, almost mature viewspider. The creature's rear legs were broken, what would become its viewing screen, cracked.  
  
Jacen could feel the life ebbing from its body and worked fast. He quickly connected with the cat-like lizard creature as it was about to spring, planting the suggestion of easier, less difficult prey in its mind. The creature paused, cocking its ears to the side, and Jacen very subtly -pushed- on its sense of hearing, intensifying it fractionally to hear the distress of the viewspider. The creature growl-hissed once more before springing quickly away into the trees.   
  
Jacen crouched next to his pack, sweating slightly. That had been close; the cat-lizard thing had been ready to kill both him and Tenel Ka, or die trying.   
  
A hand slipped onto his shoulder and he opened his eyes. "Are you well?"  
  
He looked behind him, up into Tenel Ka's eyes and smiled. "Yeah, sorry. Thanks for knocking me down there. I like my head where it is."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "You are welcome. I too, like your head where it is." She turned, looking through the leaves again, "We had best leave before it returns."  
  
Jacen scooped up his pack, debating if he should tell her that the creature was well occupied with another meal. "It found easier prey," he said at last, not meeting her gaze, "it won't be coming back."  
  
He could feel the questions she didn't voice as he began walking away. Her eyes bore into the back of his skull, but he didn't elaborate. If she wanted to know, she'd have to ask. They continued on their march, Jacen keeping himself immersed in his Vong sense as they traveled. He'd been following it last night when he'd found the waterfall, it was probably safe to assume he could follow it again.   
  
Tenel Ka was antsy. Not normally a word associated with her, the extreme circumstances in which she normally flourished were a bit too extreme for her. She couldn't feel Jacen in the Force. The jungle, the wildlife, everything was second to that fact. She could see him, hear him, but not feel him and that was very unsettling. They stepped from the woods almost 4 hours later and stopped. Jacen's presence suddenly returned and she breathed a silent sigh of relief. She didn't like being unable to sense him. "Jacen."  
  
He turned to face her, a grin on his face. "We're here. It's just over there."  
  
She cocked her head and heard the distant sound of running water. That was all well and good, but she wanted answers. "Jacen."  
  
His smile slowly faded. "Something the matter Tenel Ka?"  
  
She nodded. "Why can I not feel your presence?"  
  
He blinked. "What?"  
  
"When we were fighting that creature, I only knew you were still behind me because I was touching you. I could not feel you through the Force."  
  
He paused, nodding in sudden understanding, "Ah, yes. When I was here with Vergere, and on the seed ship, I developed what I've taken to calling a 'Vong sense'. They're outside the Force, or so we think, yet I can connect with them empathically. The only problem is that I can't use both the Force and this 'Vong sense' at the same time. One has to be shut down, or shut out, if I want to use the other."  
  
"I understand. Thank you."  
  
"Hey, no problem, I'll answer any questions you might have. Think you can keep up? This waterfall is pretty spectacular."  
  
She nodded once in silence and paced him as they set off over the mounds of mossy ground towards the sound of the water. They stopped at a cliff, which was, in reality, a chasm that stretched thousands of feet across. Jacen grinned like a child in a sweet store as he stepped to the edge and looked down. Curious, Tenel Ka joined him... and stared. The waterfall was magnificent, the roar of running water dulled by all the floors it had to pass. "Incredible." She murmured softly without thinking.  
  
"I thought so too."  
  
She looked up, meeting his gaze. "Turn. The longest rope is in your pack."  
  
He obliged by removing his pack and opening it. On the top was the rope and a grappling hook. He looked up at her and she shrugged. "Jana was thorough."  
  
Jance laughed, pulling them from the bag and double-checking the knot on the grappling hook. He tightened it just to be safe and then slammed the ends into the ground, the durasteel digging deeply until it caught, refusing to budge. Tenel Ka nodded, satisfied, as he tossed the length over the edge of the cliff. "You have done this before?"  
  
Jacen replaced his pack and moved to the edge, "You'd be amazed the things I've done on top secret missions in the last two years. Climbing is just one of them."  
  
She didn't reply to his playful wink, simply waved him down. "Stop on the first floor you get to," she instructed. "We do not wish to join the waterfall."  
  
He waved his acknowledgement before swinging out over the edge and dropping down. Tenel Ka moved forward and watched as he skillfully climbed, hand over hand, down to the first level. Forty feet below where she was now. She waited until he'd swung himself onto a ledge before picking up the rope. She wound it around her forearm to keep her descent controlled and slowly lowered herself over the edge. There was a wall to act as a brace for the first ten feet, and then nothing but open air. She wrapped her legs around the rope, just in case, and slowly let the length play through her fingers. It was several tense minutes before she came face to face with Jacen. "Move."   
  
Jacen stepped back and Tenel Ka shifted her weight, freeing her legs as she did so. The rope began to swing like a pendulum and she landed easily in the place he'd just vacated. "Impressive." He told her admiringly. She's always been resourceful, but that wasn't something he'd expected her to do without help. So much for pre-conceived notions. Her lips twitched and for a split second he thought he'd get a smile, but no. She controlled herself and simply inclined her head in acknowledgement. Jacen grabbed the rope, tying it off on a nearby girder, before looking around. It had once been a bedroom.  
  
The shells of several personal amenities littered the floor; a bed frame, a wardrobe and personal holo phone. A door stood ajar at the far end, and Jacen noted the damage looked almost willful. A pile of parts in the far corner caught his attention and he moved, going over to them quickly, before he knelt. Droid pieces. Smashed almost beyond recognition. The hairs on the back of his neck rose. The Yuuzhan Vong had been here. Were they still prowling the lower levels, looking for droids and humans? Possibly for sacrifices and slave labor? He hoped not; dealing with them while Tenel Ka was at his side was different from dealing with them one on one. She was an able fighter, one of the best hand-to-hand he'd ever seen, but his methods for dealing with the Yuuzhan Vong would probably shock her.  
  
In silence, they carefully left the room, looking in both directions as they found a hallway. Jacen looked at her. "Shall we explore or should we head to the next level and fill our canteens first?"  
  
Tenel Ka nodded back to the chamber. "Water first. This will not go anywhere."  
  
"That's a fact," he teased.  
  
She nodded solemnly. "It is so. Come."  
  
Jacen shook his head. What was it going to take to get her to relax again? He followed her back to the rope, watching as she untied his knot and then turned, offering him the rope. "You don't want to go first?"  
  
"I would. However, if I slip, I do not have two hands to catch myself. You do. It is practical for you to go first."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "When you put it that way I almost feel guilty."  
  
"Do not," she admonished seriously. "It is a fact."  
  
He laughed. "Alright, alright. Let's get this exploration on the road."  
  
Jacen went first, dropping quickly down to the next level and finding it as solid as the last. The floor was slick and he looked in concern at the rope. The spray from the waterfall was thick on this level where it was almost non-existent on the floor above. That wouldn't cause Tenel Ka problems, would it? He hoped not; catching her if she fell would be difficult. She slid down the rope and he moved back as she swung onto the ledge. She slipped backwards, her boots finding little purchase on the slick floor and Jacen lunged at her, grabbing her left arm as she began to fall, throwing his weight backwards. He fell uncontrollably, slamming onto his back, the items in his pack digging into his muscles. Tenel Ka slammed down on top of him, their breath whooshing out almost as one as she lay atop him. Her forehead came down to rest against his chin and he could feel her shaking.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked when he could breathe again.  
  
She didn't move, simply stayed where she was.   
  
"Tenel Ka?" he lifted on hand, running it gently over her hair and down part of her back. She was still shaking, but not nearly as bad as before.  
  
Her head came up slowly. "Thank you."  
  
He grinned quirkily. "Anytime. It's not the fist time we've pulled the other from a life or death fall."  
  
"It has been a long time since that has been a necessity."  
  
"Oh sure, make me feel guilty again."   
  
She shook her head. "No. That is not my intention."  
  
"Uh, not that I'm objecting, but could you move? Your leg is really close to someplace er... sensitive."  
  
Tenel Ka finally took stock of her situation. She was lying flat against him, the weight of her pack pressing her body against his. Even the supple armor couldn't hide the feel of his torso pressing so completely against hers. Their hips were out of line, her knees on either side of his leg, one slightly bent and pressing intimately against his groin. She blushed. She was fairly straddling his hip. "I..." she ducked her head and he laughed softly.  
  
"Don't get me wrong, I'm enjoying this alot, but having you this close is a temptation I don't know I can resist."  
  
That did it. She looked up at him, her gaze narrowing. "You do not wish to be tempted?"  
  
He laughed. "Tempt me all you like, Tenel Ka, just don't do it while you've got a good shot that could potentially cripple me."  
  
She arched an eyebrow, gently lifting her knee in an almost caress and his eyes rolled back, a strangled groan coming from his throat. "Tenel Ka!"  
  
She cocked her head at him, curious about the almost pleading tone in his voice. She could feel the familiar heat spiraling through her system, but the reaction Jacen was having was much more intriguing. Was this then, part of the frustration, the tension between them? Somehow, she knew it was. She lifted her hand to his face, tracing the line of his jaw. She felt his body respond and froze, her gaze on his face.  
  
Jacen couldn't move, could barely breathe. With her knee pressing so intimately against him, he was fighting his body's natural reaction. Fighting and losing! He'd scrambled for control at her unexpected movement, but couldn't find it. Where had this brazen, inquisitive woman come from? He had no defense against her. Her hand touched his face and he opened his eyes as he lost the battle with his body, feeling her freeze. The desire to lean down and kiss her, to flip her over and ravage her mouth was almost overwhelming in its intensity. He swallowed hard, knowing she could read the emotions in his eyes. But he couldn't give in to that temptation. Not unless she made the first move.  
  
Tenel Ka licked her lips, feeling the tension, the anticipation between them spike. Jacen was waiting for something; she could read it in his eyes. But she couldn't read beyond his intense desire to kiss her. Yet, he wasn't moving. What was he waiting for? His hands came up and slowly took hold of her shoulders, almost as if against his will. She tilted her head at him, her eyes beginning to drift shut and suddenly found herself being pushed.   
  
Her eyes flew open as Jacen pushed her to her knees and scooted back, sitting up and bending his knee so he could rest one arm on it. She looked at him confused for a moment, her control absent. "Why did you not kiss me?"  
  
He shifted his seat, trying to find a comfortable position in a distinctly uncomfortable state. "I made a promise to myself."  
  
She leaned forward, looking at him curiously. "A promise?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"What was this promise?"  
  
He lifted the hand splayed on his thigh and gently brushed her hair off her face. "I won't touch you again until you ask me too."  
  
She blinked. "I must ask?"  
  
He nodded again. "I'm not going to coerce you into accepting me, Tenel Ka, I want you willing. Though I'm sure you know that now." He shook his head in disgust.  
  
Tenel Ka caught his hand, searching his face. "Jacen, I-"  
  
He looked back at her, his face serious. She froze suddenly, her gaze going over his shoulder and lunged at him, knocking them both to the ground again as an amphistaff slammed into the ground where they'd been moments before.   
  
Tenel Ka rose to her feet, her lightsaber in hand. The pack was where she'd rolled, the straps laying free from the quick release tabs. Jacen was on his feet in an instant, his eyes narrowing. Weeds. The thought rose unbidden in his mind. Vergere had called him a gardener, someone who chose who deserved to live and who deserved to die. The choice here was a no-brainer: Tenel Ka would live. He pulled no weapon as the first of four warriors fanned out around them, two apiece.   
  
Her eyes narrowed as she stretched out to the Force. She couldn't sense them, but it could lend her speed and strengths in her attacks. She'd learned it the hard way, but with the Force as her ally, she was almost impossible to hit, even for seasoned Yuuzhan Vong warriors. And from the look of these four, they weren't seasoned. Very few had more than one mutilation. Easy prey.  
  
They came in at her, one at a time, the first swinging his amphistaff at her left side, thinking to take her on the weak side. She spun gracefully, igniting her lightsabre and catching the aphistaff in mid swing, turning the blow aside and countering with a slash to his upper arm. True to his lack of experience, the warrior tried to turn away from her blow, to bring the aphistaff back around to block, but his weapon was to wide. Her blade cut through skin, almost to the bone, as it crossed his upper arm. He didn't so much as grimace, true to his heritage, as he brought the aphistaff back around. Tenel Ka parried it, angling the saber just slightly so that when he stepped into the blow, the lightsaber blade stabbing towards his chin. He jerked his head back at the unexpected twist of her blade but couldn't avoid it as the glowing blade rammed into his chin and clear through his skull. The amphistaff folded, becoming supple again. The warrior crumpled to the floor, and she tugged her lightsabre free, spinning to face her next opponent.   
  
He came in with a flurry of blows, hitting up high then low, his strikes powerful and accurate. Obviously, he was the more adept of the fighters. He stepped close with his attack, forcing her to turn her it aside rapidly. She didn't. Tenel Ka ducked under the swing, lashing out with her legs at his knees. She connected solidly with the side of his knee but was forced to retract her leg quickly as the aphistaff folded, becoming flaccid as it snapped downwards towards her foot. Spinning, she regained her feet, perfectly balanced on her toes as she eyed him warily.   
  
They circled slowly, the warrior testing her defenses systematically. Tenel Ka parried and block, watching his eyes and shoulders. The movements he made being transmitted through his body language. She ducked, jumping to the side to evade the rigid weapon but received a boot to her chest instead. She staggered backwards into a rotting hulk of a bed frame, causing it to splinter and shatter. She hit the floor hard, unable to roll, and stared upwards, seeing stars as her head banged into the duracrete. She had to move, had to get up, yet her body failed to react to her commands. The image of the Yuuzhan Vong was split into three, the warriors lifting their weapons at the same time, as if to bring it smashing down. Her arm moved, almost in reflex, swinging forward and across every stomach of her blurry opponents. His eyes widened in surprise as the amphistaff dropped to the ground. She watched him fall for a second before closing her eyes against a surge of nausea. She deactivated her lightsaber, listening to Jacen dispatch his foes. Curious, she couldn't hear the hum of his lightsaber.  
  
Her eyes opened slowly and she turned her head to look. She couldn't see him. All she saw was a flat, metallic looking object. She frowned, certain she was seeing things. Blinking twice, she looked again. No. The object was still there. She slowly pushed herself to a sitting position and reach for, what she could now see, was a datapad. Funny, why would anyone hide a datapad in a bed frame? She checked the power supply, not at all surprised to find it exhausted, and pulled the rod from the pad. She'd want to look at it later just to see what was so important it had to be hidden.  
  
"Tenel Ka?"  
  
She looked up to find Jacen looking at her from the other side of the room. The two warriors he'd fought had their amphistaffs twisted around their necks like garrotes. It looked as if their weapons had turned on them and strangled them to death. How was that possible? She slowly pushed herself to her feet, checking her head for injury and finding none. She'd gotten lucky. "I am fine. You?"  
  
"No complaints here. Think you could give me a hand with these corpses?"  
  
She took a step and stopped as the room began to sway. "Jacen..." her voice was shaky as she stumbled.  
  
Jacen leapt over the corpses between him and Tenel Ka, catching her as she twisted, beginning to fall. He pulled her close, dropping to his knees and cradling her against his chest. "Tenel Ka?" he asked concerned, one arm around her shoulders as he gently fan the other over her skull. He'd seen her crash into the old bed frame, had she injured herself worse than he'd thought? He found a bump on the back of her skull, and gently ran his fingers over it, alarmed when he found blood. "Tenel Ka! Stay awake, stay with me." He urged, seeing her eyes beginning to glaze over.   
  
"Jacen..." she lifted her hand and clutched at the back of his neck. Her head began to throb and she fought to keep it away, the edges of her vision blackening. She fought it, reaching for the Force to help keep her conscious. It worked to a degree, but didn't eliminate the pain in her head.   
  
Jacen placed her gently on the ground. "Stay with me, I'll be right back."  
  
He moved slightly, shifting his weight so he could grab at the corpse of the warrior nearest him. He dug through the small pouch on the warrior nearest him, pulling a shred of something resembling the robe skin he'd worn for most of his tenure with the Yuuzhan Vong. Tearing off a strip of the creature, he moved back to Tenel Ka and gently lifted her head. Placing the strip against the back of her skull, it curled around the injury, sealing it quickly. Tenel Ka groaned, feeling it attach to her skull, "What is that?"  
  
"Something that will help seal the wound, don't touch." She closed her eyes and he touched her face gently. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Dizzy."  
  
He chuckled softly, looking around before gently running his thumb over her cheek bone. Stretching out to the Force, he sent healing energies towards her, helping her control the pain in her head. She opened her eyes several minutes later, the gray orbs clear and direct as she looked up at him. He smiled. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Much."  
  
He made to move away, but Tenel Ka grabbed his hand. "Do not."  
  
"Don't what?"  
  
"Move." She dropped his hand and carefully pushed herself to a semi sitting position. Jacen, doing as he was asked, stayed where he was as he face came within inches of his. Their eyes level, she searched his gaze. "Thank you."  
  
"No need, I'm just handy with their technology."  
  
She shook her head, "That is not what I mean."  
  
"Then wha...?"  
  
She reached up and curled her hand around the back of his neck. "Thank you. For showing restraint."  
  
"It's harder than it looks. Having you so close... You're pushing it, Tenel Ka." He admitted, "Nothing like a good fight to realize I don't know how much longer I can resist you."  
  
She let him go and got to her feet. "Do not."  
  
He reached for her, grinning, "Don't resist you? Alright, I'll stop fighting."  
  
She stepped out of reach. "Do not stop fighting." She admonished.  
  
He chuckled. "Sure, spoil all my fun."  
  
"Are we interrupting?"  
  
Jacen turned, getting to his feet, as Tenel Ka shifted her position. Standing in the doorway, two heavy blasters leveled on them, was Flynn. Two young women, one a Yuuzhan Vong with no tattoos or deformities, the other a human, stood behind him. "Flynn. Funny finding you here."  
  
"I'm sure it is, Jacen. Who's your friend?"  
  
Jacen glanced at Tenel Ka. "This is Tenel Ka. Tenel Ka, Flynn, the survivor I was telling you about."  
  
Flynn looked at her critically. "You didn't mention you had a companion. Let alone as good looking a woman as that."  
  
Jacen chuckled, glancing at Tenel Ka. "Now that you've seen her, I'm sure you'll understand why."  
  
Flynn nodded, his gaze looking Tenel Ka up and down in a way that set her teeth on edge. She was used to men admiring her, just not with the amount of heat in their eyes that Flynn was showing. Jacen stepped between her and Flynn, blocking the other man's view. "Keep your eyes and hands to yourself, she's off limits."  
  
Flynn holstered his blaster, motioning for the young woman, who was looking at Jacen with undisguised interest, to do the same. The Yuuzhan Vong female was staring, wide eyed, at the bodies of the four warriors littered around the room. "I understand, man. Gotta protect our womenfolk, right?"  
  
Jacen chuckle. "I'm protecting you. She'd rearrange you six ways from life day. Who're your companions?"  
  
"Vola," he motioned to the Yuuzhan Vong, "And Nicha. They insisted accompanying me today."  
  
Jacen inclined his head to them. "Ladies."  
  
Nicha looked at him as if he were a desert to be eaten, drawing Tenel Ka's gaze immediately. The survivor stepped forward. "You didn't tell me he was more handsome than his picture, Flynn. So, if your companion is off limits, does that mean you're fair game?"  
  
Tenel Ka curled her hand possessively around Jacen's shoulder, speaking up before he could formulate a response. "My fiancée is not your concern. Cease looking at him with such desire."  
  
Jacen blinked. Fiancée? That was news to him. He glanced at her, but Tenel Ka was looking straight at the other woman and he understood. She didn't want someone else coming between them. Looking at Flynn's disappointed face, he knew exactly how she felt.   
  
Nicha smirked. "Well, if you ever want to cut him lose, honey, I'd be more than happy to take him off your hands."  
  
Tenel Ka said nothing, simply trailed her hand down Jacen's arm. Jacen caught it, stopping its trek. "Flynn, I don't suppose you could show us the easiest place to draw water from?"  
  
Flynn shrugged. "I don't see why not. You'd better tie off your rope if you want to be able to use it again eventually."  
  
Doing as he suggested, Jacen quickly returned to Tenel Ka's side. She'd collected both packs, replacing hers, and was holding his. He thanked her softly as Flynn motioned the two women out into the corridor. Trailing behind, Jacen and Tenel Ka walked together in silence.   
  
Fiancée. Had she made her decision, or was she simply ensuring none of the other female's they'd encounter would try to take him from her? A slow smile spread across his lips. By claiming to be bound to him, she'd unintentionally made her choice. Now that she'd said the words, he wasn't going to let her go back on them. Not for anything. 


	15. Tenel Ka's Decision

From Scratch  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Jacen carefully checked out their surroundings as they were led deep into the domain of the Coruscan survivors. Their small band of five passed several places Jacen would have thought to stop for water, and though he asked, Flynn told him there were better, more pure, places to get water. Knowing the survivor had been in the under levels for some time, Jacen wasn't about to doubt him. Flynn's directions, however, weren't the foremost thoughts in his mind. Tenel Ka and her strange behavior was what consumed him.   
  
First, being told to curb and fight his impulses, and then when a good-looking woman took an interest, he was being hailed as a fiancée! To make matters worse, he'd been so shocked, not only hearing the word from her lips, but attached to his name, he hadn't bothered to correct her! Now they were stuck playing the role. Did it bother him? Not really. He was just happy she'd finally decided to see things his way, if only for the benefit of the survivors. However, he was going to make sure that his status changed from fiancée into husband or consort as soon as possible. Who knew, maybe the survivors had a holy man. The thought made him grin. Wouldn't that just force her hand! What would she do then?  
  
Would she revel the truth; that he'd kidnapped her and brought her here against her will? Or would she keep going with her deception, believing that any vows they spoke weren't binding until they spoke them with Jedi and Hapan witnesses? He mulled over that for a bit. Why had she claimed him as her own in front of the three witnesses, though? She'd made it abundantly clear she wanted him to resist her, yet contradicted it not five minutes later. He shook his head. He had to know, had to ask her, but with their guides hanging so close, he couldn't simply come out and say it without giving the game away.  
  
Frustrated, he wanted to condemn Flynn to the nine hells and steal Tenel Ka away again. Just the two of them, so that they could talk. Ok, so talk wasn't exactly on his mind after that little run in with her slip, but they really did need to talk. She was sending him conflicting signals, and he had a feeling it was completely unintentional. Not really a big surprise. Tenel Ka was more experienced in war than with men. Which was a huge relief and frustration all at the same time. On one hand, he wished she'd had at least some experience beyond him, but on the other he was flattered to be her first. Her first kiss, first love and especially first experiment. At least, that's how he felt.   
  
She touched his arm and he looked up at her, coming out of his thoughts quickly. She nodded to the right where Vola was watching them cautiously. Almost as if she wasn't sure what to make of them. Jacen, who was closest to her, beckoned her closer. Vola glanced ahead at her two companions on point and carefully stepped closer. "You don't wish to hurt me, do you Great One?" she asked, her voice was heavily accented but her basic was almost flawless.   
  
Jacen chuckled. "Great one?"  
  
Vola nodded solemnly. "You have set us free. Your name is known across this world."  
  
"I'd better change it then," he joked gently. "I wouldn't hurt you, it's not my way."  
  
"Can I be of service to you?"  
  
The side of his mouth kicked up. "Sure, call me Jacen and not "great one". I have a couple of questions, actually, I'm wondering where it is we're headed."  
  
"To the deep well, Great One."  
  
He grimaced. "Please, call me Jacen?"  
  
She shook her head. "I would not intend to disrespect."  
  
"You won't. I only answer to Jacen."  
  
"Or Jedi Solo," Tenel Ka added. "That is appropriate."  
  
Vola inclined her head to Tenel Ka. "And you, she of flame?"  
  
Tenel Ka raised an eyebrow. She of flame? She liked that. "Tenel Ka." She shot a glance at Jacen. "Nothing more."  
  
"Are you not also a Jedi?" Vola pointed to the lightsaber on her belt. "You're a warrior with one arm? Have you too been rejected by the gods?"  
  
Jacen laughed, "Rejected!" He snickered, grinning widely. "My apologies. Tenel Ka, would you care to explain how you lost the arm."  
  
She shot him a quelling look that had little effect. "The Great One removed it in a lightsaber accident."  
  
Vola blinked. "He thought it fitting you should have only one arm?"  
  
"No, he did not. I had created a faulty weapon. The fault was my own."  
  
Vola considered her words carefully. "I don't understand."  
  
Jacen smiled. "Don't worry about it. All you need to know is that her arm was an accident, not something we meant to have happen."  
  
"Are you less of a Jedi because of your injury?" Vola inquired curiously. "Or do Jedi commonly accept those without limbs?"  
  
Tenel Ka's lips twitched, and Jacen couldn't help but stare at her. She thought Vola amusing. Amazing! "I am a special case," Tenel Ka admitted seriously. "I do not think of myself as less of a Jedi for my injury. Because of it, I have become a better Jedi."  
  
"Again, I don't understand."  
  
"You don't need to," Jacen assured her. "Tenel Ka is an able bodied fighter as any I've seen, more so, and she took down two of the warriors in the room back there."  
  
Vola's eyes widened considerably. The respect she had for "she of flame" jumping up considerably. "I offer my apologies, she of flame."  
  
"Accepted."  
  
"Vola!"  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong jumped, looking almost guiltily towards the head of the party. "Yes Flynn?"  
  
"Are you chatting or guarding? We're almost near the well, you know how dangerous it is."  
  
Vola inclined her head to Jacen and Tenel Ka. "Forgive me, we must continue out discussion at a later date. Thank you for your story, she of flame. And for the honor of your company, Great One." She stepped back, resuming her position before either could comment.  
  
Jacen looked down at Tenel Ka, raising an eyebrow in silent query. She cocked her head to the side, as if considering a silent question before shaking her head once. Jacen looked back to Vola and sighed. She was right. They couldn't trust the shamed one, no matter how innocent she seemed. No one could know the truth behind their deception. It was a shame though. Vola seemed genuinely interested in them, even if it was a tad fanatical in nature. He inclined his head to show he agreed, his gaze going around them. He had to find a place to talk to her and soon. Without Vola as a distraction, his earlier questions were beginning to resurface. Had Tenel Ka made her decision? It certainly seemed like it, but what decision was it and for how long would it hold, were more important. He needed answers.  
  
  
  
They entered the main well almost an hour later and stopped. Jacen felt as if he'd stepped into another world. The well was a grotto of tranparisteel covered with moss and lichen of all colors. Rocks littered the edge of a deep pool. The pool was a blocked up room below, a small barricade having trapped the running waters so that they swirled in and stayed for a time before leaking out through many small gaps in the walls below. The water was clean, cool, and clear through to the floor. Jacen was almost tempted to strip to his shorts and go for a swim. "Incredible."  
  
Flynn grinned as he stepped around the pool to the far side, almost yelling to be heard. "It is, isn't it? Take your time. We'll secure the perimeter."  
  
"Don't bother," Jacen called back, "There's no one, Yuuzhan Vong or otherwise, within two miles!"  
  
But Flynn didn't appear to hear him as he slipped out an entrance on the far side. Vola watched their backs while Nicha took up a position far to their left. The water poured into the grotto on the west end, and Jacen made his way that way. Tenel Ka started to move the other way, but she changed her mind quickly. She and Jacen needed to talk; maybe the sound of the water would give them some privacy.  
  
They stopped where the water came rushing in, kneeling close to each other and shedding their packs on the bank. Tenel Ka dipped her hand into the water and nodded once. "It is cool."  
  
"A good temperature for a swim?"  
  
She glanced at him. "I do not think our hosts would appreciate such an activity."  
  
He grinned. "Me either. Tenel Ka, we have to talk."  
  
"I know."  
  
He pulled his canteen from his belt, quickly rummaging through both packs for their other water containers to give them both something to do as they spoke. "You're confusing me," he admitted, dipping his first canteen into the pool. "Before our new friends showed up, you were telling me to keep resisting you, and then, when we're interrupted, you changed your tactics completely. Not that I'm complaining, I love being thought of as your fiancée, but are you sure that's a good idea?"  
  
She kept her gaze on the pool as she dipped one of their canteens into the water. "It was all I could think of."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looked up at him for a moment, "I did not like the way Nicha was looking at you." She admitted carefully. "I spoke before I thought."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "And now that you've had a chance to think?"  
  
"I do not think it was spoken in error. As a betrothed couple they will not try to separate us."  
  
"But is that all it is?" he asked her softly as he capped the canteen and set it aside. She pulled the canteen she was filling from the water and turned to look at him. Jacen pulled it from her fingers, capping it, but didn't grab either of them a new one.   
  
"I do not know." She admitted.  
  
"What if they ask us how we met, Tenel Ka? About when I proposed to you? Or maybe where we plan to take our honeymoon? How about the date we have in mind? Did you think of those at all?"  
  
"We can be truthful," she told him seriously. "We met at the Jedi Academy. I proposed to you."  
  
"But I never got the chance to say yes!" he told her grinning. "You just assumed I did."  
  
She rolled her eyes in a rare gesture of exasperation. "Would you prefer I had asked you in front of Flynn?"  
  
"Well no, but..." he raked a hand through his hair. "They're going to expect us to share a pallet, Tenel Ka. I've been getting surface thoughts from Nicha and Flynn. Down here, being affianced is as good as being married. You're expected to produce an heir, or rather proof of one, within six months. They'll be expecting us to camp with them tonight and to share a bedroll."  
  
She blinked, all color draining from her face. "You are certain?"  
  
He nodded. "I've been intentionally scanning them so that we don't make mistakes. Can you do that? Share a bed with me?"  
  
She swallowed hard. "If we do not?"  
  
"They'll know something is amiss."  
  
"Can we not explain that such things wait until marriage in our societies?"  
  
He shook his head. "No. By claiming me so blatantly, with that little finger trek down my chest, they already assume we're sleeping together. To sleep in separate bedrolls would give Nicha the opening she needs to try and take me from you. And Flynn wants you for himself. I didn't need the Force to see that one."  
  
Tenel Ka's gaze traveled over their companions, to where Nicha was watching them from the far side of the pond, a frown on her face, yet she turned away, back to her guard duty when their gazes met. Flynn's back was the only thing visible of him. Vola was nowhere to be seen, but Jacen pointed further back then she was looking and the Yuuzhan Vong seemed to have blended with the surroundings. She turned her gaze back to him. "I am sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For placing you in this situation." She took a deep breath. "I did not think when I saw Nicha looking at you as she was; I acted. I have placed us in an impossible situation."  
  
"Nothing's impossible, it's just a question of what we do. You chose and acted Tenel Ka. Only thing is, you're supposed to think before you do. You have another choice to make. If you want me for yourself, or if you're going to cut me loose. Nicha would be more than willing to take me off your hands."  
  
"Never." Tenel Ka's eyes blazed and she glared at him. "You are mine."  
  
He blinked. "Pardon?"  
  
"You are mine, Jacen. Nicha cannot have you."  
  
He reached out, gently touching her face, a smile creasing his lips. "I've been waiting a long time to hear you say that, Tenel Ka."  
  
She leaned forward, searching his eyes. "I have made my choice." She admitted softly. "I cannot think of another woman being close to you. I cannot picture myself with another man. My choice is to take you for myself."  
  
"For now?" he asked softly, "Or for always? This isn't a choice to be made lightly Tenel Ka. You've said the words I've been waiting to hear and I won't let you take them back."  
  
"I do not wish to take them back."  
  
"Even after we get out of here? Even knowing what troubles and hardships we'll face?"  
  
She nodded and Jacen watched as her control was slowly released, a rare, beautiful smile crossing her lips. "I love you, Jacen Solo. No matter what we may face when we return to Hapes, I will not allow you to be put to death. I will not allow you to become a slave. I will have a husband, not a consort. That is my pledge to you."  
  
Jacen slid his hand around the back of her neck, leaning closer even as he pulled her towards him. "Are you sure, Tenel Ka?"  
  
She nodded, her gaze dropping momentarily to his lips. "I am tired of fighting what is between us, Jacen. My rash action in declaring you my fiancée made me understand one thing. I am yours. No matter how I try to deny it, I am. I do not wish to belong to any other man the way I belong to you. Politics and pressure have no business in my private life."  
  
He pulled her closer. "I know. I feel the same way." Her eyes slowly fluttered closed as his lips settled over hers. She angled her head, returning his chaste, yet powerful kiss. This was a promise. A promise of pleasures to come, of devotion, protection and, most of all, a promise of forever. His hand slid off her neck, releasing her, and she carefully pulled away, her breathing hitching in her throat.   
  
She felt naked, bare before him with the revelation. She'd only managed to admit to herself in the last hour how she truly felt, how she'd feel, if he was completely out of her life. If she didn't have Jacen to fight with, play with; argue with. If she didn't have him to balance out her serious nature and controlled emotions. If she didn't have him to challenge her, push her beyond what she knew she could do. She'd have felt empty, as she had when she thought him dead. She would have been half a person again, and no matter what political reasons she had for pushing him away, they didn't matter. This fire between them, this sense of rightness, was what mattered. The same fire Jacen's parents still had, the kind her own parents had shared. The kind they both deserved.   
  
"Thank you," he whispered softly, lifting his hand to gently brush her cheek with the backs of his fingers.  
  
"I am being selfish," she admitted. "You do not have to thank me."  
  
"But I do," he insisted. "You've made me to happiest man in the galaxy. I've done the impossible, Tenel Ka. I've made you admit you need someone else to make you complete and that gift is more... precious than any gem in your empire."  
  
"I see."  
  
He chuckled. "So what do we do about our survivor friends?"  
  
She reached for the next canteen, beginning to fill it as she thought over the question. She was silent as they worked, mulling it over in her mind. It was a good question too. What could they do? Share a bedroll? The very thought of sharing the same sleeping space as Jacen sent fire through her system. To have him hold her, touch her, all night? She'd never get any sleep! And forget about resisting him. He would be able to do anything and she wouldn't fight it. Yet, she didn't think they'd reach the surface before nightfall. And she wasn't about to do anything that would give Nicha a chance to doubt her claim on him. She shook her head, filling the last of the canteens and placing it back on the ground.  
  
"Tenel Ka?"  
  
She looked up at him, her lips thinning. "We do not give them any reason to doubt our story," she said at last. "But I refuse to sleep without clothing."  
  
He laughed. "That makes two of us. Think you can handle it for one night?"  
  
She nodded solemnly. "I will because we have no choice. "  
  
Jacen began repacking their bags before holding hers up. It wasn't exactly the kind of response he'd been hoping to get, but that in itself showed how edgy she was about sleeping in his arms. Considering the effect they had on each other, he wasn't surprised. She slipped into her pack, carefully readjusting the straps as he pulled his on. "Alright then, let's get back to our guides shall we?"  
  
She nodded, waiting until he'd left the area. Bending down, careful not to let the weight of her pack over balance her, she took a long drink from the pool. Cool, clean and delicious. Just what she needed for her parched throat. She pushed herself to her knees and watched as Jacen made his way towards Vola. He didn't seem to notice she was gone yet. She pulled a datapad from the back of her belt and rummaged around for the datarod she'd found earlier. Flipping it on, she raised an eyebrow. Page 2? With a mental shrug, she looked at the middle paragraph and began to read silently.   
  
  
"After you have his attention, the next step involves a belt. His in particular. How you undo it is your choice. Hands are good, feet are better, and teeth will really drive him crazy. With his belt gone, getting under his robes shouldn't be a problem. At least, not unless he's really well trained. You may have to as him to remove your belt in a similar manner. Most will oblige, feeling the need to return the favor."  
  
  
Her eyes widened. What the heck was this? She scrolled up to the first page with the table of contents. "Dayo's Guide To Fooling Jedi. Chapter 1 - Seduction." She almost laughed. Using your teeth to remove a belt? Why would that drive anyone crazy? She shook her head, thinking of the way Jacen's body had reacted earlier with her knee pressed gently to his groin, below his belt, and wondered if it was true. She stood, turning off the datapad and slipping the rod back into her belt pouch. She was almost tempted to find out. Almost.   
  
+++  
  
AN: Hidden joke about the author of the book... *grin* 


	16. Vola

AN: The survivors, Vola and Nicha & Flynn are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 16  
  
  
Jacen stopped just short of Vola, glancing back over his shoulder to find Tenel Ka stretched out beside the pool. He smiled slightly before turning back. "Vola?"  
  
She turned, "Yes, Great One?"  
  
He sighed inwardly. She didn't sound as if she was going to stop calling him -that- anytime soon. Fame was overrated. He leaned against the wall. "What's your connection to your companions? I know it seems a little strange for me to be asking, but you don't look as if you've been rejected by the gods."  
  
Vola turned, her back to the wall so she could keep an eye out for dangers and talk to him at the same time. "I wasn't," she admitted. "My mother wanted me to join the shapers when I was young, but I don't handle pain well at all." She looked at her feet for a moment before looking back up. "I refused to have the ritual tattoos done on my face because they hurt. I was cast from society almost ten years ago."  
  
Jacen studied her objectively. She was a lovely little thing and had an occurrence rare for Yuuzhan Vong. Her nose. It was slender, slightly arched and bent, but intact. Her features were slanted exotically and her hair fell just past her shoulder, pulled back with a long piece of fabric. Her eyes were gold with a hint of violet. He smiled. "And yet you found your way here?"  
  
She nodded. "Flynn found me."   
  
He thought he detected a hint of a blush on her cheeks and glanced across the room to where Flynn was standing, still on guard. "You like Flynn?"  
  
Vola nodded shyly. "Yes, Great one. He has been kind to me."  
  
Jacen suppressed a smile. So, the alien was smitten with a human. At least it pointed to the Yuuzhan Vong having some kind of emotions beyond fanaticism. "We're finished here, do we go back the way we came?"  
  
"Oh no!" she shook her head. "No, Great One, the passages are a network of mazes, pitfalls and traps, you could easily get lost, or worse!"  
  
"Shall we collect Nicha and Flynn then?" he changed his tactic, "And maybe the three of you can see about getting us out of here?"  
  
Vola nodded, looking beyond him to Tenel Ka. "Does She of flame have what you came for?"  
  
He nodded, turning slightly to look at her. Tenel Ka stepped closer, stopping at his side, and she nodded to Vola. "We do."  
  
"Good." Vola did one last check of the tunnels she was looking at before heading into the grotto. Nicha was on her feet, already walking towards Flynn, and the trio caught up with her as they reached the leader.   
  
Flynn didn't turn as they approached. "Have what you came for, man?"  
  
"I think we've got enough to tide us over for awhile." Jacen looked around the grotto. "Nice place. I don't suppose you know of a swimming hole?"  
  
Flynn laughed. "That's almost everyone's reaction. Yes, there's a swimming hole, we're headed that way and have to pass it on our way back to the surface. By the time we get to it, it should be about time to make camp, a good a place as any."  
  
"Sounds great," Jacen looked around one last time before Flynn began walking. He frowned. The man hadn't turned, was there a reason for that? He shook it off as being paranoid and waited until Nicha followed Flynn. Tenel Ka fell into step beside him, and he could feel the tension rolling off her. Her confession hadn't really solved anything in her mind; she was thinking clearly, but did it really make sense? He sighed softly, watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was distracted; he could tell by the way she was pausing fractionally before taking a step. Matching his stride to hers, he kept pace. What was she thinking about?  
  
"Something on your mind?" he asked softly, bending his head slightly towards her as they walked.  
  
Her chin came up sharply and she glanced at him. "Much," she admitted. Her gaze went to their two guides in the front and he understood. Nothing she would say around them. Admitting to anything, even a simple need for assistance was one thing with people you trusted. It was something else when dealing with strangers.  
  
He nodded his understanding. "Later then?"  
  
She nodded once, sharply, but didn't say anything else. She was going to be difficult. He sighed softly. Hopefully when they camped for the night, he'd have a chance to speak with her. They traveled for several hours, taking a quick lunch break around a small pond before continuing on. They passed a mess of different rooms, most old living quarters long abandoned. The sound of creatures scurrying through the dank passages echoed off the walls as they moved further from the grotto. The light source was dim, mostly patched of glowing moss, but allowed them to stay on their feet.   
  
Jacen paused as they came to an intersection. Flynn turned right, what Jacen felt was east, and he frowned. He had the distinct feeling they were being led deeper into the planet's under city than need be. "Flynn."  
  
Flynn stopped, glancing over his shoulder. "Yeah?"  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
He finally turned and Jacen got a good look at the smirk on his face. "Where you said you wanted me to take you. The swimming hole is this way. Don't tell me you think I got you lost, Jacen."  
  
Jacen shrugged, "It just seems like we're traveling down an awful lot when we want to reach the surface."  
  
"Hey man, I'm just taking the way I know. There's an exit this way, about eight hours from the swimming hole, but if you just want to go straight up be my guest. Those warriors looking for ways to gain glory prowl the upper levels."  
  
"In other words this is the round about way?"  
  
"Something like that. You're more than welcome to go straight up with those lightsabers of yours though."  
  
Jacen glanced at Tenel Ka. If they wanted out, they could, but it would involve fighting their way out. She shook her head. "We will continue with you, Flynn," she told him solemnly.  
  
Flynn looked at her curiously. "Man, doesn't your chick ever smile?"  
  
Tenel Ka's lips flattened in a firm line and Flynn stepped back under the sudden, intense scrutiny of her gaze. "I am not a 'chick'." She told him flatly.  
  
Jacen placed a hand on her shoulder, "I'd suggest you show her some respect, Flynn," he offered dryly. "She's a very powerful Jedi Knight and she has remarkable restraint, but you're pushing her patience."  
  
Tenel Ka shrugged his hand off. "I speak for myself."  
  
Jacen shrugged, stepping back, and met Flynn's gaze.  
  
Flynn held up his hands as if in surrender. "I... I'm sorry, Tenel, I swear, I-"  
  
"My name." She said succinctly, "Is Tenel Ka. Do not think to shorten it."  
  
Flynn stumbled, almost going down, but managed to catch himself on the wall. "I'm sorry, Tenel Ka. I won't... I uh... I won't do it again."  
  
She held him in her gaze for a moment more before nodding sharply. "See that you do not."  
  
Flynn spun and almost ran through the halls towards their next destination. Nicha was close behind him, seeming to have thought better about confronting the warrior woman, and Vola laughed. "She of flame, I have aptly named you. You are truly a warrior."  
  
Tenel Ka said nothing, simply followed Flynn and Nicha. Jacen chuckled softly. She of flame. After that confrontation, he was inclined to agree with Vola. It was a fitting nick name for Tenel Ka. A little different, perhaps, but then so was she. He stepped into the tunnel to follow her, Vola taking up the rear guard, and quick stepped until he reached her side.  
  
She glanced at him. "I fight my own battles. Do not presume to speak for me."  
  
"My apologies, your highness," he said softly, "I was simply trying to make sure you didn't tear a strip off our tour guide."  
  
She didn't say anything and Jacen lapsed back into silence. So much for communicating. The tension level between them was climbing, he could feel it as if it were a tangible thing, and didn't have a clue how to snap it. Would she listen to reason? Probably not after that confrontation with Flynn... and that wasn't even because of what Flynn had said. She'd been lashing out indirectly at him; Flynn had just been in the way. At least, that's how it seemed.  
  
  
  
  
Tenel Ka didn't look at Jacen as she walked behind a fleeing Flynn and Nicha. How dare he! How dare he speak for her, especially after what she'd told him! She was silently fuming, a part of her trying to rationalize her outburst, yet knowing she shouldn't have taken it out on Flynn. But wasn't she blowing this out of proportion? She almost paused in her step. Was she really angry with Jacen about speaking for her or was she simply grasping it as a reason to snap? If she was honest with herself, she was simply looking for a reason to push him away. She didn't like feeling this vulnerable; this exposed. She swallowed with difficulty. She was simply making it harder on them both. He didn't deserve this and neither did Flynn. Though, snapping at him had been fun; he was a coward at heart and wouldn't stand up in the face of danger.  
  
Jacen walked quietly beside her, the pressure between them fairly humming with its intensity. Every step she took, every step closer to where they'd have to camp for the night, her shoulders tightened. Her head began to ache as the muscles in her neck clenched painfully. If she survived this trek intact, she'd be amazed. Intact? She almost frowned. She hadn't been intact since Jacen had come back into her life. She was already breaking to pieces. Her control was intact, but what good was it?  
  
She placed one foot in front of the other, not really paying attention to her surroundings. She trusted Jacen to watch out for her, even though her instincts screamed at her she couldn't afford the time for introspection. Yet her heart and mind insisted. She had to think now, to sort through everything, because this was the only time she'd have. In a few short hours her guides would tell them it was time to make camp and she'd be expected to share a bedroll, a bed, with Jacen. The thought was enough to make her freeze.  
  
What would he expect from her when they did? Would it have something to do with that datarod she'd found? Would he run his hands down her back as he had before? Igniting fires and flames she had no chance of fighting? Would he kiss her? The very thought sent a shiver of anticipation down her spine. Would she be able to resist him if he asked for more? She wasn't sure. An image formed in her mind. One of strong male arms wrapped around her waist, a muscled chest pressed against hers, skin sliding against skin... she shook her head violently to get the image out of her mind. Where had that come from?   
  
"Something the matter, Tenel Ka?"  
  
She glanced at him, suddenly realizing she'd been shaking her head as if in denial of something terrible. Heat flooded her cheeks but she met his gaze squarely. "No. Nothing."  
  
He looked at her skeptically. "Are you sure? Flynn says we're almost to our campsite."  
  
The heat drained from her face. "Already?" she looked around, seeing that Vola had joined Nicha and the two were arguing softly about something. Flynn was nowhere in sight, but that didn't mean he wasn't around. "Are you certain?"  
  
Jacen nodded, stopping, and let Vola and Nicha move further ahead as he grabbed her arm to hold her back. "What's bothering you?"  
  
She glanced down the passageway. "Much. But we cannot talk here."  
  
He glanced both ways, certain they had little time before one of their guides discovered their absence. "Tenel Ka, I want you to know that no matter what they expect, I won't do anything you don't want me to."  
  
She swallowed hard. "That is what frightens me."   
  
"Wha-"  
  
"Something the matter, Great One?"  
  
They both looked up as Vola's voice cut him off. Jacen wanted to pull his hair out with frustration. What had she meant by that? He bit his lip to keep from asking and managed to find a smile. "Nothing, Vola, lead on."  
  
He looked at Tenel Ka but she couldn't meet his gaze as they continued towards the area they'd make camp that night. Her last words chased each other around in his head and the conclusion he drew was startling. Had she meant she wouldn't resist him? He hoped not. He was already pushed to the limits of his control, beyond them. Holding her in his arms for the night had the potential of driving him over the edge but if she... he shook his head. No. He couldn't let things go that far, not until they spoke their vows. He owed her that much. Dragging his thoughts back to the present he stretched out with the Force and searched for their guide. Better to keep his mind off the coming night. Soon enough they'd have to deal with it. Getting stressed out before the fact wasn't going to help.   
  
  
  
  
They stopped in an area of small, interconnected rooms, one of which sported an open pool in a lichen-covered alcove. A small waterfall acted as a shower, the pool extending into the room below and, from the look of it, underwater a ways. There was only one way in. Flynn pulled a curtain from the far end of the waterfall, the fabric wet and heavy, before he hung it over the entrance. "You can swim in there, man," he nodded towards the pool.   
  
Jacen looked around, curiously. The Pool wasn't the only room with only one exit. There were two smaller rooms, one with the ceiling half caved in and blocked, which could be used as sleeping quarters. Nicha was kneeling in the main room, building a fire while Flynn dug through the rubble in several places. Vola stood watch. Flynn looked up as Jacen removed his pack and made to lean it against one wall. "You and Tenel Ka can have that room," he waved Jacen towards the one room that held a semblance of being a bedroom. "We wouldn't want to intrude."  
  
Jacen didn't dare look at Tenel Ka as he lifted his pack with one hand, "Thank you." He replied simply and carried it towards the room Flynn had indicated. He pushed the twisted door completely out of the way and deposited his pack by the entrance. The room was damp, covered by a soft coating of moss thanks to the closeness of the waterfall.  
  
"Jacen."  
  
He turned as Tenel Ka ducked into the room, lifting his hands. "Can I take your pack?"  
  
She swallowed hard, her eyes darting about the room before she nodded reluctantly. He pulled it quickly from her shoulders and placed it next to his before turning to face her again. She was standing several feet from him, her gaze scanning the room. Without thinking of the consequences, he slid his hands under her hair, placing them on her shoulders and gently began to knead the tight muscles. She froze under his hands. "Relax," he urged her softly.  
  
"I cannot." Her words were a whisper.   
  
Jacen could feel her trembling. He glanced behind him, finding their companions otherwise occupied, and bent his head, his breath feathering across her cheek. "Why? You've been alone with me for days. We've been alone before and nothing has happened."  
  
Her head fell forward, exposing her neck as her hair fell on either side of her shoulders down her chest. She made a soft sound of half-pleasure, half-protest. "That was different."  
  
"How?" he leaned forward more, stepping closer so that there was little space between them. If he inhaled too deeply his chest would brush her back. The nape of her neck was tempting and he fought the urge to place a gentle kiss on her soft skin.   
  
"I had not... We were not... Jacen." She gasped as his hands stilled for a moment, sliding slightly down over her collar bone.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She lifted her head, which felt incredibly heavy, and looked back, over her shoulder into his brown eyes. "Please?" she whispered softly, her voice holding a tortured note he'd never heard.   
  
His gaze dropped to her trembling lips before he met her gaze again. "Please what?"  
  
She shook her head mutely, unable to speak and Jacen was startled to see panic rising in her eyes. He released her immediately, his hands reluctantly sliding from her skin and falling to his sides. He was shaking as badly as she. He took several steps back, putting some distance between them and closed his eyes. What had just happened? He inhaled deeply, forcing himself to calm down, before opening his eyes.   
  
Tenel Ka had slid to the ground, her back to him, her shoulders hunched forward in a protective posture. He frowned, his forehead creasing in concern. He'd never, ever seen her take that kind of posture before. "Tenel Ka?"  
  
She didn't move for a long moment before her back finally straightened and her shoulders came back. She rose gracefully to her feet and faced him. "I wish to swim."  
  
"Tenel Ka, we-"  
  
She held up her hand, stopping him. "Do not. There will be time to speak afterwards." Too much time.  
  
Jacen sighed softly. Fine. She needed time, and space, to relax and he could appreciate that. He could do with a little space himself. Space in a cold pond preferably. He nodded to her went to the door, blocking any field of view with his body.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Giving you privacy to change. Hurry up, they're cooking something that smells delicious over that fire of theirs."  
  
Tenel Ka looked cautiously at his back before crossing to her pack and pulling her sleeping suit from it. It could double as her bathing suit. If they lit a small fire in their room... she swallowed hard, stopping her thoughts. She couldn't think about it, her reaction to having him so close just now should have been proof enough of that. A rigorous swim would help expel some of her restless energy. Or so she hoped. Putting her back to Jacen, she stripped quickly, changing into what she could swim in and turned. "I am finished."  
  
He looked back at her over his shoulder, his eyes widening. "You're not..."  
  
"I am."  
  
He turned, glancing to where Flynn was deep in discussion with Nicha about something, before crossing the room to her. "No, if Flynn sees you in that..."  
  
"He will not touch me," she told him seriously. "He is afraid of me."  
  
Jacen chuckled, gently grasping one of her braids in his fingers and rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. "I don't mean to be jealous. I just don't like the thought of him seeing you in that. However, I suppose you have to swim in something."  
  
She nodded once, stepping away from him as her skin tingled in a reminder of his touch. "We will need a fire to dry ourselves," she told him, ever practical, yet only grabbing it as an excuse. "Is that possible?"  
  
"I'll have Nicha build one while we swim."  
  
She nodded again. "Very well. Would you like me to block the door?"  
  
"Unless you'd rather watch?"  
  
She felt heat crawling up her neck. "I would not." She spun on her heel and marched into the doorway.  
  
Jacen's smile died. Good thing she hadn't said yes. He stripped off his pants, leaving his shorts underneath and kicked off his sandals. The moss was soft, spongy beneath his feet. "Done."  
  
She simply glanced at him, nodded once, and entered the main room. Jacen hurried to join her, pointedly ignoring the looks they were getting. "Nicha?"  
  
"Yes Jacen?" she fairly purred the words, her gaze looking him over hungrily.   
  
"Could you build a small fire in our room? We'll need to dry our clothing after our swim."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "Just throw them out here, we'll spread them out and you can be comfortable."  
  
He almost screamed. Insufferable woman, she was looking for a way to out wit him. "That would work, but the room is damp and sleeping on wet ground has never appealed to me. Please?"  
  
"Just do it, Nicha."  
  
She glared darkly at Flynn before retuning her smile to Jacen. "No problem, sugar."  
  
"Thank you." He followed the path Tenel Ka had taken towards the large pool, his mind already skipping ahead to that night. This was going to be interesting. 


	17. Temptation

AN: The survivors, Vola and Nicha & Flynn are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 17  
  
  
Tenel Ka wasted no time in diving into the cool waters. She felt every pass of Jacen's eyes as if it were a hand. It didn't bode well for later that evening. Propelling herself through the water with her legs, she headed for the bottom of the pool. Hapes, thankfully, had many areas where she could swim and she was at home in the water, even if she felt a pang of homesickness. The pressure changed subtly as Jacen dove in after her and she looked around, the water clear and mostly free from sediments.  
  
He surfaced almost immediately and she saw him begin to tread water. An idea formed in her mind and she propelled herself at him. Coming up from beneath, she wrapped his legs and tugged. She felt him squirm, kick to be free and then stop. Her lungs burning for air, she released him and surfaced. She inhaled deeply as she looked at him, tossing her head to get her hair out of her face.   
  
"This is cold!" Jacen told her grinning, "Just the thing to cool me down." He splashed her and she arched an eyebrow at him, splashing him back.  
  
"You need it."  
  
"I'm not the only one," he winked at her. "Not that I mind."  
  
She lunged at him, dunking him solidly before allowing him back up. He sputtered, spitting water. "Do you mind? I like breathing than you very much."  
  
"I prefer you breathing as well." She cocked her head at him, shrugged and then dove beneath the surface again.   
  
Jacen watched her, enjoying the way the water made her indistinct, almost like a sylph, as if she was simply a figment of his imagination. But he knew that was the true illusion. For she was truly a temptress, his temptress, and he still hadn't found out a way to resist her beyond his own questionable self control. He supposed he could sleep fully clothed, but that would certainly alert their companions that something was amiss. Especially with a fire in the room. He frowned, watching as Tenel Ka crawled along the bottom for a minute before propelling herself upwards with a mighty push of her muscular legs. He'd been fantasizing about those legs and it was a bad idea. He leveled himself out and began doing laps as Tenel Ka surfaced.   
  
They played in the water for the next hour, occasionally splashing each other, but mostly just expending energy. Tenel Ka made numerous dives to the bottom in an effort to wear herself out, while Jacen concentrated on lapping the surface.  
  
When they finally pulled themselves out of the water, they were both drained, but content. Nothing like a swim to rejuvenate oneself. Jacen stepped back into the main area first and paused. Flynn was curled up next to the fire, Vola across from him. Nicha was nowhere to be seen, but he figured she was on guard duty. A quick check with the Force told him he was right. He breathed a soft sigh of relief. At least he wasn't under her scrutiny. And Tenel Ka wasn't under Flynn's.  
  
He walked silently to where someone had hung a large, thick sheet over the door to their temporary bedroom and pushed it back. Blazing in the center of the room was a small fire, his bedroll already stretched out beside it. Jacen frowned, but stepped inside and held the blanket for Tenel Ka. They were both shivering from the temperature change. He went immediately to his pack and pull two items from it. A second pair of shorts and an overly long t-shirt. Not much, but better than nothing.   
  
Tenel Ka's eyes widened as he offered her the shirt. "I know it's not much, but it'll be more comfortable to sleep in than anything you brought."  
  
She swallowed hard. Sleep in Jacen's shirt? Was he crazy? "I do not... I..." she didn't reach for the shirt, simply stood where she was, the warmth from the fire lending a cozy atmosphere to the room.  
  
"Hey, relax," he told her quietly. "It's just a shirt."  
  
"That is the problem."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "I normally sleep in less, as you very well know. Come on Tenel Ka, I promise I won't watch while you change."  
  
She hesitantly reached out and grasped the shirt. Holding it up to herself she looked down. It would barely fall to mid-thigh. It was better than nothing, though. Jacen turned away from her and she did the same, carefully removing her suit and slipping into the shirt. She'd been right; it did only fall to mid-thigh. It was overly large, yet clung to her curves like a second skin in places she was still damp. She checked the length and unconsciously tugged on the bottom. It was like wearing next to nothing and with Jacen that could be dangerous.  
  
"You decent?"  
  
"Decent?" she wanted to laugh. "I am dressed, but I am not decent." She turned to look at him, tugging on the hem of the shirt again. "This is most uncomfortable."  
  
His gaze took her in, clearly appreciative in his scrutiny. "Anything I can do to help?"  
  
She wrapped her arm around her waist in a gesture of protection he'd never seen her use. "Do not look at me?"  
  
"Wish I could help. Anything else?"  
  
She shook her head. Carefully, she knelt on the side of the bedroll nearest the fire and reached for the blankets. Jacen beat her to it. "Tired?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He chuckled softly getting down on his knees and pulling the covers up over her bents legs. Slowly, she shifted her position until she was sitting, and then lying next to the fire. Jacen carefully stretched out next to her. "Me too. That swim sure helped."  
  
She turned her head to look at him, her still wet braids hanging around her face. "I agree."  
  
He propped himself up on his elbow, keeping his body just shy of touching hers as he tugged the blanket up to his waist. He could almost feel the heat radiating from her legs as she shifted fractionally. He looked down into her face. "Care to explain why you snapped at Flynn today?"  
  
"No."  
  
He chuckled softly, lifting his hand but didn't touch her. Instead, he let it hovering just above her face. He searched her eyes, his voice but a whisper, "May I?"  
  
She looked at his hand. "This is not a good idea."  
  
"I need to touch you," he admitted.  
  
"Why?"  
  
He searched her face, gently lowering his hand so that he could stroke her cheek. She trembled under his touch, her eyes widening fractionally. His thumb was gentle, tracing the curves of her face, his eyes taking in the beauty laid out before him. "I don't know. I just... Whenever I'm around you I just have this compulsion to touch you."   
  
She licked her lips, her throat suddenly dry. "You do not act like it."  
  
His smile was gentle. "I don't want to scare you. What happened earlier, Tenel Ka?"  
  
She stared up at him, feeling as if she couldn't hide and knowing it was true. She'd never been able to hide from him. Not at the academy, not when she'd lost her arm, and not now. "I... panicked." She admitted softly.  
  
Jacen slid further down on his arm, gently pushing her hair away from her face so that it spread out behind her head. It would dry faster that way. "Why?"  
  
She was silent, her gaze focused somewhere beyond his shoulder as she thought about his question. It was valid, more than valid. Why -had- she panicked when Jacen had started to massage her shoulders? It wasn't because she hadn't wanted him to touch her, but could it have been the opposite? She'd wanted him to touch her too much, was that it? She felt a sinking sensation in the pit of her stomach and butterflies began to take wing. Oh yes, that was it. It wasn't that she wanted him to move away, she wanted him closer. Much closer, and that terrified her. "I enjoy your touch," she admitted with a blush.  
  
"Too much." It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
She nodded.  
  
He brushed his thumb over her cheek, tracing the curve of the bone down wards until he paused at the side of her lips. "Then I guess we're in the same boat," his head came down fractionally, towards hers. "Would I be out of line to kiss you?"  
  
He saw her throat work for a moment, could feel the way her body seemed to pause and then begin shivering. Gently cupping her jaw, he ran the pad of his thumb lightly over her lips, tracing them. She opened her mouth and he tenderly stroked her cheek as she spoke.   
  
"If you do not, I fear I will become... emotional."  
  
He blinked. Emotional? Her? He didn't need to be told twice. Bending his head he kissed her in an achingly tender fashion. Heat curled between them, but it was slow burning. Climbing through their systems like fire over damp ground, it was slow to spread after the day's exertions. Sparks leapt between them, accelerating their heartbeats as Jacen carefully deepened the kiss.  
  
She rolled over slightly, sliding her hand up his bare chest as she kissed him back. Bare chest. She almost pulled back, but the feel of his muscles under her hand was too good to ignore.   
  
Jacen could feel her hand resting over his heart, searing his skin as surely as a brand, and reached down to cover hers with his. Lowering himself completely to the ground, he pulled her closer, their legs sliding against each other, one of hers slipping between his. He broke the kiss, swallowing hard. This was such a very bad idea. Breathing heavily, he slid the hand that had been cupping her face down her back, over the soft fabric of his shirt to her hip. Tenel Ka wearing his clothing, there was something erotic about it.  
  
She scooted closer to him, her body pressing against his as she placed a long, heated kiss on his shoulder. He jerked under her mouth, closing his eyes. Control. He had to keep control. In theory it was a good idea, but in practice? With Tenel Ka so close he was having trouble coming up with a reason why he had to keep control. She was on fire, burning him with her passion as she traced designs on his chest. He flattened her hand, holding it still. "We can't."  
  
She lifted her head to meet his gaze, her eyes shining silver in the faint firelight. "Why?"  
  
"Because I promised myself, and you, I wouldn't."  
  
"I want you to."  
  
He groaned. "Tenel Ka..." her name was a plea, an echo of her own earlier.  
  
She froze, moving back fractionally, but unable to go far. Her legs were twined with his, trapping her as surely as the hand holding her hip did. She searched his gaze before inhaling slowly, searching for her own manner of control. It was slow in reasserting itself, but it was there. And on its heels was fatigue. "My apologies." She told him quietly. She closed her eyes, bowing her head until it rested carefully against his shoulder. She'd close her eyes only for a moment...  
  
He thought he heard her sigh and tilted his head to look at her. Her eyes were closed and her face was turned towards his. He could feel the tension draining out of her as the day's physical, mental and emotional exhaustion suddenly, and unexpectedly, caught up with her. She went slack in his arms, curling closer and murmured his name.  
  
Jacen would have laughed at himself if he could. She was in no shape to deal with him, how she'd managed to stay awake so long was beyond him. Gently pulling the blanket around her shoulders and his own, he tucked her as close as he could, feeling the fires in his blood begin to pound. He banked them with effort, resting his head next to hers; he placed a kiss on the crown of her head and closed his eyes.   
  
But sleep was a long time in coming. Jacen was aware of every movement she made, every breath she took. Her hand was curled slightly against his chest, her fingertips like points of pleasurable, unintentional agony. Yet still she slept, unaware of the effect she had on him. And for that he was thankful. It was several long, torturous hours before sleep came to claim him. And when it did, Jacen went willingly. He could only hope that in the morning they'd make it back to the surface and their ship. Another night with her in his arms would be more than he could bear.  
  
  
  
  
Tenel Ka slowly became aware of her surroundings. The damp smell and cool temperature against one cheek, the hard pillow beneath the other. She moved her head, fighting against the awareness that something was different, but not caring. She was warm, comfortable, an arm wrapped securely about her waist, the heat of the strong hand against her lower back. Her bare lower back. Her forehead wrinkled slightly as that thought penetrated. Bare? Hand? Still half asleep, she moved forward, against the warmth at her front and froze. Her eyes opened slowly, encountering a smooth expanse of tanned flesh. She swallowed hard, still unable to process what she was seeing. She carefully lifted her head. Jacen. She was curled against him familiarly, in a way she'd never curled up with anyone before. Her legs were twined with his, her hand against his chest. His heartbeat was steady and slow under her palm, his breathing deep and even. The strain lines that had formed around his mouth and eyes the previous day having disappeared in slumber.   
  
She could feel the fabric of his shorts on the inside of her thighs where her legs were wrapped around his, the shirt she'd worn to bed wrapped around her waist. One of his arms cradled her head and shoulders, stretched out behind her like a pillow. The other... she blushed as she suddenly realized it was his hand that was pressed against the bare flesh underneath her shirt. She searched his face for a moment before returning her head to his arm and regulating her breathing.  
  
Could she get out of this distinctly intimate position without waking him? She didn't think so. He murmured something in his sleep, frowning, and she tilted her head. The hand on her lower back moved, sliding gently upwards before coming to rest in the middle of her back. Her jaw worked. She had to get out of this; she could already feel her temperature rising, the abandonment she found in his touch starting to take over. She did the only thing she could think of. Feigning sleep, she rolled away.  
  
Her legs slid from between his, his hand sliding in an unintentional caress over her back and side, coming to rest on the sensitive skin just under her breast. She lifted her hand and grasped his, moving it carefully before sitting up and straightening the shirt. She could feel her face flaming, could see the way her hands shook. She'd almost pressed his hand closer. What was wrong with her?  
  
Jacen rolled behind her, moving to his back and frowning in his sleep. She heard him say her name and closed her eyes. Moving quickly, she stood, holding the shirt down with her hand before moving to her pack. She had to be dressed when he woke. If she wasn't... she didn't want to think about it.   
  
Tenel Ka rummaged around in her pack, pulling out the spare set of lizard hide armor. She pulled it on under the shirt with quick movements, carefully working the straps until she was completely clothed under his shirt. She pulled it off over her head and shook out her hair, making as if to toss it onto his pack and paused. Jacen's shirt. Ok, so it had been short, but she'd been comfortable sleeping in it. Making a quick decision, she carefully folded it and slid it into the top of her pack.  
  
"Planning on keeping that?"  
  
She spun, her eyes widening. Jacen was looking straight at her, his hair tousled from sleep, braced on his elbows, his arms crossed in front of him. Her eyes traveled over him of their own accord. Bare skin with muscle definition topped by adorable brandy brown eyes. She swallowed hard. The man was all too sexy first thing in the morning. "Would you like it back?"  
  
The side of his mouth kicked up into a half smile. "It looked better on you than it does on me. Keep it."  
  
She could feel her face burning. "I do not think-"  
  
Jacen pushed himself to his feet, stretching his arms over his head and she swallowed her words. Force the man was something to look at. He ran a hand through his hair, and then shook his head. "You were going to keep it anyway," he told her grinning. "I don't mind."  
  
Her mind was working frantically. How long had he been watching her before he'd spoken? She glanced down at the packs as he began walking her way. She took a half step back as he stopped in front of her. "Do I need to reach around you, Tenel Ka?"  
  
She shook her head, stepping towards him and impulsively wrapped her arm around his waist, hugging him tightly. "Good morning."  
  
His arms came around her shoulders and he chuckled softly, "It is now. Didn't your mother teach you it's not polite to sleep with someone and slip away without a good morning kiss?"  
  
She ducked her head. "She did not!"  
  
He grinned, hearing a note of indignation in her voice. "Relax, she of flame, I'm just teasing."  
  
She started to pull back but he wouldn't let her go. She met his gaze, "Jacen-"  
  
He swooped down as she began to speak, his mouth covering hers in a hot, passionate kiss that weakened her knees. She clung to him, startled by his action, and kissed him back instinctively, her mouth opening under his. His hands held her to him, one sliding down her back in an echo of his unintentional caress minutes before, the other around her waist. She leaned into him, unable to stand from the sudden explosion of sensation running through her blood. A small voice in the back of her mind was screaming at her to stop, to remember who she was and where they were. But she didn't care. The heady feel his kisses created had her wanting more. Ever so much more. Her hand slid wound his neck, but the feel of his hands sliding confidently up her back gave her pause. There was something different in his touch, an almost desperation she'd never felt before.  
  
Fighting against the sensations, she pushed against his chest, trying to draw away. He didn't react at first and she turned her face away, her whole body trembling in his grasp. "We must stop," she told him, her voice trembling.  
  
Their breathing was ragged, uneven, and Jacen fought to bring himself under control. He'd only meant to give her a simple good morning kiss. But looking at her mouth, having her so near after waking to find her gone, had been too much. Watching her pull his shirt off, regardless of what was underneath had sent his heart skipping in his chest. Everything, every little movement and word, since he'd woken, had warred against his common sense. Not yet fully in control, he'd simply acted. He closed his eyes, trying to reign in his raging hormones. He was better than this.  
  
Tenel Ka didn't move as she felt his inner struggle. She waited until he opened his eyes again before arching an eyebrow. "May I go now?"  
  
The curtain cutting them off from the other room was suddenly pulled back. "Up and... Oh, you're both up." Flynn stood in the doorway, looking at their intimate embrace and grinned. "Must have been a good night. Either she doesn't bruise easily or you just don't mark her man, 'cause damn! She doesn't look any worse for wear this morning. You on the other hand..."  
  
"Good morning Flynn." Jacen greeted, cutting the man off. He knew very well he looked stressed beyond belief. Having to maintain a distance, yet not, from Tenel Ka was taking a heavy toll.  
  
Flynn was smirking. "You look like hell man. I think she might be too much for you."  
  
Tenel Ka arched an eyebrow at the survivor. "You are rude, Flynn. Do not presume-"   
  
She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence as Flynn paled and dropped the blanket, ducking out of sight.  
  
Jacen began to laugh, chuckling first before throwing his head back and releasing the tension between them. A faint, very faint, smile played about Tenel Ka's lips. "You find me amusing?"  
  
"No," he grinned as he released her. "I find your effect on Flynn amusing. I get the feeling he's not used to being scared of women."  
  
She snorted. "He is an imbecile."  
  
Jacen chuckled. "Well that imbecile is our only way out of here."  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him. "I do not believe that."  
  
"Oh? You want to try your luck down here in their world?"  
  
"I did not say that. I simply mean that should we become separated I believe you and I would find our way out."  
  
Jacen knelt next to his pack, rummaging for a spare set of trousers. Pulling them from near the bottom he turned to find Tenel Ka hadn't moved. "Planning on a little visual enjoyment?"  
  
She shook her head and turned her back, knowing better than to leave the room without him. She closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten, trying to ignore the sound of fabric sliding against skin. She could feel the heat in her cheeks.  
  
Jacen shook his head as he pulled on his trousers. The image of Tenel Ka sleeping in his shirt was still firmly embedded in his mind and he could almost see the flesh her armor now hid. He carefully cinched his belt, "Alright, you can turn around again."  
  
She did, and immediately shook her head.  
  
Jacen frowned. "What?"  
  
"I do not wish for Nicha to gawk at you."  
  
He looked down at his pants critically. "I don't see how... Oh, you want me to wear a shirt." He looked back at her, his eyes twinkling. "Why didn't you just say so?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow but said nothing as he pulled out a shirt and slipped into it, buttoning it up the front before rolling up the sleeves. He tucked it in and then spread his arms. "Better?"  
  
She nodded. "Much. Come."  
  
"Ah ah, wait."  
  
She paused mid-turn and looked at him questioningly. He nodded to their bed. "Want to help me clean up?"   
  
She tensed immediately; she couldn't help it. "Do you require my help?"  
  
"No, just your company. You could kick the coals if you want."  
  
She said nothing as Jacen began to fold the remains of their bed and carefully packed them away. She simply watched, offering him a hand when he asked for it. Several minutes later all that was left of their presence was the slightly burnt ring of stone on the floor. Shouldering their packs, Jacen held the curtain back as Tenel Ka stepped into the main room. Flynn was seated with Vola, speaking quietly about something, flipping something in the coals of the fire. Vola looked up as they entered. "Great one, she of flame, I trust you slept well?"  
  
Flynn snickered slightly but grinned. "They look rested enough."  
  
Jacen smiled easily. "As well as can be expected on the ground, Vola. Thank you. Flynn."  
  
Flynn chuckled, "Help yourselves, the soup is warm."  
  
Jacen poured Tenel Ka a cup of the broth before pouring his own and hunkering down with her next to the fire. Their packs fell behind them, allowing them a place to sit. Flynn took a sip from his own bowl and nodded towards the exit. "Nicha said she needed to talk to you, Jacen. I don't suppose you could see what about?"  
  
He was immediately suspicious, "Now?"  
  
Flynn nodded. "She said it was important."  
  
Jacen glanced at Tenel Ka. Her lips were thinned in a line that betrayed her irritation. She didn't like Nicha and he wondered if he'd be endangering his own position by going to speak to the insufferable woman. He reached out, placing a hand on her knee. He felt the muscle jump under his hand, but that was her only reaction. Controlled Tenel Ka. At times, it was useful. "I'll be right back," he told her, placing the cup beside her feet. "I won't be long."  
  
She nodded once, continuing to sip her breakfast.  
  
Flynn watched as Jacen walked away from Tenel Ka and moved a little closer to the warrior woman. "What do you see in that guy?"  
  
She looked at their guide. "Pardon?"  
  
Flynn waved towards where Jacen was headed, "Him, Jacen. I know he's some kind of hero and all, but there's got to be more. What's so special about him?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "Jacen and I have known each other for a long time. I suggest you rephrase your question."  
  
Flynn paused, as if considering her answer before replying. "I guess what I'm asking is why him? Why did you accept his proposal over anyone elses?"  
  
"I proposed to him," she answered truthfully, taking another sip of the broth.  
  
"I... see..." Flynn fell silent, staring at the flames, suddenly interested in their color.  
  
Tenel Ka almost smiled. Flynn's interest was so very obvious, and it made her uncomfortable, but he was clearly uncomfortable with strong women. Which didn't explain why he traveled with Nicha. She looked across the circle at the quiet Vola to find the Yuuzhan Vong staring after Jacen. She shook her head and turned back, meeting Tenel Ka's gaze. Her strange eyes were worried, almost sad and Tenel Ka moved to her feet. Something was wrong and she had a feeling she knew exactly what. 


	18. Nicha's Challenge

AN: The survivors, Vola and Nicha & Flynn are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
Jacen turned the corner separating the main entryway to their camp. "Nicha?"  
  
The blond haired beauty stepped from behind a corner, her blaster held in front of her. "Jacen." She purred. "I didn't expect you to come."  
  
"Flynn said it was important."  
  
"Oh, it is." She approached him and he regarded her warily as he recognized he was being stalked. "Very important."  
  
He stepped away from the wall so that he had room to move, but didn't back away as she came closer. He wasn't going to run from her, he had to try reason first. Even if it was doomed to fail. "And what's this urgent matter?"  
  
"Oh nothing much," she offered, stopping really close to his left arm, "I just want you to father my children."  
  
He stepped back then, trying to put some distance between them. His danger sense flared and he paused, dropping into a crouch as he twisted out of her reach. A wicked looking needle was grasped in her hand, a syringe full of an opaque liquid. "Don't fight me Jacen, you know you want me."  
  
"You're mistaken, Nicha. Put the syringe down."  
  
"Scared, Jedi?" she taunted, "You should be, I've been saving this for a long, long time."  
  
Jacen reached out with the Force and tore the needle out of her hand, but as he did, she lunged at him. She hit him in the mid section, knocking the breath from his body as they landed in a heap; Nicha sprawled out on top of him. He struggled to breath as she grasped his wrists and pulled a cord from her belt. He flung his arms wide and then his eyes widened in surprise as she changed her tactics. She slanted her mouth across his.  
  
He turned his head aside, repulsed by her blatant advances. The feel of her body, of her mouth, made his blood run cold. He pushed her off, but she came right back, clawing like a she-cat, "You're mine!" she screamed. "I've marked you!"  
  
Jacen made to push her off, but a long, tanned leg beat him to it. Nicha was sent flying, a shriek coming from her throat as she landed and rolled, her blaster in hand. The snap-hiss of a lightsaber igniting could be heard as she fired. A shimmering turquoise blade intercepted and deflected the bolt harmlessly away, Tenel Ka springing to land between him and Nicha. "Are you unhurt?"  
  
Jacen pushed himself to his feet, rubbing the area just below his ribs, and nodded. "Yes."  
  
She met his gaze for a moment and he saw shimmering fires of controlled rage before she turned back to Nicha. All the while continuing to deflect blaster bolts. She advanced on the survivor, her blade illuminating her face eerily in the dimly lit tunnels. "You have touched what is mine." She said succinctly. "Have dared to claim what is not yours to take."  
  
"He's not yours either, Tenel Ka!" Nicha screamed back, hurling the blaster.  
  
Tenel Ka calmly sliced through the weapon before shutting down her blade and hooking it to her belt. "You are mistaken."  
  
"Am I? You may have shared his bed last night, but neither of you did anything! I know; I planted a listening device! He turned you down!"  
  
Tenel Ka regarded the blonde calmly. "As is dictated by his code of honor. One you obviously lack."  
  
"I challenge you, Tenel Ka, by our laws," Nicha told her grimly. "I challenge you to a duel for the man you would claim as your mate!"  
  
"Now wait just a minute here," Jacen broke into the conversation, looking from one to the other. "I get a say in this; it's not a matriarchy. I have already made my choice."  
  
"You turned her down," Nicha told him smugly, "That gives me all the right I need to take you away from her."  
  
"You will not have him." Tenel Ka offered her Rancor-tooth lightsaber to Jacen. "Hold this."  
  
"You can't seriously think-"  
  
"Jacen." She met his gaze seriously.  
  
He cut off his words. Tenel Ka was looking for a reason to take Nicha down a notch or two and with that reckless challenge she'd been given an opening. He knew she more than outmatched the survivor and that the match wouldn't be fair, but he could sense Nicha wasn't about to back down. He smiled slightly. "Just don't kill her." He whispered softly.  
  
She nodded once, turning to Nicha. "Take him, if you can."  
  
Without bothering to reply, Nicha screamed and lunged at the Dathomirian woman, aiming to plan a fist in her face. Tenel Ka side-stepped the blow, catching the woman's forearm under her left and placing a surgical kick to her lower body. Nicha screamed, throwing her other fist around and connecting squarely with Tenel Ka's chest. But the lizard hide armor stopped it, absorbing the physical impact with ease.   
  
The Queen of the Hapes cluster fell back, dragging the other woman with her, and rolled, planting her feet in Nicha's abdomen. Nicha clawed at her face with her free hand, grabbing two of her braids and pulling hard. Tenel Ka made no sound as she finished the roll, throwing the survivor into the wall above. She made to get out of the way, but Nicha had a firm grip on her hair. Tenel Ka grimaced as Nicha fell back to the ground near her and scrambled to her feet. Tugging back viciously, Tenel Ka managed to get her hair free before she dropped into a crouch and swept the survivor's legs.   
  
Nicha jumped at the spinning warrior only to receive a kick to the face as Tenel Ka changed the movement of her leg halfway through the maneuver. The sound of crunching cartilage and breaking bone could be heard in the stillness. Nicha fell back, blood streaming from her broken nose. The flesh was flattened completely, a bloody mass.   
  
Tenel Ka rose to her feet, looking down at the other woman before kneeling next to her head. Carefully, she checked for responses before standing and turning to face Jacen. "She is unconscious."  
  
"Did you have to hit her so hard?"  
  
Tenel Ka offered him a shrug in return. "I finished the challenge she initiated. To do less would be disrespectful." She clipped her lightsaber back to her belt and Jacen placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her as she turned to go back to the campfire. "Is something the matter?"  
  
He lifted the stump of her left arm and gently ran his hand across a cut that ran along the deadened nerves. "You're wounded."  
  
"It is a scratch."  
  
"That's where most things start, Tenel Ka, from a scratch."  
  
She tried to pull her arm away, but he held it fast. Her eyes widened as he ducked his head, gently placing a kiss over the wound. Her breath caught in her throat. Nobody had ever dared to do that before. Nobody ever dared to touch her left arm as he did. She felt compelled to say something, anything, but a lump in her throat made it impossible. Instead she threw her right arm around his neck and hugged him tightly. The sting of tears had her blinking rapidly to make them go away. Why such a simple gesture moved her so much, she didn't know.  
  
Jacen hugged her back, briefly, before pulling away and kneeling next to the unconscious woman. "Come on, we should get back to camp and let Flynn tend her."  
  
Tenel Ka nodded, leading the way back towards the large room where they'd made their main camp. Flynn's reaction would be amusing. Yet it was the actions of one Jacen Solo that still echoed through her mind. She saw his dark head bend, again and again, to kiss the flesh his lightsaber had cauterized so many years ago. The nerves were dead and she couldn't feel anything on the end, but his action had touched her, reassured her. It made her want to smile.   
  
  
  
  
"What happened to her?" Flynn stood, alarmed, as Jacen carried the unconscious Nicha back into the main area.   
  
Jacen nodded to Tenel Ka. "Nicha decided she wanted me for herself and challenged Tenel Ka."  
  
"It is so."  
  
Flynn frowned. "But, why? What reason did she cite?"  
  
Jacen placed the unconscious woman next to the fire and stood, looking straight at Flynn. "She claimed to have planted a listening device in our room last night. Apparently she heard me... she heard us talking, and I..." he glanced at Tenel Ka, uncertain how to phrase this properly.   
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder. "Jacen followed his own code of ethics and refused me last night. It is not his way to... experiment before marriage."  
  
Flynn's eyebrows hit his hairline. "You turned her -down-, man?! Are you insane?"  
  
Jacen chuckled. "No Flynn, I'm in full command of my faculties." For the moment, he added silently. "I have no qualms about sharing a bed with a woman, platonically, but I believe I show more respect for her by waiting until we're married."  
  
"I suppose that's your choice, man." Flynn shook his head, "Vola, can you take the... Vola?"  
  
Jacen looked around, spying her headed towards where Nicha had been standing guard. "She's gone to take watch."  
  
Flynn smiled a half smile as he knelt next to Nicha and carefully bathed her face with water from his canteen. "Good woman. Vola's not like Nicha, she's dependable. So what're the mating rites like where you come from?"  
  
"Mating rites?" Tenel Ka echoed, looking at Jacen quizzically.  
  
Jacen chuckled. "I'm from all over, Flynn, and trust me, ninety percent of them are all different. We each have our own codes to follow."  
  
"Ah." Tenel Ka murmured softly, "Ah ha."  
  
Flynn chuckled. "We've got some pretty strict rules down here regarding marriages. There are quite a few that are always on the look out for new blood, but marriages have to produce proof of an heir within the first six months otherwise another man, or woman, can challenge for one of the couple."  
  
Jacen knelt to help Flynn as Tenel Ka went to the packs to retrieve a length of cloth, some rope and a spare canteen.   
  
"I see. So I take it more people celebrate their wedding night in advance, just to be sure an heir will be produced?"  
  
Flynn nodded. "Long engagements aren't unheard of down here, but the laws we have in place don't allow for more than two years. It's assumed that once you declare an engagement, you're going to be sharing that person's bed in the hopes of providing an heir. We have to keep our population up, you know."  
  
Jacen nodded thoughtfully. "I see. So what happens when a challenge fails?"  
  
Flynn accepted a length of cloth Tenel Ka brought back with her and tore it into strips. Carefully, he began to wipe the blood away from Nicha's face. "Well, normally there's a trial held and the couple who's been challenged gets to speak up. They offer what they deem as a worthy punishment and the council of elders decides the final outcome."  
  
"Council of elders?"  
  
Flynn nodded. "They're our government. There are seven of them. Three humans, two Yuuzhan vong and two aliens. One's a Wookiee, the other, I think, is a Rodian. I don't remember, challenges rarely fail."  
  
Jacen chuckled. "I don't think Nicha knew that Tenel Ka doesn't lose."  
  
She inclined her head at his compliment. "Only when it is important."  
  
Flynn shook his head. "I don't know what you hit her with, but that some nice damage to her face."  
  
"My foot."  
  
"What?" Flynn looked shocked.  
  
Tenel Ka nodded once. "I kicked her."  
  
Flynn looked at her for a long moment before he began to laugh. "I'll be damned! That was some powerful kick! I'll be sure to warn the other women not to challenge you. Of course once they see Nicha's face, they'll probably avoid you like the plague."  
  
Jacen chuckled, pulling two small vials from his belt pouch and handing one to Flynn, "Here, it's bacta salve. It should help her."  
  
Flynn nodded his thanks before bending and becoming completely absorbed in his task. Jacen tore a small strip off the fabric Tenel Ka had brought and turned to her. She'd moved back to the packs, rummaging around for something. He pushed himself to his feet and headed for her.  
  
She felt his approach as she searched for a small bandage. "Looking for this?" he asked, holding up the second bottle.  
  
She turned to face him, nodding. "It is."  
  
"May I?"  
  
She blushed softly, holding her left arm out to him. Jacen gently washed the end of her left arm with some water from his canteen before dabbing some of the bacta on the cloth. He could feel her watching him, his every move. Spontaneously, he ran his thumb gently over the firm flesh, marveling at the texture. Leaning forward he felt her tense and looked up to meet her gaze. Her eyes were wide, round with shock. "What is it?"  
  
She licked her lips. "People do not touch my left arm. They think it is..."  
  
"Repulsive?"   
  
She nodded, sucking in a sharp breath when he ran his thumb over the firm flesh again. She couldn't feel it, but she could see the respect in his face, the admiration. And that was something she'd never seen when people looked at her severed arm. He gently applied the bacta to the wound, painstakingly covering each part before applying the fast sealing coat. She felt tears sting her eyes again as he placed a gentle kiss over the bacta. His hair had fallen into his eyes, lending him a boyish appearance as he looked up at her with a smile. "All better."  
  
"Why do you do that?"  
  
"Do what?" he still hadn't released her arm, his fingers gently tracing the sensitive flesh just above the metal band she worse near the end of it.   
  
"That." She nodded to his hand. "You touch something that others shy away from. You kiss..."  
  
He blinked. "You don't want me to do that?"   
  
"I did not..." she swallowed hard. "I mean, I am not used to it. I sometimes forget I do not have a left hand, but others cannot. They look at me and see that I am without one of my arms. But you do not. You look at me and it is as if I have two complete arms."  
  
He lifted his hand, placing the rag and vial to the side, before gently cupping her face. He ran his thumb over her cheek, looking deeply into her eyes. "I don't see you as a cripple, and nobody else should either. You're strong. Stronger than alot of other people would be in your place. You do things some people with two hands have trouble doing, and you do them without the Force. You're incredibly talented and gifted. Never let your injury make you feel like less of a person, Tenel Ka. Never."  
  
She turned her head, planting a kiss in the center of his palm. "Thank you."  
  
He smiled, pulling his hand away. The feel of her lips had sent a tingly sensation crawling up his arm, a warm sensation that promised more. "Your welcome. Did you hear what Flynn said?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
He sighed. "I guess that means we'll be down here for a few more days."  
  
She met his gaze, awareness flashing between them. Days meant nights. Night spent lying together, curled on a pallet under one blanket. Nights of resisting, of fighting the attraction and connection that was growing with each passing day. She swallowed hard, seeing him do the same. "Is that wise?"  
  
His smile was faint. "Probably not." He hesitated before speaking slowly, as if unsure of her response. "You know, this tribunal of elders might be inclined to marry us."  
  
She froze. Already? Was she ready for that? She didn't need to look at him to know she was; she'd been ready since they'd landed on the planet, just been denying it. "Without our friends and family?" she asked him, searching his gaze. "They would never forgive us."  
  
Jacen sat back on his heels, staring at her. His face took on a pained expression as he released her. "Tenel Ka, my control is fraying. We've been placed in extreme circumstances where I think my Uncle would have problems controlling himself, and barely come out of them." He licked his lips, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "I don't know how much longer my control is going to last."  
  
"Did you not sleep?"  
  
"Oh, I slept. It's not a physical control; it's mental. Even in sleep a part of my brain is saying not to do certain things, to be careful. I... didn't do anything this morning when I dropped off completely did I?"  
  
She cocked her head at him. "I do not understand."  
  
He blushed and she raised an eyebrow. He ducked his head a little before sighing. "I tried to doze for most of the night," he admitted, "just to be sure I didn't touch you the wrong way while I slept. Early this morning I fell into a pretty deep sleep and woke up to the sound of a warrior slipping into her armor."  
  
She nodded. "I see. No, you did not make an inappropriate move while you were sleeping. The fault was mine."  
  
He blinked. "Uh, not to sound strange, but what happened?"  
  
She shrugged. "Nothing." She rose to her feet and turned, walking back towards Flynn.  
  
Jacen stared after her, a sense of foreboding settling about him. She hadn't answer either of his questions. Not about having the 'council' marry them, or if she's think of it as binding and she hadn't explained her strange remark. Had he done something? Was she willing to marry him here, away from everything they knew, or would she insist they wait until they returned to Hapes? He hoped not. If she insisted he wait, he was going to have to start taking long walks in the morning before she rose, and after she went to sleep. The tension between them was fraying his nerves, making it difficult for him to concentrate and that was dangerous. Dangerous to her, to their companions and to their future. Something had to give, and give soon. Otherwise he was sure to snap. And he didn't want to think about that. 


	19. Control? What's Control?

AN: The survivors, Vola and Nicha & Flynn are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
They were unable to travel for most of that morning while Flynn fashioned a travois to carry Nicha. Jacen pitched in, while Tenel Ka and Vola took turns keeping watch. It was noon before Nicha regained consciousness, her eyes having swollen shut from Tenel Ka's kick, swollen and deep purple, Flynn wondered if she could see anything at all. "Nicha?"  
  
She turned her head towards him. "Flynn?" her voice had gone from husky to choked and she was obviously having trouble speaking.  
  
Flynn placed a hand on her shoulder, keeping her still. "Relax, I'm here. We're taking you to the Elders, Nicha."  
  
"What?" she moaned softly, "Why?"  
  
"You don't remember?"  
  
"Remember what?"  
  
Jacen knelt next to her, "Nicha?"  
  
She flinched. "Who's that? Flynn? Who's there with you?"  
  
Flynn and Jacen exchanged looks. Tenel Ka's foot had obviously given her a concussion. Jacen placed a hand on her arm, "It's Jacen Solo, Nicha."  
  
She groaned, turning her face away. "Why would a New Republic hero be in the undercity? My baby? Where's my baby! Flynn?"  
  
Flynn looked at Jacen helplessly and Jacen stretched out to the Force, soothing the distraught woman and sending her quickly into a deep slumber. She had a concussion, so it probably wasn't wise, but explaining everything to her would be difficult. Jacen looked at Flynn questioningly. "She's married?"  
  
"She was," he acknowledged. "She lost her husband to a Yuuzhan Vong patrol about three years ago. She found out she was pregnant two months later. It was born still born."  
  
Jacen looked down at the young woman's face. She couldn't be very old, no older than Tenel Ka, yet she'd already been married. She'd already been with child. His gaze traveled to where Tenel Ka stood on guard duty. Guard duty. He looked around, frowning. "Where'd Vola go?"  
  
Flynn nodded to the curtain that was drawn on the pool. "She's taking a bath. She didn't get the chance to last night."  
  
"Ah." Jacen frowned, looking down at the woman on the makeshift pallet, "If you don't mind me asking, why do you travel with Vola if Nicha lost her husband to the Yuuzhan Vong?"  
  
Flynn tied another of the straps to the main handled of the travois, smiling. "I don't mind. Vola's different than others of her race, but she has the same thought patterns. She's got a good eye for details that we'd otherwise miss. That, and Vola is the one Yuuzhan Vong in our group Nicha isn't openly hostile to. She's... different."  
  
Jacen nodded thoughtfully. "That she is. So how about you Flynn, attached to anybody?"  
  
Flynn chuckled. "Hardly, man. Vola's still underage."  
  
Jacen blinked. "Say that again?"  
  
Flynn smirked. "You heard me. When Vola turns the proper age next year I have every intention of asking her. That is, unless you plan on letting Tenel Ka go."  
  
Jacen grinned. "She'd mangle you. Keep dreaming."  
  
"So is it true you're resisting her because of your own code?"  
  
Jacen grimaced, settling himself on the ground, his gaze drawn to his fiancée across the room. Resisting her? He'd stopped resisting her, now he was simply denying himself. And it was distinctly uncomfortable. "Yeah, you could say that."  
  
"Why? I mean, what drives a man to resist a very tempting, willing young woman?"  
  
"Honor." Jacen replied without pause. "Honor, Flynn. There's more between us than this physical attraction."  
  
Flynn laughed. "Man, it's gone way beyond attraction. You should see the heat coming off you two; I could cook dinner and burn it. Seriously, Jacen, sooner or later one of you is going to give, just snap, under the pressure. Why don't you do yourselves a favor and stop fighting it?"  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Why not? She wouldn't fight you would she?"  
  
"That's not the point, Flynn." Jacen looked at the other man pointedly, "I'd hate myself for it later."  
  
Flynn shrugged. "Well, whatever, but seriously, the tension between you two is insane. You guys are crazy to resist."  
  
Jacen didn't bother to answer him as he looked back across the room, his eyes taking in the straightness of Tenel Ka's spine. The curve of her jaw. The swell of her hips under her armor. They made a full circuit, lingering on her long, tanned legs. Legs that drove him to distraction. As if sensing his observation, she turned her head to look at him and their eyes met. He saw confusion in her gaze. Confusion and need. He felt the grip on his control slip just a little more as she beckoned him closer. His mouth went dry and he shook his head, "If you'll excuse me, Flynn."  
  
"Go for it, man."  
  
Jacen barely heard the other man's comment as he walked straight across the room and stopped shy of her. "Something you need?"  
  
She lifted her hair, revealing two ties in the back of her armor that had come loose. "It is not snug and I cannot reach."  
  
Jacen eyed the creamy skin under the tight armor, the gap giving him a decent view of her lower back. He swallowed hard, noting that the buckles had escaped their clips. "I... I really don't think I should."  
  
"Please?" she asked, tilting her head at him.  
  
A bad idea. A very bad idea. His control was in tatters, barely hanging on by a thread. He swallowed again before reaching out. His hands shook. He dropped them back to his sides. It was just her back for Force sake, nothing wrong with touching her back. Except her could still feel the smooth skin imprinted on his finger tips, the muscles flexing under his hand. Forcing his hands to cooperate, he quickly slid the buckles back into place so she could easily pull them tight and stepped back. His breathing was ragged, as if he'd kissed her instead of simply tied some buckles.   
  
She turned back to him, pulling the ties tight. "Thank you."  
  
His gaze was drawn to flexible armor molding tightly around the trim muscles of her stomach, making her appear even more slender than she already was. He couldn't breathe. He took a step back, "Tenel Ka, I..." he held up his hands as if to ward her off before he turned and ran across the room, back to the room where they'd spent the night.  
  
She watched him go, puzzled as he blockaded the door behind him. He was acting so strangely; asking for help with her armor wasn't a reason for him to panic was it?  
  
Jacen leaned against the wall in the small room, closing his eyes and banging his forehead into the moss-covered surface. Control! he admonished himself. I must have control, she has no idea what's waiting for her, don't loose it now! he opened his palms and pressed them to the spongy fungus, knocking his head into the wall again. He was trying to get the image of undoing all those straps up her back out of his mind and he was failing.   
  
He could see it clearly. She pulled her hair up and away while his hands deftly slid the buckles loose before pushing the supple armor down off her shoulders, down her arms to let it fall to her waist. He could feel the satin softness of her skin under his hands as they slid back up to her shoulders, pulling her backwards as he bent to kiss the nape of her neck, her shoulder, her- NO! he slammed his forehead into the wall again, pounding against the surface with his fist. Stop it! he screamed silently at himself, Just stop! But he couldn't get the image out of his mind and, slowly, he sank to the floor. He had to banish it now, before he saw her again, or he was in deep trouble. They both were.  
  
  
  
Tenel Ka returned to the fire once Vola came to take her turn on guard duty and turned immediately to Flynn. "Flynn?"  
  
He looked up guiltily, "What'd I do now?"  
  
"You have done nothing I am aware of."  
  
"Oh, phew. Sorry, Tenel Ka, what can I help you with?"  
  
"I have a question," she told him seriously.  
  
Flynn's gaze went to the room where Jacen was still hiding. And it was hiding, because he'd been in there for the last two hours without showing the slightest hint of coming out. "About him?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"You know him better than I do."  
  
"But you are a man."  
  
He grinned, adjusting the cover around Nicha's shoulders, "Glad you noticed. What's that have to do with anything?"  
  
"I do not understand why Jacen would run from me," she told him seriously. "I do not see why."  
  
Flynn chuckled. "Man, you really are innocent in the ways of men, aren't you?"  
  
She inclined her head. "My training revolved around warfare."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Well, see, Jacen finds you attractive, a little too attractive."  
  
"I should alter my appearance?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Uh, no, that's not what I mean. It's a good thing he's attracted to you, trust me, but, uh, there are things that go on between men and women which come from attraction."  
  
"Pro-creation," she nodded once. "I remember my mother's lecture on this topic."  
  
"Then you know what's involved?" Flynn's cheeks were bright red and he couldn't meet her gaze.  
  
"I do not," she told him, making his eyebrows rise suspiciously. "I did not pay much attention to that subject."  
  
Flynn burst out laughing. "Oh god that's priceless!"   
  
"You find me amusing?"  
  
His laughter died and he backtracked. "Oh no, no, I don't I just think it's funny the one topic that could help you now is the one you skipped."  
  
"I did not skip. I simply did not pay attention."  
  
He shrugged. "Whatever. Either way you didn't get the knowledge that would make this easier. You know how animals mate, right?"  
  
She nodded once. "I am aware of the mechanics."  
  
"Well, uh, humans are similar. One male and one uh, female in an intimate setting usually involving no clothing... Uh, maybe Jacen should explain this to you." Flynn was looking distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
"He is not here."  
  
"Yeah, but I can't... You should really ask him, Tenel Ka. I mean, he's the one who's feeling these urges, not me."  
  
"Urges?"  
  
"To uh... mate."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "If it is simply that why does he not say so?"  
  
"I don't know; I'm not him!"  
  
She inclined her head. "Fact. My apologies. May I ask one question?"  
  
"I suppose."   
  
"Why would Jacen react as he did when I asked him to help fix my armor?"  
  
Flynn snickered. "It's funny you should ask. Your armor is very form fitting, if you hadn't noticed."  
  
"For free movement."  
  
"Well, um, ok, yeah. Sorry. Anyway, it shows off alot of skin and certain areas can er... stimulate a man."  
  
Her brows drew together in a rare show of confusion. "I do not understand why my back would be such a place."  
  
Flynn shrugged. "I haven't a clue, you'd have to ask him."  
  
She rose to her feet. "Thank you, Flynn. You have been most helpful."  
  
"I'll bet I have," he grumbled softly, watching her walk towards the room where Jacen was hidden. A slow smirk found its way onto his face. Jacen wouldn't know what hit him.  
  
  
  
  
Jacen had his back to the wall, his arms crossed over his knees and his face buried in the crook of his elbow when the sound of someone pushing on his barricade brought his head up. "Who's there?"  
  
"Tenel Ka."  
  
He grimaced, her voice sliding through his system like slow torture. "What do you need, your highness?"  
  
The sounds of her moving the objects stopped. "Are you well?"  
  
He laughed shortly, the sound slightly hysterical. Well? Well?! He hadn't been well since he'd taken the advice from his father! He ran a hand through his hair, grabbing the strands in his fist. He was crazy to have thought this could work just between the two of them. Being stuck in the under levels of the former city, surrounded by miles of duracrete and dirt was like being in a pressure cooker; the heat was too high and something was getting ready to explode. Like his sanity.  
  
"Jacen?"  
  
He jerked, pushing himself to his feet, "Don't come in here, Tenel Ka."  
  
"I only wish to speak with you."  
  
"Then talk."  
  
"Alone, Jacen."  
  
"I don't think that's a good idea," he replied. "Tomorrow, Tenel Ka. -Please-, not now."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
He leaned forward, placing his forehead against the warped door, "I can't explain, just please, not now."  
  
The sound of her voice was close and he knew without seeing her she was directly on the other side of the twisted metal. He swallowed hard, able to envision her in his mind. The door shifted and he gripped it, keeping it in place.  
  
"I simply wish to talk to you."  
  
"I know, but..."  
  
The door shifted, buckling suddenly and he jumped back as it crashed to the floor in front of him. He backpedaled, putting space between him and Tenel Ka as she stepped inside. "Speaking through a door is unacceptable. You are hiding from me. Why?"  
  
His mouth went dry as he stared at her. She looked like some kind of avenging warrior, backlit by the flickering flames of the main room. His back hit the wall and he flattened his hands against it, gripping the layers of moss for something to hold. He couldn't touch her, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't allow this attraction to overcome his good sense, to take hold of him completely. But it was too late. His common sense was just about shot, his control thread thin and fraying. He couldn't reply and she stepped towards him, a warrior stalking her prey.   
  
"Jacen?"  
  
He swallowed hard, trying to force something, anything, past his tight throat. "Don't."  
  
She paused. "Do not what?"  
  
"Don't move."   
  
She stopped, halfway between him and the door, which wasn't enough, not by a long shot. His grip tightened on the moss, tearing it from the wall and crushing it in his fists.  
  
"Why did you run from me?"  
  
He almost laughed but couldn't. Why indeed. Would she believe him if he said it was because of an overactive imagination? He closed his eyes, trying to think of something else. He'd managed to regain some control in the isolation of the small room, but her presence seemed to destroy it. Seeing the very clothing he'd been fantasizing about was dangerous; it brought the mental image of tearing it from her immediately to his mind. "I..."  
  
"Flynn said it was because you are attracted to me. Is it so?"  
  
This time he did laugh, a bark of tortured amusement. "Flynn said?" he banged his head into the wall behind him, looking at her with pleading eyes. "He's right, you have no idea how right he is."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "From your actions I find that hard to believe."  
  
He groaned. "Tenel Ka, if I did what I want to, you might just run screaming."  
  
"I have never 'run screaming' from anything." She told him pointedly. "Least of all you."  
  
"Maybe you should."  
  
She paused and then shook her head. "No. That will never happen. Do you desire me?"  
  
He blinked, feeling as if she'd punched him in the gut. Desire? What a paltry term for what he was feeling. He yearned for her, needed her, and craved her like water to a dying man. He nodded; there was no point in denying it. "The same as you do me."  
  
She cocked her head at him, making his breath catch in his throat. She was so innocent, so inexperienced. "Is that what this is? This crawling sensation across my skin, the ache in my chest and my body?"  
  
He swallowed hard, again, his hands clenching around the moss, nodding.   
  
"Ah. Ah ha." She arched an eyebrow. "It is most distracting, how do you fix it?"  
  
"Fix it?" he echoed, his hands going slack before clawing at the wall, digging deeply under the soft fungus. "You don't 'fix it'."  
  
"Then what is the point to these... urges?"  
  
"What urges?" He bit his tongue, silently cursing himself for asking the question without thinking as she stepped closer, now barely four feet between them.  
  
She stopped, her hand stretching towards him for a moment before sliding to the buckles at her arms. "I wish to touch you. To feel my skin against yours, is that wrong?"  
  
Oh Force! he closed his eyes, swallowing convulsively. Wrong? Was it wrong? He wanted to laugh, to cry, to grab her and hold her telling her no, it wasn't, but he couldn't. He was frozen, fighting both himself and her, the need to protect her foremost in his mind.  
  
"Jacen?"   
  
He could hear the uncertainty in her voice drove him to his knees, causing them to buckle as he sank to the floor.  
  
"Jacen!"  
  
His eyes flew open as she was suddenly kneeling in front of him, her hand reaching out to touch him. He grabbed it before she could and knew, immediately it was a terrible idea. The feel of her wrist, the satin soft skin against his fingertips was his undoing.   
  
He pulled her viciously towards him, his mouth slanting across hers as he pulled her down on his lap. Her body pressed tightly against his and he felt the shock ripple from her through the Force. He couldn't help himself as his hand dived into her hair, angling her head under his as he deepened the kiss. His other hand slid down her back, over the skin exposed by her armor. She arched into him, gasping against his mouth as he undid the buckles at the top, releasing the taught fabric. His mouth left hers, and he trailed hurried, desperate kisses down her neck to her shoulder, biting her gently. She cried out, his name a gasp on his lips as she felt the armor slip, but she didn't care. Whatever was between them had been building to this, to this moment, yet it scared her.  
  
There was an abandonment in his touch, his kiss that was almost possessive, desperate, as his hand moved under the lose straps to slide against the sensitive skin of her lower back. Colors exploded in front of her eyes as he kissed her again and she clung to him, swept away by his passion.  
  
Jacen was drowning. Drowning in the feel of her soft skin, her firm muscles so supple beneath his hands. He pealed the armor from her body, kissing her shoulders as they were completely revealed, indulging in his need to touch her. His hands were everywhere, or so it seemed, and she was more responsive than he'd ever dreamed. She responded to his touch, his kiss, as if she knew what would inflame him. And he was being swept away by the passion, swept away by her emotions as he felt them through the Force.  
  
And he thrust her away, scrambling to his feet, and running from the room. He'd felt fear. Of him, of his lack of control, of what was going to happen between them. She had no foreknowledge and it terrified her. Sprinting past a shocked Flynn, Jacen tore the curtain away from the entrance to the pool and dove in. Clothes, boots and all.  
  
  
  
Tenel Ka lay where she'd fallen, her heart pounding in her chest, her body tingling, alive with sensations and aching like never before. Slowly she pushed herself to a sitting position. Dazed, confused by his actions and suddenly denied the power of his touch, she put her back to the wall and pulled her legs into her chest. Resting her forehead on the tops of them, she closed her eyes and fought against the sting of irrational tears. Whatever had caused him to stop was probably a good thing, but it wasn't what she wanted. She wanted -him- and he wanted her. But that didn't lend her comfort from the sting of his sudden, inexplicable rejection. 


	20. Proposal

AN: The survivors, Vola and Nicha & Flynn are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 20  
  
  
  
Flynn rose from his place by the fire, having just finished trapping Nicha to the travois when Jacen had run past him. He looked to the room Tenel Ka had yet to emerge from and then to the pool. He'd heard the splash, could still hear splashing, and decided to check on the other man. He stopped in the doorway and began to laugh. Jacen hadn't paused to shed any of his clothing and was just surfacing, shaking the water from his hair. "Oh man, you look like some kind of a drowned rat! That a new look?"  
  
Jacen was in no mood to deal with the other man, "Get lost, Flynn."  
  
"She turn you down?"  
  
Jacen laughed, shaking his head. "I turned me down. Back off, this isn't your business."  
  
Flynn grinned, holding up his hands. "Sorry man, I just wanted to let you know I've got Nicha strapped to the travois. We're ready to head out for our home whenever you're ready."  
  
Jacen swam to the edge and hauled himself up. The cool water had helped restore some of his inner equilibrium, but not all. He'd be walking on eggshells around Tenel Ka. He grimaced. What must she think of him now? "You want to tell Tenel Ka-" he paused, remembering the way he'd left her and closed his eyes against the thought of going back into that room. Sparks or no sparks, if she hadn't rearranged her armor... he swallowed hard. Control. He had to find some kind of control lest he scare her again. "I'll tell her."  
  
"Sure man, whatever you think is best." Flynn was snickering as he left and Jacen took a step back, jumping back into the cool water. It wasn't quite Ice, but it certainly helped. His lips twisted wryly as he pulled himself back out and got his feet under him. His boots were ruined, his lightsaber was, thankfully, protected against water, and his clothing was soaked. He'd be cold before long and unable to dry off completely but that was alright. At least he'd have something else to concentrate on.  
  
He strode back into the main room and paused. Vola was sitting close to Flynn, her eyes on Nicha, but there was no sign of Tenel Ka. His gaze went to the doorway across the room and he took a deep breath, slicking his hair back. It was now or never. He took a bracing breath before crossing the room, ignoring the looks Vola and Flynn shot him, and stepped into the doorway.  
  
Tenel Ka was seated, her back to the wall, her face buried in her knees. Even in the dim light he could make out the slight, jerky motions of her shoulders. "Tenel Ka?" he asked gently, concern flooding him immediately. Had he made her cry?  
  
She didn't move, though he did see her stiffen. He crossed the room, his boots squishing with every step, and crouched in front of her. "Tenel Ka?"  
  
She slowly lifted her head, her gray eyes completely unshielded from him. Tears glittered on her lashes, the confusion and pain in her eyes breaking his heart. He lifted his hand but she shied away and he let it drop. "I'm sorry." He whispered hoarsely. "I couldn't... I can't..." he stopped himself, marshalling his thoughts before continuing. "I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Why are you doing this?" she asked, searching his face as she blinked back her tears. "Why are you pulling away? Is this not the natural conclusion of this attraction?"  
  
He smiled faintly. "Normally, yes. But I promised you, Tenel Ka. I promised nothing would happen that you didn't want. I felt your fear and it hurt. I never want you to be afraid of me."  
  
"I am not afraid of you," she replied evenly, holding his gaze, "but you are confusing me. I do not understand where this is going. As soon as I start to think you might show me, you pull back."  
  
This time he did cup her face, gently running his thumb over the soft skin. His body shook, his hands trembling, from the need to continue what they'd started, but the clothing he wore helped keep him focused. It wasn't hard to remain somewhat controlled dressed in soaking wet pants. "Is that really what you want?" he asked softly, "To find out what happens next?"  
  
She heard something in his tone, something different, as if he was asking her something terribly important. Her brows drew together and she nodded slowly. "Yes."  
  
He swallowed hard. "Once we start they'll be no turning back, Tenel Ka. When I finally make love to you, I'll never let you go."  
  
She sank back against the wall. "I do not understand," she whispered.  
  
His hand dropped from her face and he clenched it around the fabric on his knee, squeezing the water from it. "That's why." He pushed himself to his feet, the action costing him more than she'd ever know. "Flynn says we're ready to leave whenever you are. I'll be with them."  
  
"Jacen?"   
  
He paused, his back to her and silently begged her not to use that tone with him. A confused and lost sounding Tenel Ka wasn't something he could resist. "Yes?"   
  
"What will happen tonight?"  
  
He closed his eyes. Tonight. Oh Force -tonight-! He'd have to sleep next to her again. His mouth went dry, his palms beginning to sweat. He'd never make it but somehow he had to. He had to protect her. "I don't know." He replied honestly before stepping away and out of the room.  
  
Tenel Ka watched him go and slowly pushed herself to her feet. She was confused, hurt and ruffled. It felt like he was playing with her, making her feel these incredible sensations and then pulling back when she was on the verge of discovery. She wanted more, wanted it all, but he refused. He was fighting it. Surely whatever came next wasn't so horrible that he had to keep stopping. She sighed, adjusting her armor back into place and tightening it with sharp, vicious tugs. Surely whatever made her shake this badly, -want- this badly that she was having a hard time thinking straight, would be incredible. She would just have to find some way to get him to give in. And, this time, follow through.   
  
  
  
  
They left the area at a quick pace, Jacen and Flynn carrying the travois instead of dragging it. Vola lead the way, Tenel Ka taking up the rear guard behind Jacen. They traveled in silence, Jacen's back taught with strain as he fought against the feel of Tenel Ka's gaze on his back. Oh, it wasn't constant, but every time she glanced at him, he felt it clear to his toes. The first two hours were quiet, uneventful as Vola lead them deeper into the system. The deeper they went, the more cave-like the atmosphere got. Jacen began to feel the weight of the world pressing down on him as they turned a corner into a tiny side tunnel, forcing the four of them, the stretcher separating the two couples as they worked their way down carefully.   
  
This just gets worse and worse, Jacen found himself thinking as Tenel Ka's hand was suddenly planted firmly between his shoulder blades. He flexed, feeling the heat of her hand through the shirt stuck to his back. He continued walking but the dampness in his clothing was opposite to her skin, and the contrast wasn't working so well anymore. In fact, it was starting to hinder rather than help.  
  
She pulled her hand off as they exited into a cavern larger than anything they'd yet seen. Flynn started to put the stretcher down, and Jacen knelt so that Nicha was placed gently on the floor. "We'll break here for a few minutes," Flynn told them, nodding to where Vola was in the process of pulling a few broken pieces into a semi-circle so that they could sit.  
  
Jacen remained where he was as Tenel Ka moved past, her hip brushing against his shoulder. Control, he told himself silently. She's unaware of what she's doing. He slanted a glance at her, narrowing his eyes. Or was she? She could have avoided that touch knowing how precarious his control was. He slowly rose to his feet but didn't move to sit, instead leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. Tenel Ka accepted a strip of some kind of smoked meet from Vola and offered it to him. He was careful not to touch her hands he took it ad tore a bite off with his teeth. "How soon can we start heading back to the surface, Flynn?"  
  
"Well, if the elders are able to meet you right away, tomorrow. If not, I'd say we probably won't be heading back for a day or two. That won't be a problem, will it?"  
  
Looking at Tenel Ka, Jacen wasn't sure. "I don't think so," he said slowly, "that depends on what your community might be expecting from Tenel Ka ad myself in the way of actions."  
  
"Well, we don't get many outsiders, as you may have guessed, so they'll use the same standards for you as I did."  
  
"Meaning we'll be expected to share a bed."  
  
Flynn nodded, a knowing twinkle in his eye. "That's about it. Unless of course you want to break your engagement and let her sleep with Vola in the women's barracks."  
  
"No."  
  
They both looked up at Tenel Ka's sharp word. "Pardon?" Jacen was sure he'd heard her wrong. This was the way out he'd been looking for. They weren't technically engaged anyway, it was just the way to keep the women away from him, and the men away from Tenel Ka.  
  
Tenel Ka shook her head. "No. We will not. There is another way."  
  
He swallowed hard. Sure there was, but not one that involved control. Or clothing. "And what way is that?"  
  
She shrugged. "We marry."  
  
Ok, now he -knew- he was hearing things. "What?" he couldn't help the incredulous tone in his voice, that had been the last thing he'd expected her to say!  
  
"It's a good idea," Vola ventured tentatively. "I mean, surely you want to marry her, so why not here?"  
  
Jacen reached for Tenel Ka, grabbing her by the arm and hauling her to her feet. "If you'll excuse us." He told their guides shortly, dragging her away from the small camp and back into the halls a ways. He stopped, mildly surprised she didn't struggled against the hold he had on her arm. He finally let her go, rounding on her. "Explain yourself, Tenel Ka." He said shortly.  
  
"I thought it was self-explanatory."   
  
"You're serious?"  
  
She nodded. "Your reservations about what will happen between us are due to our lack of vows," she rationalized, "therefore the prudent course of action would be to speak those vows."  
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing. She hadn't reacted when he'd brought it up beyond to ask if their families and friends would find it objectionable. She'd seemed against it at the time, surely she couldn't have changed her mind so quickly. "Are you sure?"  
  
"You find it displeasing?"  
  
"No, I find it mind-boggling."  
  
She stepped towards him and he moved back, only to hit the wall. She kept coming until her chest brushed against his and she was looking up into his eyes. Their hearts began to race as she didn't move for a long moment. Jacen held his breath, silently pleading with her to back away. His control was again crumbling, the confidence of the clammy pants having long since evaporated.   
  
"I do not see why." She said softly. "I wish to be your wife."  
  
He swallowed hard, fighting against the way his head was slowly inching down towards hers. "You want to be a Solo?" his voice hitched, "It's not all it's cracked up to be."  
  
She tilted her head, her gaze dropping to his mouth. "I wish to be with a certain Solo this night, not need to lay awake wondering what these sensations lead to. Will you marry me, Jacen Solo?"  
  
"Not getting down on your knees?" he winced as he said it. If she -did- get on her knees he was going to fall to his; it would be his undoing, of that he was certain.  
  
Mercifully, she shook her head. "I will not. Your answer?"  
  
"Are you certain, Tenel Ka?" he asked, his hands clenched behind his back, his fingers digging into his hands. He couldn't feel them anymore, but at least they were behaving; for the moment.  
  
"Would I have asked if I was not?" she asked softly, arching an eyebrow. "I love you, Jacen, I wish to have your child, should you ever choose to show me how one is created."  
  
He groaned, closing his eyes and tilting his head back. His throat worked convulsively for a long moment. He looked back at her, seeing the anticipation she couldn't hide. He nodded. "I will, Tenel Ka. But not for your crown or your kingdom. I only want you."  
  
"They are a package." She told him, and that small, rare smile graced her face again as she leaned towards him, "But for you I will simply be me." Her lips brushed his gently before she pulled away.  
  
It wasn't enough. His hands came around and he pulled her back, kissing her longer, though with no less gentleness. Somehow he managed to keep the almost blinding need in check. His passion for her came through in the kiss and she melted against him willingly, sighing softly. Her mouth opened to his, but he didn't deepen the kiss. He knew better than to try, pulling back and breathing heavily as he rested his forehead against hers. "One condition."  
  
She pulled back slightly. "Condition?"  
  
He nodded, smiling faintly. "No more kissing until we take those vows."  
  
She cocked her head at him. "Why?"  
  
He smiled a self-mocking smile. "Unless you want to find out, just trust me. One more kiss and I'll lose it."  
  
She laughed - laughed! - softly at him as she stepped back. "I promise. Come. We must continue if we wish to make their dwelling before this night."  
  
"I'm all for that!" he caught her hand as they walked back towards Flynn and Vola. Her touch still weakened his knees but with a plan, and a destination in sight, control was easier to come by. And by the end of tonight she'd be his wife. He was looking forward to that. 


	21. The Settlement

AN: The survivors are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 21  
  
  
  
Their first glimpse of the settlement was over the lip of a cleared area. An area that looked vaguely familiar to them both. Hadn't they been down in this area with Zekk oh-so-many years ago? What, four? Six? He wasn't sure, but the area certainly seemed familiar.  
  
"Jacen?"  
  
He cocked his head at Tenel Ka, "Something on your mind?"  
  
"Is this not... We are near the ruins of the senate building, are we not?"  
  
He stopped, dragging Vola and Flynn to a halt as well, getting strange looks as he turned to look at the redhead, "You think so too, huh?"  
  
She nodded, eyeing Flynn. "Flynn, are we?"  
  
Flynn couldn't meet her gaze. "Uh... yeah, actually we're closer to the ruins of the old Jedi Temple on this side. Or so the elders say. Nobody's actually been to the crater in a long time."  
  
I have, Jacen thought. But that had been over two years ago and he'd been lead by a specter of his younger brother. Or so he'd thought. It had been Vergere leading him to the Force energy; and it wasn't someplace he wanted to take Tenel Ka. The well of the World Brain, sure, but not the Force pit. Even from here he could -feel- the alluring pull of its energy. Disciplined against it, he had no trouble resisting the siren's call. Tenel Ka, never one to crave power, didn't even seem to notice its presence. Jacen nodded towards the settlement stretched out below them. Light twinkled in fireplaces, smoke curling towards the upper levels to be dispersed among the thousands of corridors, nooks and crannies. He whistled softly. What he could make out was impressive.  
  
"How many are there in your settlement?" Tenel Ka asked Vola, coming to stand beside the Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
"Many of us," she admitted softly. "Normally those who are beaten near death and dragged out into the wilds are brought here. Shamed ones, slaves, survivors... there are few distinctions between us." She smiled faintly, "In a manner of speaking, we're all survivors."  
  
Tenel Ka nodded solemnly. "I understand."  
  
They were quiet as they watched several people exit what they'd turned into homes and mingle. Jacen felt the tension beginning to pull tighter across his shoulders. They only had to face the elders now. Nicha had been unconscious for most of the day thanks to his Force suggestion, but she was beginning to stir. "We should get the council together as quickly as possible so we can get this over with," Jacen told Flynn.   
  
Flynn nodded. "Vola. Go assemble the elders and tell them we have an emergency to deal with. Two, actually."  
  
Vola shot him a smile and a shy wink before disappearing over the edge of the cliff. Jacen looked over to find the amazing female scaling the inclined edge like a spider. He shook his head. He would never cease to be amazed. Flynn picked up his end of the travois and waited until Jacen had secured his before leading the way downwards. "We're being watched by guards, but so long as you're with me..." he frowned, pausing, and looked back over his shoulder. "Tenel Ka is going to be viewed as fair game if you don't do something to stake your claim on her right now."  
  
Jacen froze. "Now?"  
  
Flynn nodded, looking around the area and finding at least a dozen pairs of eyes focused on them. "Now. You have an audience so it doesn't have to be long, but something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Flynn rolled his eyes. "Kiss her or something, I don't care what." He slowly lowered the travois, forcing Jacen to do the same. "Look, if you don't, you'll be facing challenges, both of you, by the time we hit the floor. One kiss isn't going to kill you."  
  
"It might," Jacen muttered. He held his hand out to Tenel Ka.   
  
She stepped closer, glancing at Flynn. "This is necessary?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
She looked back to Jacen. "My apologies. I did not know."  
  
He slid his arms around her waist, dragging her closer until their bodies were aligned and lowered his head. She met him half-way, tilting her head so that their lips slid together slowly. His kiss was carefully controlled, but the feel of his hands clenching in the long strands of her hair was thrilling. He was close. So very close. He pulled back and she slowly opened his eyes. His lips were moving. She focused on them and her lips almost twitched into a smile as she read what he was saying.   
  
Jacen inhaled sharply, mouthing his thoughts without thinking. Think about something else, something that doesn't make you lose control. Grav-ball. Cold showers. Cold Lakes. Mynocks. X-Wings. A Mynock flying an X-Wing. He would have laughed at the image if not for the reason he was thinking of it in the first place. Slowly, he released her, unable to stop himself from brushing one of her braids off her face before turning away.  
  
Flynn was grinning like an idiot. "Wow, it's a good thing you two are talking about getting married 'cause man, you're set to snap!"  
  
Jacen laughed shortly. "Too late Flynn."  
  
Flynn paused as he was about to pick up the handles and looked back at him. "What? You mean you and she...?"  
  
"No. Why do you think I took a dip in the pool earlier, fully clothed?"  
  
Flynn laughed. "Good point. I don't envy you and your strange code, Jacen my man, I really don't." With that he picked up the travois and began leading them down the slopes, Jacen having to move quickly to pick up his end lest Nicha fall off. Tenel Ka walked beside him, to his right, and he could feel her stretching out with the Force to scan the area. She shot him a knowing look as she confirmed Flynn's earlier assessment. There were many people watching them. And many of them were now disappointed by their display.  
  
They were greeted at the bottom by a trio of people, Vola embracing Flynn in a rare show of affection. Jacen, starting to understand their strange rules, understood Vola was making her choice known in advance. It was a way of protecting herself from unwanted suitors. Flynn and Jacen handed their travois over to the man and woman Vola had brought with her and Nicha was quickly taken away. Vola smiled. "Your mother wants to meet our friends, Flynn."  
  
Flynn rolled his eyes, slipping an arm around her shoulders. "I guess we'd better make mama happy then, right? Jacen, Tenel Ka, if you'll follow me I'll take you to my home."  
  
Jacen and Tenel Ka exchanged looks. Flynn was actually semi-hugging Vola? That was strange; he hadn't so much as touched her on their trip from what they'd seen. Jacen shrugged and arched an eyebrow at her, asking her silently for permission. She glanced around before nodding once, and his arm slid around her shoulders. Jacen could feel the strange looks they were getting, Tenel Ka in particular. It was unusual for a human to have only one arm.  
  
"I didn't realize your parents were still down here Flynn." Jacen said conversationally.  
  
"She's not really my mother," he admitted, leading them down a side path. "She took me in when I was injured in the downfall. But Chellane has been more like a mother to me than my own ever was."  
  
Jacen nodded thoughtfully. "So where do the elders gather for this trial?"  
  
"Well, Nicha should be being revived as we speak, and Vola spread the word of a failed challenge, didn't you lovely?"  
  
She nodded, smiling. "Of course. Everyone always shows up to see what happens after a failed challenge. They want to mark who it is they're not supposed to go after and see what kind of damage was done so they can avoid it if they choose to challenge. However, I think the elders will probably marry the two of you right after that if you want, which should end any kind of challenge."  
  
Tenel Ka nodded thoughtfully. "How long will this trial take?"  
  
Flynn shrugged, entering into a small 'yard' of stone and approaching the door. "It'll depend on how eloquent Tenel Ka is when she speaks to the elders. You'll be asked for a description of the challenge, how it was issued, and about the events before, during and after."  
  
"Then we'll be done inside ten minutes," Jacen grinned, squeezing her shoulders. "Tenel Ka was never one for long speeches."  
  
"Fact."  
  
The three laughed as Flynn pushed the door open, "Mother!"  
  
"Flynn!" a lean older woman, her face scarred on one side, one of her hands bio-mechanical, stepped into the entry way and pulled Flynn into a tight hug. She had a shock of black hair that was similar to Vola's, only it was cut short to her head. "You're back. I didn't expect you to be gone over night otherwise I would have sent another chaperone for Vola!"  
  
"I'm intact," the young Yuuzhan Vong chimed in, "Flynn was the perfect gentleman, and he didn't touch me at all."  
  
"I'll vouch for that," Jacen added.  
  
Chellane released Flynn and swatted him, "You didn't tell me your were bringing guests either! Are they spoken for?"  
  
Flynn chuckled. "Mother, these are Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka. And yes, they're spoken for; to each other."  
  
Her smiled was wide. "Oh! Friends of yours in our home! She stepped forward, "And such distinguished guests! Jacen Solo, the hero of the new republic!"  
  
Jacen winced. Ouch, that was laying it on a little thick. "You're too kind, m'lady."  
  
"Oh, call me Chell." She smiled, winking at him. She turned to the redhead and dropped into a low curtsy. "Your majesty, you grace my home with your presence."  
  
Tenel Ka didn't move. "Who are you?"  
  
Flynn frowned. "Mother? It's just Tenel Ka, Jacen's fiancée."  
  
Chell shot a glance at him. "You obviously don't know your politics. Before Jacen returned the-"  
  
Tenel Ka stepped forward, cutting the other woman off. "Speak nothing of this."  
  
"But, your highness..." sputtered Chell.  
  
Tenel Ka's eyes flashed. "I am not here as a Queen, Chell. Please, address me as Tenel Ka."  
  
"But that would be improper!" Chell looked aghast at the thought of using her given name.  
  
"Well I'm lost," Flynn commented on the side to Vola, "Are you?"  
  
Vola nodded, looking at their companions curiously. "I don't think they were entirely honest with us. What does she mean, she of flame? Are you really royalty?"  
  
She nodded once. "I am. I ask you do not speak of it outside of this home."  
  
"Well, sure, if I knew what I wasn't supposed to talk about," Flynn told her, scratching his head. "You're really Royalty?"  
  
Jacen chuckled, "She is."  
  
"From where?"  
  
Chell shook her head. "And I thought I'd managed to educate you properly, Flynn. Can't you recognize your own cousin?"  
  
"My what?!" he demanded.  
  
Tenel Ka looked suspiciously at Chell. "Your name, your real name, before I demand more than just answers."  
  
Jacen placed a hand on her shoulder, as baffled by the woman's claim as she.   
  
Chell sighed. "My apologies your highness. I was a part of your mother's clan on Dathomir before it was destroyed. A few of us were sent here," she glanced at Flynn, "Flynn is my nephew, just as you're my niece."  
  
Flynn stumbled back, into Vola, who caught him, and eased him into a chair. She looked at Chell. "You're scaring him!"  
  
"I'm sorry dear." She went to the young man she treated like her son. "Flynn, it's about time you know the truth. You weren't injured here, you had your memory wiped."  
  
His jaw worked. "But... I have memories."  
  
Chell sighed. "It hard to explain, but it was a Force wipe and it was very precise. You couldn't know about your connection to the Hapan throne."  
  
"The what?"  
  
Chell looked at Tenel Ka. Jacen had his arm around her shoulders as they listened, just as hers was wrapped around his waist. Chell smiled faintly. "My real name is Chella Ne. It was wiser to combine them here should I ever be captured. Tenel Ka is the Queen of the Hapan empire."  
  
Flynn sat back in the chair, closing his eyes. "Are you telling me I'll be related, by marriage, to the Solo clan when they go through with this?"  
  
Chell grinned. "I suppose I am."  
  
Tenel Ka stepped from Jacen's embrace and placed her hand on Chell's shoulder. "I must verify what you say."  
  
Chell stood, "I know. Use your powers, your majesty, you'll see it's true."  
  
Tenel Ka stretched out to the Force and began to probe the other woman's memories. Images of Dathomir, as she remembered it, entered her mind. The wild Rancors; the clan. She watched Chell grow into womanhood, watched as her mother, as a young woman, brought her chosen mate to the tribe. Her breath caught in her throat at the image, seen through this young woman's eyes. Tenel Ka explored the furthest reaches of Chell's memories, verifying, checking and double-checking before finally pulling back. She opened her eyes and nodded. "You are who you claim."  
  
Chell smiled. "As are you, your majesty."  
  
"Tenel Ka." She corrected firmly. "I will make it a command if you do not desist."  
  
Chell laughed softly. "Very well, I'll do my best."  
  
"Doesn't it just figure we'd run into the one person down here who knows you?" Jacen asked her grinning, "Of all the people..." he shook his head.  
  
Tenel Ka didn't look at him, simply looked at Flynn. Her cousin, one she'd never even known had survived. For some strange reason it reassured her. She and Jacen wouldn't be marrying among strangers; she would at least have family. Albeit distant family, but family nonetheless. And that was very comforting. 


	22. A Long Time In Coming

AN: The survivors are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 22  
  
  
  
The meeting square covered most of the bottom of the crater, a plateau of rock that stretched wide enough for everyone in the community to gather comfortably. And for them to watch as a member of their society was brought to justice. They heard the mob gathering long before they could see the extent of the gathering. Jacen drew up short, his gaze scanning the plateau that was slowly being flooded with people. Aliens, human, Yuuzhan Vong and animals milled about, intermingling in a fashion he'd never thought possible. He could feel some hostility from certain individuals, but for the most part, they were living a lifestyle that allowed each to explore their own beliefs in a united society. All in all, with the diverse collective, Jacen was impressed.  
  
As they came into view, a hush settled over the crowd, whispers spreading out from the closest individuals and spreading like wildfire to every corner. Strangers were a rare occurrence and having two come to testify at a 'trial' involving them, more so.   
  
Tenel Ka's impassive gaze swept the crowd, her mind slowly settling into the mindset she'd need to deal with it. A loud, carrying tone, firm words and a decisive story. All of which she had readily available thank to her time as Queen Mother. She squared her shoulders unconsciously, pulling Jacen forward with her as they walked, side by side, through the crowd. This would be much more public than either had thought.  
  
Arrayed on the far side of the plateau was a raised dais, seven chairs arrayed in a semi circle, all pointed towards a set of stairs. Seven elderly beings were settling into the padded chairs and Jacen took the opportunity to study them. Three humans, all with graying or white hair, their faces lined with age, were seated in between four other aliens. Two Yuuzhan Vong, one male, one female, their skin an odd tinge, no hair left on their balding heads, signifying their age. A Wookie, with hair that was almost silver and a Rodian, his skin more gray than blue, completed the council. From what he could see there were only three female on the council, the rest male. Idly Jacen wondered if that was deliberate.   
  
Nicha was nowhere in sight as the crowd slowly parted, leaving a line open to the base of the stairs. Jacen and Tenel Ka continued walking behind Flynn and Vola but paused when their guides stepped out of the way before getting to the dais. Chell joined them and motioned for the two to continue.  
  
The elders watched with interest as Tenel Ka and Jacen stopped before them, silence descending on the crowd as one of the humans rose. He was leaning heavily on a cane, but his steps were sure, if slow, as he took two steps forward. "You are strangers to us," he said in an amazingly strong, yet gravelly voice. The sound carried to the furthest reaches of the square and held a slight note of steel underneath. "It is not often we have visitors this deep. We welcome you, on behalf of our village and regret it must be in such a public manner."  
  
"Thank you, old one," Jacen replied, bowing respectfully.  
  
The old one smiled. "A man of manners." He said approvingly. "State your names and the matters you wish this council to address."  
  
Jacen stepped back. This was Tenel Ka's territory; she'd defeated the challenge, she deserved this right. Her bearing changed slightly as she inclined her head to the elder. Respected or not, she was the Queen of the Hapes cluster and bowed to no one who hadn't yet eared that respect. "I am Tenel Ka Djo, this is Jacen Solo, my fiancée."  
  
An outbreak of surprised shock rippled through the crowd, interrupting her, and she looked around disapprovingly. As if sensing her displeasure, the crowd quickly quieted. The elder looked at the young woman with a curious expression; few could quell this mob with a simple look.  
  
She turned back to him. "Nicha has challenged my claimed to Jacen and failed. We bring forth this matter to the council, as is dictated by your laws."  
  
The elder nodded thoughtfully, clearly impressed. "Bring forward the accused."  
  
From the back of the crowd a murmur began to spread as two women carried Nicha forward, towards a seat to the side of the dais. Her head still lolled to the side, her injuries plain for everyone to see. Amazement was clear in the murmurs, tainted only slightly by fear. Many wondered what had happened, what weapons had been used, to destroy the beauty of one of their citizens. Speculations ran rampart and expounded with every telling as the curiously frightened gazes turned back to Tenel Ka. There was a great respect in those looks.  
  
Jacen smiled faintly as he caught some of the questions people were asking each other. Most were wondering how a one armed woman had done such damage. It was fairly amusing if you knew Tenel Ka.  
  
Nicha was placed in the chair and carefully restrained, her head supported. She looked heavily sedated and, from what she mumbled on occasion, didn't seem to know where she was or why.  
  
The elders exchanged some soft words before turning back to look at Tenel Ka. The same man, obviously their designated speaker, spoke again, "Can you explain to us, in your own words, what exactly happened?"  
  
"To you?" she asked pointedly, "Or for them as well?" she motioned to the crowd.  
  
"For all so that they may know why not to challenge you."  
  
She nodded once, meeting Jacen's eyes as she began to speak. "Jacen is my fiancée. This morning, Nicha asked to speak with him privately. She accused him of not fulfilling his duties the previous night. I overheard a portion of this conversation. She dared to touch what is mine. I pulled her away from him and she issued her challenge. I finished it."  
  
The elder raised an eyebrow, nodding. He looked amused by her short, factual, yet detail-less account. "That's all?"  
  
"Fact."  
  
"What weapon did you choose to settle this dispute with?"  
  
"I did not. Nicha chose to fire at me with her blaster."  
  
"Yet you're unharmed?"  
  
She inclined her head, her voice without pride or infliction as she spoke. "I am a Jedi Knight. I simply deflected them."  
  
The word Jedi began to circulate, a murmur of dissention sweeping through the assembly. Tenel Ka wondered if she might have made an error and simply left that particular fact out. Too late now.  
  
"A Jedi you say?"  
  
"Fact."  
  
The elder stroked his chin, "What happened after she fired at you?"  
  
"I disabled her weapon. She chose to continue the challenge through hand-to-hand combat."  
  
"I see. Were you not at a disadvantage with only one arm?"  
  
"I am a warrior." She informed him simply, "I have the ability and training to fight with more than my arms."  
  
"And her face?"  
  
"Encountered my foot."  
  
There was scattered laughter, though she hadn't meant it as a joke. The elder turned to Jacen. "And you, Hero of the New Republic? Did you witness this?"  
  
Jacen flinched but nodded. "Yes sir."  
  
"Is it as Jedi Djo has said?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"I see, I see." The elder stroked his chin thoughtfully as Tenel Ka looked at Jacen, arching an eyebrow as if to ask about his lack of elaboration. He just shrugged, grinning.  
  
The elder turned to look beyond the couple. "Young Flynn."  
  
Flynn stepped forward, bowing respectfully, "Yes Old one?"  
  
"You're the one found them in the upper levels?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Do you have anything to add to their statements?"  
  
"Not much," he admitted, "but yes." He looked from Jacen to Tenel Ka before looking back to the elder. "Nicha should never have challenged Tenel Ka, regardless of the circumstances. They live by certain codes of honor than we do even though they've been respectful enough to abide by certain laws of our own for betrothals."  
  
The elder turned his gaze back to Tenel Ka. "On what grounds did she make her challenge?"  
  
Tenel Ka didn't dare look around as she spoke. "Jacen refused me."  
  
Shock rippled through the crowd at her words and whispers were heard back and forth. Incredulous whispers about how men did not refuse women. How it was unheard of. Couples that were promised did not refuse each other!  
  
"Is this true, Jacen Solo?"  
  
"Yes old one. My own code does not permit such intimacies before marriage. I could do no less."  
  
"You live by your own laws?" The elder was clearly intrigued.  
  
Jacen drew himself up. "I have spent the better part of my life living by codes and morals other people have impressed upon me. From those I have taken the ones I find important, the ones that have meaning, and made them a part of me. To abandon those would be to deny myself."  
  
The elder nodded thoughtfully but said nothing in return as he turned back to his companions.  
  
Tenel Ka stepped back to Jacen's side as they awaited the decision of the council. He smiled. "I think that went rather well."  
  
"I do not."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I do not think I should have mentioned Jedi."  
  
He slid his hands onto her shoulders and squeezed, "It'll be fine," he reassured her softly. "I told you, Shamed ones have a high respect for Jedi. If nothing else you got their attention with it."  
  
Vola leaned close, her voice low. "She of flame is right to be worried. The elders have all known Jedi and not all have had good encounters."  
  
The elder turned back to them as Vola was stepping back next to Flynn. "Vola."  
  
She looked up almost guiltily. "Yes, old one?"  
  
"What is your opinion of these outsiders?"  
  
She smiled shyly, knowing that her words would be the last spoken, the last heard, before the council completed their sentencing. "She of flame acted with-"  
  
"She of flame?" The elder interrupted curiously. "By what right has she gained such respect that you offer her a name of honor?"  
  
"Our first encounter with The Great one and She of flame was near the surface. They'd just defeated a war party of four Yuuzhan Vong warriors." She looked at Tenel Ka and Jacen, "They are both formidable warriors."  
  
"Continue. What were your observations during your trek?"  
  
"They both acted with honor and dignity during the journey. They made no inappropriate moves towards Flynn or I during that time. She did not challenge Nicha for her questionable behavior towards the Great one. She of flame acted with considerable restraint when Nicha made her interest known. They both have my highest respect and I would be honored to have them call me friend."  
  
A murmur swept through the crowd as one of the Yuuzhan Vong elders stood and began asking her questions rapid-fire in their own tongue. Both spoke so quickly that anyone who didn't speak their language fluently was lost.  
  
Jacen, never having learned the language, still recognized the sharp tones the elder was using as demands. Demands that were phrased as questions. Vola spoke rapidly, her hand gestures expansive, her own tone sharp. Whatever they were discussing sounded almost accusatory. The elder seemed to be accusing Vola of some kind of indiscretion. He finally snapped something that had her shaking her head emphatically. She said something about Jedi and the elder finally motioned her to step back, his words a clear dismissal.  
  
Vola bowed stiffly and stepped back. Even without the Force it was easy to feel her anger. Flynn slid his arm around her waist, whispering something to her. She managed to find a smile for him and settled against him, her eyes still fixed on the elder. Whatever had been said between the two Yuuzhan Vong had caused a ripple through the Yuuzhan Vong population.  
  
The elders began to speak amongst themselves and Jacen's brows drew together. Being near the dais, he could hear what sounded like an argument. For such a clean-cut case, there was a lot of discussion and difference of opinion.  
  
Tenel Ka glanced back at the young Yuuzhan Vong and Vola shook her head fractionally. The crowd around them was growing restless. Rarely did trials take this long. There was also a growing area forming around Tenel Ka and Jacen, the crowd giving them a breadth of a few feet on each side.  
  
The human elder finally turned back. "Jedi Djo."  
  
Tenel Ka stepped forward.  
  
"Did you use any of your Jedi tricks while fighting Nicha?"  
  
"I did not." She told him succinctly. "Jacen held my weapon during the challenge once Nicha was disarmed."  
  
"You didn't think to gain any kind of advantage, to even the playing field as it were, to supplement your missing arm?"  
  
She drew herself up, seeming to gain in stature and presence as her gray eyes flashed. "I was raised a warrior before I trained as a Jedi. My injuries do not make me crippled; they force me to think creatively. I have fought many battles without the Force and I have no need to use it against such an ill equipped opponent. There is no satisfaction in vanquishing a foe with such an advantage. It would not have been honorable."  
  
"My apologies Jedi Djo, but you are outsiders. We don't mean to question your integrity."  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
The elder's eyes widened and he took a step back at her accusation.  
  
"You would not have asked such a question if you did not. I am not a fool; do not treat me as such. You do not trust us, nor would I you in your position, but do not insult us."  
  
"My apologies, Jedi Djo." The elder bowed respectfully, drawing a murmur of surprise from the crowd and the other elders. "I did not realize your heritage."  
  
"Accepted." She told him with a regal nod. "Your judgment?"  
  
Another murmur ran through the crowd at her commanding tone yet the elders seemed to have gained a new respect for her bluntness.  
  
"We have found Nicha guilty." The elder announced before looking straight at Tenel Ka. "Her injuries, however, have no precedent for punishment. We have decided to place her fate in your hands, Jedi Djo."  
  
"Leniency." She said without hesitation. "She has suffered enough."  
  
The elder inclined his head. "You wish her to live?"  
  
"That is my desire."  
  
"Very well. Return Nicha to the house of her Mother. This matter is closed, it will never be spoken of again."  
  
Scattered applause and a wave of approval echoed across the square but Tenel Ka didn't back down. Her business wasn't finished yet. She remained standing where she was until the crowd subsided and Nicha was taken away. It was several long minutes to wait as Nicha was collected and carried back to her mother's home.   
  
The elder took his seat, watching the proceedings silently. It was clear, after Nicha was gone, and Tenel Ka hadn't moved, that she had something more to say. "This matter is closed, Jedi Djo."  
  
"I have another matter for the council to address."  
  
"Another challenge?"  
  
She shook her head. "It is of a more... personal nature."  
  
"A personal nature?"  
  
She inclined her head. "That is correct." She extended her hand to Jacen and he moved to stand beside her, his hand slipping in to hers. "We wish to be married."  
  
The elder's eyebrows hit his receding hairline. "Now? In our community?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
"Jedi Solo?"  
  
He smiled, "She's telling you the truth, old one. After Nicha's challenge we talked seriously about how to avoid any more of them. We decided that being married, by taking our wedding vows in your society, would be beneficial."  
  
"Are you planning on staying?"  
  
"No sir." Jacen shook his head, "But we would be eternally in your debt if you would perform the service for us."  
  
The elder nodded thoughtfully as the crowd intermingled excitedly. "I will speak with the council, young Solo." He turned and the Council seemed to fold inwards, their voices carrying only so far as their own ears.  
  
Vola and Flynn stepped up to join them and Jacen smiled. "Think they'll have a problem with it?"  
  
Flynn chuckled. "If you knew our rituals you wouldn't be asking that. Can I get either of you something from your packs in the event that they agree? I forgot to mention you'll need something personal to exchange."  
  
Tenel Ka nodded. "If it is necessary." She leaned towards Vola and softly whispered something in her ear.   
  
Vola's smile was wide. "Truly?"  
  
Tenel Ka nodded. "Go. And be quick."  
  
Vola tore herself away from Flynn and dashed out of the square at a full run, headed for Chell's home and their packs. Jacen turned to frown at her. "Did you have her get something for each of us?"  
  
"I did. Do not worry, it is appropriate."  
  
Jacen sighed. "I hope so." He teased, "I wouldn't want to be giving you the shirt off my back."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "I took that this morning, I have no need for another."  
  
Flynn laughed. "Oh man, you two are so suited for each other. So what'd you send her to get?"  
  
"A knife and a necklace."  
  
Flynn's brows drew together. "I don't understand."  
  
Jacen looked at her curiously. "Neither do I. Care to explain, she of flame?"  
  
She glanced at him, "I do not, Great one."  
  
He coughed. "Ok, that's enough of that."  
  
The elders turned, drawing the attention of the crowd still gathered in the square and Tenel Ka looked up, meeting the same man's face. "We have made our decision."  
  
They waited in silence as the elders held up their hands for quiet and received it. "We have decided that since you are not a part of this community, the vows you speak would have little meaning beyond here."  
  
Jacen felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. It figured. This couldn't be happening. He wouldn't make it through another night in this atmosphere.  
  
The elder continued somewhat hesitantly. "However, we do have records of vows used before the fall of Coruscant. We also have a few official documentation techniques that would make them binding beyond this world. Are you sure this is the course of action you want?"  
  
Tenel Ka nodded. "It is, old one. We have discussed it at great length. What is required of us?"  
  
"An exchange of tokens. Rings are preferable, but not necessary. And you must speak your own vows."  
  
Jacen frowned. "That's it?"  
  
The elder smiled faintly. "You think there should be more?"  
  
"It just seems so... simple."  
  
The elder chuckled. "Far from simple. The vows you speak must not leave a doubt in any of the witnesses' minds that they are spoken truly. If there is, someone can challenge your vows. Would you like an evening to prepare?"  
  
Tenel Ka shook her head. "It is not necessary."  
  
"Jedi Solo?"  
  
He shook his head. "She's right. This has been a long time in coming old one. I don't think anyone would be foolish enough to challenge whatever we say to the other; we've been through too much for them to have valid grounds."  
  
"Satisfy the curiosity of a nosy old man, but how long have you known each other?"  
  
They exchanged a glance, Jacen's lips curving into a smile. "Six years, old one."  
  
He nodded. "I see your reasoning. Do you have tokens?"  
  
Vola came running up, struggling to catch her breath. "I do, old one."  
  
Tenel Ka turned, freeing her hand from Jacen's and held it out. The Yuuzhan Vong dropped a sharp, ornamental knife and a very familiar looking necklace into her hand. She turned to Jacen and gave him the necklace. He blinked. It was the Gort shell necklace he'd made for her and he'd given to her almost four years ago. He met her gaze and her lips twitched upwards into a faint smile. He carefully arranged it in his palm, amazed she still carried it with her, and looked curiously at her knife.   
  
She nodded to Vola. "I require your assistance."  
  
Vola caught her breath and nodded. Tenel Ka held the knife in her hand and caught one of her braids by the ends, holding it out to her. "Tie the cord you retrieved half way up."  
  
Vola did as instructed, tying it tightly before accepting the end of the braid. Tenel Ka lifted the knife and cut just above where the tie was and cut through her hair with one decisive stroke. Vola blinked, seeing the shorn braid hanging down the side of Tenel Ka's face. Tenel Ka offered the knife to the stunned Yuuzhan Vong before retrieving the length of hair.   
  
She turned to Jacen. "I now require your assistance."  
  
He nodded and carefully accepted the lock of her hair. It was soft to the touch and extremely silky. He swallowed hard, remembering how her hair felt in his hands and fought off the image. Following her instructions he carefully redid the braid into a tighter warrior's braid and tied the end off again, looping them together to form a unique wrist and finger loop. Something he recognized as a Dathomirian fidelity knot. A sign that the male belonged to a certain female and only her. He smiled. He liked the symbolism. He thought he heard Chell's slight intake of breath, but couldn't be sure. Handing it back to her they turned to find the elders watching them avidly.   
  
The old one smiled. "After watching that I can see why no one would challenge you. Come, Jacen Solo and Tenel Ka Djo, step into the circle of our council and speak your vows."  
  
They slowly ascended the three steps, carefully looking at each of the elders. Most of them seemed to be highly intrigued and the hostility any of them had felt had either disappeared or been buried. The elder beckoned Flynn, and Vola to the dais. "You two will be the official witnesses seeing as how you both think they should go through with this. Chell."  
  
"Yes old one?"  
  
"We will need the old records from my hut. Could you send someone to fetch them?"  
  
She bowed and walked towards the edge of the crowd, talking to two exuberant youths and convincing them to run the errand. Nobody refused an elder's request. The elder turned back to Tenel Ka and Jacen as Chell returned. "This ceremony will be tailored to your own personalities and aspirations. You have no need to speak your vows for the crowd to hear; they are to be personal, between yourselves."  
  
Jacen smiled. "Thank you, old one."  
  
The elder turned to the crowd, "This council has decreed this ceremony to be private. The vows will be between the intended. However, following with our own traditions, there will be a feast and dancing tomorrow to celebrate the first night of the bride and groom."  
  
A cheer went up and the crowd was slow to disperse as the elder turned back to Jacen and Tenel Ka. Public or not, they wanted to watch one of the heroes of the New Republic speak his vows. It was something they could pass on to their children and grandchildren. It would never happen again.   
  
The elder began to speak and his words clear but low. This was a different blessing and introduction into this subject than he normally made, but under the old laws on marriage, it was only proper. "Before you speak your vows, you must understand the enormity of the step you're about to take. Matrimony is not to be entered into lightly. It is a binding contract, an agreement, which can only be dissolved by death. It is to tie you together in sickness, health, through bad times and the good. It is an expression of love and devotion. Do you both swear you are entering this with your eyes open and of your own accord?"  
  
"I so swear." Tenel Ka said formally. Jacen echoed her a heartbeat later.  
  
The elder nodded, the other council elders beginning to hum softly to drown out whatever came next and protect their vows from eavesdropping ears. He turned first to Tenel Ka. "Tenel Ka Djo, speak your vows. Choose your words carefully, for they are binding and permanent."  
  
She inclined her head, turning to face Jacen. She closed her eyes for a moment, gathering her thoughts before she opened her eyes and met his gaze. Every shield she'd ever erected was slowly pulled down as she opened herself completely to him, reaching out to touch his presence with the Force. His eyes widened as she began to speak.   
  
"Jacen. We have been through much. I met you as a girl and loved you then, as a friend and companion. We have seen hardship and joy as companions. On the mission where I thought you dead, I knew true sorrow. You taught me to love, real love, and lose. I died with you that day. It has been almost 2 years since you came back into my life. Two years in which you allowed me to know you again. You were my best friend before, my only love since. I have never wished to be with another man, to share my life with any other man, than you. I pledge myself to you this day, Jacen Solo. For now, for always. I am yours. I have always been yours. I always will be."  
  
He smiled, feeling the pureness in her words as the wave of her emotions washed over him, almost sending him to his knees he was so humbled. He swallowed hard, forcing the lump in his throat down. He'd never felt that kind of emotion from her before. The joy, the anticipation and the pure, untainted love. It made him, Jacen Solo, want to cry.  
  
The elder smiled. He wasn't about to refute vows spoken with such sincerity. "Jacen Solo, speak your vows. Choose your words carefully, for they are binding and permanent." He said, turning to Jacen.  
  
Jacen took a deep breath, but didn't organize his thoughts, he simply spoke. "For six years you have been the focal point in my life, Tenel Ka. Keeping me grounded when my youthful impetuousness would get the better of me, teaching me what the value of a single smile could be. I met you and loved you. I loved you and needed you in my life, completing and balancing me out. Your strengths compliment mine. You are the reason I was able to get through my time with Vergere in the seed ship. You are the reason I fought to come back. The last two years have been difficult without you at my side; I hope to never have to be without you for so long again. You are my best friend; the only woman I ever truly loved and it will always be so. I pledge myself to you, Tenel Ka Djo, to you and not your crown, as an equal and partner. I am yours, just as you are mine, and into your care I entrust my heart. For now, for always, for it will always be so."  
  
Tenel Ka felt him open to her, just as she had to him, and for a brief moment their Force essences mingled, intertwining completely before they were forced back into their own bodies. They seemed to droop ever so slightly as their eyes focused once again.  
  
The elder looked from one to the other. "Exchange your tokens."  
  
Jacen smiled, holding up the necklace and she nodded, sweeping back her hair for him so he could fasten the pale pink iridescent necklace around her neck. She dropped her hair and he held out his left hand. Carefully she slid the Dathomirian knot onto his wrist, twisted it under his hand and fastened it around his middle finger. The tightness of the braid made it look like string, but the texture showed it to be hair. Her hair. A russet that couldn't be dulled even removed from her head. He opened his hand to her and she took it, moving willingly towards him as the elder intoned for him to kiss his bride.  
  
He arms came up, wrapping around his waist as far as they could as he encircled her shoulders. His lips descended on hers in a soft, chaste kiss that made her only want more. It wasn't nearly enough when he pulled away a second later. Her body was humming with his nearness, her skin tingling.  
  
The elder smiled at them both and motioned for them to carefully sign and imprint each document, legally binding them together. Vola and Flynn each signed in the witness spots before Jacen was presented with a copy of their marriage certificate. The elder finally turned to the crowd. "I am pleased to present the newly weds. Jacen and Tenel Ka Solo!"  
  
A cheer erupted from the crowd but Jacen couldn't take his gaze off Tenel Ka. At the elder's words a smile had crossed her face. She was looking right at him, her gray eyes glowing, her face mobile. She threw her arm around his neck and buried her face in his neck and he thought he heard her laugh. He grinned, hugging her tightly and spinning her once before putting her back on her feet. "Thank you, old one." He said formally. "Thank you, all of you."  
  
The elder smiled. "It was our pleasure, Jedi Solo. It's not often one gets the pleasure of joining the Hapes cluster to the most infamous family in the galaxy."  
  
His jaw dropped. "You knew?"  
  
He nodded. "I knew. Long life to you both."  
  
The elders slowly cleared the stage, leaving behind a shocked newlywed couple. Tenel Ka and Jacen exchange looks before he shrugged. They hadn't told the crowd and they -were- married. He bent, sweeping her up in his arms and carrying her down the steps to the floor where he set her back on her feet. She shot him a look but he ignored it. He'd always wanted to do that. Grinning at her and shooting her a wink, he then turned to where Flynn offered him a hearty backslap and handshake. Vola hugged him shyly, free to engage in that small form of contact now that he was attached.   
  
Tenel Ka accepted a hug from Flynn and Vola, accepting their well wishes. They didn't leave the square for more than an hour. The entire population seemed to want to offer them congratulations and well wishes, but slowly, they worked their way towards the back. On the outskirts, finally, Jacen reached for her hand.  
  
"Shall we?"  
  
She carefully placed her hand in his with a nod and stepped in close so what he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Will you keep your promise to me now?" she asked softly.  
  
He nodded, leading her back towards the house they'd graciously been given the use of. "Yes Tenel Ka, I will. Are you ready?"  
  
She nodded in return, "I have never been more ready for anything," she admitted. And, as they approached the house, tension rose between them. The anticipation was almost over. And it was a thrilling prospect. 


	23. Wedding Night

AN: The survivors are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
WARNING: This chapter deals with Mature subject matter slotted into a PG-13 style. Do Not Read if you're uncomfortable with the physical aspect of a relationship on paper! You've been warned.  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 23  
  
  
  
Jacen closed the door to Chell's home with a soft 'click' as the lock slid home. Tenel Ka turned to look at him, suddenly very nervous about being alone with him. This time he wouldn't stop and no matter how much she wanted him to continue, she really didn't know what to expect. And that was making her nervous. Terribly nervous. What would happen tonight?  
  
Jacen stepped up to her, sliding his hands up her arms, onto her shoulders as he smiled down at her. "Nervous?"  
  
She nodded. "I am not sure what you will expect of me."  
  
His smile changed slightly, softening, as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "That makes two of us. But I promise I won't hurt you, Tenel Ka, I will take care of you."  
  
She kicked her lips nodded. "I know. Jacen?"  
  
He slid his hands down her back, making her shiver as tiny trails of fire followed his fingers. "Hmm?"  
  
"I am frightened."  
  
He stopped, searching her gaze at her soft admission. "Is there anything I can do?"  
  
"I... do not know. We have kissed, touched, before. Why is this time different?"  
  
He smiled. "Is it really?"  
  
She nodded. "Your demeanor is different."  
  
"Does that frighten you?"  
  
"Some. You are not hesitant this time."  
  
"Should I be?" he bent his head, nuzzling her ear through the curtain of her hair. "I've been waiting for this day for a long time, Tenel Ka. Dreaming of it. I have no reason to be hesitant."  
  
She couldn't move as his breath slid over her skin, making her shudder as the fire within her began to curl tighter, waiting, anticipating the conflagration that was sure to consume her. She was frozen, half wanting him to simply kiss her, to allow her to drown in the sensations he created so readily, yet terrified of allowing them to consume her again. Would he simply allow her to lose control if she asked?  
  
She swallowed hard, her eyes closing slowly as his head dropped to the curve of her neck, placing a gentle kiss on her pulse before gently kissing her cheek. Every stroke of his lips and fingers a slow torture. "Are you ok with this, Tenel Ka?"  
  
"I... do not know."  
  
Jacen stepped back, letting his hands drop from her shoulders. "We have all night, we can take this slow." Even if it kills me, he added silently. The last thing he wanted was to frighten her. He moved away, sitting on the couch, but she didn't move, simply watched him.   
  
"You... are not going to touch me?"  
  
"Not unless you ask me to."  
  
Her brows drew together in confusion, "I thought..."  
  
"I know what you thought," he replied softly, watching her carefully as he leaned back against the sofa, "but I won't lead you, Tenel Ka. You have to want this, want me, as much as I do you."  
  
She swallowed hard, stepping towards him, "I do. I am just uncertain of where exactly this will lead."  
  
"The bedroom would be a good start."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "That is not what I meant."  
  
He grinned, "I know, but it made you relax."  
  
She shrugged. "Perhaps." She took another step, and then another, until she was standing between his legs, looking down at him. Jacen held himself very still as she slowly eased herself into his lap, her head resting against his shoulder. Thankfully she was seated on his thighs; or she would have felt exactly how much he wanted her. Her left arm was pressed close to his body, pinned between them, as her right hand slid up his chest to rest over his collar bone. "Will you really keep your promise to me?"  
  
His arms slid around her and he placed his cheek on the top of her head, closing his eyes. "Do you want me?"  
  
She nodded. "I want you to kiss me."  
  
He chuckled softly. "How badly?"  
  
She pulled away, looking at him critically. "Are you teasing me?"  
  
He nodded, lifting his hand to cup her face. "Anything to put you at ease, my love," he whispered softly, leaning in close. Her eyes drifted shut as he brushed a soft kiss across her lips. She slid her head forward when he neglected to deepen the contact, angling her head so that their lips slid together firmly. Jacen played the passive, allowing her to take control of the kiss as she deepened it, confident in her ability to draw a response from him. Her tongue traced the outline of his lips, teasing the seam but not entering and he fought back the urge to assist her. Slowly, her tongue slid into his mouth, teasing, taunting, stroking, and drawing him out slowly. Her hand crept up slowly, loosening the tie around his neck with a deft swipe of her fingers. The collar of his shirt loosened, exposing bronzed skin and her fingers slid beneath. Slipping around to the back of his neck, she played with the ends of his hair, making him shudder as her fingers teased softly.   
  
His hands slid, one up her back, the other to her hip, as he shifted his position slightly. Slowly, he moved, drawing her over top him, shifting her legs so that her knees straddled his hips as he stretched out on the sofa. Before she knew it, Tenel Ka was looking down on him, stretched across his body like a human blanket. She blinked, pulling away surprised; she could feel every curve, every angle of his body. She could feel the evidence of his desire and that was thrilling even as she shied away from the thought. Jacen was smiling up at her, his hand playing gently with the strands of her hair. "What are you doing?" she asked softly.  
  
"Making myself more comfortable," he winked, "I like you there. You make a good blanket."  
  
She blinked. "A blanket?"  
  
He nodded, spreading her hair around her head so that it acted as a curtain. "All nice and toasty warm."  
  
"I do not find that flattering."  
  
He chuckled, tracing the lines of her face with his fingertips. "You are so incredibly beautiful," he whispered.  
  
She blushed softly, sliding her hand through his hair and leveling herself up on her elbow as she gently stroked the silky strands. "That I find flattering. You are so sincere."  
  
"To you? Always." He leaned forward, capturing her lips again, this time taking the initiative as his hands bracketed her face, drawing her downwards. She melted against him after a moment's hesitation, feeling his hands running through her hair and loosening her braids, fires licking her skin from beneath, straining to get out, looking for release. But she could offer none beyond the intensity of his kiss. She hadn't any idea how.  
  
The sweep of his tongue, the nibble of his teeth as he teased her lips, drawing a soft moan from the back of her throat. Slowly she pushed herself up and away, but he didn't let her go. Moving with her, and never breaking the kiss, he slid his arms around her waist until she was sitting on his lap again, her legs folded on either side of his thighs. Only then did he release her, pulling back with a sharp inhalation. "Undress me." He whispered softly, grasping her hand and sliding it to the waistband of his trousers.   
  
She fingered the soft material of his shirt, gripping it tightly, as she struggled against the soft command. Undressing him was a step she wasn't certain she could take. "You are certain?"  
  
He nodded, his hands dropping away from her waist. "I want to feel you touch me like you did this morning, Tenel Ka. I want to have your hand on my flesh. I need you to touch me."  
  
She swallowed hard as Jacen slowly sat back, bracing himself with his arms. Slowly pulled the fabric upwards, she slid her hand underneath, causing him to hiss slightly, a gasping noise that made his arch an eyebrow as her cool hands settled over the heated skin of his stomach. She could feel the tension in his frame, the restraint he was using. She slid his shirt off, enjoying the play of his muscles under her hand; the way they quivered under her touch. Jacen caught her fingers, lifting them to his mouth and placing a heated kiss in the center of her palm. Fires burst through her blood stream at the heated contact and she pulled him forward, covering his mouth with her own in a passionate kiss. His hands quickly divested himself of his shirt and slid around her, sliding up her back and down, loosening the ties to her armor with deft movements but never undoing them completely.   
  
Tenel Ka was floating, falling, through a world of sensations. The firmness of his hands, the possessiveness in his touch and kiss. Her head fell back against his shoulder as he assaulted her senses. Her world slowly narrowed, blocking out everything, losing everything, but what she was feeling. Heat spread through her into him, her blood afire with desire and passions she'd felt only when he touched or kissed her. Desires that were clamoring to be met and fulfilled; demanding completion. She arched into him as he picked her up, keeping her mouth firmly under his as he crossed the room.   
  
His strides were long, sure, and she didn't care. She wanted him as she'd never wanted anything before. His mouth left hers, trailing down to her neck where he bit her gently, causing her to cry out, her hand convulsing in his hair. She was clinging to him, drowning in a world of colors and heat of which he was the focal point.  
  
The feel of a soft bed under her back brought her back and she realized she was lying beneath him on the bed in their bedroom. It was the only thought that crossed her mind before his hands and mouth began to work their magic again, taking their time to carefully examine every inch of her exposed shoulders and arms. He was thorough, careful, treating her as if she was a delicate treasure as he began undoing the straps of her armor. His weight was pleasant, intoxicating even, and she arched upwards, trying to contact as much of his body as possible with her own as his hands flew over her back.  
  
She writhed beneath him, gasping, "Jacen!" she pleaded softly, reaching to bring him back to her. She wanted more, wanted the fire he'd shown her in the ship and at camp that morning. She wanted it all.  
  
She felt the give in him, the sudden shift in his demeanor as his mouth came back to hers, his hands pulling the last of the buckles on her armor free before sliding beneath the leather. The feel of his hands on her skin made her cry out, her hand grasping the sheets as he carefully pulled the armor from her body. Her limbs felt leaden, weighted as his mouth traveled down to her collarbone, nipping gently as he wound a trail of heated kisses down her body. She gasped at the unfamiliar sensations, his tongue, teeth and lips driving the coil of heat tighter and tighter until she wanted to scream.  
  
"Jacen!" she cried, arching up off the bed as he stripped the leather from her legs and came back to her. Skin slid against skin and she gasped, panting slightly, her head shaking back and forth as if in silent denial. He bit her neck gently, making her cry out again before his fingers came back, teasing her sides and she couldn't fight the laugh that escaped her. She was very ticklish. "Jacen!" this time she squirmed to get away but he wouldn't let her as she rolled into the middle of the bed. He pinned her there, his lips covering hers on a sigh as his hands explored the newly revealed plains and valleys of her body. She sighed softly, wanting to touch him, but unsure where to begin, as his hands worked their magic.  
  
Her world tilted suddenly as Jacen rolled, bringing her atop him again. There was no denying the heat in his gaze, his eyes almost black with desire, as his palms swept her hair back off her shoulders like a cape of flame. There was no denying the hardness of his body beneath hers and her eyes widened. "Touch me," he pleaded softly, his voice husky as he grabbed her hand and placed it in the middle of his chest.  
  
She swallowed hard, unsure where to start.  
  
Jacen closed his eyes as her hand curled slowly, tracing the lines of his muscles, her finger tips skimming over the sensitive tips of his nipples as she went about her exploration. She must have heard him gasp for her fingers came back; tracing the taught buds before her mouth tentatively replaced them. He gasped, his hands convulsing about her waist as desire, need, shot through him like a lightning bolt. Slow? He was supposed to take this slow? Oh Force he was going to die if he had to. "Tenel Ka," he ground out desperately, "please, don't..."  
  
"It displeases you?" she asked, her own voice husky from passion.   
  
He laughed humorlessly. "No, oh no, it pleases me very much, but... Oh Force, I don't think we can do this slowly."   
  
She shifted on his lap and he hissed, sitting up, bringing them skin to skin again as his lips sought hers, their kiss a fierce melding of passions and flesh as he opened himself to her. She did the same, feeling the urgency in his manner and didn't protest when he laid her back down. When it came, it was completely unexpected. She arched back off the mattress, gasping his name as she clutched him blindly. It didn't hurt, not in the sense of a blaster wound, but it stung. But the pain disappeared quickly and soon she was soaring higher and higher, the explosion of flame ripping through her with a scream as she felt every barrier between them fail. She soared among the stars, Jacen joining her a moment later, and she knew happiness. True happiness. A joy like she'd never felt or expected to feel. For the first time in all her years, Tenel Ka was truly complete. And she wept. 


	24. The Morning After

AN: The survivors are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 24  
  
  
Jacen woke slowly, the feel of soft silk tickling his cheek, her warmth pressed against intimately against him. He opened his eyes to a darkened room, the only light a soft glo-lamp still burning in the corner. What time is it? he wondered silently, looking around.  
  
He turned his head to the right and any thought of time fled. Tenel Ka, her face relaxed in sleep, lay beside him, her hand resting passively on his chest, her head next to his shoulder. Her russet hair was spread about her like a fiery blanket, covering her to mid-thigh over the light blanket. Her lips were curved in a slight smile and she sighed softly in her sleep.  
  
Jacen watched her, smiling gently as he reached out to remove the lock of hair that was tickling his face. Her body was pressed close to his, skin to skin, her leg slightly bent and hooked around his. The memories of the night came flooding back and his gaze went from appreciative to something resembling awe. She'd done something to him last night, something he hadn't even dreamed of. She'd given herself completely, no hold barred, no barriers and no escape. He'd been taken apart in her arms and put back together just as surely as he'd been under Vergere's tutelage. He'd never been so humbled in his life.   
  
She turned her head, curling unconsciously closer, and he slid his arms around her, brushing her hair back from her shoulders. Unable to help himself, Jacen bent forward and gently placed an achingly soft kiss on her lips. Her fingers flexed against his chest in reflex and she sighed into his mouth, her lips opening under his, even in sleep. He fought against the yearning to deepen the kiss, the desire to make her his once more, and simply kissed her, finding it amazingly difficult to pull himself back into control with her so close. Yet he was able. She slowly stirred, her hand creeping up to the back of his neck, her lips moving against his and he slowly pulled back.  
  
Her eyes fluttered and finally opened, and Jacen smiled, tracing the curve of her cheek with the back of his fingers. "Good morning."  
  
There was no uncertainty, no confusion; she knew exactly where she was and why. She blinked once, "Good morning. That is pleasant to wake up to."  
  
He chuckled softly. "I told you I'd be giving you lessons if you didn't learn the proper way to wake me up."  
  
A tiny smile curved her lips, more like a tilting of the corners of her mouth, but it was there. He cupped her face in his hand, pushing himself up on one arm as he looked down at her.   
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
She ran her fingers through the hair at nape of his neck before allowing her hand to slide free and stretched, arching her back off the mattress as she extended herself fully. "I am... sore." She marveled softly. Her brows drew together and she winced as she moved her legs. Her gaze flew back to his. "Is this normal?"  
  
Jacen nodded. "It'll pass, I promise."  
  
She moved to sit up but he placed a hand in the center of her chest, his fingers playing with the edge of the sheet, just over the swell of her breasts. "Relax. There's a 'fresher connected to this room. I'll draw you, us, a warm bath and you can soothe those tired muscles."  
  
"I would like that." She agreed. Her gaze drifted down and heat stained her cheeks. "We will share this bath?"  
  
"Do you have a problem with that, your highness?" he asked softly, his fingers sliding upwards to trace the delicate outline of her collarbone. "After last night?"  
  
More color flooded her cheeks. "That was not me."  
  
"I beg to differ," he told her, his head coming down to place a gentle kiss over the indent at the base of her throat, making her breath catch. "It was you. A different side of you perhaps, but I liked it. It's nice to know my fiery wife has a soft side too."  
  
She turned her face away, biting her lip. "Jacen."  
  
He lifted his head, looking at her with concern, "Yes, love?"  
  
She closed her eyes. "Is it acceptable for me to bathe by myself?"  
  
"What's wrong, Tenel Ka?" he asked gently, sitting up so he could look at her clearly. She rolled away, or made to, but he put his arm in front of her, blocking her escape. Not that she'd be able to go anywhere; after last night, he'd be amazed if she could walk. The thought filled him with guilt. He should have been more careful. "Did I hurt you?" he asked suddenly concerned. She didn't answer right away and his concern grew. "Tenel Ka?"  
  
She rolled back, pushing herself into a sitting position but keeping the sheet wrapped tightly about her chest. "No. You did not hurt me."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
She turned her face away, her hair blocking his view as she bowed her head a little. "I... am not certain."  
  
"Then talk to me," he slid his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close and hugging her gently. "Just because we're married doesn't change the fact that we're friends."  
  
She brought her knees up to her chest as he spoke, wrapping her arm around them and leaning into his body. Her whole body was like one huge ache and she couldn't wait to get into that bath, but they needed to talk first. "I did not truly know what to expect last night," she admitted softly. "I do not know what I expected, but that was not it."  
  
"Me either." He admitted.  
  
She lifted her head. "Truly?" He nodded and she relaxed a little. "I did not know such a... physical act would bring me to tears."  
  
So that was it. She'd lost control of her emotions last night; he knew, he'd been watching her closely. She'd cried, screamed, laughed and smiled more in one night then he'd seen her do in all the time he'd known her. He hugged her tightly. "Why did you cry?"  
  
"I have never experienced something to beautiful," she admitted, her voice a whisper. "I have never felt so complete. Is that wrong?"  
  
"If it is, we should both be locked away. I felt the same way, Tenel Ka. You completely blew me away last night."  
  
She shifted, inhaling sharply and Jacen sighed. "You must be tender, wait here, I'll go draw your bath."  
  
She missed his warmth immediately as he slipped from the bed, pausing only to loosely pull on his trousers before disappearing into the alcove she hadn't noticed before. The sounds of running water, real water, had her watching curiously. She waited, not moving, until he reappeared a couple of minutes later, the sound of the water having died away to a trickle. Jacen stepped back to the bed and bowed. "May I have the honor of carrying you to your bath, m'lady?"  
  
"I can walk," she objected immediately, even though they both knew it was highly unlikely.  
  
Jacen arched an eyebrow and swept her into his arms, sheet and all, her head resting against his shoulder. "Then count this as a perk." He told her grinning. She didn't object as he carried her across the bedroom and into the 'fresher. She hadn't the energy.  
  
  
  
  
Tenel Ka settled back in the tub, the deep, wide basin easily wide and long enough to hold three people, but she had it to herself. Jacen knelt next to the edge, soaping a soft cloth in his hands. She sighed softly, closing her eyes as the water began to penetrate her skin, soothing her sore muscles. She wasn't sure she'd ever want to move again.  
  
"Better?"  
  
She nodded. "Much. This was a very good idea."  
  
He chuckled softly, reaching under the water to feel for her leg. His hand slid across her knee and she froze as he gently lifted her knee and lower leg from the water.  
  
"Jacen?"  
  
"Relax, let me baby you," he told her with a smile, taking the soapy cloth and running it in a firm circle over the muscle of her calf. Her eyes widened at the tender way he handled the every day chore. She couldn't move, didn't want to, as he carefully shifted her leg so that it was resting half on the lip of the tub. He soaped her feet, careful not to tickle, before moving carefully upwards.  
  
She stretched her leg, feeling the muscles protest slightly but in a good way with the soothing water, as she sank down. She hadn't intended to do her hair, but Jacen seem intent on bathing her and she wasn't going to object; it was easier to clean her hair with help after all. She sighed softly, his hands sliding under the water to continue their journey up her legs. She straightened slowly as he washed first one hip, then the other. "Jacen?"  
  
He was watching her, his brown eyes intent on her face. "Can I get you something?"  
  
She leaned forward, propping her arm on the edge of the tub in front of him, her face inches from his. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I need a reason?"  
  
She nodded, searching his face, "I am not objecting, I am enjoying the feel of your hands on my body, but why?"  
  
"Why are you enjoying it?" She arched an eyebrow and he grinned. "Can't blame a guy for trying." He sighed. "I feel guilty," he admitted.  
  
"Guilty?" she pulled back a bit. "For what reason?"  
  
"How many times did we..." he arched an eyebrow at her.  
  
She blinked and tilted her head. "Last night?"  
  
He chuckled, "Well obviously never before, so yes last night. Do you remember?"  
  
She shook her head. "I did not count after four."  
  
He hung his head.  
  
"This is why?"  
  
He nodded. "I knew if I made love to you more than once, you'd have trouble walking today," he admitted. "But," he lifted his head, meeting her eyes, his hands sliding across her skin under the water in a gentle motion, "I couldn't help myself. I have that problem around you, it seems."  
  
"I did not object," she reminded him. "I could have told you no."  
  
He chuckled, leaning forward to kiss her quickly. "You didn't know what the consequences might be," he told her softly. He paused and swallowed hard. "Speaking of consequences, you might already be carrying my child."  
  
She blinked, jerking back, her eyes widening.  
  
"You hadn't thought about that?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
Jacen sighed, hanging his head again. "Neither did I until this morning," he admitted.  
  
She reached out tentatively, "Jacen?" He didn't lift his head until she slipped her hand under his chin. "Look at me."  
  
He seemed reluctant to do so, but did as she asked. His gaze held remorse and regret, enough to make her heart clench. "Do not regret what happened between us," she urged him softly. "I do not. I am... shocked by the events, but it is a pleasant shock. If I am carrying your child, I do so gladly. I love you; I have always loved you. I could not have asked for a more considerate partner."  
  
He searched her gaze, reading only sincerity and love. He swallowed hard. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Do not be," a small smile curved her lips, "I am not. I have no reason to be. Join me."  
  
He blinked. "Now?"  
  
She nodded, reaching for the waistband of his trousers, "Now."  
  
He didn't need to be told twice. He quickly shucked his pants and slid into the tub with her, marveling as she slid between his legs, resting her head against his chest, her back to his front. He grabbed the cloth he'd left by the edge and soaped it again, kissing her behind the ear. "I love you."  
  
She settled comfortably against him, "I know."  
  
They spent the next hour in the warm water, soaping each other, teasing and playing like children by splashing one another. And through it all, Tenel Ka didn't regret the loss of her control. As Jacen helped her from the tub and wrapped her in a large, fluffy towel, she couldn't help but smile. Her best friend, her husband, was incredible. 


	25. Honeymoon? What Honeymoon?

AN: The survivors are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 25  
  
  
  
Jacen had just finished dressing and was about to go find something for their breakfast when he suddenly stumbled, falling to his knees as a pain tore through his head. No! his mind cried, every instinct screaming at him that something was terribly, terribly wrong. NO!  
  
"Jacen!" Tenel Ka knelt next to him as he clenched his hands in his hair, seeming as if he was going to pull it out. "Jacen! What is wrong?"  
  
"You... you don't feel that?" he gasped, pain lancing from his head to his neck and arcing through his body. It was a thousand times worse than anything, than any pain, he'd ever been forced to endure in Vergere's care.  
  
"No. What is it?"  
  
"Something's wrong." He gasped out, curling up tighter, his arms wrapping around his middle. "So wrong..."  
  
Tenel Ka bent, grasping one of his arms and bodily forced him to his feet. Throwing his arm around her shoulders and helped him to the bed. Jacen settled quickly, curling back into a ball, his head nestled in her lap a he began to shake. She slid her hands through his hair, unsure exactly what she could do. She'd never seen him like this before. "Jacen?" she asked concerned, his silence unnerving her, beginning to frighten her just a little. What was the matter with him?  
  
Slowly, ever so slowly, Jacen seemed to get control of himself, almost as if his shaking was some kind of defense. His hold on her didn't loosen at first but he raised his head after a few moments. She looked at him concerned. "Jacen? Are you alright?"  
  
He nodded, but there were strain lines around his eyes and mouth that hadn't been there before and his brown eyes reflected the agony he could still feel. Carefully, he pushed himself to a sitting position. "We have to leave." He told her softly. "We have to get to the surface. Something is incredibly wrong; I'm needed."  
  
She blinked, nodded, and rose, moving straight to the packs and began to replace everything they'd removed in the last day. "We should head out then." She offered.  
  
Jacen watched her stunned. "That's it? No question as to who needs me, as to where we're going?"  
  
"Questions waste time," she told him softly, closing her pack. "You had best pack, my love, or I will out distance you. We will have plenty of time for you to explain while we walk."  
  
He smiled, pushing himself off the bed and quickly setting it to rights as Tenel Ka slid her pack on. She packed some of his things as he tidied, it wouldn't be right to simply leave the room as it was, and he packed his dirty clothing separately before closing it. "Do we have everything?"  
  
She nodded. "I was very thorough. We can leave."  
  
Jacen bent his head, stepping close to give her a kiss, her lips sending the waves of agony he was still feeling into the darkest recesses of his mind and he reluctantly pulled away. "We're going to be traveling quickly. I'm needed at the well of the World Brain. If you'd prefer I can meet you back here."  
  
She arched an eyebrow, saying nothing and he found a grin. "Sorry, I had to offer. Let's go."  
  
She followed him out of the room and through the house to the front door. "Do you know where we are going?"  
  
Jacen nodded. "I do now." He told her softly. "But I can't explain how. Still trust me?"  
  
"Always."  
  
Jacen reached for the door panel before snapping his fingers. "A note. We have to leave a note."  
  
Tenel Ka pulled her datapad from her pack and handed it to him. "There is no datarod, but if you leave it on, it should hold your message."  
  
He arched an eyebrow. "I've used a datapad before." He replied dryly. He quickly typed out a message, a short explanation with no details, and a sincere thank you to Chell and the community along with an apology. As a final note he added a small invitation to Vola and Flynn to join them, should they be able to pick up their tracks. Opening the door, he planted the message on the outside of the building before leading Tenel Ka away.   
  
Their path took back roads and they encountered no one; the sounds of some kind of celebration or gathering could be heard in the distance as they neared some of the higher planes. Looking down, near the outskirts of the settlement, they could see a large gathering in the square where they'd been married. Tenel Ka placed a hand on his shoulder. "We will return," she told him quietly, "To repay our debt."  
  
Jacen nodded, but didn't look at her. "I don't know that we'll ever be able to. Come on, we have to get there. The sooner the better."  
  
"Are you in pain?"  
  
He finally met her gaze and she could see the pain he was suppressing. Not only suppressing successfully but without outward strain. "Pain doesn't mean the same to me as it once did, Tenel Ka. I'm fine."  
  
"Very well. Proceed."  
  
Jacen smiled faintly and led the way into the caverns above the settlement. Varying his route so they couldn't be tracked backwards without a high degree of difficulty, his pace was quick. Tenel Ka easily kept up, careful to leave their trail as undisturbed as possible yet with enough evidence that Flynn or Vola might be able to track them.   
  
They moved swiftly, more swiftly than their previous day's journey burdened with Nicha's body, and almost twice as fast as the cautious pace they'd traveled at two days ago. And Tenel Ka wondered if she was going to pay the price when they finally stopped for the night. She was already stiff, and though speed was essential, she couldn't help but wince when she took a stride that was a shade too long.  
  
Jacen seemed to notice and slowed his pace accordingly, "I'm sorry to push you into this."  
  
She waved it away. "Necessity does not leave room for comfort. Quickly. We mush continue. I will be fine."  
  
He looked back at her, his expression amazed and grateful all at the same time, "You're incredible," he said sincerely before picking up his pace again.  
  
She didn't respond, simply increased her pace to match his. They were both fit and quickly moved into territory that was decaying. It was also obvious the Yuuzhan Vong had been in the area. The couple traveled for hours, not even stopping for food, simply eating on the run, as Jacen entered very familiar territory. Darkness, impenetrable and deep surrounded them completely, and only the map in his head guided Jacen.   
  
Tenel Ka followed him through the Force, and that was a small guide, as his presence seemed to be dwindling as they stepped further into the darkness. She followed, stretching out and finding it eerily disturbing that she could feel only parts of the world. As if the World Brain of the Yuuzhan Vong had gained control of only half the available resources the world had left. It was frightening on a level she'd never experienced.  
  
"Tenel Ka?"  
  
She felt him stop and stepped close at his whispered voice. "I am here." She kept her tone low, matching his. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"I have to stop using the Force." He told her gently, his hand reaching out to grasp hers. "I have to communicate with... with Yuuzhan'tar. But I have to do it while we move. Stay close."  
  
"I can follow you by sound," she offered, feeling a little strange at having to be led around.  
  
"No." Jacen squeezed her hand. "You won't." And then he proved it by stepping soundlessly into the darkness, pulling her along.  
  
Jacen stepped deeper into the darkness and cut himself off from the Force completely, allowing his Vong sense to emerge. Pain tore through his body, not nearly as intense as before, but enough that he had to concentrate to tramp it down. He found himself silently thanking Vergere for the lessons she'd taught and had to admit there was a wry kind of irony to it. My friend, he sent silently, looking for the sentient core of the planet, You have need of me?  
  
A feeling of urgency and fear came back to him so strong he almost took off at a dead run, heedless of the consequences. Only the tug on his arm kept him in check. He felt the pain, saw images of destruction and confusion. The World Brain needed him, needed his support and abilities, and he couldn't fail. I'm on my way, he sent back silently, adding a feeling of support to it. He felt the comprehension, the understanding, of his circumstances from the Planet and smiled. He'd be there soon, very soon, and from the feel of it, the World Brain was terrified for its life. They had to hurry.  
  
  
  
  
They traveled further together in one day than they had in two with Flynn and Vola, and for that, Jacen was thankful. Tenel Ka never complained, though he was certain she was hurting, and his respect for her grew. She didn't have the training he'd had to deal with pain, but she certainly knew how to suppress it if need be. They emerged onto the planet's surface about ten miles from the Well of the World Brain and Jacen sucked in a sharp breath. Night had fallen. On the horizon was the indication of large blazing fires roaring out of control. Tenel Ka looked around surprised. "Where are we?"  
  
"Ten miles from the Well of the World Brain; our destination."  
  
She nodded, taking it in stride. "Do we have time for something to eat and a few minutes to rest? Or do you wish to continue on tonight?"  
  
Jacen focused in the direction they were going to be heading before shaking his head once. "No, not tonight, but we should get there sometime early tomorrow morning." He turned to face her as she shrugged out of her pack. They were in the remains of a building, three walls and a roof that were now organic blocking them from any of the elements that might strike. And to Jacen, it smelled like rain. He dropped his pack and went to her as she stood, discreetly rubbing the inside of her thighs.   
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured, pulled her into his arms. "I didn't mean to push you as hard as I did today."  
  
She shrugged, tilting her head to accept and return his soft kiss before stepping away. "We are not done," she informed him. "My discomfort can wait."  
  
Jacen chuckled. "Even now you have to think practically. Did it ever occur to you I feel like a heel for doing this to you on our honeymoon?"  
  
She blinked. "Honeymoon? This?" she waved her hand around them.  
  
He shrugged. "Well, we were married yesterday, technically speaking this is supposed to be private time for you and me."  
  
She blushed softly. "I am aware of that. I do not think I will be able to..." she trailed off. "It would be distinctly uncomfortable."  
  
"I know." He pulled her close again, this time smiling when her arms went around his waist. "I love you." He whispered softly.  
  
"And I you." Her hug was fierce, tight, but far too short as she reluctantly lifted her head from his chest. "We must find fuel for the fire." She told him. "I do not know if we will be warm enough otherwise."  
  
Jacen sighed. "Ever practical. When we get back to Hapes we can go to one of those luxury hide aways you royals seem to have in abundance and have a real Honeymoon."  
  
Tenel Ka laughed softly, drawing his gaze. Every smile, every laugh, made him look at her anew. She seemed changed, different somehow, by the night before. And it was a change he wanted to get down on his knees and thank the Force for every time she loosened up a little. His heart tightened in his chest as she spoke, her eyes glittering softly. "I would like that very much. However, I do not think it would be appropriate for you and I."  
  
"Oh really?" he grinned. "Pray-tell what do you think would be appropriate, your highness?"  
  
Her smile slowly died into just barely a smile as she met and held his gaze. "The village." She told him seriously. "Where we are expected to be nothing more than what we appear. Where we have privacy and freedom and are not limited by our stations." She swallowed hard. "I do not wish to worry about listening devices or holonet reporters. I wish to spend my time alone with you and only you."  
  
His head bent and he kissed her lingeringly, making her sigh softly before lifting his head. "We'll have that, I promise you. If I have to kill every man, woman and child on Hapes to do it."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "That would not be advisable."  
  
He grinned. "I know. Seriously, Tenel Ka. I promise, when we can finally settle down for a few minutes, we will have a real Honeymoon."  
  
She tilted her head, kissing him softly before stepping completely out of his embrace. "Come, we must make camp."  
  
He reluctantly agreed and, leaving her to organize, set off to find something dry enough for firewood. But with every step he could feel the agony of the burning world on his nerves. If he slept at all tonight, he'd be amazed.  
  
  
  
  
Tenel Ka watched Jacen silently as he prepared their meal. The man seemed bent on doing everything, or almost everything. At least she'd had the chance to set up camp. Building a small fire, setting out their utensils and finally laying their bed. Once he'd returned he'd prepared the creature he'd caught, and was currently checking it. He hadn't let her help, even when she'd offered. Privately she was thankful for his attentive nature; it gave her the chance to eliminate the aches and pains from her limbs. She was currently seated on the thick layers of blankets, stretching out her legs. As good as the ache was, it was distracting.   
  
"What is this Well of the World Brain?" she asked finally, her curiosity getting the better of her as she stretched one of her legs out to the side.  
  
Jacen didn't look up or at her, simply continued to chop the roots he'd dug up for their meal. A small pot of water was carefully stewing over the flames, bubbling while he added more of the greens. "Do you remember what I told you about my time with Vergere?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The Well of the World Brain is where the planet's brain is situated; it's a crater containing the nervous system of Yuuzhan'tar. The dhuryam I helped, and almost betrayed, now controls this planet. It is the World Brain and its wishes are what cause certain things to go right or wrong. From my understanding, the Well of the World Brain was blocked when Ganner sealed the entrance. I guess something must have happened now, with so many of the warriors gone anyone who wants to dig to the World Brain would now be almost unchallenged. I can only assume that its safety has been compromised."  
  
"Why would it call you?"  
  
He lifted his head to find her bent at the waist, her left leg stretched out to the side, her upper body flush with her leg, and his mouth went dry. She seemed to be working out her soreness in a manner that was unintentionally provocative. He blinked, trying to remember her question as the firelight caught the highlights in her russet hair. "Uh. Why?" he repeated, licking his lips as he tried to collect his train of thought. "Why... right. Because I helped it once and I've saved it once. I'm connected to it in a way that's almost as intimate as what we share." He smiled. "I have certain abilities that enable me to deal with its problems in ways it can't. We're friends, if you want to call it that."  
  
"You are its champion," she rationalized evenly, straightening before she shook out her leg and curled it inside before stretching out the other and repeating the same stretch. She caught the flash in his eyes, recognizing it for what it was.  
  
"Something like that." He agreed.  
  
"And if we must communicate with the Yuuzhan Vong, if they are indeed attempting to gain access to this World Brain? Do you speak their language?"  
  
He paused. He hadn't thought of that, he'd been too focused on getting to the Brain itself. "You know I don't. I'll just have to try and get a message across empathically."  
  
"Or find a translator."  
  
"Are you offering?" he grinned, arching an eyebrow.  
  
"I do not speak it fluently, that would be inadvisable."  
  
"You speak Yuuzhan Vong?" he asked incredulously.  
  
She inclined her head. "I have a minimal understanding of their tactical vocabulary. I have had to learn many languages in the last years."  
  
"You never cease to amaze me." Jacen sat back on his heels, stirring the soup pot. "But if not you, than who?"  
  
"Vola."  
  
He eyed her. "Vola's back at the village with Flynn. She'd never get here in time. The trek would take too long."  
  
"I do not think so." She contradicted, laying her head on her knee as she looked at him. "I believe I have the ability to contact Flynn and impress upon him a sense of urgency. I could get Vola and he to come quickly."  
  
Jacen moved the pot to the side of the fire before standing and coming to crouch in front of her. He looked down at her, concerned. "Would you rather not be alone with me, Tenel Ka?"  
  
She straightened slowly, meeting his gaze evenly before her hand shot out to grab the front of his tunic. Twisting in the fabric near his throat, she tugged, throwing her weight backwards and dragging him down. Jacen sprawled atop her, caught completely by surprise and unable to roll away to save her as she kept a firm grip on him. Note to nose, she searched his eyes. "I would have preferred to stay with you, alone, in Chell's home," she said softly. "But you, we, are needed. If I was confident in my ability to act as a translator I would not have suggested calling Vola and Flynn to help."  
  
Jacen tried to push himself up, to ease his weight off her, but she curled her lower legs around his calves, trapping him in a distinctly intimate position against her. He swallowed hard. "Tenel Ka, you're legs... we shouldn't..."  
  
She slowly released his shirt, placing a finger over his lips and cutting him off. "We have tonight to be alone again, Jacen."  
  
"But you're sore..."  
  
She shook her head. "It will pass. A minor discomfort is a small price to pay."  
  
Slowly, he pushed himself up on his forearms, looking down at her. "Tenel Ka..." he was obviously struggling with her invitation, however circumspect she phrased it.   
  
She arched an eyebrow. "You would deny me? Refuse me after last night?" her hand slid down the front of his chest, teasing the fastenings.  
  
"I would refuse you because of last night," he returned. "I don't want to hurt you."  
  
She curled her hand around the back of his neck, tugging him downwards. "You will not."  
  
Her eyes closed as he groaned softly, unable to help himself from claiming her lips again. She nibbled on his lower lip, making him gasp softly as she teased with her teeth and tongue. Sliding his hands into her hair he tilted his mouth across hers, sealing their lips together in a barely controlled, passionate kiss. She responded eagerly, almost like a child with a new toy to play with, and he slowly pulled back. Control would be good right about now. He opened his eyes, stroking her hair back from her face. "You're incredible." His words were whispered sincerely as she opened her eyes. "But we haven't eaten all day and dinner should be ready. If you're hungry for food?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow, reluctantly releasing him. "Some," she admitted.   
  
Jacen chuckled, pushing himself to his feet before helping her to hers. They crossed to the fire and he deftly checked their dinner. It was perfect, if slightly overcooked. Serving them both quickly, they settled down beside the nearest wall just as thunder suddenly rumbled overhead.   
  
"Rain," Jacen said unnecessarily. "I've missed thunder storms."  
  
Tenel Ka took a sip of the soup, "Will our ship be find in this weather?"  
  
"Still wanting to go home?"  
  
She smiled faintly. "It is a matter of duty, not want."  
  
He accepted it with a nod, before they began to eat in silence. The roof over their heads was solid and managed to withstand the rain as it suddenly began to fall in sheets of water. The distant glow of fires began to die out as they watched, snug in their small room. They both went back for seconds; hungry after eating little in the last couple of days.   
  
Finally they set their bowls aside and Jacen slid an arm around Tenel Ka's shoulders. She placed her head on his and watched the rainstorm. "Would you like me to contact Flynn?"  
  
Jacen sighed, "I suppose I don't have a better idea. Go ahead."  
  
She closed her eyes, falling back into the Force as Jacen held her securely. Jacen was quiet as she contacted her cousin. Why was it that he felt so content when he was holding her in his arms? What was it about her that made her essential to his life, other than being his other half? He shifted his hold on her, bending his head to the side and resting it gently on the top of her head. The World Brain needed him, but Tenel Ka needed him too, in a distinctly different fashion. She needed him to bring a little chaos into her neatly ordered life. Chaos and emotion. He smiled, turning his head to place a kiss on the top of her head.   
  
They sat together for long minutes, Tenel Ka unmoving as she communicated, or tried to, with her cousin. Jacen finally scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their bed. He was tired; it'd been a long day. She was deep in her Force trance as he set her down on the blankets, and carefully, Jacen undid her armor and placed it to the side, slipping her into the shirt, his shirt, she'd set out to sleep in. Smothering a yawn, he stripped down before crawling in beside her and pulling her close. He was gently stroking her hair when she finally came out of her trance.  
  
"Did you reach him?"  
  
She blinked, looking around surprised. "Where am I?"  
  
He grinned, "I put you to bed, I'm tired."  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "You are tired so you put me to bed? Your reasoning is... strange."  
  
He chuckled, bending forward to place a kiss on her nose. "No, I just want to snuggle with you. Did you reach Flynn?"  
  
She nodded. "I did. The impression I received was one of acceptance and urgency. He will bring Vola; they should be here by tomorrow afternoon. Will that be soon enough?"  
  
"It'll have to do."  
  
She curled closer, turning into his body with a soft sigh. "It is just you and me."  
  
He closed his eyes as she nuzzled his shoulder, gently kissing his hot skin. "Tenel Ka... are you sure?"  
  
"I have never been more certain," she replied quietly, tilting her head to his.  
  
He groaned, capturing her mouth, and submitted to her will. For once he didn't feel like fighting it, like doing the 'right' thing. And she encouraged him. 


	26. Quest

AN: The survivors are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 26  
  
  
  
  
The rain was still falling when Tenel Ka woke the next morning. She was comfortable, cozy, wrapped loosely in her husband's arms as he still slept. She didn't bother to move at first, simply enjoyed the sensations. His breathing was deep and even, though his hands clenched at random intervals, as if trying to grasp something that wasn't there. She turned her head towards Jacen, sitting up sharply when she saw the look on his face. His eyes were closed but his brow was drawn, as if he was seeing something unpleasant. His lips were moving in a silent denial of something only he could see. She reached out, shaking him. "Jacen. Jacen!"  
  
He didn't respond except to moan as if in pain. "Jacen!" she slid him onto his back, grasping his shoulder tightly and shaking again. His head thrashed back and forth, as if in silent denial, a soft moan escaping his lips.  
  
"Jacen! Wake up!" Her plea became urgent but fell on deaf ears as he began to thrash in his sleep. At a loss, she pinned him to the ground and slanted her mouth across his. It wasn't a soft kiss by any means. It was more desperate, a forcefully demanding kiss designed to get a response. And gain a response it did.  
  
Tenel Ka felt his awareness spark, felt his sudden presence in the Force where there'd been a blank spot before. His mouth opened under hers and she gentled her kiss, slowly pulling away. She hadn't thought when she'd pinned him and was now sprawled across his chest. Not that she minded.  
  
His eyes slowly opened, "Wow."  
  
She looked at him seriously. "I could not wake you. Were you dreaming?"  
  
He frowned, blinking. "I... don't know. I felt trapped almost like something was attacking me from several sides. Like I was being forced into a mold I didn't fit into. And then nothing. Like being thrown into a deep pit and being unable to get out."  
  
She smoothed his bangs back from his forehead. "I will not let you fall."   
  
His arms came around her, "I know. You're what brought me back. Thank you."  
  
She inclined her head, dipping it to hover just over his lips. "Do not thank me, I have a vested interest in keeping you alive."  
  
"You're insatiable." He whispered, leaning in to kiss her again.   
  
She returned his kiss before pulling away, her hands sliding from his hair down his chest as she sat up, straddling his hips. "It is time to wake," she told him seriously.  
  
Jacen grabbed her, drawing a surprised gasp from her lips as he rolled her onto her back. "Indeed." He murmured, brushing her hair gently off her cheek as he pinned her beneath him. "But we can't really go anywhere until Vola and Flynn get here, can we?"  
  
She blinked. "I do not see why. We can leave them a note."  
  
Jacen sighed. "You need to learn a little romance, wife." He ducked his head, nuzzling her neck. "We can't go anywhere yet; I have a problem with letting you up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He lifted his head to find her eyes sparkling, her lips twitching as she fought not to smile. He began to laugh. "You're making fun of me!"  
  
She nodded and he shook his head. "Who'd have thought I'd see the day when you would tease me," he marveled. He kissed her again before pulling back reluctantly. "But you do have a point. We should be getting up."  
  
"You will not," she tugged him back down and, laughing, he went to her.  
  
  
  
  
They didn't rise from their bed for the next few hours until the dampness of the morning finally penetrated. Dressed to face the day, they quickly stirred up the remainders of their dinner the night before and ate. Together they broke camp and packed up their things and then sat next to the fire. Tenel Ka lead Jacen through a series of rigorous calisthenics, showing him the stretches and exercises she'd been doing each morning for as long as she could remember.  
  
Jacen, content to let her occupy their time, gamely followed, though he didn't have nearly the same level of flexibility, it was a good work out. Of course, he kept interrupting her rhythm with the occasional touch, kiss, or caress whenever she began to position his arms or legs. She took it in stride, returning it in kind when he least expected it.  
  
They were going through a sparring match of punches and kicks when Flynn and Vola stumbled onto their camp. The Vuuzhan Vong looked decidedly uncomfortable as she watched Tenel Ka aim a roundhouse kick at Jacen's head. "Woah, man, what'd you do to piss her off?" Flynn demanded, falling back as Jacen deflected the kick, only to get a follow up to his chest. He caught her leg, sending her into a back flip and Tenel Ka landed in a crouch.   
  
They turned, Jacen breathing slightly harder than normal, Tenel Ka not seeming to be fazed at all. "Flynn, you made it!"  
  
Flynn looked from one to the other, Vola hanging back to the side. "Well yeah, Tenel Ka said it was urgent, I couldn't just stay away." He grinned cockily, "Couldn't stand to travel without us, eh?"  
  
Jacen chuckled. "Actually we're headed for the Well of the World Brain. We're going to need Vola's language talents. And from the look of it you both came prepared for a fight if need be."  
  
Vola sported two heavy blasters, Flynn a repeating blaster and hold out. Flynn grinned. "More than you know. So yeah, why the Well, man? I mean, couldn't you pick some other sight seeing spot?"  
  
Jacen chuckled. "It's not a sight seeing expedition, Flynn. I've been called."  
  
Vola sucked in a sharp breath. "It's true then? You can communicate with the planet as the stories say?"  
  
Jacen nodded. "Yes, Vola, I can. I was the one who chose the Brain of Yuuzhan'tar. I have a connection to it that your people could never understand."  
  
Vola dropped to her knees, bowing her head. "It is true. You are the one who will free my people!"  
  
Jacen exchanged glances with Tenel Ka before kneeling in front of the Yuuzhan Vong. Flynn was looking at his girlfriend incredulously. "Vola. Look at me. I'm still Jacen Solo, the same man as before."  
  
Vola slowly lifted her head. "You will free the shamed ones from their slavery? Defeat the warriors and shapers that would threaten our very existence?"  
  
Jacen shook his head. "I haven't come to free them, I haven't come to stop the oppression. I came to convince Tenel Ka to take me as her husband." He glanced back at his wife and smiled. "That's been accomplished, but I've now been called. The World Brain is in need of my assistance and I can't turn my back on it."  
  
Vola bit her lip. "You won't help them?"  
  
Jacen ran a hand through his hair. "It's not my place. If your people want freedom, they'll have to earn it for themselves. I can't help you."  
  
"You mean you won't." she said angrily, anger creeping for the first time into her voice. She'd never displayed anything but caution and friendship and the sharp notes had Jacen pulling back in surprise. Whatever he'd expected it wasn't that. "You have the power, Jeedai," she spat, "and you would do nothing to help us. Why should I help you?"  
  
"Vola!" Flynn's shock was almost palatable. He knelt beside her, wrapping his hands around her shoulders and shaking her. "Vola, snap out of it! This is Jacen and Tenel Ka, they're friends!"  
  
"Friends?" she spat. "Friends help one another and he would do nothing to stop our oppression!"  
  
"Our?" Flynn spun her around. "Who's? Ours? Yours and mine? We're not oppressed! Some of the shamed ones and slaves are, yes, but they choose to be! You can't blame Jacen for something they're not willing to try and fix themselves!"  
  
Her head bowed and came forward, resting on his chest, as she seemed to deflate, tears glittering in her exotic eyes. "I know," she said softly, "I know, I'm sorry, I don't... I don't know what came over me."  
  
Flynn enfolded her in a tight hug, meeting Jacen's gaze over the top of her head. "I'm sorry, man, it happens sometimes."  
  
"Can I help?"  
  
Flynn shook his head. "I don't think anyone can." He ducked his head as he gently stroked her back.  
  
Jacen stood; a little shaken by the blinding hatred he'd felt emanating from Vola. Only it wasn't aimed at him. He frowned as Flynn comforted Vola with softly whispered words, Tenel Ka stepping to his side. "Will she be alright?"  
  
Jacen nodded thoughtfully. "I think so. I just hope we can count on her when the times comes."  
  
Flynn looked up, meeting Jacen's gaze again. "She'll help you, man, I promise. Just give her a minute."  
  
Jacen nodded and settled back, waiting for Vola to compose herself. Slowly, ever so slowly, she seemed to snap out of the slump she'd encountered and straightened. She wiped her eyes, clinging to Flynn as if she'd never let him go before taking a deep breath and stepping away. She turned to face Jacen. "My apologies. I will help you."  
  
Jacen offered his hand, which she took in a shy grasp. "No hard feelings, Vola?"  
  
She shook her head. "No. Thank you for understanding."  
  
Jacen chuckled. "Well, I promise if I can find some way to help both the World Brain and your people, I will. But the World Brain is my first priority. If it dies, the planet dies."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"Let's move out, then," Jacen dropped her hand and went to collect his pack. "Shall we? We have to be there before dark."  
  
Flynn and Vola nodded, standing as one, Tenel Ka collecting her pack before turning to meet Jacen's gaze. Jacen, nodding to each of them, turned and started out into the rain. Their pace was quick, decisive, and almost a run as they set out for the distant destination. Jacen, plagued by a sense of urgency that bordered on desperation, pushed them to their limits. They had to get there and soon. If they didn't, there might not be anything left to save. 


	27. Unpleasant Surprises

AN: The survivors are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 27  
  
  
  
They traveled quickly, Vola taking point with Jacen and Flynn guarding their backs with Tenel Ka. The pace Jacen set was difficult for the younger couple to manage but they gamely kept up. It was when Vola, attempting to jump a small crevice, twisted one of her ankles that they forced to stop several hours later. She landed wrong, going down hard, and Flynn was beside her in an instant, jumping the rift without a thought to his own safety. "Vola!"  
  
She grimaced in pain as she attempted to move it. "I landed wrong, but I'm alright, Flynn, honest."  
  
Flynn knelt beside her, checking her over to see if she'd been hurt by her fall. Other than her ankle she had a couple of scratches on her palms but seemed to be alright. They were, thankfully, behind a ridge, but the huge walls of organic material stretching to the sky beyond was obvious. She's been injured just short of the Well of the World Brain.   
  
Tenel Ka dropped her pack as Jacen knelt beside Flynn. A cursory check of Vola's injury showed it to be more serious than they'd first thought. She wouldn't be able to walk on it, at least for the moment. "We're almost there," Jacen told them evenly, the strain lines having appeared around his mouth as the hours had passed. Something was obviously weighing heavily on him and Tenel Ka glanced at him concerned as she began wrapping Vola's ankle. Boot and all.  
  
"Perhaps you should scout?" she offered. "I will tend to Vola if you take Flynn and see what it is we are up against."  
  
Jacen nodded, dropping his pack beside hers and smiled. "Thanks, Tenel Ka."  
  
She shrugged. "Return quickly so that we may form a plan." She advised as Flynn followed Jacen away and up the gently sloping hill.  
  
Jacen waved an acknowledgement and crept up the hill, keeping low to the ground to avoid being seen. Flynn mimicked his movements, slowing their pace as they neared the crest. Peeking over Jacen sucked in a sharp breath at the vista below him.   
  
The formerly green plains surrounding the Well of the World Brain were blackened by fire. The devestation was wide spread and only the columns of smoke still rising from specific area betrayed the intensity of the flames. Even after a night of solid rain, some of the fires were only now going out. Jacen felt a sharp stab of pain as he watched the area. Nothing native to the planet moved or grew in the wide path of destruction save for two huge gatherings of people. Shamed ones - Yuuzhan Vong, and slaves. They were huddled together under tents of animal skins and bones; large roasting pits serving a communal purpose. Even at this distance Jacen could feel the confusion and anger from the long oppressed people.  
  
"We have to get there soon," he murmured softly, scanning the area. His eyes narrowed across the plain, towards the base of the World Brain Well. Something was there, something he couldn't quite make out... he cursed softly. From this distance he couldn't be sure but he thought it was one of those worms they used to tunnel. If that was the case then the World Brain had every reason to be worried. He tugged on Flynn's shirt and motioned for the younger man to head back down. Flynn acknowledged him with a nod and slid back, creeping back towards the women. Jacen stayed where he was a moment longer, burning the positions of each group into his mind, the layout of the terrain and finally, the strange creatures and formations near the World Brain Well. Carefully, he crept back and then made his way swiftly back down the hill.  
  
Tenel Ka had fashioned a split for Vola, and she could walk, but not easily. Jacen frowned; this was a bad idea. "How bad is it?"  
  
Vola looked up, barely meeting his gaze before her own dropped again. "I will have trouble walking for today; tomorrow I should be somewhat better."  
  
Jacen looked at her critically before shaking his head. "No, you have to walk now. Put her back down."  
  
Vola lowered herself to the ground, with Flynn's help, and Jacen knelt by her leg. "I won't hurt you," he murmured softly, "I'm going to try to help."  
  
Vola nodded uncertainly, clutching Flynn's hand as Jacen placed his hands on either side of her ankle. Slowly, he slipped into his Vong sense, focusing solely on Vola and her injury. Empathically, he searched for the microorganisms that composed part of her physiology. He imparted his request, urging them down, into her injury, hyper-stimulating them by impressing a sense of urgency. The organisms seemed to understand and began to work quickly, clearing away the dead cells and encouraging the accelerated growth of new ones. Slowly, ever so slowly, the damage was repaired and Jacen imparted his thanks for a job well done. The single celled organisms couldn't understand but they got the message that their job was mostly done. Jacen slowly came back into his own body and opened his eyes.  
  
Vola was staring at him, awe in every line of her face. "You truly are the Great One." She murmured softly.   
  
Jacen looked away uncomfortably from her stare. "It only worked because I've known you for awhile," he told her in reply. "Come on, we have to get there before tonight; they're setting up for something huge."  
  
"Jacen."  
  
He looked up at his wife, unable to help the smile that formed with seeing her. Her hair was braided as normal, but plastered to her head and face, hanging wetly down her back. Her armor was water resistant to the point of impervious so she was the only one who looked remotely dry. Water dripped down her face as she looked at him seriously. He stood, sliding one hand along the line of her jaw to cup her face. "You look beautiful," he murmured softly.  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "We must have a plan of attack if we are to walk into a force as large as what Flynn has described."  
  
Jacen pulled his mind back reluctantly. Focusing on her made the pain the World Brain was imparting easier to handle. He placed a kiss on her forehead and nodded reluctantly. "I know. Open your mind," he told her softly, "I'll impart you the memory of what it looks like."  
  
Tenel Ka nodded and opened herself to him. Jacen stretched out with the Force, basking in the rejuvenating powers as he felt her presence slide around his, healing, helping. He called up his recent memories, extending them to include her and suddenly he was back on the hill, watching the mass making camp on the destroyed plains. He heard her soft sound of surprise and looked over to find her standing next to him. They looked out over the force and she nodded once, analyzing the area like a veteran battle commander. Which, in fact, she was. "I have seen enough."  
  
Jacen slowly pulled their minds back to the present, feeling her pull away reluctantly from the intimate contact and focused his eyes on her. He knew the instant she came back to her senses. Her body straightened fractionally and her gaze sharpened. "We cannot avoid them." She told him simply. "They are shamed ones and slaves, angry at their former masters. Someone must speak with them about the dangers of what they are planning."  
  
"And that someone would be me, through Vola," Jacen admitted with a sigh. "I don't like the idea of going among them, knowing what happened the last time I was in Yuuzhan Vong hands. Vergere isn't here to pull me out of the fire this time."  
  
Tenel Ka squeezed his shoulder. "No, but I am. I will not let them take you from me again. The shapers and the warriors guarding the Well of the World Brain will fall to that force, but not before they take many more lives. We cannot allow the Brain to be killed; it would destroy the planet and everyone on it. The disgruntled must simply be told this."  
  
"Would you listen if you were the one being oppressed?"  
  
She thought about it for a minute before shaking her head reluctantly. "I would not but I would not wish to die, either. This course of action is self destructive."  
  
Jacen smiled fractionally. "I know. We just have to convince them of that. Come on, we'd better get going, we only have several hours before they initiate their plan. I can feel the rising tensions, the longer we wait the harder it will be."  
  
Vola was testing her ankle with Flynn's help, shaking her head in amazement. "I'm amazed," she whispered softly. She looked up as Tenel Ka and Jacen turned back to them. "Do we leave?"  
  
Jacen nodded, picking up his pack and strapping the somewhat soaked straps back on. "We move. Quickly and silently. Once we go over that hill they'd have to be blind to miss us, so stick together. We have to find our way to the Well's base where they plan to attack and convince the leaders of this revolt that this is wrong. To kill the World Brain, or harm it in any way, will mean the death of the planet and everyone on it. Speed is of the essence."  
  
Vola and Flynn nodded, picking their weapons back up and strapping them on, but not carrying one. They were in a readily accessible spot, but to walk in armed and ready was to ask for trouble. Jacen led the way over the hill, Tenel Ka beside him, Flynn and Vola a little ways behind as the Yuuzhan Vong made sure she'd be able to walk. They were over the ridge in a matter of minutes, striding down into the blasted plains before they could prepare for the shock.  
  
Vola cried out involuntarily at the destruction before her. "What monsters would do this to their own home?" she asked, her voice pained. The black scar of devastation was wide, spreading out in all directions and no green was visible after they crested the hill. The four started across the plain, their boots sinking deeply into the ash and debris that was left. And with each step, their hearts became heavier. If the Shamed ones and former slaves would do this to their home, what would they do to the outsiders that tried to convince them otherwise? It wasn't a comforting thought. 


	28. Diplomatic Soloution

AN: The survivors are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 28  
"This is your idea of a diplomatic solution?" Tenel Ka asked archly as Jacen unhooked his lightsaber from his belt. They were still unnoticed, which said that the mob wasn't interested in posting guards, and as they neared it Jacen was steadily getting tenser.   
  
He shrugged. "If you have a better idea, now's the time to voice it."  
  
She looked at their small company and back to the mass of Shamed ones and slaves. "I do not - but violence is never an answer."  
  
"I never said I intended to use it," he told her faintly, hating what he was about to do but willing to do it nonetheless. "Just follow my lead, we should get through this."  
  
"Uh, Jacen, my man," Flynn stammered as he caught sight of what Jacen was holding, "What solution needs you to pull that out? Can't we just, you know, talk to them?"  
  
Jacen glanced back at the younger man. "Ask Vola; she knows why."  
  
Flynn looked at the young Yuuzhan Vong woman, who was staring at Jacen like he'd grown another head. Her unique eyes were a myriad of conflicting emotions. "Vola?" he asked concerned.  
  
She jerked as if shot, drawing her gaze back to Flynn with obvious effort. "Yes?"  
  
"What reason could Jacen have for walking into this camp with his light sword in the open?"  
  
Vola turned towards him completely, her eyes sad and angry all at the same time. "Jedi are considered saviors by most of the shamed ones, the surface dwelling tribes in particular. By walking into the camp with his blade ignited, if that's what he intends, they won't challenge him. They'll believe he's here to help free them from the last of their oppressors. He's playing on their beliefs." She said the last almost bitterly.  
  
Jacen knew he should feel more guilty for preying on her people's beliefs but couldn't. Not with his training and not knowing these same people were trying to injure or kill the World Brain. He'd have to find the leader quickly and reason with him, or her, and if that didn't work, he'd resort to force. Somehow he'd have to stop these beings from damaging the heart of their world.  
  
"Jacen?"  
  
He came out of his thoughts to find Tenel Ka looking at him, her eyes searching his face almost worriedly. He found a smile for her amid the pain in his skull. The intensity was slowly growing as they neared the source of those emotions. HE had a feeling they'd continue to grow until this was resolved and could only hope it'd be quick. "I'm alright," he assured her, reaching out to gently brush his fingers over her cheek.  
  
She caught his hand, holding it to her face for a brief moment before nodding once as if to accept his reassurance. She obviously didn't believe him, but she wasn't going to call him on it.  
  
Jacen looked at Vola and Flynn. "Jedi aren't seen as mere mortals and the two of you will likely be seen as our servants." He sighed. "Tenel Ka and I can't be seen with our packs."  
  
Flynn laughed. "So that's why you wanted us along. Hey man, I understand. Load me up, that way Vola is free to do what you need her to. But, if things get ugly, I hope you don't have anything breakable in these since I'll be dropping them pretty quick."  
  
Jacen laughed. "They've been fallen on a half dozen times during this journey; if there's anything breakable inside, you're welcome to break it."  
  
The two Jedi quickly shrugged out of their packs and Flynn combined them ingeniously, slinging them both onto his back in what looked like a very uncomfortable arrangement before taking up his weapons. Vola fell into step beside him as they made they way towards the camp once more. Their legs and jerkins were covered with black ash, but they didn't stop again until they reached the outskirts of the mob. Jacen ignited his lightsaber, the trademark snap-hiss of the blade drawing every eye within twenty feet. The glow of the emerald blade drawing even more attention. He swung it around once. "I am Jacen Solo!" he called, looking to Vola.  
  
Vola obliged, translating the words flawlessly into Yuuzhan Vong and shouting them out at a volume that nearly matched his own. Jacen looked at her impressed. For a small woman she sure packed a wallop. "I have come to speak with your leader."  
  
Vola translated again and a murmur of uncertainty swept through the crowd. A small child, maybe five or six, stepped forward and said something quickly in the alien tongue. Vola asked something back, a clear question, before nodding. "He says their leader is on the other side of the camp. But if the Jeedai will follow, he will lead."  
  
Jacen nodded, motioning for the child to lead the way deeper into the camp. He closed down his lightsaber but kept it in hand as they walked through masses of unwashed, underfed people. The suffering, the anger, was almost palatable. These people were starving and dying under the iron thumb of the remaining shapers and warriors; they simply wanted to be given freedom of their own. As Jacen walked through the camp, Tenel Ka at his side, he felt hundreds of eyes following them. He didn't understand the murmurs or the whispered comments, be he didn't have to. His presence was a mystery and people wanted to know why he'd come - and how they would benefit from it. Jacen kept his face impassive. If he could stop them from attacking the World Brain, they'd all escape with their lives if nothing more. And for some reason, that was becoming more and more unacceptable with every step. Something had to change - and soon.  
  
They were led down messy, muddy pathways towards the front of the encampment. Jacen could feel the call of the World Brain, the Well rising high above the camp, blocking the view of many stars, the pleading that was more like a pressure building on his heart and mind. It was terrified, begging him to do something about its predicament. Begging him to save it again. Jacen carefully controlled his emotions towards it, forcing himself not to send out reassurances he wasn't sure he'd be able to keep.  
  
Towards the front of the large mob were tents made of skin and bone. They weren't large, but they were large enough for a sleeping palate and several people to stand upright at once. The largest of these seemed to be their destination.   
  
The child stopped outside the tent and scampered away before Vola could thank him. She turned to Jacen, "The people both respect and fear their leader. Some said he was slightly disturbed in his head. We should be cautious."  
  
Jacen's smile was wry. "Cautious among people who would wish us harm? What else would we be?"  
  
Vola managed a faint smile. "You have a point, Ja- Jacen."  
  
He blinked, looking down at her. "No title?"  
  
She shook her head fractionally, looking over at Flynn, "He's asked that I learn to use you name."  
  
He chuckled softly, nodding in understanding. Turning he looked at Tenel Ka, "You and Flynn wait here. I'll go speak with their leader and Vola can translate for me. Make sure they don't get it into their heads to stone the tent or something."  
  
Tenel Ka nodded solemnly. "We will watch your back. Be quick."  
  
He nodded and turned to the tent, sweeping the flap back and stepping inside, Vola on his heels. A single male Yuuzhan Vong stood in the center of the tent like an avenging warrior but lacking the ritual deformities of the class. His stance, his bearing, had a poise and presence of a natural leader. Jacen looked at him critically, something in his eyes, in his stance reminding him of a Yuuzhan Vong he'd met a long time ago during his time here on Yuuzhan'tar... He shook off the feeling that he knew this one, and opened his mouth to speak. "I am-"   
  
"I know who you are, Jacen Solo," The Yuuzhan Vong replied irritably, his voice making Jacen's blood run cold. That voice. That carefully cultured voice speaking basic like he'd been born to it. He knew that voice as surely as he knew his own name.   
  
Jacen's eyes narrowed and he stretched out with his Vongsense. "Vola, go outside. Now."  
  
She looked like she was going to protest but something in his gaze, his voice, must have warned her it was futile to argue and she departed without a word. The flap of the tent dropped behind her and Jacen empathetically reached out to the ooglith masquer that the Yuuzhan Vong was wearing and convinced it that it's job was done.   
  
It pealed back slowly from the deformed face of the male wearing it and Jacen crossed his arms over his chest. The masquer pulled completely away and the unique scaring of the Yuuzhan Vong in front of him was one Jacen Solo would never forget. "Nom Anor, I should have known to find you at the heart of this. You know what will happen if you succeed; why are you attacking the World Brain?"  
  
"Attacking?" Nom Anor's eyes flashed with spite, "You and that traitor Vergere left me to die, I am simply surviving. Give me one reason why I shouldn't have you killed right now."  
  
Jacen laughed but it was a humorless sound. "Have me killed? There is no longer a reason to wish my death; you have lost the war. My death won't change that."  
  
"No, but it will make me feel better," Nom Anor sneered. "I should have known a Jeedai could never be turned to the beliefs of the Yuuzhan Vong."  
  
"The pretender accuses me of being one?" Jacen found an iota of humor in the situation, "That strikes me as hypocrisy. But then, you always were a pretender, a spreader of lies and half truths. What do you hope to gain here? An honorable death? You always thought of your own survival first."  
  
"What do I care if these fools want to throw their lives away?" Nom Anor told him harshly. "Our race is dying thanks to your meddling, Jacen Solo, are you proud of yourself? Is that traitor Vergere proud of her accomplishments?"  
  
"Vergere is dead."  
  
Nom Anor's eyes flashed for a moment. "I hope it was in disgrace."  
  
Jacen's smile was faint. "She rammed a planet to save me and my sister. The instant decompression killed hundreds of Yuuzhan Vong. I'd say she went out with a bang."  
  
Nom Anor's eyes hardened. "What do you want, Jeedai?"  
  
"I want your group to pull back from the Well of the World Brain. I want you to stop you destruction of the land - you're only hurting yourselves. The more you destroy, the less likely your chances of survival. You have a chance to build something new for yourselves, Nom Anor, a world where the warriors and shapers don't hold sway."  
  
The Yuuzhan Vong laughed sharply. "We are trying, Solo, but they are strong. Trained. The last thousand hold the perimeter around the well of the World Brain and destroy anything around it. It is they who are trying to poison the World Brain - but they can't get in. Fanatics can be easy to manipulate, but dying without honor..." he shook his head in disgust. "They are fools."  
  
"I see we agree. I offer my services to you," Jacen told him, fighting back the bad taste in his mouth. "How can I help?"  
  
Nom Anor stared at him as if he'd just sprouted wings and Jacen took some satisfaction in having surprised and shocked the diplomat. "Why would you help us?"  
  
Jacen met the Executor's gaze squarely. "I have been connected to this world since before its formation. What affects it, affects me. Your people are resourceful, Shamed ones and slaves alike. You no longer need the caste distinction; each group has something unique to bring to this world. By working together you have the ability to keep Yuuzhan'tar healthy and prosperous, but by dividing your forces there is no future. The Yuuzhan Vong are being forced to adapt and you're fighting it. If you don't adapt, you race will surely die."   
  
Nom Anor had never been accused of being a stupid man, but his dislike, his distrust, of Jacen Solo, made him leery of the human's offer and words. "I will think about it," he agreed reluctantly. "If the warriors aren't stopped soon, the shapers removed from the vicinity of the World Brain, I don't think your words will have much meaning. If they kill the World Brain, we're all dead anyway."  
  
Jacen's expression was grim. "Leave the shapers to me. One way or another they will leave the World Brain in peace to do its job. One way or another, it has to end this night."  
  
Nom Anor simply watched as Jacen Solo strode from his tent, his mind working ways to make this work in his favor. But Jacen Solo was a powerful and cunning adversary. His last encounter with him had ended badly and Nom Anor was no fool. He wouldn't fall into the trap of underestimating the Jedi a second time. For now he'd watch and wait to see what Jacen would do. If Jacen proved to be as good as his word, he'd think about siding with him but until then he'd remain neutral. Picking up his ooglith masquer, he carefully allowed it to slide back over his skin, once again cloaking him in his disguise as a powerful Shamed one. Jacen Solo would have to be watched. 


	29. Jedi Diplomacy

AN: The survivors are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 29  
Jacen met Tenel Ka's worried gaze as he stepped from the tent. "We have work to do," he told her grimly. "The sooner we leave here the better."  
  
She looked at him questioningly and he shook his head fractionally, his eyes going to Vola and Flynn. "Find a place to make camp, preferably away from this tent. Get comfortable - Tenel Ka and I will find you when we're finished."  
  
"Finished what?" Vola asked curiously. "Who's their leader?"  
  
Jacen shook his head again, "Not here. Find some place to make camp. I'll explain everything once our part of the bargain is sealed."  
  
Tenel Ka was suspiciously silent and he had a feeling she'd already guessed the identity of the Yuuzhan Vong leader and was simply waiting to get him alone to confirm her guess - and chew him out. No help for it, he figured silently.   
  
"Where are you going?" Flynn asked curiously, "Are you sure we can't come along?"  
  
"Do you have a death wish, Flynn?" Jacen asked archly. "If you do grab your blaster and keep up. If not, make camp with Vola and be ready to tend wounds. We may come back with some."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Tenel Ka told him with the barest hint of a smile.  
  
He grinned. "I see I have a challenge. Secure a campsite, Flynn, Vola, and keep watch. Our host isn't quite sure whose side he's on yet. I wouldn't trust his hospitality."  
  
They nodded and Jacen looked at Tenel Ka. "Shall we my warrior wife?"  
  
She motioned for him to lead the way and fell into step slightly behind him as their companions moved off to find a place to make camp. She waited for a few minutes to pass before she spoke. "Who was their leader?"  
  
Jacen's face was grim. "The very Yuuzhan Vong you're thinking of." He assured her. "Nom Anor. It would seem that I have the wrong understanding of the situation. He says the shapers and Warriors are either trying to take control of the World Brain, or poison it. Something about their race having little left to live for."  
  
"They are fools."  
  
"They're beaten," he corrected, "and for a warrior, a race of warriors, that is something that is difficult to accept. Surely you, if no one else, can appreciate that."  
  
She nodded once. "Warriors have pride," she agreed, "but there is a time when pride must be put aside for the greater good. These warriors are fools if they think to die by killing everyone is honorable. They are without honor to sacrifice millions to assuage their pride."  
  
"I couldn't agree more," Jacen told her softly. "You don't have qualms about working with Nom Anor, do you?"  
  
"I would much prefer to put my foot in his face," she told him honestly, "but he would simply enjoy that too much. Do we have a choice, Jacen?"  
  
"There's always a choice," he told her honestly, "it's just not always a choice we like. We either work with him, if he keeps his word, which is highly unlikely. Or we work on our own without the backing of the people who will inherit this world when we're finished. Quite frankly I want them to work for themselves, but with the shapers still around..." he shook his head. "They hold everyone and everything in a tight fisted grasp now that the warriors are disorganized and desperate."  
  
"It is the shapers we are after," she observed. "I do not know if that is wise, but I will follow your lead in this. You know this world and its customs. I do not. Yet, I must ask."  
  
He waited silently, continuing on his way towards their destination.   
  
"Are you certain this is for the best, Jacen? Are you absolutely sure that eliminating the shapers will be what the World Brain needs?"  
  
He nodded. "As sure as I can be of anything, Tenel Ka. The World Brain has asked for myself, begged and finally demanded. I have to do something. If the shapers aren't stopped the world will crumble to nothing. There is more here than simply a world that's been reshaped or turned into something new. There are lost ones, former slaves, Shamed ones and a multitude of animals and plants that deserve life. Vergere once told me that I am a gardener and a gardener weeds his garden. I've neglected that responsibility for far too long."  
  
She blinked. "I do not understand."  
  
He smiled faintly. "Neither did I when she first said it. Look at the galaxy as a garden and tell me something. In a garden there are flowers and weeds, correct?"  
  
She nodded. "Correct. The weeds must be removed for the flowers to flourish."  
  
"So who're the weeds and who're the flowers, Tenel Ka?" his question was soft. "Can you choose? Can you make the choice of who deserves to live and who doesn't? What makes a weed a weed and a flower a flower? What makes them what they are that one deserves life and the other deserves death?"  
  
She was silent for long moments as they continued their trek. "I see what you are saying." Her words were slow, almost hesitant. "I understand your meaning, but why is it your responsibility?"  
  
"It's everyone's responsibility. Vergere molded me into something more than what I was, for a higher purpose. If that purpose was to beat back the Yuuzhan Vong, than is my task complete?" his gaze was direct, his eyes clear. "I don't think it is. There is much yet to be done here and it is my responsibility to see that this race of beings gets every chance to flourish like the flowers they are. The weeds," his voice was grim. "The weeds must be plucked."  
  
"The shapers." She observed. "I do not agree with your logic, but I understand your point. One way or another the shapers must not be allowed to regain their hold on this society."  
  
He clasped her hand, squeezing her fingers tightly, briefly, before letting go. "I knew you would. Without the shapers and the warriors, these people have a chance at equality. So long as Nom Anor decides he doesn't want to be a monarch. I'll have to watch him closely. We're near the edge of the encampment - quickly now, while it's still dark. With luck, we'll be in and out before they notice us."  
  
She slanted him a look. "Luck will have nothing to do with it."  
  
He bit back a laugh and stepped outside of the camp's boundaries, heading for the semi-circle of Warriors and shapers that encompassed the Well of the World Brain. He strode forward at an even clip, Tenel Ka at his side, and felt the absolute trust she was placing in him. She didn't question his tactics, though he knew it wouldn't have been how she would have approached the encampment, yet the warriors knew no one was dumb or desperate enough to go near them at night. None save the Jedi, whose presence was lacking on Yuuzhan'tar. Or so they thought. Those thoughts would be what allowed Jacen and Tenel Ka to get close and that misconception would be their downfall.  
There was little activity in the Yuuzhan Vong camp around the base of the World Brain. The shapers were nowhere to be seen, and Jacen didn't need a neon sign to know they'd gone to bed. There were dormitory barracks set up at several locations and he knew he'd have to check which one was for the shapers before forming a plan. Tenel Ka lay next to him beside one of the rocks from the collapsed entrance into the Well. Ganner's body was somewhere underneath those rocks and few Yuuzhan Vong respectfully stayed their distance. Jacen smiled. Ganner had finally found the respect he'd been looking for in life. He was certain that would have pleased the flashy Jedi to no end, but he couldn't dwell on that now.  
  
The base camp was large, stretching out below them like a meandering river of semi-lit walkways and half-towers, it was a maze and would be difficult to navigate without help. Jacen frowned. It would be difficult to walk around unquestioned without ooglith masquers, but he supposed they'd simply have to be stealthy. Besides, he wasn't sure exactly how Tenel Ka would have reacted to that suggestion. The masquers weren't something everyone would willingly wear. For one thing, without the kind of pain tolerance most Yuuzhan Vong, and Jacen himself, had, they almost felt like you were removing a layer of your own skin when it came time to shed them. That pain could be crippling for someone not trained to handle it. And Tenel Ka, warrior though she was, hadn't been trained like him.   
  
If he had anything to say about it, Tenel Ka would never endure what he'd been thought. For though it had made him stronger, the thought of her in that kind of pain... he shook his head fractionally, clearing it, as he continued to survey the encampment. The warriors were on full alert, ever watchful of the throng gathered not far away on the blackened field. In fact, overly watchful. Jacen frowned, narrowing his eyes carefully on the front line of warriors. They were evenly spaced around the perimeter, their backs to the Well and the barracks. Something seemed wrong with that, with their... the sound of something wailing all of a sudden had the hairs on the back of his neck rising.   
  
There, in the shadows, was a dog-like creature that looked as if it'd been crossed with a monkey and a rat to make something completely new. Whatever it was, it was climbing the wall of a barracks, headed for the roof. So that's why they seemed unconcerned. There was only the one creature, but it was at least twice his size, if not more, and its head was lifted alertly. It sniffed the air, and Jacen knew immediately it wouldn't smell them. They were downwind.  
  
His gaze traveled to each of the muddy pathways as he stretched out with his Vongsense. Using it as never before, he touched each individual briefly, using it as a scouting technique to count each of the Vong in the encampment. It took the better part of the next ten minutes, Tenel Ka waiting tensely at his side. When he finally opened his eyes, he turned his head to look at her. He'd felt something else, something that was almost dormant, nearby. Something that should have been destroyed when the rocks had fallen on Ganner.  
  
Tenel Ka waited patiently, following him as he slid back through the rock pile towards where he'd felt the signature. She crouched nearby, keeping watch, as he carefully shifted the upper rocks of the pile. It was slow going and time they couldn't spare, but something was telling him that this might be the difference between success and failure. Digging as quick as he dared, Jacen soon found the pile getting to the point where he couldn't see the area in which he dug.   
  
The pile was deep, so deep that ten men standing on each other's shoulders wouldn't have reached the bottom. He shook his head. He couldn't think of that; he had to find... There! Shifting his focus a little, he stopped moving the rocks completely and simply shifted them slightly to get to his goal. Finally, some tense thirty minutes later, a dull metallic object, covered in grime and dust, floated from the hole into his waiting hand.   
  
Wiping the cylinder on his pants, he carefully checked the power cells. They were still full. He smiled faintly. His little brother had always been a careful one when building a lightsaber. Creeping away from the hole, he joined Tenel Ka. "I have an idea for a diversion. We'll have to be ready to move swiftly."  
  
She nodded once, saying nothing as she looked at the weapon in his hand. He offered it to her. "You'll need this more than me. It'll help you sense something of the Vong."  
  
She gingerly took the weapon, examining the make before her gaze came up sharply. He nodded to the unspoken question in her eyes. Yes, the lightsaber had been Anakin's.   
  
She placed it on the ground before removing her own. Carefully locking the blade off, she slid it into her belt at the small of her back and then hooked Anakin's to her belt at the front. She was comfortable with her own weapon, but the advantage she could gain with Anakin's wasn't something she could pass up. Jacen waited until she was ready before moving again. His movements were quick, but quiet, and they soon found themselves looking down at the first of the barracks. Jacen mouthed the words "Be ready." And she nodded.  
  
Closing his eyes, Jacen concentrated on the piles of rock he'd created while digging for Anakin's blade. He felt them shift, heard them fall as they crashed into the hole. The guards around the perimeter looked up and the camp whirled into action.   
  
The creature that'd been climbing the roofs of the barracks spun, snarling as it bounded to the ground and raced off into the darkness. Many of the warriors, more then half, were hot on its tail. Jacen suddenly found himself wishing for a grove of immature amphistaffs. They'd have been perfect for this diversion. Dropping down to the ground, he rolled, absorbing the impact with the Force and his body before getting to his feet. Tenel Ka landed next to him. He motioned for her to take the barracks on the left, holding up four fingers, indicating four individuals inside. She nodded, slipping into the shadows as he headed for the barracks on the right.  
  
The shadows were deep in the camp and though the diversion had been loud, it wouldn't take them long to realize there wasn't anything there. The warriors and their strange guard would be returning quickly. Slipping into the barracks, Jacen reached out with his Vongsense. The shapers were tired, so much so that they were still sleeping. All save one. That one was disoriented, trying to find a light. His lightsaber snapped on inside the enclosed hut and the green light showed the shocked face of the shaper as Jacen took his head from his shoulders. Quickly, Jacen dispatched the rest of the five shapers; his lightsaber blows sure, strong, and mercifully free from all but momentary pain. No one would look for them until morning. And weeds were never missed.  
  
A commotion outside brought his head around and he slipped to the door. One of the shapers in the next barracks to his right, beyond where Tenel Ka was, had come outside, demanding something loudly. Jacen waited for the warrior to respond. The shaper was obviously pleased with the response and returned to the barracks. They waited for the camp to calm down a little, the howling of the strange sentry still somewhat in the distance. They had one dormitory left and Jacen suddenly had a bad feeling about it. If one of the shapers was awake and concerned about the noise, what was to stop him from waking up the others? Tenel Ka joined him in the shadows of the barracks she'd completed, her face a grim mask. She didn't like this and he could feel her disapproval for killing an unarmed enemy in their sleep. He met her gaze, knowing he'd see displeasure for his tactics. She disappointed him, meeting his gaze with an emotionless gray wall.  
  
He nodded to the last dormitory and she nodded once, holding Anakin's lightsaber in her hand, her thumb tracing the smooth casing, hovering over the activation button as they moved. There was no way to slip unnoticed into this one. Jacen looked at the guards, noting the one the shaper had spoken too watching the door with distain bordering on hatred. This then, housed the more powerful shapers. Guiding them to the back of the barracks, where it was almost flush against the Well, Jacen took a deep breath. Reaching out with his Vong sense, he pressed his deactivated lightsaber to the wall, searching for the sleeping shaper he knew would be on the other side. His luck didn't hold. The Vong who should have been sleeping was agitated, pacing the length of the room. Jacen knew he didn't have a chance of calming the agitated shaper, not without absolute concentration, something he couldn't give without putting Tenel Ka at risk.  
  
She placed her hand on his shoulder, nodding towards the east. The warriors were coming back with their strange sentry; they had to act now or never. Taking a deep breath, Jacen held out his hand to her, motioning for her to hand him a lightsaber. She handed him hers, keeping Anakin's just in case. Bracing himself, Jacen pressed both to the wall and then, with a flick of each thumb, activated them, dragging them downwards in a semi-circle before slamming his shoulder into the wall. It gave and he deactivated both blades to avoid hurting himself as he rose to his feet.   
  
The shaper who'd been pacing was gone and shouting could be heard outside the barracks. He didn't have long. Acting quickly, he was a blur of motion and death, racing through the large barracks and leaving death in his wake. Down the opposite side, Tenel Ka worked the same, using the Force to enhance her speed. The pounding of feet on stone could be heard as they arrived back at the rear wall and he dove through. Tenel Ka joined him a moment later, rolling to her feet and tucking the lightsaber back on her belt. And then they were gone, leaping to the craggy side of the Well of the World Brain with Force enhanced jumps.  
  
Tenel Ka landed first, rolling and skidding before regaining her feet. Her elbow was scratched, her clothing dirty and muddy, but she was unharmed. Jacen landed a moment later, hitting the side of the Well with a hard impact. He shook it off as if it didn't hurt and turned, igniting both blades as the strange sentry suddenly came over the lip and onto the long landing. On its back were eight Yuuzhan Vong, their expressions furious as they leapt to the ground.  
  
Jacen whirled away, falling into the Force as the Vong surrounded him and the creature went for Tenel Ka.   
  
She ducked under its forearms, rolling before coming up behind the Yuuzhan Vong furthest fro Jacen. It spun, but not fast enough, as She ducked under its swing and slammed her lightsaber into its middle, dropping it to the ground in two pieces. She whirled away just as one of the creature's hands slammed into the ground where she'd been standing, squishing the dead Vong and roaring in pain as the amphistaff bit it.  
  
Tenel Ka moved in, swinging at its uninjured front hand, the appendage looking vaguely human-like, as if it could grasp something and carry it. She slashed quickly, scoring a direct hit across the 'wrist', but not severing it entirely. She whirled away, jumping upwards towards the wall and using it to rebound herself higher. Landing on the creature's back as it screamed in pain, she clamed her legs around it as tightly as she could. It bucked, spinning in a tight circle as it tried to dislodge her. Its head came back, but the muzzle wasn't long enough and the neck not flexible enough, for it to bite her. It scratched, its talons biting deeply into the skin of her left leg, but she didn't scream as she slammed the lightsaber into its skull, activating it as it hit.  
  
The creature spun in another circle, its tail lashing out behind it and almost sweeping the ledge clean. Jacen and the single remaining Yuuzhan Vong were forced to dive away from each other or follow the other four. "Tenel Ka!" Jacen yelled, seeing the blood streaking her legs as she resolutely held on, slamming the blade of Anakin's lightsaber down into the skull of the beats yet again. It roared, bucking back, before slumping forward, its claws scraping the ground as it died, twitching in its death throes.  
  
Jacen looked at the warrior who still faced him, lifting his lightsaber to a defensive position. "I am Jacen Solo," he told it evenly, "and you are dead."  
  
The warrior growled something, lashing out with the amphistaff, only to recoil as the weapon turned on him, spitting its venom into his face, instead of Jacen's. He tried to let go of the amphistaff but the creature curled around the muscled forearm, squeezing tightly as it crawled higher, sinking its razor sharp teeth into the soft flesh of the warrior's neck.  
  
Jacen deactivated his lightsaber as the amphistaff killed the warrior and ran to the dead creature and Tenel Ka, who hadn't moved from its back. "Tenel Ka?" he asked softly, reaching her side and pulling her against him.   
  
Her eyes were open, but glazed with pain. "I am alright." She told him and though her voice didn't tremble, he could see she was far from all right. He had to get her out of here, get her to someplace safe where he could tend her wounds. Lifting her gently in his arms, he ignored her protest and took off along the ledges, not looking forward to another encounter with her as injured as she was. They reached the peaks and he finally slowed, looking back to check for pursuit. There wasn't any. Placing her gently on the ground, he carefully examined her wound.   
  
Sometime during his run, she'd passed out and her blood had kept flowing, though not nearly as fast or as thick as before. Somehow she'd managed to control her heart to keep her blood loss minimal. He whispered a silent thank you that she'd been conscious enough to do so.   
  
Placing his hands over the wound he sent himself outside his body and into hers, searching for toxins and poisons the Yuuzhan Vong bread into their creatures. He found one, a neurotoxin, that hadn't yet reached her heart thanks to her quick thinking. Very, very carefully, Jacen extracted the toxin from her blood stream, taking his time and making sure he checked every vein, ever artery, every muscle, before he stemmed the flow of blood. When he finally opened his eyes, the sky was beginning to lighten with the first signs of dawn. He'd spent long hours detoxifying Tenel Ka's system. Hours that had to have been painful, but she still hadn't woken.  
  
Exhausted from his exertions he took two minutes to rest before picking her up in his arms again. They had to get back to camp tonight, before the sun came up, or they would be risking everything. Weary to the bone, he called on the Force for strength and then set off. He'd have them back to Vola and Flynn and then he'd take that much needed, much earned rest. Tomorrow there was going to be a showdown, but he couldn't deal with that now. Holding his wife close to his chest, Jacen set off down the rocky slopes back towards the encampment and didn't let himself think about how close he'd come to losing her. If he did, it would drive him to his knees with shock and anticipated grief. And that was something he didn't have time for. 


	30. Betrayal

AN: The survivors are my own creation, everything else belongs to Lucasfilm...  
  
From Scratch  
Chapter 30  
Vola and Flynn had found an area towards the edge of the front lines and cleared away the ash and debris, pushing the mud out before settling into a depression that seemed to have walls. It afforded the illusion, the almost homey air, of security and privacy, something much needed for the young couple. Though they were comfortable in their own town, the Shamed ones here seemed to be almost as fanatical as some of the warriors and shapers had been.   
  
It was disturbing to Vola, who was an oddity even among the Shamed ones. She stayed as close to Flynn as she could, but did her share of duties around the campsite they'd chosen. It was she who'd started the fire, who'd rummaged through Jacen's pack to find two water and fireproof blankets and laid them next to the fire. It was she who'd spitted the animal someone had thrown them to cook.   
  
She sat next to Flynn by the campfire, her back rigid and stiff, her gaze moving continuously across the Yuuzhan Vong, who stared back at her curiously. Uncomfortable under their scrutiny, she pressed herself against Flynn's side. "I don't like it here," she told him softly. She could hear the murmurs of the camp, could understand that they were speaking of her and Flynn, and of the Jedi who had yet to return. Vola felt Flynn slide his arm around her shoulders, his muscles tense.   
  
"I shouldn't be doing this," he said softly, but his arm remained where it was.  
  
She laughed softly, resting her head on his shoulder. "We're hardly alone," she informed him softly. He couldn't argue that point and she watched the camp as he carefully turned the spit that held their dinner. It was the middle of the night, the campfires the only light other than the torches the Warriors guarding the Well had spaced out through their lines. Jacen and Tenel Ka were nowhere in sight, and Vola wondered if they'd gotten lost. Or worse.  
  
"I'm sure they're fine," Flynn murmured softly, as if reading her mind. "Jacen's pretty competent and that cousin of mine seems to be as hell of a fighter."  
  
"I can't help but worry," Vola admitted. "What if something goes wrong?"  
  
Flynn was quiet for a long, long time. Long enough that, if he hadn't be slowly turning the spit, she would have thought him to be sleeping. His voice was sure when he finally responded. "If they're not back by tomorrow night, we'll head home."  
  
"Alone?" she asked amazed.  
  
He grinned. "We found them on our own, finding our way home might be more difficult, but we can manage."  
  
She closed her eyes. "Thank you."  
  
He placed a kiss on the top of her head and continued to turn the spit. When it was finished almost thirty minutes later, he gently nudged Vola, waking her from a nap, and divided the carcass into four portions. Leaves from Tenel Ka's pack supplied something to keep the other two portions warm in and he placed them in the outer edges of the coals as Vola accepted her portion with a smile. They ate quickly before rising to stretch and check the horizon again. Nothing yet.   
  
Vola felt a sensation slide up her back, as if covetous, spiteful eyes were watching her. Turning, she could see no one, but rubbed her hands up her arms. Flynn caught the motion and urged her back to the fire, pulling out another blanket. They curled up together, Vola using Flynn's shoulder as a pillow as he pulled one of the packs under his head, but the sensation remained. Flynn dropped off, his arms wrapped loosely around her, but Vola lay awake for long hours, listening to the rhythm of his breathing. Someone in this camp was watching her more than the others. Someone who meant her harm. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she'd find no sleep until they left this place. She sent a silent plea to the gods of her people to make it soon.  
  
Just before dawn, as Vola's eyelids were becoming heavy, the sound of weary footsteps drew her eyes open. Sitting up, she looked around. The fire was small, having been replenished carefully as the night went on, and she had trouble making out the shape approaching them, but the sensation of recollection was heavy. She sucked in a sharp breath. "Jacen!" Pushing herself out of Flynn's grasp she scrambled to her feet and drew his attention.   
  
Jacen turned and she sucked in a sharp gasp. His face was haggard, drawn, as if he'd aged immeasurably in the time he'd been gone. His burden was instantly recognizable, and Vola was beside him in a minute, helping him down into their camp and helping him settle Tenel Ka on the ground. The small fire revealed the damage done to her leg and Vola quickly added fuel to the flames.  
  
Jacen sank to his knees beside his wife. "There's salve in her pack," he said softly, his voice heavy with exhaustion.  
  
Flynn continued to sleep as Vola pulled several things from Tenel Ka's pack. The salve, bandages and a couple more blankets. She urged Jacen to sleep, "You look dead on your feet," she said softly, careful not to insult him, "sleep, I'll tend She of Flame's wound."  
  
"The poison's been removed." He told her before smiling gratefully and stretching out on Tenel Ka's uninjured side. He was asleep in moments. Thankfully he'd left the injury facing the fire. The warrior woman was still unconscious, but Vola could see the toll the injury had taken in the pallor of her skin. Working quickly, she smeared the wounds with the bacta salve before wrapping the wounds with the clean bandages. They were deep, but didn't bleed as much as they should have. Vola wasn't sure what Jacen had done, but whatever it was, it'd been effective.  
  
Pushing her hair back from her face with her wrist, she settled back on her heels and looked at her handy work, sweat trickling down the back of her neck. The sun was rising, just peeking over the horizon, as she pushed herself to her feet. They needed more firewood. Looking around at the sleeping camp, caution the utmost in her mind, she collected her blaster and a knife before leaving the camp. There was a communal firewood pit - she'd go there. It was within the camp and not that far away. Determined to be back shortly, she set out with firm strides.   
  
On her way back, her arms full, a hand clamped over her mouth from behind and dragged her to a halt. She reacted, dropping the wood and spinning, her hand going for her knife, but something pricked the skin of her neck as she did. The world spun, whatever had entered her system having an instant effect. The last thing she saw was the ground rushing up to meet her as the world turned black.  
Flynn woke as the sun came up over the horizon, casting its golden rays against his eyelids. He yawned, scratching his head as he stretched briefly before freezing. Vola. His eyes flew open as he reached to his side. Nothing. Not even the warmth from her body was left on the blankets. He frowned, looking around. Jacen and Tenel Ka lay curled up together across the way, one of his cousin's legs bandaged in Vola's careful tourniquets. Jacen's face was shadowed, lines of exhaustion carving deep grooves in his features, even in sleep. Tenel Ka's face was lined as well; exhaustion and pain she couldn't hide in sleep causing shadows under her eyes and hollows in her cheeks.  
  
Flynn looked beyond them. "Vola?" he called softly, looking beyond the flames of the dying fire. He pushed the blanket down and got to his feet. "Vola?" he called again, looking beyond the indentation of their campsite. Careful to keep his voice down, he checked their fuel supply and added the last to the fire. Perhaps she'd gone to collect more wood?  
  
Probably, he reasoned silently, fighting with the uneasy feeling that something was seriously wrong. Shouldn't she have been back by now? When had she left if the covers beside him were now cold? He looked down towards Jacen and Tenel Ka, loathe to wake them if nothing was really wrong. Taking a deep breath, he headed for the communal stockpile to collect more fuel for the fire, keeping an eye out for his companion. Had she simply slipped away to collect wood, or had something happened to her?   
  
Flynn felt a squeezing sensation in his chest as he thought about the possibility that she'd been harmed. She was a unique individual, an unscarred Yuuzhan Vong in a world of scarred, weary slaves. A young woman with fire and spirit that had never been broken. Would they harm her for that? Would they try and change what she was because of it? He hoped not, yet he had a sick feeling they might.   
  
Quickly collecting fuel for the fire, he headed back towards the campsite, his pace quick, his eyes scanning the area for any sign of Vola. Nothing. Not even a distinguishable footprint. Not that that was a surprise in the camp. He dropped the load beside the fire, and looked critically at Jacen and Tenel Ka, the sun beginning to climb in the sky. From beyond the edges of the main camp, he suddenly heard screams of outrage.   
  
Spinning to his feet, he looked beyond to see the warriors lining the wall guarding the World Brain. They were shouting battle cries, ones he could identify from the raiding parties he'd had to fight - and evade. He looked back to the Jedi, wondering what exactly they'd done to drive the warriors into such frenzy. From the sound of it, it was something terrible. Flynn smiled grimly. Good. He hoped whatever the Jedi had done would cause those warriors to think twice about attacking this encampment.   
  
His thoughts turned immediately to Vola and his blood ran cold. Had they stolen her away for retribution? Had they seen her tending the Jedi and put two and two together? Watched her sleep in his arms and figured her for a part of their group? Probably. He turned to Jacen and Tenel Ka, seeing his cousin had opened her eyes and was staring at him, her face impassive.  
  
Jacen was still sleeping, his arm wrapped securely about her waist. Tenel Ka carefully removed it from her body and rolled, her sharp inhale the only indication of any pain. She sat up, examining the cuts on her leg dispassionately, as if the limb belonged to someone else before slowly getting to her feet.   
  
Flynn was at her side in an instant, offering her his arm, "Uh, can I...?"  
  
She nodded once, allowing him to help her away from Jacen to sit across the fire from him. Far enough away so that they could speak without waking him. Her gaze went to her husband as Flynn helped her down, her last memories of their battle foggy at best. He looked exhausted, so exhausted she was starting to wonder if she need to have bothered moving. "Thank you," she said at last, turning her head to look at her cousin.  
  
Flynn shrugged. "I... It was the least I could do."  
  
"Where is Vola?"  
  
"I don't know," he admitted softly. "When I woke up she was gone. I thought she might've headed to get more wood, but she wasn't there. She'd nowhere around the camp, at least nowhere near. I think something might have happened to her." His tone was worried, almost frantic as he thought of the possibilities again.  
  
Tenel Ka placed a hand on his arm. "She is resourceful and intelligent. I do not think any harm will come to her."  
  
Flynn swallowed hard. "You're not just saying that?"  
  
"I do not offer empty assurances, cousin. Did you ask the people surrounding our camp if they have seen her?"  
  
He shook his head. "I don't speak the language. Vola was going to teach me, but..." he trailed off.  
  
"I speak and understand enough of their language that I may be of help." Her gray eyes darted around the campsite. "I will need to do this without your help. Warriors do not accept aid when they are wounded."   
  
Flynn nodded. "Alright, but, can I come with you? I mean, just to watch and go after her if need be?"  
  
Tenel Ka looked at him critically before her gaze went back to Jacen. "One of us must remain here," she told him softly. "Jacen is in no shape to defend himself right now."  
  
Flynn threw a twig into the fire; a shower of sparks drifting into the early morning sky. "Fine. But if you find anything out, I want to know. I can't lose her, Tenel Ka. I just can't, she's everything to me."  
  
She placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I will do what I can," she said softly. Pushing herself to her feet, she took several slow steps, pain lines bracketing her lips, but not faltering as she moved out of the indentation that had become their campsite. Touching the Force, she controlled the pain, but the limb was still partly unresponsive. She set out, stopping at each of the small camps along the line, talking to each person who would speak to her and asking her questions in a clear, if slow, Yuuzhan Vong.  
  
Flynn watched her; unable to shake the uneasy feeling that had risen in his stomach and was crawling towards his chest. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. He watched Tenel Ka's posture, unable to read all of the nuances in her body language, for a sign of success. She passed out of sight far too quickly and Flynn settled back into his spot by the fire, pulling out a knife and beginning to shave the outside off a twig.   
  
An hour passed, an hour of tenseness that was beginning to give him a headache, before he heard his name called. Shooting to his feet, he scanned the area. Tenel Ka was walking back towards him, her face almost impassive, but he could tell by the quickness of her stiff strides, that she'd found something. Her gaze warned him to stay put as she lowered herself back into the hollow. She spared Flynn barely a glance, her gaze going directly to Jacen. He was still sleeping, one arm thrown over his eyes to keep the light out, the strain lines still visible around his mouth. She nodded once before turning to Flynn.   
  
"Well?"  
  
"I do not have good news."  
  
His heart sank, "She's gone."  
  
She nodded once, even though it wasn't really a question. "She has been taken, yes. I received a description of her abductor from a former slave." She pulled a piece of rolled hide from her belt and offered it to him. "This is who took her."  
  
Flynn unrolled the hide and inhaled sharply. The Yuuzhan Vong on the page was the most deformed thing he'd ever seen. His gaze flew to Tenel Ka's. "Is he for real?"  
  
She nodded solemnly. "He is. He is also the one who sent Jacen and I on our mission last night."  
  
"The camp's leader?" Flynn frowned. "Isn't he a Shamed One?"  
  
Tenel Ka shook her head, her braids swaying slightly. "He is not. He is an infiltrator, a liar and adept at disguise. Executor Nom Anor has been hiding among the Shamed Ones, using them for his schemes as he used Jacen and I last night. The other descriptions I received matched this sketch."  
  
Flynn crumpled it in his hand. "I'm gonna kill the kriffing Executor with my own two hands!"  
  
Tenel Ka placed a firm hand on his shoulder and kept him on the ground. "Jacen and I are in no condition to help you," she said insistently. "I must put myself into a healing trance and Jacen must recover his strength before we go after Vola. You cannot take Nom Anor alone."  
  
"But... They could do anything to her!" Flynn's voice was anguished. "I can't just sit here and do nothing while she's in their clutches!"  
  
Tenel Ka squeezed his shoulder. "I am not asking you to do nothing. Clean and test your weapons. Pack everything that we will not need in my pack and things we will in Jacen's. We can do nothing against Nom Anor in the daylight. We must wait for nightfall."  
  
Flynn shrugged off her hand, his expression telling her exactly what he thought of her plan and their need to wait. He wanted to go now, before anything could happen to Vola.  
  
"Flynn." Her voice took on the regal, commanding tone that helped in dealing with the diplomats of her world.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
She leveled a cold gaze on him. "If you go alone, now, you too will be captured."  
  
"Better to be with her!" he snapped back.  
  
"You will die." Came her response, as biting as a whip. "You are no use to her dead. They wanted Vola for a reason; I do not believe they will harm her."  
  
"But you don't know that for sure."  
  
Tenel Ka shook her head once. "You are correct. I do not. In my experience people are caught for a reason. Vola is different than the other Yuuzhan Vong, they will wish to keep her that way for the moment. Trust me, do as I say, and we will rescue her tonight."  
  
Flynn swallowed hard, his heart squeezing painfully in his chest. "Alright." He finally admitted. "I'll wait until Jacen and you are ready, but it had better be tonight, 'cause there's no way I'm leaving her with them over night."  
  
She nodded once. "That is acceptable. I will put myself into a healing trance. If you have need of me, call my name. Understood?"  
  
He frowned. "Why?"  
  
She met his gaze squarely. "It will cause me to wake to come to your assistance. No other word will wake me until I am ready."  
  
He nodded. "Alright, I can do that. Will the rest of the day be enough to heal that?" he waved at her leg.  
  
She inclined her head fractionally. "If it is not, it is of no consequence. I will be ready by tonight. Do not forget to prepare carefully."  
  
Flynn said nothing as she settled next to Jacen again, not even bothering to eat as she closed her eyes. Flynn watched as her breathing slowed to the point where he could barely detect it when looking for it. Shaking his head, his stomach in knots, he set about preparing for later that evening, but his mind wouldn't quit working. What if Tenel Ka was wrong? What if they did hurt, or even kill, Vola before they could save her? His heart clenched painfully. He couldn't think about that. If he did, he'd slowly go mad. 


	31. No Way Out

From Scratch  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Her eyes opened slowly, the violet orbs flinching away from the light that was being shone directly into them. She groaned softly, her head aching. [i]What happened?[/i] Her head was beginning to pound, a souvenir from whatever had been used to knock her out, she supposed. But where was she? She shifted her head, trying to make out the details of her surrounding without the blinding light, but it was no use.  
  
"Ah, you're awake."  
  
The voice, that carefully cultured voice she recognized from when it had spoken to Jacen. Only it now spoke Yuuzhan Vong as flawlessly as it had basic. She tried to bring her hands around to push herself up, but they caught at her hips, a cord resting across the middle of her back. She almost smiled. Whoever had tied her up didn't know she was flexible. Good.   
  
Vola moaned softly as she was rolled on her side, out of the light, the throb in her head beginning to lessen slightly. She opened her eyes wider and inhaled sharply. She'd been brought to the tent of the camp's leader, or so she thought. But why? Had she broken some kind of camp code? She swallowed, feeling her throat dry as timber, and coughed slightly.   
  
"Have I made some mistake?" she asked softly, her violet-gold eyes reflecting the firelight now that she was facing him.  
  
He stepped forward, from the shadows and she recoiled. He wasn't as she remembered him. This male was scarred, tattooed and mutilated. She inhaled sharply, trying to push herself into a sitting position so she could scoot back further. It wasn't the mutilations; it was the gleam in his eye, his one real eye, which made her recoil. He stepped forward and helped her sit up before stepping back again.  
  
She licked her lips. "Have I done something wrong?" she asked again, recoiling mentally from his touch, feeling as if she'd been soiled. She was frightened and considered screaming but his proximity warned her not too. She didn't even realize she'd spoken to him in basic.  
  
He was examining her carefully, as if searching for some kind of defect, but she didn't cower under his gaze. Yuuzhan Vong held little threat to her and though this male was scarred, she doubted he'd harm her. At least, she hoped he wouldn't.  
  
He finally spoke again, his voice holding an edge it hadn't before. "What are you?"  
  
Her chin came up. "I am Yuuzhan Vong." She snapped back in their language. "Are you blind or just dumb."  
  
He looked at her critically. "You speak basic and you dress as they do, use their weapons. Are you truly Yuuzhan Vong?"  
  
She flinched. "I am. I have lived with Humans for a long time, sir, but I do not think my heritage is in question."  
  
He stepped towards her, "I am Nom Anor, Vola. I have brought you here to discuss your unorthodox choice in companions."  
  
She stiffened her spine. "You won't get anything from me. I won't betray Flynn!"  
  
"Flynn? The other male in your company? Interesting. Does he mean something to you? Would he be willing to bargain for your safe return?"  
  
Her chin came up again. "He'll come for me, as will the Jedi. You can't hold me here."  
  
He laughed shortly. "I have no intentions of keeping you here. You're an oddity, someone who will stand out in any Yuuzhan Vong crowd. You have no tattoos and no, absolutely no, mutilations. You still have your nose and your lips. How very... quaint."  
  
"Then what are you going to do with me?"  
  
"Trade you of course."  
  
She blanched, her skin taking on an almost sickly shade. "Trade me?"  
  
He nodded. "The shapers took a hard blow to their ranks last night. My sources tell me all but one of them is dead. The Jedi managed to do their job nicely. Did they return?"  
  
She stared at him in silence, keeping her lips pressed close together. She would tell him nothing.  
  
"It doesn't matter, they've served their purpose. And you will serve as a sacrifice, my dear."  
  
"Sacrifice?" she echoed, a sick feeling forming in her stomach. "For what?"  
  
"Why, to the Gods of course. A completely untainted body to bless the return of the race. It's quite the honor."  
  
"Sacrifices are barbaric," she snapped back, her eyes blazing as she tugged on the ropes. She glared at him, searching around the room for her weapons. They were nowhere in sight, but she didn't think Nom Anor would hurt her if she lunged at him. She hadn't the strength to take him down even if she hit him by surprise. It wasn't a comforting thought. "I won't let you sacrifice me to some archaic ritual and gods that obviously betrayed our people!"  
  
Nom Anor laughed. "How gullible. I have no intention of sacrificing such a lovely young woman when we need to repopulate our race."  
  
A chill ran through her veins. Repopulate? Oh no, surely he didn't mean...? But he did, she could read the intentions in his eyes. Vola shook her head emphatically. "No, never, not in a million years!"  
  
He advanced towards her another step. "And who will stop me, Vola? I am the leader of this rebellion, the savior of these people only second to the [i]Jeedai[/i]. I am given anything I wish, I take what I please. If it pleases me to take you as my mate, I will."  
  
"Flynn-"  
  
"Is human," he advanced another step. "A human can't give you what I can."  
  
"No," she admitted. "He can and has given me more. You are revolting and I despise you, Nom Anor! I wouldn't take you as a mate if you were the last of our species!"  
  
His eyes narrowed. [i]CRACK[/i]! His hand whipped about, slamming into the side of her face and driving her back to the cot on which she sat. Her cheek stung, her teeth having cut into her cheek and she tasted blood. Her ears rang, the soft pelt under her cheek the only sensation that registered as she fought tears. That had hurt! Hurt far worse than taking a shot to the chest.  
  
Slowly, painfully, her cheek throbbing from the impact, she turned her head to look at the male leering down at her. "And you have proven my point," she said hoarsely. "Never. I will never be yours."  
  
"Not even to protect your precious Flynn? A human in the middle of a dangerous camp?"  
  
She closed her eyes, picturing Flynn's face. Give herself up in his place? She nodded. "I would. But you can't harm him."  
  
"I caught you."  
  
She opened her eyes and met Nom Anor's. "The Jedi are with him and I am missing. They will come for me, together, and you won't harm him. If you did, you know Jacen would kill you."  
  
"He would try."  
  
Vola smiled, her cheek tugging painfully. "And she of flame will have your head."  
  
"She of Flame?" Nom Anor frowned.  
  
"His wife." Her eyes closed and she didn't see Nom Anor's sudden shocked expression, the look as if he'd taken a low blow. She didn't see the speculative look that came into his eyes or the calculating gleam. She didn't see anything as she gave up her fight against the strain on her neck, the belated impact of her neck whipping around painfully, and fell back into unconsciousness. 


	32. The Plan

From Scratch  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Flynn paced the interior of the small camp where Jacen and Tenel Ka slept. Both were still sound asleep and the sun hadn't yet begun to set. He ignored the sleeping couple, his gaze instead on the horizon and the camp of the Warriors guarding the Well of the World Brain. The back of his neck itched and he had a feeling that Vola was slowly moving beyond his grasp. But that wasn't possible, was it? He clasped his hands behind his back, continuing to pace, too keyed up to eat. He'd finished the preparations Tenel Ka had instructed him to make hours ago, and now the waiting was slowly driving him crazy. Surely there was something else he could do?  
  
He was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see the shape looming up behind him until he turned on his heel to pace back the other way and recoiled. "Jacen! Man, you scared me!"  
  
Jacen yawned, his face having taken on its normal coloring again, but the strain lines were still there. Softened by his rest but still visible. "Flynn. Where's Vola?"  
  
Flynn clenched his hands. "The camp's leader took her. Nom something."  
  
"Nom Anor?"  
  
Flynn nodded.   
  
"Did you see him take her?"  
  
Flynn glared at the older man. "No, I didn't, but your wife was up around dawn and asked some questions when I told her I was worried. Vola hasn't been in the camp since before sunrise. She wouldn't stay away this long, not unless something was keeping her away. She's in trouble man." He extended the sketch Tenel Ka had brought back with her and watched as Jacen carefully examined it.  
  
"That's Nom Anor alright, but he's not wearing his ooglith masquer."  
  
Flynn took a step back at the anger simmering in Jacen's eyes. "Will he hurt her?"  
  
"The Executor is a coward, but he's cunning. I think it's time I paid him a little visit. Why didn't you wake me up when you found Vola was missing?"  
  
Flynn looked down at Tenel Ka who was still in her healing trance. "She said you were in no shape to go after anyone. Frankly, man, I have to agree. You still look like you could do with a few hours of sleep."  
  
"And you agreed, even thought it meant leaving Vola in Nom Anor's clutches all day?"  
  
Flynn flinched. "I don't like it, I didn't like it then and even less now, but I can't take him on by myself. She said we could go after Vola once the sun sets. Something about having a better chance of freeing her in the darkness."  
  
Jacen looked down at his wife, silently cursing. She was right, dammit, but he didn't like it. Leaving Vola, leaving anyone, with Nom Anor longer than a minute was too much. He sighed, raking a hand through his hair before looking at Flynn. "She's right, but I think I'm going to pay a visit to Nom Anor before she wakes up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Call it scouting." Jacen bent to rummage through his pack. "Where are my..." he glanced up, spying his clothing stacked haphazardly off to the side. "Never mind."  
  
Flynn sank down next to the fire he'd kept going all day, tossing another log onto it as Jacen changed into a clean pair of trousers but didn't bother with a shirt. Jacen crouched next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "If she's in the tent, I'll know and I'll bring her back. If she's not..."  
  
Flynn's eyes narrowed. "She'd better be, or I'll tear his ears off."  
  
Jacen chuckled. "If he had ears left, Flynn, I'm sure that threat would give him pause. I'll be back shortly, don't wake Ten-"  
  
Flynn slapped a hand over his mouth. "Don't say her name, she said it would wake her up."  
  
Jacen looked at his wife, smiling softly. "Smart woman. Alright, don't wake her up until I get back... unless you need her help, alright?"  
  
Flynn nodded, his eyes anguished. "Will you find Vola do you think? Will she be alright?"  
  
Jacen squeezed Flynn's shoulder before standing again. "If she's not, I'll be sure to hand you my lightsaber. Watch the camp for me."  
  
Flynn watched as Jacen left, starting off across the camp with sure, even strides. His lightsaber was firmly clasped in one hand, ready for use, and he quickly disappeared from view. Flynn turned his gaze back to the camp and the sleeping woman in his charge. Getting to his feet he began to pace again, sending a silent prayer towards the heavens that Vola would be safe and unharmed. If she was injured, there'd be hell to pay.  
  
Jacen crossed the camp with long, sure strides, his temper carefully under wraps. Nom Anor had gone too far. He'd been expecting betrayal, thought he'd be prepared for it, but he hadn't expected the Yuuzhan Vong to strike out at someone other than himself or maybe Tenel Ka. He silently berated himself for not warning Vola and Flynn about how dangerous the Executor could be and to take the proper precautions. It was his fault Vola was in this predicament; his fault Flynn was sitting in their camp consumed with worry and guilt.   
  
He pushed the thoughts away, clearing his mind as he continued towards the tent in the center of the encampment. He was weary, Flynn had been right about that. The endeavors of the previous night had taken their toll, the emotional drain far greater than the physical. He'd almost lost Tenel Ka last night. Something he'd never forget... or forgive. He hadn't won her to lose her now.  
  
The whispers that spread ahead of his steps were frantic and admiring. Apparently the news of their success last night had already reached the camp. That didn't change his mood any. He'd chosen his course and was now going to act on it. Vola wouldn't be in Nom Anor's hands any longer than necessary. Yet, when he slipped into the tent without being announced to find the Executor with his ooglith masquer firmly in place and his Vongsense detected no one else around, he frowned.   
  
"Ahh, [i]Jeedai[/i], you have decided to come and gloat."  
  
Jacen's gaze narrowed. "I've come to secure the release of a young woman you are holding hostage." He said softly, his voice holding a note of steel.   
  
Nom Anor didn't seem to notice it. "A young woman? Isn't she sleeping back at your camp? Your wife, is it not, another [i]Jeedai[/i] I remember from past acquaintance, no doubt."  
  
"And one you'll make again if you don't stop playing games, Executor." Jacen informed him, crossing his arms over his chest. "Where is Vola?"  
  
"Vola?"   
  
The innocent tone didn't dissuade Jacen a bit but, in fact, only reassured him that he'd stolen her. "You know of whom I speak. You took her. What I want to know is why."  
  
Nom Anor pushed to his feet from his cot. "She's not here, Solo."  
  
"Then where did you hide her?" Jacen's face was an impassive mask but something in his gaze must have warned Nom Anor that he wasn't fooling around. He would either cooperate or Jacen would make him cooperate.   
  
Nom Anor was silent for long moments as he mentally measured the youth in front of him. Jacen hadn't changed much since his time with Vergere and Nom Anor knew the Jedi could be devious and underhanded if the situation warranted. And this situation would warrant it if he refused to cooperate. A shame. He hated having to lose someone as valuable to his cause.  
  
"I won't ask again, Executor. What have you done with my friend?"  
  
"She's with the shaper." Nom Anor's casual words caught Jacen from the blind side. [i]With the shaper[/i]! Jacen knew his eyes flared dangerously, something in their brandy-brown depths warning Nom Anor he had stepped beyond the limits. Nom Anor was quick to speak again. "I can get her back, I'm simply having her examined. I need to know if she is capable of bearing young."  
  
"If Vola is even touched by your remaining shaper, I'll have both your hands and feet for a wall decoration. When did you send her?"  
  
"An hour ago."  
  
Jacen turned on his heel and left the tent, not bothering to say anything more. He'd deal with Nom Anor later. For the moment they had a rescue to pull off. One that was even more dangerous due to its objective. He jogged back to their camp, unable to tolerate walking, and the sun was beginning to set as he dropped back into the camp.  
  
Tenel Ka was sitting up, her hand wrapped around a mug, her gaze on him. "What did you discover?"  
  
He blinked. "Shouldn't you still be sleeping?"  
  
She flexed her leg. The wounds had mostly healed, though they were now shallow cuts and wouldn't do more than sting if they were hit. Not like that would stop her. "I am fine. Did you find Vola?"  
  
Flynn was staring at him, mute, unable to ask the question for fear of the answer and felt relieved that Tenel Ka had asked it for him.  
  
Jacen nodded. "I know where she's been taken. Apparently your girlfriend has taken Nom Anor's fancy."  
  
Flynn exploded to his feet, "I'm going to kill him!"  
  
"Flynn." Tenel Ka's voice held a sharp note of reprimand even though she didn't raise it.   
  
Flynn rounded on her. "You'd do the same, cousin, if this jerk had Jacen!"  
  
"I did not say otherwise."  
  
"Then don't speak to me in that tone! That... creep has Vola!"  
  
Tenel Ka rose slowly to her feet, facing him calmly as she spoke to her husband. "Jacen, did you find Vola in Nom Anor's tent?"  
  
"No." He stepped between the two of them, meeting Flynn's gaze. "She's not there."  
  
"Then where the hell is she?"  
  
Jacen grabbed Flynn by the shoulders. "Nom Anor sent her to the shaper."  
  
"I thought you killed them all."  
  
He shook his head. "No Flynn, all but one."  
  
Flynn tried to shrug Jacen's hands off but his grip was too tight. "If you'd done your bloody job, man, she wouldn't be in this position!"  
  
Jacen felt Tenel Ka's hand on his shoulder and slowly released Flynn. "If we'd killed all the shapers, Flynn, Vola would still be in that encampment. Nom Anor would never keep her here since we know her. She's too distinctive and memorable. He may be a jerk and a creep, but he's not stupid."  
  
"Then why was he still around for you to confront?"  
  
Jacen smiled grimly. "Because he's a devious adversary. I'm willing to bet if we go back to find him, he won't be there. It's his move on the dejarik board, so to speak."  
  
"Dejarik?"  
  
Tenel Ka shook her head. "A game of strategy. Nom Anor is particularly adept at thinking ahead of his enemies."  
  
Jacen nodded. "If he sent Vola to the remaining shaper there's a reason for it. A reason beyond what he told me."  
  
"What else did he tell you?" Flynn demanded.  
  
Jacen smiled faintly. "He sent her to be examined by the shaper."  
  
"I'm going to cut his feet off and beat him to death with em!" Flynn spat. "If that shaper touches her in any way, he's dead!"  
  
Jacen sighed. "Calm down, Flynn. I understand your distress, but it's not helping the situation. We need a plan, not to run off half-cocked to play hero without knowing what we're up against. We can't help Vola if we're dead."  
  
"B-but... he... she... I can't..." sputtered Flynn as the couple turned away from him to settle beside the fire.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere without eating first," Jacen informed him practically. "Vola is in the camp beside the Well of the World Brain and that's the direction we're heading. If I'm not mistaken, Nom Anor will have some mode of transportation away from here when he gets there."  
  
"But..."   
  
Jacen held up his hand. "Feed yourself, Flynn, we leave as soon as it's finished. I promise you this. I won't let anything happen to Vola if it's in my power to stop it."  
  
Flynn looked at him critically before accepting the bowl Jacen held out. He took it, but paced as he ate, his eyes focused on the horizon.  
  
Jacen turned to look at Tenel Ka, who'd gone back to her cup of stew. Her eyes were clear, steady, as she arched an eyebrow. Jacen smiled, sitting close beside her as he ladled himself a bowl. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am fine."  
  
He smirked. "So you said right before you passed out yesterday. Honestly, how's the leg?"  
  
"Sore." She admitted reluctantly. "But I can walk. I am able to help with rescuing Vola. I will not be left behind."  
  
"I wasn't intending to leave you behind, but I was wondering exactly how fast you can move."  
  
"I can keep up with you. We must move swiftly if we are to keep two steps ahead of Nom Anor."  
  
Jacen settled back to eat, a frown on his face. "That's just it, by going after Vola we're doing what he expects us to. I can't help but think Vola isn't in that guarded camp. He wouldn't be stupid enough to send her there and tell me about it. Nom Anor has seen the way I've dealt with warriors, he was there when I chose the dhuryam to be the World Brain. He was there, watching, when I took down the warriors, when I made them pay for what they were doing to the slaves. He knows what I can do, so why would he send me back to the warriors if not to kill them? Something's wrong with this situation."  
  
She took a sip of the broth in her cup. "Are we going after Vola or not?"  
  
Jacen glanced at Flynn, keeping his voice down. "I don't think she's that far away. I think Nom Anor just wants us to go to the camp and eliminate it so he has the chance to get away with her."  
  
"And if she is at the camp?"  
  
Jacen sighed. "That's the dilemma. Flynn thinks we're going to be heading for the other camp, but I firmly believe Vola is somewhere nearby, closer and out of enemy hands. Nom Anor wouldn't gain anything by siding with the losing side, he knows it, so why insinuate that he has?"  
  
"To put you off track."  
  
Jacen nodded, continuing to eat slowly, his mind turning around fiercely. "Are you well enough to search around on your own, Tenel Ka?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "I am able, yes. You plan to take Flynn and scout the other camp."  
  
"Do you see another way of keeping him occupied?"  
  
She shook her head once. "He is safer with one of us but your diversion is risky. I do not wish to lose you."  
  
He lifted one hand to gently cup her face. "Nor I you, Tenel Ka, but we have to see this through. One of us has to take Flynn to the camp. With me, he'll be safe, completely safe, since I am able to... control certain Yuuzhan Vong creatures. I'll make sure we don't engage the warriors, but you have to find Vola."  
  
"I will."  
  
He leaned in close, gently placing a kiss on her lips. "I love you, be careful. I almost lost you yesterday."  
  
"It will no happen again," she replied, kissing him back before he rose to his feet and put his bowl to the side.   
  
"Flynn, are you ready?"  
  
Flynn spun, "Anytime you are, Jacen my man. Just say the word."  
  
Jacen looked down at Tenel Ka as she placed her cup to the side and rose to her feet beside him. "I will circle around the other side," she told Flynn calmly. "You and Jacen take the side with the slide. It is easier to maneuver than the flat plains I will be covering."  
  
"Shouldn't we all stick together?"  
  
Jacen smiled faintly. "She's a Jedi Knight, Flynn, trust me, she knows what she's doing."  
  
Flynn scooped up two small bundles of supplies, handing one to Tenel Ka. "Here. I made these, the contents might come in handy."  
  
She accepted it, attaching it firmly around her waist, "My thanks. Good luck."  
  
"You too. Be careful."  
  
She nodded and left the camp, feeling Jacen's eyes follow her just as his final words echoed in her mind. [i]Be careful.[/i] She almost smiled. Careful was second nature when it came to infiltration. Stretching out with the Force, she mapped the area, marking where the pockets of no feeling were, and headed for the outskirts. They Yuuzhan Vong might be immune to the Force, but personal shielding affected everyone. She wouldn't be seen. Concentrating on her task, she spared Jacen and Flynn little more than a thought. They were now on their own.  
  
Jacen led Flynn towards the same area where he and Tenel Ka had first observed the encampment the night before. He hadn't tried to tell Flynn his suspicions since he'd have been wasting his breath. He should have kept what Nom Anor had said to himself. Then he wouldn't be in this predicament. Blame it on a day of restless sleep after an exhausting night. He pushed the thoughts away. He'd almost lost Tenel Ka last night, but he wouldn't dwell on that now. The very thought could get both he and Flynn killed.  
  
They were stealthy, as stealthy as a Jedi with a non-Jedi tag-along could be, and they managed to escape detection as they entered the slide. They began climbing towards the upper reaches of the Well and Jacen felt a flash of premonition. He whirled. "Flynn!" he hissed.  
  
But he was too late. Flynn's hand came down on a cracked rock and, as he began shifting his weight, he slipped. "Woah!"   
  
Jacen reached out, stretching to catch him, but Flynn was out of reach. Digging deep into the Force without thinking, he caught the other man just shy of the large rock. And, from the look of Flynn's position, saved him from a broken leg. Or worse. Carefully lifting Flynn back towards him, Jacen kept an ear out.   
  
The camp had quieted, Flynn's outcry having drawn the attention of the guards on duty. Holding perfectly still, yet using the Force to lift the younger man, and keep him quiet, was taxing. Splitting his attention was never a problem fully rested. If he could have spared the energy to smile faintly, he would have. He was about two weeks overdue for a week's worth of sleep and nothing else.   
  
No one, not even Jaina or Tenel Ka, would accuse him of being fully rested just now.  
  
The guards could be seen on the floor of the encampment, their gaze on the pile of rocks where the Jedi and survivor hid as Flynn was deposited beside Jacen. Jacen reached for his Vong sense as Flynn huddled close to the rocks. He knew how close he'd just come to a serious injury. Not to mention it wasn't everyday one was caught by a Jedi and flown through the air.  
  
Jacen closed his eyes, having to dig deeper than normal for that special sense he'd acquired under Vergere's tender care, and reached for any other creature that might be in the vicinity. Nothing. Nothing other than what the guards had on them. Fair enough.  
  
Reaching out to touch the essence of the amphistaffs the guards were carrying, he touched their instincts to feed and to mate. He didn't see what happened next but the sudden, startled intake of breath at his side told him he'd had the desired effect. Jacen pulled away from the amphistaffs, leaving the lingering impression that mating and eating were of the utmost importance. And leaving Jacen and Flynn room to move before reinforcements were called. Jacen opened his eyes, not bothering to see what the amphistaffs were doing as he turned to look at Flynn.  
  
Flynn's expression was one of pure horror as he stared below and he almost screamed when Jacen placed a hand on his shoulder, jumping a couple of inches off the rock. Jacen nodded to the left, motioning that Flynn should follow him and Flynn nodded, swallowing hard. He was going to lose his lunch.  
  
Jacen continued up the mountain side towards the Well's peak, Flynn almost directly on his heels, keeping out of sight behind the largest boulders and scanning ahead. He was fading fast as he climbed, the exertions thus far more than he'd ever been under. And yet, he was exhilarated.   
  
He hadn't been pushed like this since his captivity, hadn't had to find those reserves of power, of determination and ingenuity, which were buried deep in his core. He climbed higher, working his way to the ledges where he and Tenel Ka had escaped to the previous evening and glanced back to find Flynn's pale face still with him.  
  
Flynn who looked like he was going to be sick, and valiantly working his throat so that he wouldn't be. Jacen paused in their climb, finding a vantage point that overlooked most of the camp. There was little activity beyond where the Yuuzhan Vong guards were trying to pull their voracious weapons off their comrades. Or, in some cases, simply allowing them to feed.  
  
Jacen met Flynn's gaze. "If Vola is in the camp, she'll be in that building," he pointed to the building directly below them and to the left. "It's well guarded and there are several creatures that we'll have to avoid. I don't want to have to say this again, Flynn. Absolute secrecy and stealth will keep us alive. Any rage you're feeling can't be expressed outwardly in violence. If you can't control yourself say so now and I'll investigate on my own. Once we're down there mistakes could get us killed. If I think you're going to lose it, I won't jeopardize Vola's safety by allowing you to stay."  
  
Flynn looked from Jacen to the building and back, noting the exhaustion on the Jedi's face, but also the determination and honesty. Jacen was determined to investigate, with or without him. "Can't you just feel her through the Force or somethin'?"  
  
Jacen's smile was faint. "Yuuzhan Vong don't exist to the Force; they're blank spots. I can tell you how many of them are in that building and convince them to sleep using a different kind of Force, but finding individual Yuuzhan Vong is beyond my capabilities. So far."  
  
Flynn looked skeptical but shrugged, "Whatever you're going to do, man, do it quick. I'm not losin' her to these monsters."  
  
"Neither am I after all the two of you have done for us," Jacen assured the other man. "Now stay still and quiet, this is going to take a few minutes to convince each Yuuzhan Vong to sleep. Don't distract me unless we're about to be discovered or attacked, alright?"  
  
Flynn nodded and settled back on his haunches, turning his back to Jacen. He'd keep watch, and not watch what Jacen was going to do. After the last display he wasn't sure he could stomach it. Carefully, quietly, Flynn settled in to wait for the long minutes that would stretch into eternity.  
  
Vola had to be alright. She just had too. 


	33. Rescue

From Scratch  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Tenel Ka slipped into the darkness surrounding the Yuuzhan Vong camp, little more than another shadow against the blackness of the plain. New growth was beginning to sprout as the World Brain was given a respite from the Shaper's efforts to reach it. That, however, would not last long and the final battle for the World Brain had yet to be fought.  
  
She didn't let it concern her as she circled the encampment of the former slaves and Shamed Ones. Few sentries patrolled the area, secure in the knowledge that the remaining warriors wouldn't attack them this night. However, that could soon change. If they failed to retrieve Vola and Jacen failed in his mission, the warriors would descend like silent death. Many would die and that was unacceptable. Jacen would succeed, Vola would be rescued and the World Brain would not be harmed. In Tenel Ka's mind there were no other acceptable outcomes.  
  
She continued around the perimeter, waiting patiently for her quarry to show himself. Nom Anor would not escape, not this time. He'd caused too many atrocities, too much trouble, he could not be allowed to go free.   
  
Carefully schooling her mind, she ignored the dank, dirty smells and strange sounds that were beginning to penetrate the night. She couldn't let them distract her. There would be no escape because she was distracted.  
  
She prowled the area like a hunting cat, silent and swift despite her injury, alert to each nuance of her surroundings. She was ready when, as the moon was getting set to rise, the trio of shadowy figures detached themselves from the sleeping camp and headed into the barren area. The movements were slight, carefully, but she wasn't fooled. She crept low, keeping down as the figures headed towards the vegetation a distance away.  
  
The moon began to rise, casting its faint light across the dark plain and causing her prey to crouch even lower. She stopped as the trio spread out, the middle one continuing towards the vegetation, the other two looking back, as if searching for something. Her, she realized. Nom Anor was expecting to be followed.  
  
She held still until the sentries seemed satisfied there weren't being followed and then rose to her feet and sprinted towards the nearest one. Blackened by the ground she'd been so close to, she looked like the shadows she attempted to blend with. The knife in her boot came out, flashing once in the darkness, and the first of the two sentries fell without a sound.  
  
He'd never known she was there. She took his place, inching forward as the other sentry turned to look at her. She flashed an "alright" signal, and continued forward, the other sentry doing the same. She waited until the shadows of the vegetation were long enough to cover her movements before calling on the Force to speed her movements. The second sentry went down without a sound, her knife drawing blood for the second time that night.  
  
She wiped it on his clothing before her gaze searched the darkness for the third party. Nom Anor would be picking up Vola very shortly, not being stupid enough to leave her too far into the forest. He knew the dangers inherent in the Yuuzhan Vong vegetation and wouldn't want to risk his prize.  
  
Creeping forward, she was careful to advance slowly. The deaths of the sentries didn't weigh on her mind; they'd been obstructing her goal, combatants in a contest she couldn't afford to lose. They wouldn't be missed. She didn't give them another thought as she stopped, carefully scanning the vegetation.  
  
There. A few feet away there was a movement as someone began tearing up the earth around one of the larger trees, the vines and foliage being tossed to the side haphazardly. This was a hiding spot that was no longer to be used, then. She waited until the figure disappears inside and carefully calmed herself.  
  
She needed to be certain this is where he'd hidden Vola. Only then could she attack.   
  
The figure appeared after long minutes, a kicking, squirming bundle over one shoulder, curses in common and Yuuzhan Vong coming from the captive. The voice was familiar, though the tone had only be heard once, and that had been directed at Jacen.   
  
Tenel Ka's eyes narrowed and she fingered Anakin's lightsaber. Vola was in that sack and, if things went as she planned, Vola would be free very, very shortly. Shadowing Nom Anor again, she was careful to make no sound as he headed along the edge of the vegetation, careful to keep out of sight.   
  
A rise appeared ahead and Tenel Ka began forming her plan of action. The place for the coming fight would be her own choosing, a place where she would hold all the cards, except Vola's safety. And that one would come almost immediately. Carefully, she faded back into the forest and made her way around Nom Anor, planning the ambush as she moved.  
  
Even before she cleared the rise, the small clearing illuminated by moonlight she knew what she was going to do. And Nom Anor would never see it coming.   
  
Jacen's gaze focused back on Flynn as he pulled out of the powers he'd been forced to contact. The World Brain's plea to him was not longer as frantic as before, though he still felt the need for action. There was danger still, until all of the Yuuzhan Vong Shapers were dead. He pushed the thought away before rising in a semi crouch. "Flynn."  
  
Flynn almost jumped at the soft sound of Jacen's voice, and he turned to look. Pain lines were more prominent on Jacen's face now, lines that hadn't been there before. "You ok?"  
  
Jacen nodded. "We all do things we don't like to," he said softly. "Come, keep low and trust me, to get down to that camp is going to take the Force. Can you stomach being lifted down?"  
  
Flynn hesitated for a half second before he nodded once. "For Vola, anything."  
  
Jacen's smile was faint. He knew that sentiment; he'd felt it himself when dealing with his wife and her tendencies. Like capture or understatement. "Good. Now this will feel a little weird, once you're on the ground, stay perfectly still until I join you. Understand?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Jacen gave him no warning, simply lifted his hand, causing the other man to rise in the air. Flynn held absolutely still as Jacen lifted him over the side of the rise and down the wall. He was little more than a speck of black against dark stone, nearly invisible to those below. So long as they didn't look up. His heart jumped into his throat as Jacen's grip on him seemed to loosen for a half second before reasserting itself. He swallowed hard.  
  
Falling from this height would kill him and Flynn had no desire to be a bloody pool of gore. He only hoped Jacen would be strong enough to see this through.  
  
Without further incident, the longest moments of his life ended as his feet gently touched the ground, and Flynn crouched, staying behind the building where Jacen had set him down. He didn't have long to wait before Jacen joined him, the Jedi stumbling slightly, going down on one knee when he landed.  
  
"You ok, man?"  
  
Jacen's gaze met Flynn's. "Does it matter? We have to do this, fit or not. Come on."  
  
Flynn followed the Jedi into the shadows, an uneasy feeling slipping down his spine. Jacen was weary, but determined, and Flynn was afraid the Jedi's reserves would soon be exhausted. If that happened, how were they going to get out of here? He pushed the thought away, focusing instead on Vola. Finding her was the first priority. Getting away without being seen would come later, and, by that time, the Yuuzhan Vong would either be a problem or they wouldn't. He would simply have to wait and see.  
  
Nom Anor's steps were sure; he'd walked this path many times in the last years, his stride nothing short of determined. He wanted off this rock, but that was impossible. Impossible because of his followers, impossible because of the shapers and impossible because of his captive. No ship would allow her entry, no ship would allow him to pilot it.  
  
His face took on a dark expression as he climbed the rise towards the familiar clearing. He was half way there and yet this plan was looking worse with each step. The Yuuzhan Vong were broken as a power, his influence limited to the former slaves and Shamed Ones, not the empire he'd desired, but an empire none the less. Perhaps with his influence he could inspire them to become more. Taking the form of a Shamed One left a sour taste in his mouth, but he'd do what was necessary, he always had.  
  
He crested the rise and stepped into the clearing, checking back over his shoulder to make sure the two slaves he'd brought with his were no longer following. He couldn't make out their forms and nodded, carefully scanning the area. At least they'd listened - he wouldn't have to kill them now. He checked the area again, just to be sure there were no dangers, before stopping and placing the squirming bundle on the ground.  
  
Or rather, attempted to. The sack, its contents dropping, stayed in the air and he spun in time to receive a kick to the face, his head snapping back painfully. He went with it, rolling backwards and falling to the ground with a groan. The violet blade of a lightsaber illuminated the area with the trademark snap-hiss and he froze.  
  
"Jedi," he commented, his gaze trying to see beyond the illumination of the blade. He recognized the color of the blade as the same one the fool Ganner had used. At least, it was the same color. Try as he might he couldn't focus beyond the blade as its wielder stepped forward, backlit by moonlight, caught between two light sources, and now between him and his prize.  
  
He reached up to rub the edge of his jaw. Whatever else, that kick had hurt. "Something I can help you with?"  
  
"You have nothing I want."  
  
Nom Anor's eyes would have widened if he'd lacked the training of an intelligence agent. Tenel Ka, Queen Mother of Hapes, had come after him. This then, was Jacen's warrior wife, She of Flame, which Vola had spoken of. Interesting.   
  
He carefully inched back, but she kept with him, her blade always between them, her body between him and Vola. "Then, perhaps you have something I want," offered Nom Anor, trying to move his head into position to allow the creature in his skull a chance to attack.  
  
Either she knew of it, or simply had no desire to see his face, as she gave him no openings. "And what will you bargain with?" she asked, her voice cool, controlled. "Your life?"  
  
"If that is all your majesty requires." Came the smooth reply.  
  
He lunged for her ankles, reeling back as her blade swept down into his path, her foot lashing out to catch him in the nose. He rolled, managing to gain his feet as he inched closer to the foliage. Once in the plants, he could hide until she gave up looking for him.  
  
A sudden gap in the moon and lightsaber had him reconsidering as he finally saw her eyes. Pools of gray ice stared at him, their surfaces impassive but for the tightness around them. She wouldn't give up looking for him until he was dead. He backed up a little more before reaching into his robes and pulling out the amphistaff that was curled around his waist. He didn't want to have to fight, but Tenel Ka, warrior Queen, wouldn't give him another choice.  
  
Tenel Ka watched as Nom Anor pulled the amphistaff from under his robes and waited until he was armed. Good, now he was no longer a target, but an enemy she could kill without remorse. Armed, he was now a threat greater than before. She allowed him the first strike, parrying with Anakin's blade before dropping into a defensive stance. She would allow him to tire some before taking him down; he didn't deserve a warrior's death.  
  
The fight was short, Nom Anor coming in high to strike, using the amphistaff like a whip one second and a spear the next. He fought as he'd seen the warriors fight, but could not get through her defenses. She parried high, knocking the staff away before kicking out.  
  
She caught a knee cap, then the ankle, as each time she turned aside a stroke meant to kill, she lashed out with other weapons; knee, foot and elbow. She wouldn't kill him quickly; he didn't deserve it.  
  
A sound of tearing cloth behind her caught her attention, but didn't divert it, as Vola finally clawed her way free of her prison, a Yuuzhan Vong curse splitting the air. "Stay down, Vola." Tenel Ka advised, lashing out at Nom Anor before spinning away from his attempted counter strike.  
  
"She of Flame?"  
  
Tenel Ka nodded once. "It is I. Do not interfere."  
  
Vola's exotic purple-gold eyes took in the fight she'd interrupted and she stepped back. "Not on your life."  
  
Tenel Ka faced Nom Anor squarely. "Do you wish to try bargaining for your life?"  
  
"Would it do me any good," he countered. "It's obviously the only... argh!"  
  
Her lightsaber swept in as he spoke, taking his hand off at the shoulder and looping back to cut deep into his abdomen. He crumpled, folding over like a broken doll as the wound threatened to spill his insides on the ground. Tenel Ka stepped back. "You are finished." She said flatly before turning her lightsaber off with a flick of her finger.   
  
He swore at her in three languages before looking at his shoulder, his good hand clutching his stomach to keep himself together. "Know you nothing?" He demanded, his eyes flashing as she stepped away. "I will rise again, the more you push me down, the further I will rise. I am the new way of the Yuuzhan Vong, their strength and purpose!"  
  
"You are dead." She informed him calmly. She reached out, her hand whipping forward as the alloys of her blade caught the moonlight, before disappearing.   
  
Nom Anor felt nothing beyond a sting of the impact, his throat closing, seeming to becoming clogged with fluid, and he could no longer speak.  
  
Tenel Ka watched impassively as the Executor died, his blood soaking the ground beneath his body as he fell forward, the blade having opened his throat from ear to ear. She turned away, right into Vola's wide eyed, incredulous stare. "He will no longer harm anyone," Tenel Ka told the younger woman without emotion. "Come, Flynn will be looking for you. He was most distraught with your disappearance."  
  
Vola turned to follow the Jedi, but she couldn't help but look back at the body of her captor. Tenel Ka had toyed with him, played until he was vulnerable, and then killed him. If she would do that to a person who crossed her... Vola shuddered. Hopefully she'd never have to see that side of the warrior woman again. It was too disconcerting.  
  
Jacen felt Tenel Ka's self satisfaction as if it was his own, and he smiled. She'd accomplished her task and rescued Vola. Now it was his turn. He glanced back at Flynn, knowing that he was about to place the younger man's life in danger, but not having much choice at this point. By entering the Yuuzhan Vong encampment, they'd committed themselves to this course of action. There was no turning back now.  
  
"Flynn."  
  
Flynn's head jerked towards Jacen and he crept towards where Jacen was crouched. "Yeah?" his voice was barely audible.  
  
"I'm going into this tent. You can't help me, not with this. Be ready to retreat when I come out, alright?"  
  
"But..."  
  
Jacen shook his head. "No Flynn. It's too dangerous, I need you to stay here and watch my back."  
  
Flynn was quiet for a long minute. "You'll save her."  
  
Jacen nodded.  
  
"Bring her back to me man, or I'm coming in there after you."  
  
Jacen's smile was faint. "You'll see her sooner than you think. Thanks." He slipped away, heading towards the main entrance of the hut before ducking inside.  
  
Flynn put his back against the wall and controlled his breathing, looking for any immediate dangers that might give away their location or plans. He couldn't find anything, but didn't relax his vigilance. If something happened, Vola could die, and he couldn't let that happen.  
  
Jacen stopped inside the doorway of the tent, his eyes adjusting quickly to the interior lighting, as he stared in surprise at the glowing [i]thing[/i] in front of him. "Vergere?" he almost took a step forward but checked himself, taking the time to look around just in time to receive a stinging slap to the side of his head.  
  
He went down, rolling before coming to his feet and facing his attacker.   
  
The remaining shaper stood in front of him, guarding the cocoon-like object that had first captured Jacen's attention. Whatever they were doing, Jacen knew that it wasn't good.  
  
"You yell, you die." He told the shaper softly, his lightsaber in hand.  
  
The shaper sneered at him. "I'm dead regardless, [i]Jeedai[/i], your threats are useless."  
  
"Then your abomination dies," Jacen told him with a faint, grim smile. "You're the last shaper, the last threat to the World Brain. Why are you attacking it."  
  
"Attacking?" The shaper looked genuinely surprised. "We are trying to regain control over it to help."  
  
Jacen chuckled without humor. "You couldn't control it as a baby, you can't control it now. The World Brain is what I helped it to become. I made it question the edicts of your race. You can't regain control over conscious thought."  
  
"We must try."  
  
"You're dying, shaper, your race would long be dead if many of my species had its way, but I believe there is something to save. You and the warriors are the last road blocks between your race living in harmony with this galaxy. Once you're gone, the warriors will fight amongst themselves for power and the World Brain will again be safe." He stepped towards the shaper. "I don't believe they will be following your Gods when you are gone."  
  
"They will." The shaper's eyes flashed, "Or they will suffer. They know this - it has been proven!"  
  
"By your engineering." Jacen stepped towards him again. "They fear the repercussion of the shapers, not the Gods, and with you gone, they will find their own path."  
  
"They will all die!"  
  
Jacen lunged at the Shaper, missing deliberately and slicing into the sac behind him, destroying the contents with a single blow and sending fluids gushing around the shocked shaper. "No. They are already dead; as are you."  
  
The shaper opened his mouth to scream, but no sound emerged as Jacen swiftly silenced him. The rest of the tent was empty, though now soaked. His job finished, he stepped to the side of the tent he'd left Flynn on and sliced through the wall.  
  
Flynn jumped as Jacen emerged and looked at him shocked. "Man!" he whispered shocked.  
  
Jacen looked as if he'd aged fifty years as he stepped through to Flynn's side. "The shapers are dead, Tenel Ka has rescued Vola; she was not in this camp. Come on, Flynn, we have to get out of here before his death rouses the guard."  
  
Flynn's jaw dropped before the anger took over. Jacen's hand slammed down hard on the younger man's mouth before the angry tirade could begin. His brown eyes met Flynn's flashing orbs and Jacen smiled grimly. "You can yell at me when we find our women and after we get out of here with our lives. Until then, if you want to see Vola alive, follow me, stay quiet, and [i]do not[/i] give into your anger. Do you understand?"  
  
Flynn nodded jerkily, his eyes promising retribution, as Jacen slowly let him go. He smacked Jacen's hand away with a violent motion, obviously not pleased with what had just been revealed to him.  
  
Jacen nodded his head back the way they came, and started off, knowing Flynn would follow simply because he had no other choice. Tired as he was, Jacen knew they were entering the most dangerous part of their journey. The part where he would need to be at his best, and he knew they were in serious jeopardy if they were discovered. Pushing the thoughts away, he continued towards their exit point, carefully planning their escape as he did.  
  
If he failed now, they would all lose. Vola and Tenel Ka would come looking for them and walk right to their deaths. He couldn't, wouldn't, let that happen.  
  
Tenel Ka could feel Jacen's presence beginning to falter in the Force, and concern for his welfare, and Flynn's, crept into her confidence. Jacen had been at near exhaustion when they'd set out to the shaper's camp; now he was beyond it.  
  
Tenel Ka looked at Vola as they exited the vegetation and stopped. The camp was a small speck in the distance, only the camp fires giving away its location. "We cannot return to the camp."  
  
Vola almost jumped. "Why?"  
  
Tenel Ka's gaze went to the mountain of rock where the Well of the World Brain was buried. "Jacen and Flynn need our assistance. Are you able to assist me?"  
  
Vola nodded. "I'm bruised; not broken."  
  
"Good. Follow me and do as I stay. This will not be easy."  
  
Vola didn't say anything, simply stepped behind Tenel Ka and took up a rear guard position. Whatever Flynn and Jacen needed, she and Tenel Ka would provide. Vola only hoped that they hadn't come this far too simply be killed when victory was within their grasp. That would be the cruelest irony of all.  
  
They almost made it. As Flynn was crossing to meet Jacen near the bottom of the World Brain rock slide, a hum filled the air that had Jacen's head swinging around in horror. Thud Bugs. "Down!" he barked, but Flynn was already hitting the ground and rolling behind the boulders.  
  
Above them, they could hear the angry chatter of the Yuuzhan Vong, and Jacen knew that their handiwork with the shaper had been discovered. Sooner than planned; they needed more time to escape. He closed his eyes as the Thud Bugs slammed into the ground where Flynn had been a few moments earlier, sending dust and rocks into the air. He almost cursed, going over the options in his mind. They weren't many.  
  
He looked in Flynn's direction and decided. "Stay down, Flynn." He stated calmly, stepping out of hiding and igniting his lightsaber as the next set of Thud Bugs came whirling in. "Hold your fire!" he called to the Yuuzhan Vong warriors, using their language in some of the only words he knew.  
  
"[i]Jeedai[/i]!" the hiss came from above, echoed by several warriors.   
  
"What do you have to say before we kill you, [i]Jeedai[/i]?" came the question from the obvious leader.  
  
Jacen placed his saber in a defensive stance. "The Shapers are gone, and so are your gods. You have a chance to begin anew without their influence. A chance, a possibility of becoming a part of a bigger universe."  
  
"Your universe will not accept us, even without Shapers," spat the leader, a large disfigured male whose eyes flashed red in the moonlight.   
  
"I never said it would be easy," Jacen countered, "I said it was possible."  
  
"We are warriors, they are not. They do not deserve to be in the same space as us."  
  
Jacen lifted his blade in challenge. "Then perhaps your successor will be willing to negotiate for the betterment of your race. I challenge you to single combat. A chance for an honorable death to gods who no longer listen or exist."  
  
The Warrior held his amphistaff aloft in acceptance. "When your blood soaks the ground where you stand, we will see who is the greater species; who has the greater gods!"  
  
Jacen positioned himself in a fighter's stance as the Warrior made his way down to where he was standing. There was a ring of boulders surrounding Jacen, no more than ten by ten, but enough for their combat. Enough for Jacen, who didn't have the energy for a long, drawn out fight.  
  
Their weapons clashed as the Warrior entered the impromptu ring and attacked without notice. Jacen felt the strength behind the blow, attempted to counter, but felt his arms begin to shake. Force or not, he was exhausted and his only chance would be in not matching this brute in strength. Rested, it might have been possible, but weakened as he was, there was a very real danger of being overpowered.  
  
They crossed blades again, Jacen deflecting the blow, rather than accepting it head on this time. He saw the Warrior's eyes flash with sudden knowledge and spun away as the bigger alien lashed out with his weapon again. He combined a series of blows that would surely have sent Jacen to his knees if he'd tried to parry them.   
  
Jacen ducked, dodging out of the way for the next several minutes, working his way around the circle and getting to know the lay out of the rocks. That might have been his only advantage, except one. And honorable combat didn't allow for Jacen to turn the alien's weapon against him. His own conscience wouldn't allow it. Blocking another blow that came dangerously close to his face, Jacen knew he might have to consider the possibility eventually; he couldn't dodge forever.   
  
Even as Jacen parried and side stepped, he knew he wouldn't have to. Help was on the way and he simply had to hold out until they arrived. He smiled grimly and locked both hands around the hilt of his weapon. He didn't intend to wait for that long.  
  
Flynn watched the battle fascinated. The warrior outmatched Jacen, simply for sheer size and strength. At least, at the moment. Even as he watched, Jacen changed tactics, launching a brilliant counter attack on the Warrior that caught him flat footed. The lightsaber slid in, sliding off the armor and into the crevice under the shoulder as the Warrior attempted to block high.   
  
Jacen drew first blood, however the amphistaff curled, turning supple, and snapped at his face. He retreated, having only inflicted a minor wound, but one that would help even the battlefield.  
  
The Warrior snarled, using his weapon as a whip and catching Jacen off guard, the fangs of the amphistaff racking him across the cheek. He felt the sting, the sudden surge of his blood as the poison entered his system. He leapt back, using the Force to assist him in blocking the spreading of the fluid and forcing it out of his cheek.   
  
But the Force failed him. As he landed, he faltered, feeling his vision beginning to swim, his knees buckling under him as he couldn't keep his own weight up. He lifted his head, reaching out to the amphistaff in desperation as the Warrior closed on him. The amphistaff reacted, reaching back and biting the warrior even as Jacen's vision clouded and began to fade to black. 


	34. Recovery

From Scratch   
  
Chapter 34  
  
Flynn saw Jacen fall, saw the amphistaff turn on the Warrior, and looked up. The warriors on the hill were stunned, their leader defeated by a single Jedi, and slowly began to turn on one another to find the next leader among them. Flynn saw that they were well occupied before running to Jacen's side. He arrived just as Tenel Ka and Vola did, his eyes widening at the sight of his girlfriend.  
  
Vola jumped at him, launching herself into his arms with a soft cry to be enfolded tightly in his arms. Both of them failed to notice Tenel Ka kneeling next to Jacen, her grey eyes holding worry. She saw the slashes on his cheek and looked up. "Flynn."   
  
Flynn jumped, his gaze turning guiltily to Tenel Ka. "Yeah?"  
  
"How long has he been poisoned?"  
  
"Less than a minute."  
  
She nodded once, placing her hand on Jacen's cheek. "I will not lose you now, Jacen Solo," she told him softly, her voice determined. "I have not married you to become your widow in less than a week."  
  
His eyes fluttered but he didn't regain consciousness as Tenel Ka began sucking on his wound, drawing the poison out of his system with the help of the Force. She sucked, spat and sucked again, applying pressure to where she could see the red veins beginning to surface on his skin.  
  
Vola and Flynn watched, subdued now that they remembered the situation instead of just each other. They could celebrate later, if Jacen didn't die on this god forsaken rock pile.  
  
There was a sudden heave of the ground, the rumble of a rockslide forming, but Tenel Ka didn't look up from her task. Carefully, ignoring the distractions and trusting Flynn and Vola to warn her of any danger, she pulled the poison from Jacen's system.  
  
The warriors were gone, the rockslide sending boulders bounding down the hill around the quartet, Flynn and Vola holding each other as Tenel Ka concentrated on her husband.   
  
The earthquake continued for long minutes, the bounders smashing each other to pieces as the World Brain shouted its outrage at Jacen's injury to the world in the only way it could. The message was clear to Tenel Ka. If Jacen died, so would a part of this planet. Much as she didn't like Yuuzhan'tar, she couldn't allow either to happen.  
  
It was almost twenty minutes later when she looked up, her own face pale, her lips stained with Jacen's blood. It took her a moment to realize it, but the rumblings of the world had ceased. She closed her eyes, allowing herself the luxury of relief for a second before looking to Flynn and Vola. Jacen would be alright.   
  
It was light out by the time they returned to the camp and many of the former slaves and shamed ones had formed search parties. As they approached the camp, a hush settled over those who could see the quartet. Word of what had happened had somehow already spread to the masses and they slowly dropped to their knees as Tenel Ka passed. Jacen, carried by Tenel Ka and Flynn, had yet to regain consciousness, but the rumors were already rampant.  
  
Vola looked around at what was left of her people. The roots from where the new race would arise. She shook her head and stepped into the lead. Many moved aside as they approached, but the companions looked neither left nor right. Exhausted by the ordeal, they arrive at their camp and turned their backs to the people.  
  
Flynn quickly set about lashing together a make-shift litter out of their supplies. Tenel Ka had made it very clear before coming back to camp that they would be leaving immediately. They would not stay among those who would play partner to evil. Within an hour of returning, they were again on their way. Back towards the underground cities of survivors and familiar territory.  
  
Tenel Ka's face was impassive as she watched Vola scout the terrain ahead for changes. Jacen would survive, the Yuuzhan Vong would survive and Yuuzhan'tar would survive. Their next obstacle would be getting home; an obstacle she looked forward to almost as much as she dreaded. Home meant going on the offence before they could denounce her choice in consort.   
  
She shook her head fractionally, looking down into Jacen's pale, unconscious face and her gray eyes lit with a smile she didn't let cross her lips. Home was where Jacen Solo was; it was that simple.  
  
Their trek back was quieter, slower going, but no one complained. Flynn and Vola spent long hours walking hand in hand, just relishing each other's touch, while Tenel Ka's worry slowly grew. Jacen had not yet regained consciousness and the hour was growing late. They stopped many times to rest, but continued to push on, determined to find the shelter they'd used the night they'd first come to this destroyed land. Vola and Flynn found it just as the moon appeared in the sky.   
  
Tenel Ka, with their assistance, maneuvered Jacen into the area and out of the way of the elements.   
  
Flynn moved to make a fire but Vola stalled him. "its warm tonight." she said softly, nodding to where Tenel Ka sat with Jacen, her hand gently stroking his still cheek. "Leave her to the darkness."  
  
Flynn pulled the blankets from the remaining backpack and distributed them before taking up his weapon and moving to stand guard. "I'll take first watch."  
  
Vola watched him go, sighing softly. Her days had been eventful, in a draining way, and she couldn't keep her eyes open. Within moments, Flynn and Tenel Ka were left alone.  
  
Tenel Ka sat at Jacen's head and carefully moved it into her lap so she could brush his hair with her hand. She'd come to enjoy the feel of his hair through her fingers; a feel she didn't intend to give up any time soon. "Jacen." she said softly, searching his face for some sign of consciousness.  
  
He gave none, his breathing didn't change, though it appeared to have grown deeper in the last hours, and his face didn't twitch. She could feel him, feeling his life force, his Force signature, but she couldn't reach him. She wasn't sure what was blocking the way, but nothing she did seemed to help. Tenel Ka did not like feeling helpless.  
  
She looked up as Flynn crouched in front of her, his blaster in hand, his eyes serious.  
  
"I wanted to kill him."  
  
Tenel Ka looked at him impassively. "Would you have listened to anything he tried to say?" She seemed to know immediately what he was thinking about; and quite frankly, she did.  
  
Flynn shook his head. "I know I wouldn't have, but..." he trailed off, looking down at Jacen's still figure. "He could have tried."  
  
"He does not waste time when there is none to waste. You know this."  
  
Flynn fingered the battered stock of his blaster, unable to meet her gaze. "I feel as if he tricked me into going into what nearly got him killed. Ya know? I mean, come on, Tenel Ka, if he dies it's on my conscience!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
His head snapped up at her soft question. "What do you mean why? He didn't have to go!"  
  
"He did." she looked down into her husband's face, gently brushing his bangs off his forehead. "He had a job to finish other than help you rescue Vola. He had a promise to keep; a chapter to close. You cannot understand."  
  
"No," he agreed, pushing to his feet, "but only 'cause you two won't explain it."  
  
She didn't watch him walk away angrily, simply closed her eyes, and bowed her head. She would sleep lightly this night and guard her Jedi. He would come to no further harm and, when it was all said and done, they would return to their families together. It was the only acceptable outcome.  
  
Pain. White light tinged with red... bursting vessels. Jacen fought against the sensations traveling through his system. His mind envisioned him trapped in the embrace of pain again, the organic torture device enclosing him completely as he fought against the sensations. Yet he knew he'd long since escaped that fate. He'd overcome it, for all he fought it now.  
  
[i]Why are they doing this, why is she doing this?[/i] his questions filtered through slowly as he couldn't seem to comprehend where he was.   
  
The lights were slow to disperse, the pain a steady companion even as the walls pealed back to reveal a familiar avian figure. Vergere.  
  
"Jacen."  
  
He stated at her uncomprehending. Where was he? "You're dead."  
  
Her head twitched and her feathers ruffled as if in amusement. "Only in body, but you know this."  
  
He fought to move, but found himself immobile. Whatever held his corporeal body in check, held his mental body in the same vice. He couldn't move. "I know it, but why are you here? Have you come to teach me the next lesson?"  
  
"Do you need another lesson, Jacen Solo?" Vergere asked softly, looking at him with her dark, reflective eyes.  
  
"You tell me." He replied, matching the similarities between the creature the shaper had been growing and the form in front of him. There were too many to catalogue. He would have shuddered if he could; the shaper's purpose had probably been to turn that [i]thing[/i] on Jacen himself. And Jacen would have fallen for it hoping it to be the real Vergere.  
  
Her head moved again as she stepped closer. "Trust, Jacen Solo."  
  
He stared at her mutely. She'd taught him to trust no one. Not her, not his sister, only himself and his own abilities. Was she changing the lesson now?  
  
"No changes, Jacen Solo, modifications. You know how to trust yourself, the time has come to learn to trust others again."  
  
"You taught me they can't be trusted."  
  
"I taught you they don't know [i]how[/i] to be trusted. I taught you that everything is not what it seems."  
  
He almost replied but caught himself. This was another of her decide and act lessons; it couldn't be anything else. "I have to decide who to trust."  
  
Vergere smiled the rare smile. "You have been my greatest pupil, Jacen Solo, and I am proud to have helped guide you. It is not yet your time; awake and fulfill your destiny."  
  
He almost laughed. His destiny had been entwined with another's; it was no longer the same as it had been when he'd last seen Vergere.  
  
"Destiny's are not set in stone."  
  
Tenel Ka awoke to the sound of a slight groan and her eyes flashed downward. Jacen was waking. She looked around to find Flynn still on watch, Vola curled up a few feet away and still sleeping. They were effectively alone. "Jacen."  
  
His eyes were slow to open, his cheeks still pale as parchment and glowing slightly in the reflected light of the coming dawn. Tenel Ka noted he looked better than he had when she'd found him the day before. Not by much, but enough.  
  
"Jacen."  
  
His eyes finally opened, blurry and unfocused, their brown having dulled to almost dingy orange. "Tenel Ka."  
  
She nodded once. "I am here."  
  
His hand came up, obviously under great strain as it shook violently, and she clasped it tightly in her own. He smiled shakily, the strain lines reappearing around his eyes and lips. "I love you."  
  
"And I you, Jacen Solo."  
  
"Stay with me."  
  
She leaned down so they were almost nose to nose, his hand tight against her heart. "For as long as I live."  
  
His eyes slowly closed, a sigh passing his lips, as he fell into a healing sleep.  
  
Tenel Ka straightened, moisture shimmering in her gray eyes. She hastily blinked it back. Jacen would live and he would recover. Relief spread through her heart and soul as she stared off into the distance, making plans to get off this planet. When he was well enough to travel under his own power, they would need a plan and she intended to have a few options for him.  
  
Flynn, having glanced back to see her staring off into space, caught the shimmer of what appeared to be tears but blamed it on the lightening sky. Tenel Ka did not cry. He turned back to his watch, shaking off the feeling that something else was going to happen. Something that he wasn't going to like and couldn't prepare for. He watched the sun coming over the horizon and carefully controlled his thoughts. The Jedi were rubbing off on him.  
  
They stayed in that alcove for several days as Jacen recovered his strength. Sleeping for twenty hours at a time over the course of four days, the other three rotated on watch. Flynn hunted for the necessary supplements to their diet, Vola often going with him to get some time alone. They'd discovered the magic of being alone together after being forcefully kept apart.  
  
Tenel Ka, however, rarely left the alcove. Content to do her daily exercises, excluding her morning run, as close to Jacen as possible. She was always at his side when he awoke for the few minutes each day, long enough to feed him something before sleep reclaimed him. And Tenel Ka refused to let Vola or Flynn tend him. Jacen was her responsibility.  
  
Finally, on the fifth morning, Tenel Ka allowed Jacen to sit up right, his color almost back to normal, the shine of health in his hair and eyes. His beard was scraggly as she couldn't shave him very well with one hand, but the sparkle of life was once again in his eyes. She offered him a bowl of soup that was kept simmering over the fire, searching his face for any lingering signs of exhaustion or illness.  
  
She met his gaze as he smiled. "Do I pass?"  
  
"Fact," she nodded once. "How do you feel?"  
  
He accepted the soup, blowing on it gently to cool it down some before taking a sip. "Hungry." his eyes twinkled.  
  
She arched an eyebrow. "I presume you do not mean for food. You have spent four days in slumber, I would suggest something less strenuous to begin your recovery."  
  
He reached out, tugging on her arm to bring her down to her knees in front of him. "Thank you, Tenel Ka."  
  
"You are my husband." her tone said she couldn't see why he was thanking her.  
  
He smiled. "You stayed with me, helped anchor me. You saved me again when I wanted to give up. You are the reason I choose to live. Never, ever forget that. I love you."  
  
He could see the tint of rose in her cheeks as she stared at him, her eyes showing her emotions the way her face never would. He noticed the lines at the side of her mouth, the muscles bunching slightly in the curve of her cheek. The little signs he'd missed even after so long. He reached up and kissed her softly. "I love you."   
  
"And I you, husband."  
  
"So when do we head back to drop off our guides?"  
  
Tenel Ka settled herself next to him after pouring a second cup of the soup for herself. "As soon as you are able to travel."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"If you are able."  
  
He took a long drink of the soup. "I think so. The longer I keep you here, the higher the price on my head."  
  
"They cannot harm you." her face was deadpan, "You are now the Queen's consort."  
  
"Only consort I hope."  
  
She slanted a look at him. "I will have no other. I will take no other. This I swear to you. You belong to me, Jacen Solo, as I belong to you."  
  
He grinned. "Good. Who's the chef? This stuff is pretty tasty."  
  
"Flynn."  
  
"I'll have to thank him then for keeping you fed."  
  
Tenel Ka set her cup down between her knees. "He is not happy with you, Jacen."  
  
"I know." his face became serious. "I misled him and used him for my own purposes when he thought they were his."  
  
"You also saved my life man."  
  
They looked up as Vola and Flynn stepped back into the alcove, a bundle of something strung around their necks. To Jacen, it looked like grass.  
  
"I guess we're even then," Jacen studied the younger man carefully. Flynn looked as if he'd aged ten years since he'd seen him last.  
  
Flynn shook his head. "No way. When you and Tenel Ka leave, Vola and I want to come with you. Then we're even."  
  
"I do not think that wise, cousin."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Tenel Ka looked from Flynn to Vola and back again. "We do not live as you do. The Hapan or Republic culture would come as a shock. I do not know if you could adapt. There are many who would take advantage of you."  
  
"Because she's Yuuzhan Vong?"  
  
"That is part of the problem." Tenel Ka informed him bluntly. "I believe she could be accepted by a small community."  
  
"But?"  
  
"Many would hunt her for her race. They would blame her for the crimes of others." Tenel Ka looked at Vola, "The universe does not forgive easily."  
  
"But they forget." Flynn looked at Jacen. "Right, man?"  
  
Jacen shrugged. "After many years, perhaps, but right now the wounds are too open. I know my family could accept her; they've seen good in the Yuuzhan Vong before. The Hapans wouldn't be so accepting and neither would any race that's been decimated by her people. I'm sorry, Vola, but many of these people won't see you as an individual. They'll see you as a way to avenge their families and loved ones. You have to know this before you make your choice."  
  
Flynn looked down at his girl friend. "You wanted to leave, do you still want to?"  
  
She nodded, sticking her chin out. "I have dealt with racism here and alienation among my people. If I prove myself to be something that the Yuuzhan Vong people were not, perhaps I will finally find acceptance. I want to see other worlds, to experience new things." she crossed her arms over her chest. "Flynn and I know of a few wrecks where we can find parts to replace the ones broken on your ship. We even know of a place where ships were once stored. Perhaps we can find a ship that is undamaged and a route to get it to the surface."  
  
Jacen smiled. "You're braver than most, Vola. You're welcome to come with us to the new base on Mon Cal, but Tenel Ka and I have to make the trip to Hapes alone. Ta'a Chume probably wants my head by now."  
  
"Mine as well, husband. I have obviously not learned as well as she would have liked."  
  
He chuckled. "I bet you haven't."  
  
Tenel Ka pointed to the soup. "Eat. We will begin our journey back to your village in the morning to collect what you can carry and replenish our supplies."  
  
They settled to the ground, Jacen and Flynn exchanging looks as Vola began to ask questions about the Hapan worlds. When the men were alone, they'd discuss their issues. But only then. Until that happened, they'd be civil with the women's present and enjoy the last day of idleness before the real work began. Getting home. 


	35. Last Goodbyes

From Scratch   
  
Chapter 35  
  
Their trip back to the Survivor's city was uneventful and they took a route that didn't involve Jacen's impenetrable darkness. A relief to the four weary young people as it was a stress they didn't need. Flynn and Vola led them into the lower reaches of the undercity once again, Jacen insisting on a quick pace even though he was not yet back to full strength. Tenel Ka kept a careful eye on him and was carrying the heavier of the two packs just to be safe. Jacen didn't seem to have noticed.  
  
Flynn picked their path, keeping an eye out for any Yuuzhan Vong patrols, or signs of them, but was mildly surprised to find nothing. Whatever Jacen had done to eliminate the threat to the World Brain had pulled the hunting parties from the upper levels of the undercity. Or so it seemed.  
  
Jacen was quiet as he watched Vola and Flynn trade places at point, watching each other's back as they advanced. Yet there was a pull on his subconscious, a threatening presence that was slowly getting harder to ignore with every mile. He placed it as they entered a cavern glowing with unnatural light. They were approaching the site of the Old Jedi Temple.   
  
The malevolent energies reaching out for his subconscious were a pull he'd long learned to ignore; Vergere had taught him how. And yet, they were still trying to convince him of something, to entice him into some form of action. He shrugged the through, the feeling, away and continued with their pace. They turned away from the disturbing energies towards Flynn and Vola's home and further into the lower levels, the presence fading away reluctantly.  
  
Jacen counted his blessings that Tenel Ka didn't seem to notice their existence. Yet she stayed close, her hand never straying far from her lightsaber, and he began to wonder if she was as unaffected by the evil energies as he'd previously though. As they left the presence, she seemed to relax, though her posture betrayed her readiness to act. Tenel Ka wasn't one to be caught off guard by much.  
  
They were silent through most of their trek, the tension between Flynn and Jacen making it difficult to have a group discussion, and Vola's revelation of Tenel Ka's darker side sat between the women like a wall. A wall of shadows, perhaps, but a wall none the less.   
  
The four entered the cavern of the survivor camp after almost a day's travel and were surprised to find that the large courtyard in the center was sporting the decorations of a gay celebration. Many of the fire they'd observed on their first journey into the city were gone, replaced by the brightly colored clothing and adornments of the city's occupants as they danced and played across the floor.  
  
"What have we walked in on?" Flynn murmured softly, his eyes scanning the area as he searched for a reason for the merriment.  
  
"There." Vola pointed to the raised dais at the far end where the Elders held their hearings. "Is that Chell?"  
  
Flynn squinted but couldn't make out the details as well as the sharp eyed Yuuzhan Vong. He nodded hesitantly. "I think so, but why's she up there?"  
  
Vola grabbed his hand and tugged, looking back at Tenel Ka and Jacen. "Well, let's find out!"  
  
The younger couple headed for the dais at a jog, careful to keep their footing on the pathway, as Tenel Ka and Jacen followed at their regular pace. They could out pace and distance Flynn and Vola without too much trouble, however, Jacen wasn't up for running yet. He adjusted his pack on his back, taking in the homey feeling of the cavern again. "It's a shame we can't stay and live here." he observed idly.  
  
Tenel Ka glanced at him. "You do not wish to leave?"  
  
"I'll miss it," he admitted. "There's a community feeling here that's missing in many of the cities and villages I've been over the years. This," he waved one of his hands at their surroundings as the music floated up to them. "this is what being a family is like. Not related by blood, perhaps, but by a common bond of respect and shared goals. Hapes won't have that."  
  
"No." she agreed. "It will not."  
  
"But you won't miss it?"  
  
"I did not say that."  
  
"So you will miss it."  
  
Her nod was decisive. "Yes. The simplicity is unique. We will not find such a place again."  
  
"So optimistic," he teased. "We could always come back and visit."  
  
"We cannot." her tone held a note of sadness. "Once we are back on Hapes there will be much to attend to. I cannot avoid my duties forever."  
  
He winced. "I guess that's my fault for kidnapping you. Who knows, maybe someday we'll come back."  
  
"You speak as if we have already left." she admonished. "Let us enjoy our time with these people while we are here."  
  
He had nothing to say to that as the music became louder and louder, people moving out of their way as they headed towards Chell, Flynn and Vola. Chell was beaming as if something incredible had happened, Flynn looking at her with a new kind of respect and Vola had averted her eyes. Jacen cocked his head to the side and examined Chell carefully.   
  
Chell extended her arms and pulled the both of them into a hug, Tenel Ka stiff in her arms next to Jacen. "My lovelies, you've returned! Welcome back, I hope your trip was a good one."  
  
"Could have been better," Jacen told her with a shrug, "But everything seems to have worked out. What's with the celebration?"  
  
Chell beamed. "I have been named as an Elder."  
  
Tenel Ka inclined her head. "We offer our congratulations."  
  
Chell flushed. "Thank you. You're much too kind."  
  
Jacen held up a hand, "No no, obviously it's a position of high rank and privilege, Chell, congratulations are definitely in order."  
  
She pulled Jacen into a hug. "I like you, young man, are you taking care of my niece?"  
  
"She's taking care of me," came his reply, followed by a wink.  
  
"As it should be." Chell grinned.  
  
"Men are such fragile creatures," Tenel Ka observed with a glance at Jacen. "One battle, one head wound, and they are of little use."  
  
Chell threw her head back, laughing. "Tenel Ka, you are your mother's daughter! I see she didn't teach you the finer art of wounding the male to simply keep him from harm by others... and in one's bed."  
  
Tenel Ka's eyes sparkled. "I believe I have learned that lesson on my own. May we join your celebration?"  
  
"Of course! I'll be insulted if you don't. Go, dance, have fun and relax. I'll have Flynn show you the way to my cottage later if you two would like some privacy."  
  
Tenel Ka looked at Jacen, noting the color beginning to fade in his cheeks. "I do not this so this night. May we impose on your hospitality?"  
  
"Certainly!" she twirled in place, her metallic hand gleaming in the torch light. "You can have the room you two shared last time. But for now get some food and say hello to my neighbors before you disappear again. They're all curious about my elusive house guests."  
  
So they did as she asked, Flynn and Vola going one way, and Jacen escorting Tenel Ka the other. He watched as she played the crowd, much like she had the night this had all started, and couldn't help but smile. No matter the time, nor the place, Tenel Ka's bluntness and sincerity had an impact on the listener. The satisfied airs they left behind them made him love her all the more.  
  
"You really are amazing," he told her, brushing the hair back from her ear and watching the strands curl around his fingers. They shone the same color as the fidelity knot on his hand.  
  
"I am not."  
  
"No, you really are." he looked towards the group that was coming towards them next. "No matter the arena, you make people feel as if they're the only ones around, as if what they have to say is important. That's special, Tenel Ka, something I can't emphasize enough."  
  
She had time to shoot him a look before the next conversation, but that look said it all. This was her arena as much as a battle field; this was what she'd been trained for and perfection was expected. He grinned. And perfection she gave.  
  
They stayed at the celebration for several more hours before taking their leave and making their way to Chell's home. Flynn and Vola stayed with Chell, dancing and playing among their peers. Chell watched her niece and husband disappear into her home and smiled. She knew neither of them would be staying long, and though she wished to know them better, she wouldn't try and stop them. Both of the young people had duties awaiting them that had been long over looked.  
  
Tenel Ka looked back just as Chell turned away, feeling the acceptance from her aunt. She closed the door behind them and turned to remove her pack. Jacen had already stated for the room at the back, not having removed his pack. She shook her head once and followed him, reaching up to tug on the back on his pack and managed to pull it off his arm. She tossed it into the corner of the room as they entered, her own following shortly there after, as Jacen fairly fell on the bed.  
  
Tenel Ka went to join him and found his eyes closed, his breathing even. She gently brushed his hair off his forehead, noting he needed to trim his beard before carefully rolling him over and removing his boots. He didn't stir as she slowly undressed him, and slid the covers over. [i]Exhausted, stubborn man[/i], she thought affectionately as she slid into bed with him. she moved up on the pillows, tucking him as close to her body as she could, and closed her eyes. [i]Silly stubborn man[/i]. She dropped a tender kiss on the crown of his head and sighed, letting herself go to join him in slumber.  
  
Jacen was the first to awaken the next morning and felt more rested than since before this whole adventure had begun. However, he could feel he wasn't yet totally recovered; that would take some more time. He made to roll away but a silken, iron grip held him close to a sleeping temptress. He lifted his head and watched her in sleep. Unguarded, her head was tucked close to her shoulder, her lips slightly parted to allow her to breathe easier. He leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead and brushed the hair off her face.  
  
She stirred but didn't waken, and Jacen carefully untangled himself from her arms, slipping from the bed into the alcove to use the 'fresher. He needed a shower and a shave before facing the world again. The door, a thick curtain between the two rooms, dropped behind him as he headed for the pool. Maybe he'd soak a little first.  
  
The sound of running water woke her where Jacen's touch hadn't. She opened her eyes, reach to touch him, but encountered cool sheets. She looked around, her gray eyes going to the curtain, and slipped from the bed. Peaking around the corner of the improvised door, she inhaled. Jacen was improvising a shower with the water, the steam in the room conspiring to hide him from view completely.  
  
A thought crossed her mind and she stepped into the room, shivering as the damp air encountered her bare skin. She stepped into the spray behind him, her hand cool against the heated flesh of his back. He didn't move as she touched him; he'd known she was there. He turned, the water soaking him from behind, and grasped her around the waist, spinning her around so that the hot spray sluiced over her head and back, giving her the appearance of a drowned rat in a few seconds. Dressed in only her Gort necklace, Jacen had to smile. "Good morning."  
  
"It is." she stated, arching her neck back to get the full feel of the water shower. It was one of the things she had trouble doing with only one hand; it required her to wash her hair.  
  
Jacen helped as they absorbed the water, enjoying the feel of the rare sensation, playing in the spray off and on until he finally shut it off. They dried each other before heading back to their room. Jacen had her sit on the bed before finding her brush and a towel and beginning to work on her hair. "How'd you sleep last night?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
She nodded once. "You are doing better; I do not have to guard you as I would a babe."  
  
He chuckled. "I supposed. I'm sorry about that, I couldn't think of anything else to do."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He sighed. "I was stupid. A party of Warriors caught us right before we were going to head back to you and Vola. Flynn couldn't very well fight them in hand to hand or armed combat. He's no Jedi, and no match for them. He knew it, I knew it, so I did the only thing I could."  
  
"You challenged them."  
  
He nodded even though she hadn't asked a question. "Yeah, a stupid thing to do when I was already so drained."  
  
"Fact."  
  
He smiled faintly. "Fact is right. Never again, though.  
  
"I forbid it."  
  
He chuckled at her serious tone. "Good, 'cause if you didn't, I'd have to insist you did."  
  
"You had no other choice and," she turned her head slightly, "killing yourself is not an option."  
  
"Sure came close didn't I?"  
  
They were both silent for a few minutes as he carefully brushed her hair out, the brush sliding through her damp hair the only sound. He finally spoke again.  
  
"I'm sorry if I scared you."  
  
She turned to face him. "Apology accepted. Do not do so again. I have not regained you, Jacen Solo, only to lose you again."  
  
He pulled her into a hug and she came willingly, resting her head on his shoulder as she embraced him back. "I will not lose you." she whispered again, pressing a kiss to his bare flesh.  
  
Jacen stroked her hair for long minutes, simply enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. "We should get dressed and moving. We've a long path ahead of us yet."  
  
"Fact."  
  
They pulled away reluctantly, moving to their packs to pull out their clothing only to find that neither of them had clothing in their packs anymore. Dirty or clean.  
  
Tenel Ka turned to look at Jacen as she scanned the room. "We have been robbed."  
  
He laughed. "Nothing so drastic. Here." he tossed her a long shirt that had been left on a chair in the corner and stepped into the set of long pants. "I think your aunt has decided our clothes needed to be washed."  
  
Tenel Ka slipped the shirt over her head and found it dropped to her shins. She pulled her belt out of her bag and quickly secured it around her waist. It wasn't much, but at least the fabric was comfortable. She looked at Jacen, thinking of the first time he'd had her in little more than his shirt to sleep in, and her eyes sparkled. At least she was more comfortable this time.  
  
Jacen hooked his lightsaber onto his belt and wrapped it around his waist before looking to her. She followed him out of the room towards the common area.   
  
Chell was waiting for them, a large table spread out in front of her with several chairs. Vola and Flynn were suspiciously absent.  
  
"Good morning," Chell greeted them with a smile and a wave. "Join me, lunch is ready and I've made plenty for everyone. That is," her eyes sparkled with mischief, "whenever Flynn and Vola decide to join us."  
  
They took a seat on the couch next to the table, close to Chell, and protested when she made to serve them.   
  
"Rubbish." she snapped with a contradicting grin. "I'll serve you in my house if I want. Besides, it's better than making your life partner do it."  
  
Jacen opened his mouth to respond, but Tenel Ka slid her hand into his lap. "You honor us."  
  
He took the hint and kept his mouth closed as Chell fairly beamed and ladled a thick soup, accompanied with chunky looking bread, onto their dishes. The smell was better than the visual appeal. Tenel Ka tried her soup first and was soon complimenting their hostess in her short, abrupt manner, as the smell only hinted at the taste.  
  
Chell and Jacen spoke through the meal regarding the Dathomirian witches and their traditions. Jacen knew the stories his parents had told, knew of some traditions, but the extent to which the male was protected, jealously in most cases, amazed him. Looking at Tenel Ka, he realized exactly how much she was breaking tradition by treating him as an equal. His heart swelled as he squeezed her thigh under the table.  
  
She didn't seem to acknowledge it, but he knew she felt it from the way her muscles tensed under his fingers. Their discussion was interrupted when Vola and Flynn emerged to join them at the table.   
  
Chell chided them for sleeping too long, but all knew she was just being motherly. Flynn scratched his head and yawned while Vola simply replied, "Good Morning Chell," before digging into the food placed in front of her.  
  
Chell smiled allowing the two to eat a decent amount before opening the topic they'd been avoiding this morning so far. "So when do you intend to leave?"  
  
Tenel Ka placed her spoon on the table top and dabbed a napkin over her lips. "As soon as we have the supplies to make the trip. We have been away too long and it is urgent that we go back."  
  
Chell looked to Flynn and Vola. "And you two want to go with them?"  
  
The two young people nodded.  
  
Chell sighed. "I suppose it was bound to happen one day. Very well. Leave with my blessing, I will do everything in my power to help you prepare for your journey."  
  
"But?" Flynn looked at the woman who had been his mother for as long as his could remember.  
  
Chell smiled. "I want you to stay until tomorrow. The ceremony last night was only the start of being an Elder. There will be a feast tonight as well as the official swearing in. I'd like you all to be there."  
  
"We could do no less." Tenel Ka assured her.  
  
"Besides," Jacen grinned, "you've stolen our clothing and we can't very well leave without that!"  
  
The group shared a laugh, Tenel Ka's gray eyes sparkling though she didn't so much as crack a smile. Flynn wrapped an arm around Vola's shoulders. "We can hardly wait to get going, though I suppose we should've expected something like this. On the bright side, by staying an extra day, I'll have more time to collect my maps."  
  
The remainder of their meal was lively, the discussions focusing on what Flynn and Vola wanted to see when they finally left and were able to go anywhere. No one mentioned her heritage, as it would have brought a damper to their spirits; however it was underlying their words. Vola and Flynn's relationship would not be easily accepted and, worse, would likely be persecuted ruthlessly.  
  
They finally finished, assisting Chell with clearing away their dishes, before joining together once again in the main room. Chell served up glasses of water to settle their stomachs. "So what's it like being the Hapan Queen?"  
  
Tenel Ka shrugged. "It is tedious, but someone must accept the responsibility."  
  
Chell nodded, "And your choice of consort?"  
  
Jacen laughed. "I'm not her first choice apparently."  
  
Tenel Ka slanted a look at him. "I have not said that."  
  
Jacen told Chell the story of how he'd kidnapped Tenel Ka and why, Flynn and Vola listening with rapt attention as he described their saber fight outside the gala, their encounter with Sturm and their landing on the planet. Chell laughed and shook her head, as he concluded.  
  
"You take after your father, young man."  
  
"It's a Solo thing," he assured her. "But now I suppose I've made my bed and will have to lie in it. The Hapans won't be too happy with me for marrying their beloved Queen."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that." Chell told him, grinning. "But we've idled around enough for the day; it's time to get you kids equipped for your journey back. Go on and enjoy yourselves, I'll see what I can cobble together."  
  
"Uh, Chell, we'll need clothing to explore." Jacen fought a blush as he said it.  
  
She laughed, "I almost forgot. Come along my boy, I'll show you where my wash room is."  
  
Jacen followed Chell out of the room and Flynn turned to Tenel Ka when they were out of ear shot. "How long do you think it'll take to get your ship up and repaired for the trip back?"  
  
Tenel Ka met he gaze squarely. "That will depend on you, cousin, and the quality of parts you can acquire for us."  
  
"Then I guess we'll be out of here in no time," he offered a smile.   
  
Tenel Ka simply looked at him. "We will see."  
  
  
  
The next day passed swiftly for the four young people. They explored the cavern, met several other people Flynn's age and allowed themselves to be roped into contests of strength and dexterity. Tenel Ka excelled at the games, pushing the young people to beyond their limits.  
  
Jacen watched, gathering his strength for the journey ahead as the young folk challenged his wife to more and more tasks. Evening came as a surprise when the horn finally blew, announcing the feast was about to begin.   
  
The gathering was huge, involving the whole of the survivors' clan, and the celebration music encouraged general revelry. Tenel Ka and Jacen, with their young friends, spent the earliest part of the evening with Chell while the ceremony to confirm her as an elder finally played out.  
  
And then it was time for bed. The four turned in at an indecent hour, while the party was still going strong, determined to be up early the next morning. Chell watched them leave with a heavy heart, knowing they'd be gone before she woke and wished them well. The four were going to need it. 


	36. Blast From the Past

From Scratch   
  
Chapter 36  
  
The four left the village in the early hours, their packs stuffed with goodies Chell had found to assist them on their journey. Their clothes were clean and their spirits high as they set off deeper into the underworld of the crumbling Coruscant undercity.  
  
Jacen knew they were near the Force well, the underlying tension in the air almost an tangible thing to him as they crossed into sections where ships had been mothballed for storage. Ships that looked from another era.  
  
They stepped into a hangar about 30 miles from the survivor's city around noon on their first day of travel and Jacen whistled. "Wow, this looks like it predates the Empire."  
  
"Fact."  
  
"Will it do, though, man?" Flynn looked critically at the ships that had been arranged in an order and covered to protect them, through out the area.   
  
Several were crushed where places of the ceiling had fallen in, the floors above it following at some point or another. Others were rusted beyond recognition, their parts and pieces having fallen to the floor in disarray. Two looked as if they'd made it through the upheaval in the world, though they could see the debris around their protective coverings. How much of the ships had survived was yet to be determined.  
  
The storage bay was now blocked from the sky however, and there were no ways that any of them could see to get the parts to the surface.  
  
Jacen shook his head regrettably. "Even if we found parts here that could help, there's no way to get them to our ship. I think we'll have to try for something a little higher up with a better chance of escape."  
  
"Flynn?"  
  
Flynn turned to look at Vola, "Yeah?"  
  
Vola smiled, "There is a depot on the way back to their ship, the old republic's depot, and perhaps there is something there that is more suitable?"  
  
Flynn looked around inside the hanger and signed. "I suppose you're right. But it's at least a day's journey, maybe a little more. Do we want to look for anything small we might need here?"  
  
Jacen shook his head. "Not on this trip. If we ever come back, maybe, but we don't have time to waste anymore. The sooner Tenel Ka and I return, the better for everyone."  
  
Flynn made a face before nodding. "Alright, alright, man, it's your call. Come on."  
  
They left the hangar by another route, passing by the hidden hulks and twisted metal. Jacen felt a pang of regret for not having the time to delve into the treasures that could be hidden in those ships. As he passed the last of them, he was compelled to look at it, as if something was calling him to the vessel.  
  
"Stop."   
  
They looked back at him to find Jacen furrowing his brow in concentration. He frowned, looking the ship over as if something was nagging at his consciousness. As if there was something familiar about it.  
  
"Jacen?"  
  
He looked at his wife. "I'm alright. Wait here, I have to see what's inside."  
  
The trio watched bemused as Jacen crawled under the protective covering and under the low sitting ship to the entry hatch. The hatch was sealed, and he palmed it open. He entered the ship cautiously, the lights and power appearing to be working fine.  
  
A very familiar voice halted him in his tracks. "Master Ani! So good it is to see you again."  
  
Jacen spun, "3P0?"  
  
A hologram of C-3P0 stood in the corner, half the size of the original model, but clearly the same droid that belonged to his mother. "I knew you'd return, Master Ani. The ship is as you left it, and I think you'll find the databanks in excellent condition with all of your holos and entries as you left them."  
  
Jacen stated at the hologram perplexed. Master Ani? "Uh, 3P0, who's Ani?"  
  
"Why, you, Master Anakin, of course."  
  
Jacen felt the air leave his lungs as if he'd been sucker punched. "Anakin? As in, Anakin Skywalker."  
  
The C3P0 hologram looked at him oddly. "Do you not know who you are sir, because I know several very reputable medics and can recommend one."  
  
"No, 3P0, just answer the question."  
  
"Of course sir. You are Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and friend of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi."  
  
Jacen's knees gave way as the magnitude of his discovery hit him. His grandfather's ship.   
  
"Are you alright sir?"  
  
He opened his eyes. "Fine, 3PO. Can you download all of the data from the database into data rods for me? I have to take a long trip and may need it."  
  
"I'm afraid not sir."  
  
"There's too much?"  
  
The hologram nodded. "The backup memories you have for R2 and I will certainly not fit on a data rod."  
  
Jacen stared at the hologram for long minutes. A live archive filled with information about his grandfather; his past. Outside was his future and he had to get as far as possible today.  
  
Choose and Act.  
  
And so he chose.  
  
Tenel Ka, Flynn and Vola waited patiently as Jacen emerged from the ship a few minutes later and rejoined them. "Did you find what you were lookin for, man?"  
  
Jacen nodded. "Sorry for the stop, let's go."  
  
Tenel Ka observed him silently, noting the tension in his shoulders and the strain that was suddenly new. She said nothing as she dropped into the rear guard formation behind Jacen and became his shadow. He would tell her what he'd found when it was time. For now, she would guard their rear and do her job to get them home.  
  
They spent the better part of the next week crawling through different caverns looking for parts and pieces that could aid their repair efforts. They came across a working speeder bike and managed to salvage energy cells from another site to have a platform to carry their materials. Vola and Flynn scouted areas in the vicinity of the water fall where they'd first entered the underground, for ramps leading to the surface. Through the week they amassed the supplies they would need, and Flynn began ferrying them to the surface. Jacen and Tenel Ka stood guard as the pile grew steadily.  
  
Finally, they were able to bring all of the parts they would need to the area where their ship had been left. Untouched by any raiding parties or animals, they were able to recharge the cells and begin repairs.  
  
Jacen, less technically inclined than his sister but still a decent mechanic, led the efforts. Slowly the holes were patched properly and an additional set of bunks added to the cargo hold for the two young people who would be joining them.  
  
Tenel Ka was given the activation codes for the ship and spent most of her time running through diagnostics to ensure everything was in working order.  
  
Finally, after long hours of work and several hard days, the four managed to get the ship space worthy. Exhausted and drained, they spent their last night on the planet around the campfire, reminiscing about their adventures and how far they'd come. They talked about what they would do when they returned to civilization, the steps they'd have to take and finally, with the sun beginning to rise over the tree tops, they turned in for a long rest. Once they woke, the friends would be taking another step in the journey; the biggest step of all. Home, for some, and into the unknown for the rest.  
  
Jacen woke around noon, stepping from the make-shift shelter under which he and Tenel Ka had slept and stretched. The sun was high in the sky, the sounds of the world blending into a mixture of harmony around him. He smiled, stepping away from his wife and towards their campfire.  
  
Flynn, he saw, was already up and cooking something in a pot.  
  
"Are you ready for your next adventure, Flynn?"  
  
Flynn hardly glanced at him, not saying anything.  
  
"Flynn?"  
  
Flynn looked up. "What?"  
  
"I think it's time we had this out between us."  
  
Flynn pushed himself to his feet, dusting off his knees. "Yeah, man, you're right. I don't appreciate what you did to me back at that camp. I don't like being used and I don't like being lied to."  
  
Jacen regarded the younger man critically. "I do apologize for misleading you," he allowed.  
  
"But?"  
  
Jacen smiled faintly. "But if I hadn't, do you really think we'd be where we are now? We'd have a hunting party of Yuuzhan Vong on our trail. I know; I lived with them for more than a year as their prisoner. You may have lived on this planet for your whole life and be in love with one of their kin, but that doesn't prepare you for the cruelty these people are capable of."  
  
"I know more than you think, man. Way more."  
  
"Then enlighten me," Jacen folded his hand behind his back, taking a non-threatening posture.  
  
"What good would it do? You already think you know all there is about them. You're on personal terms with their world and you fought off their warriors almost single handedly. I can't make you see my point of view; you're not a normal person like me."  
  
"Jedi do have the ability to understand, Flynn. Please, I would like to hear your side of this."  
  
Flynn began to pace. "I saw several of my friends torn apart by hunting parties. I've seen them captured and tortured by the Yuuzhan Vong for entertainment. They take a sick amount of pleasure hurting people who don't have their pain tolerance. I know what they're capable of; that was why I was so determined to get Vola away from them."  
  
"Then why did you follow me blindly?"  
  
Flynn glared at him. "What else could I do? You had all the answers. You're a Jedi, they're not supposed to lie, you're supposed to be honest and good and fight against evil."  
  
"And I'm not?"  
  
Flynn was quiet for a few moments. "You're not what I expected from a hero, man."  
  
Jacen smiled. "I'm not a hero, Flynn. I'm a man, same as you; I just have a few more tricks. I will make mistakes; I never said I wouldn't. It sounds like you're disappointed with me."  
  
"Shouldn't I be?"  
  
"I think the correct question is; why should you be. We rescued Vola, I've placed my life on the line repeatedly for both of you and we accomplished the reason I was called back to this planet. I'd say we've accomplished a lot, even if it wasn't in the conventional way."  
  
Flynn turned away, going to stir his soup. "You're right, but I still don't like what you did to me. You used me, man. Used me like I was nothin' but someone to get you where you wanted to go."  
  
"I apologize you feel that way towards me, Flynn." Jacen stayed watching the younger man carefully, "I needed your help. You were so focused on rescuing Vola that if I'd suggested a plan that didn't even touch that possibility, you would have rejected it. I admit I used your own drive and focus against you for my own ends, but it was necessary to accomplish our goals."  
  
"You –used- me, man!"  
  
"I did."  
  
"It's insulting, can't you see that?"  
  
"Than I've offended you and I apologize."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jacen watched as Flynn seemed to lose the weight on his shoulders and become more relaxed. "You just wanted to hear me say that?"  
  
Flynn shrugged. "Yeah, man. I just needed to hear that you don't think of me as beneath you, that I'm not good enough to apologize for, ya know? Nothing personal."  
  
Jacen shook his head and chuckled, "Good to hear. Shall we get the ship packed for our departure?"  
  
Flynn nodded, extending his hand to Jacen. "No hard feelings, man?"  
  
Jacen shook his hand, smiling. "No hard feelings." 


	37. Return to Mon Calamari

From Scratch  
  
Chapter 37  
  
They took off just before sun set, the engines roaring to life in the stillness of the evening. They were strapped in, Flynn and Vola staring wide eyed at the view ports as Tenel Ka urged the ship upwards. She rose slowly, pushing herself into the sky before rocketing off towards space and the weightlessness that would ensure their journey.  
  
It was uneventful, but Jacen kept an eye on their friends. Flynn was white beneath his tan and Vola's through seemed to be working for no reason. He hid a smile. Their first experience with space flight. Hopefully Tenel Ka wouldn't pull any fancy maneuvers and scare them more than they were.  
  
True to form, Tenel Ka kept them on a straight, even course and they exited the atmosphere in a matter of seconds.  
  
Jacen relaxed in his chair, scanning the instruments as he did. Tenel Ka had the ship firmly in hand and he was monitoring their repairs. Should anything crack or pop a seal, it would mean all of their deaths.  
  
Finally, their course plotted and punched into the navcomputer, Tenel Ka nodded to Jacen. "You may have the honor."  
  
"With pleasure." He gently pulled back on the hyperspace levers and catapulted them into hyperspace.  
  
Tenel Ka unbuckled her crash webbing and stood, drawing a sharp gasp from Flynn. "What're you doing?!"  
  
"I am going to eat."  
  
"But... who's gonna fly the ship?"  
  
Jacen chuckled. "It's on auto pilot, Flynn. Relax. It's going to be following a safe, preset course for the next week or so until we reach the Mon Calamari Homeworld. Until then, relax, enjoy yourself, and try not to think about it."  
  
"A week?"  
  
Tenel Ka nodded once. "You will need to occupy yourselves with activities while you are on board. Come, we will show you what there is to do on a space flight."  
  
Skeptical, Flynn and Vola were slow to remove their crash webbing. Jacen assisted them with the straps and led them into the other areas of the ship with Tenel Ka trailing behind.  
  
It took the two young survivors several days to get over the space sickness, which stated later that evening, and to accustom themselves to the hard sleeping pallets of the ship.  
  
Tenel Ka and Jacen left them to their own devices in the sleeping room, having given up the bunk beds for the space of the cargo hold. Tenel Ka didn't object as it gave her room to exercise in the mornings while Jacen still slept.  
  
The third day on their trip, with Vola and Flynn still behind closed doors, Tenel Ka confronted Jacen. "What did you find in that ship?"  
  
"Which ship?"  
  
She eyed him steadily. "The ship you insisted we stop and examine before coming to the surface on Yuuzhan'tar. You found something."  
  
"You're so certain?"  
  
She nodded once. "Fact."  
  
Jacen went to his pack and pulled a ship's memory core from the folds. It was about the length of his arm and twice as wide. "This. Inside are the original memories of C-3P0 and R2-D2."  
  
"Are you certain?"  
  
He nodded. "Yeah. When I entered the ship a hologram of 3P0 greeted me. Only it wasn't me he was greeting, it was my grandfather, Anakin Skywalker."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
Jacen shrugged. "It looked like a personalized ship that had been heavily modified. Though what it would be doing in the bowels of the world is beyond me. If I read the markings on the ship right, it's from before the clone wars. At the very least it's from when the Clone wars were happening."  
  
"How do you know this is genuine?"  
  
"I don't," he admitted. "But I can't take the chance of it not being real. If this is a link to the past, my Uncle Luke will want to see it. Uncle Luke still doesn't really know why his father went to the darkside. I'm hoping the information in this core will settle the matter once and for all and let him move on."  
  
"So, you did not do this for you."  
  
"Yes and no." he put the memory core away. "I'm hoping it can explain why I was able to withstand the rebuilding process Vergere put me through, not to mention the torture. My Grandfather may have been a Sith, but from what my Uncle Luke says, he was a good man once. Confused and misguided perhaps, but he was powerful. So powerful he helped hunt down the Jedi Council of the time. A part of me wants to know about my grandparents."  
  
"What about your grandmother?"  
  
Jacen shrugged. "I don't even know her name. I kind of hope this will answer some of those questions too. Maybe put my mom's conscience to rest since she can't remember her real mother very well."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Jacen pulled her into a hug. "I never doubted you would. Come on, we should start planning for what's going to happen when we arrive back."  
  
  
  
She said nothing as she followed him towards the lounge. She was certain he hadn't shared everything about what he'd found inside the ship, however, wouldn't push. Jacen would tell her more when he was ready.  
  
Jacen was in the co-pilot's seat when they emerged in the Mon Cal system, right into the jaws of the Hapan fleet. He looked at his wife, as Flynn let out a shot of surprise.  
  
"I don't suppose you organize this welcoming committee?"  
  
She didn't spare him a look as she flipped on the comm. "This is Queen Mother Tenel Ka Djo Solo. You are commanded to stand down your weapons and retreat to a respectful distance. I will be landing on the planet."  
  
"Solo?" A familiar male voice came back over the comm, "Since when are you one of us, kid?"  
  
Jacen chuckled. "Since I took your advice and wouldn't take no for an answer."  
  
The familiar shape of the [i]Millennium Falcon[/i] streaked into view before taking up the escort position. Jacen turned to look at their awe struck passengers. "That's my dad."  
  
Flynn muttered something under his breath and Vola looked as if she might pass out. They were both quiet even as Han Solo came back over the comm. "You two sure know how to cause a stir. The old Hapan Queen was talking war."  
  
Tenel Ka's face tightened fractionally. "My grandmother cannot do such a thing without my approval. She has lost her power, General Solo, do not let her posturing fool you."  
  
Han howled, his laughter filling their cockpit. "Welcome to the family, kid. Land that thing so we can welcome you properly."  
  
"Dad, how tense is the mood on the planet?"  
  
"They're alright. Your mother's been playing diplomat since you disappeared with Tenel Ka. She's managed to keep everyone calm with the help of your Uncle Luke and a few of his Jedi. No body wants to impose or even criticize the Jedi after their sacrifices in this war. Not even the Hapans."  
  
Jacen chuckled. "Alright, we'll see you planet side." He clicked the comm off. "I think the Hapans especially didn't want to aggravate the Jedi after your contributions, Tenel Ka."  
  
Her hand flew across the controls as she set a course for the landing pad set over by the [i]Falcon[/i]. "They would not dare move against the Jedi without my approval," she answered calmly. "And I would never give it."  
  
He reached over and squeezed her shoulder. "I know. Do you think Jana will be waiting for us planet side?"  
  
Tenel Ka finally looked squarely at him. "Yes. She deserves recognition for her part in our union. It would be fitting."  
  
Jacen grinned. "That's what I thought you'd say. Alright, let's land this bird and go home."  
  
She said nothing as she turned back to the controls. Behind them, Flynn and Vola exchanged glances. North spoke their thoughts, but read the same thing in each other's eyes. What craziness had they gotten themselves into? 


	38. Tenel Ka Djo Solo

From Scratch  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Tenel Ka landed their ship on the designated pad and quickly ran through the system shut down.  
  
"And so begins the next part of the journey," Jacen observed quietly, his eyes on the group gathered to meet them. He could see Tenel Ka's grandmother and a large contingent of Hapan royal body guards. His parents weren't in attendance, but that was to be expected since they'd been on the Falcon and were landing in a near by bay. His sister and brother with Jag and Tahiri were also there, as were his Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara and their son Ben.  
  
Tenel Ka turned to look at their companions. "This will be difficult for you. My people are going to ignore you and take Jacen into custody for trial. Jedi Master Luke will be the person you will deal with. Master Luke is Jacen's Uncle."  
  
"You're Uncle, man?"  
  
Jacen nodded, smiling. "See the woman with the red-gold hair? That's my aunt Mara, Uncle Luke's wife. He's standing next to her holding the infant. Relax, you too, these are some of the more accepting and tolerant people in the galaxy."  
  
The four removed their crash webbing and headed aft to collect their gear.  
  
Jacen had completed packing his bag and was waiting for Tenel Ka when she finally turned to him. "They are not going to be happy."  
  
"I know."  
  
"They will likely try and beat you."  
  
"I know."  
  
She took a step towards him. "You cannot fight back if you wish this to last."  
  
His smile was faint. "I know. Whatever your people are capable of, Tenel Ka, they can't match the Yuuzhan Vong in cruelty. Believe me when I say I probably won't even feel what they're doing."  
  
"I will."  
  
He enfolded her in his arms. "I'll tell you what will hurt though. They're going to keep me from you until they realize that my intentions, and our marriage, are real. That's going to hurt more than anything they'll try and do to me physically."  
  
She hugged him tightly. "I will do everything in my power to make this separation a short one. They will not harm you."  
  
He kissed her gently, stroking his thumbs gently over her cheeks. "I know, my love. I know."  
  
"I love you, Jacen Solo, and I promise we will not be separated long."  
  
"Then what are we waiting for? The sooner they grab me, the sooner we can be together again."  
  
She smiled a slight smile for him; just for him. "Fact. Come, we must go confront my grandmother and your family."  
  
"It's Ta'a Chume I'm worried about." he joked softly.  
  
Her face regained its impassiveness. "As am I."  
  
He didn't say anything else as Vola and Flynn joined them at the boarding ramp.  
  
They stepped down in a group, the silence of the people awaiting them speaking louder than any cheers. No one was sure what to make of their return. The gasps of surprise as Vola stepped into the sun of the Calamari world were all the louder and she forced herself not to cringe.  
  
Tenel Ka stopped at the bottom of the ramp and faced the crowd squarely. "Grandmother."  
  
"Tenel Ka."  
  
"You have been exiled. What are you doing here?"  
  
Ta'a Chume stepped forward, her face invisible behind her mask. "I was brought here because of the circumstances. How could I allow my only grand daughter to be kidnapped by such a lesser being?"  
  
Tenel Ka met her grandmother's gaze squarely. "Jacen Solo is my husband. He will be accorded all of the privileges that I would be granted."  
  
Ta'a Chume laughed. "My dear girl, haven't you learned you can't have a husband? You can only have a consort."  
  
"I am the Queen Mother. If I choose to have a husband, no one, not even you, can challenge that ruling. My word is law."  
  
A murmur of surprise wove through the crowd. It was true that the Queen Mother made the laws of Hapes, however, never had a tradition that had stood for generations ever been so blatantly ignored and altered.  
  
Tenel Ka's gaze swept coolly over the gathered Hapan contingent. "I am the Queen Mother, Tenel Ka Djo Solo, and my will is to be obeyed."  
  
Ta'a Chume's body language betrayed nothing as she inclined her head. "Of course, granddaughter."  
  
Jacen focused his gaze at Ta'a Chume. "Lying to the Queen Mother is an offence punishable by death, is it not?"  
  
Ta'a Chume barely spare him a glance. "You don't know what you're taking about."  
  
"I beg to differ. Tenel Ka has had ample time over the last few weeks to teach me the etiquette and law I will need to survive in your society. Lying to the Queen Mother is about the worst offence possible. Especially by a family member."  
  
"Have you proof?" Ta'a Chume's tone was condescending.  
  
Jacen chuckled. "You don't like Jedi, yet Tenel Ka has stepped into the role of Queen Mother, and you never through she would. You don't like the fact that she's now married a Jedi. You forget. I'm no ordinary Jedi, Ta'a Chume. I have been in the grasp of the Yuuzhan Vong and lived to tell my story. I have been trained by a Jedi of the old Republic, in ways you would never be able to understand or survive. You are lying and now plotting how to remove me from your granddaughter's side. You're intending to use the same slow acting poisons you used on her mother, on me. You may think, Ta'a Chume, that you're very clever, however, I have been through hell and survived. You're underestimating me."  
  
"You Jedi are all the same," Ta'a Chume replied calmly. "You always think you know and see everything."  
  
"There is a difference between knowing and thinking you know something." Tenel Ka told her grandmother. "Enough of this. We will discuss this further on our way to Hapes."  
  
"As you wish." Ta'a Chume settled back, but Jacen and Tenel Ka could tell that she was far from finished.  
  
Jacen turned to look at Flynn and Vola who were waiting silently behind them. He could tell they were both terrified and felt outmatched. He smiled reassuringly. "It's alright; this is what we were expecting." He turned to his family just as his parents joined them, and smiled. "Well, what kind of Solo welcome is this?"  
  
Jaina separated herself from Jag and ran to her brother, hugging him with a laugh before smacking him across the back of the head. "Thanks for almost giving mom a heart attack, Jaya." She grinned. "Welcome home. And congratulations, to both of you. I always knew you wouldn't be able to stay away from each other."  
  
Tenel Ka met Jaina's gaze and surprised everyone by letting a smile cross her lips. "Thank you, friend Jaina."  
  
Jaina pulled the other woman into a hug. "Welcome to the family, Tenel Ka. It's about time."  
  
Jag was close on her heels, offering his congratulations, before Han and Leia arrived.  
  
Luke and Mara hung back with Anakin and Tahiri, waiting patiently as Jacen finally removed himself from the crowd, leaving Tenel Ka to field their questions, and brought Flynn and Vola away from his exuberant relatives.   
  
Luke shook Jacen's hand firmly. "Good to have you back. I see you've brought some friends with you."  
  
"Thanks, Uncle Luke. This is Flynn,"  
  
Flynn shook Luke's hand. "What's up?"  
  
Luke chuckled. "Pleased to meet you Flynn. Who's your companion?"  
  
Vola kept one hand wrapped firmly around Flynn's as he encouraged her to come forward. Her eyes dropped shyly.  
  
"This is Vola." the proud note in Flynn's voice was hard to miss.  
  
Luke extended his hand and, to Vola's surprise, gently kissed the back of her hand. "Welcome to Mon Calamari, Vola."  
  
"I- uh... I..." she stammered, looking questioningly at Flynn.  
  
Mara stepped forward, taking Vola's hand in hers. "It's alright. I'm Mara, Luke's wife. Welcome to Mon Calamari, both of you. Flynn, you have excellent taste in women."  
  
Flynn practically beamed at the compliment as Vola's face flushed, and she ducked her head to hide her face even more.  
  
"How was your trip?"  
  
Jacen watched as his aunt and uncle, with the help of Anakin and Tahiri, drew the two survivors out of their shell, managing to get soft words from Vola before leading them away from the crowd. He returned to his wife's side in time to be hugged fiercely by his mother. "Don't you ever do that to us again Jacen."  
  
He chuckled. "Why would I? I convinced her to marry me!"  
  
The Solo clan got a good laugh out of his light attitude, but Tenel Ka was more focused on the Hapan contingent and the watchful eyes of her grandmother.  
  
As the gathering finally headed towards the Solo apartments, the royal guard fell in behind, and Tenel Ka could feel the malevolent glare of her grandmother's eyes boring into her back. Their newest trial had just begun. 


	39. Burried Secrets

From Scratch  
  
Chapter 39  
  
Jacen and Tenel Ka were separated shortly after their arrival on Mon Calamari. They were with his family, answering their questions about their strange companions and their journey when Tenel Ka's honor guard arrived at the door.  
  
Jacen squeezed her hand. "Can I catch up with you later?"  
  
She nodded once. "This is acceptable."  
  
He watched as she turned and left, even as she sent him a feeling of frustration through the Force. He turned back to his parents, catching the knowing smile on his mother's face.   
  
He choose to ignore it as he pulled the legal document binding himself and Tenel Ka from his pocket. "I know you're all curious if our marriage is legal and binding and all that. So we'd like to have this dated even though we know it's valid."  
  
Leia took the data pad he offered her and drew in a sharp gasp, nearly dropping it when she saw the document. "This is an Old Republic, pre Empire, certificate!"  
  
"I know." Jacen smiled roguishly, wishing Tenel Ka hadn't needed to leave just yet. "I also know it's from just before the Empire was acknowledged as a power; before the senate was dissolved. I was hoping you could help."  
  
Leia's eyes filled with sudden tears as she ran a gentle hand over the inscription. "This is Alderaanian. Wherever did you find it?"  
  
Jacen was silent for a long moment as Han wrapped an arm around Leia's shoulders. Jaina took the certificate from her mother's hands and examined it closely. "This has Bail Organa's signature on the bottom. I thought-" she trailed off, looking carefully at her mother.  
  
Leia gently took the certificate back. "Jacen. Where did you find this?"  
  
"I told you. Flynn's community had it. We needed something that would hold up in a court of law here and this is what they offered us. The vows we spoke are binding to us, but the Hapans will never accept them. They wouldn't even accept the Dathomirian gift exchange." he fingered the know on his hand absently. "The elders were kind enough to help us out."  
  
Leia smiled, passing the certificate back to her son. "You're very lucky, Jacen. This is a certificate the Hapans can't help but acknowledge; they won't have a choice."  
  
"It won't make it any easier though." Anakin shook his head. "What were you thinking going for the girl with a consortium who hates men as a dowry?"  
  
Jacen chuckled. "The same thing dad was thinking when he went after mom. Or you are when you're away from Tahiri."  
  
Anakin flushed slightly, not looking at anyone but his brother. "I still say you're crazy."  
  
Jacen winked at him. "Only for my Wife. Vergere taught me to chose and act. I've made my choices, acted upon them, and things have turned out far better than I'd ever hoped they would. Tenel Ka is my wife, I've got a family that supports both of us and Flynn and Vola are in the best hands possible with Uncle Luke."  
  
Leia smiled, reaching out to grasp Jacen's hands a squeeze them tightly. "Congratulations, Jacen. We really are proud of you, even if you're a little too much like your father some times."  
  
Jacen leaned in and placed a kiss on her cheek. "Thank you, mom. It means a lot to me."  
  
Anakin rose to his feet, Tahiri with him, and they hugged Jacen before taking their leave, offering their congratulations. Jaina and Jag were quick to follow, leaving Jacen and his parents alone.  
  
Leia looked at her son pointedly. "Is there a reason you impressed upon your siblings that you wanted them to leave?"  
  
"Huh?" Han looked between the two of them. "Oh, a Jedi thing. I get it."  
  
Jacen chuckled. "Yeah, sorry. I found something while we were on Coruscant that I thought you should see. I want to give it to Uncle Luke, but he was more attached to Grandpa than mom."  
  
"That's an understatement." Han murmured, squeezing his wife around the shoulders. "But if this has to do with Anakin Skywalker, why show your mother?"  
  
Jacen's smile was faint. "Because it affects more than just mom. Watch." Jacen dug into the small sack at his waist and pulled the memory core into the light. "This was found in a ship in the lower reaches of the planet. It looked like a ship that was pre-Clone war, or at least, during. When I entered the ship, this is what greeted me."  
  
Jacen placed the unit on the ground and attached a holo projector to it. C-3P0's image appeared in front of him, drawing a strangled gasp from his mother as he began to speak. "Master Ani! So good it is to see you again."  
  
Leia's face went pale with shock as her loyal protocol droid began speaking to her son as if he was a complete stranger. Jacen quickly shut it off before the memory core could play any more. "From what I can gather, C-3P0 was built by Anakin Skywalker. I wanted to wait to talk to you before taking this to Uncle Luke. I haven't looked too far, but there are memoirs in here. There's mention of a woman I think might have been your mother."  
  
"Your uncle has been looking for information on her for years." Leia's eyes held a disbelieving note. "But he wouldn't know what she looked like if he found her."  
  
"I know. That's the other reason I brought this to you. There are several holos of a young woman that I think is... grandma."  
  
Leia exchanged a look with Han. "We need to talk about this before we dig into that any deeper. This could have a serious impact on your uncle."  
  
"And you." Jacen put the memory core away. "Can I leave it here? Tenel Ka and I may have to leave at a moment's notice for Hapes and I don't want to lose it."  
  
Han opened his hand. "I'll keep it. Tend to your wife, son, I'm sure the two of you aren't done surprising us yet."  
  
Jacen grinned. "You have no idea. Thanks dad. Contact me when you've made your decision."  
  
"We will." Han shook his son's hand and watched him leave before turning to his own wife. "Leia?"  
  
Leia looked up at him slowly. "I'm alright. I just need to... meditate on this, I think." She looked a little confused. "If that does have pictures of mom..."  
  
Han enfolded her in a tight hug. "Luke will be thrilled. It's been a long day, why don't we let this go until tomorrow."  
  
She didn't object when he carried her into the bedroom. 


	40. Old Enemies, New Friends

From Scratch  
  
Chapter 40  
  
"Jana."  
  
Jana looked up from the prison cell in which she'd been thrown soon after the Queen Mother's disappearance. They hadn't been able to prove her involvement, but suspicion was often enough to warrant arrest. She gasped. "Your majesty!" She scrambled to her feet, backing away from the blank visage of her monarch. "You're well?"  
  
"I am alive."  
  
Jana flinched. "I'm sorry about tricking you, your highness, I thought it would be for the best."  
  
Tenel Ka's gaze stayed focused on hers. "Open the cell."  
  
Jana cowered in the corner, unable to look away as Tenel Ka stepped in, stopping a couple of feet away. "You have done a service for the Solo family."  
  
Jana swallowed hard. "I am ready for my execution." she said in a small voice, shaking violently.  
  
"Your execution?" Tenel Ka offered her a hand. "We are here to promote you, Jana. You have done us a great service. We do not punish for a job well done."  
  
Jana felt her mouth drop open. "W-what?"  
  
Tenel Ka motioned for her to stand with a movement of her hand. "You have aided us in finding a mate of equal strength and ability. For that we are grateful."  
  
Jana was pulled to her feet, her knees shaking violently as she tried to hold her own weight. Her head was spinning, her thoughts unable to form complete sentences as she was taken from the cell by two of Tenel Ka's guards. Tenel Ka led the way from the cell block to her personal chambers which would soon be shared with her husband. The rooms outside the Royal suite would belong to Jana. A position she'd previously held only in name with none of the respect. That was soon to change.  
  
Tenel Ka ordered a bath drawn for her and left orders for Jana to be prepare when she returned. Jana watched as Tenel Ka turned on her heel and left, obviously in a hurry to be else where.  
  
Tenel Ka made her way to the entrance of the building in which the Hapan contingent had taken up residence. And there she waited.  
  
Jacen appeared several minutes later, his pace purposeful. She waited until he entered the building before falling into step beside him. The guards in the halls came to attention, the females throwing dirty looks at Jacen which brought an easy smile to his face. "They don't like me too much."  
  
"They do not like change." Tenel Ka corrected. "They will adapt."  
  
"And if they don't?"  
  
"They will perish. They do not understand change and so do not expect it. They will be forced to learn."  
  
Jacen took her hand and lifted it to his lips, pleasantly surprised when she allowed him to kiss the backs of her fingers. "They'll adapt. It's about time you stirred up the pot some more."  
  
"My grandmother will not agree with you. Come, this confrontation will be easier now."  
  
Jacen had his doubts, but held his tongue as he let go of her hand and let her step into the lead. He followed behind as she wove her way through the corridors, stopping before two female guards. "Open the door."  
  
The guards complied immediately, and the two stepped inside. The door closed softly behind them. Ta'a Chume sat in the center of the room, two near naked men on the floor at her feet. One sat polishing her finger nails, the other massaging her feet as she read over something on a data pad.  
  
Tenel Ka squared off against the still powerful woman. "Why have you returned?"  
  
Ta'a Chume looked up, her veiled features hidden and showing nothing. "My dear granddaughter, someone had to run the consortium when this barbarian stole you from them. I must say, I expected a granddaughter of mine to put up enough of a fight that she could never be taken anywhere against her will."  
  
"Jacen will never hurt me," Tenel Ka informed her grandmother. "No warrior wins every fight."  
  
Ta'a Chume tsked softly. "Then you've failed."  
  
"Never. I have won."  
  
"I don't see how. One of those barbaric Solo men is now attached to our line."  
  
"My father would get a good laugh out of your opinion of him." Jacen smiled. "And my mother, whom you'd chosen for your son's mate, I might add, would probably deck you. Or she might just laugh. We barbarians are such slave to our baser natures."  
  
"Jacen." Tenel Ka's voice held a hint of a warning and he smiled.  
  
"Sorry, my love, your grandmother loves to push my buttons."  
  
Ta'a Chume rose to her feet. "You're making fun of me, slave. I will not allow this."  
  
"Actually, I'm mocking you," he shrugged. "Same thing. Have you seen the marriage certificate we signed, Ta'a Chume?"  
  
The old Queen froze for half a second. "Nothing you signed on any existing planet would be valid here."  
  
"Good thing it's from Alderaan then." He dropped the bombshell in an off handed manner that had Ta'a Chume staring at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Bail Organa sure knew how to make things last."  
  
"I demand to see it."  
  
Jacen handed over a copy of their marriage certificate to Ta'a Chume, keeping his mouth shut. He'd chosen to inform her and now would likely face consequences. He was silent as the former queen read over the document, feeling Tenel Ka's gaze on his face. He knew he'd shocked her too, but if they had to fight dirty to get her grandmother to back off, he was willing to do so.  
  
Ta'a Chume finally looked up. "This is a fake."  
  
"Are you Alderaanian?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"My mother is. She almost went into shock when I showed that to her. No true Alderaanian can fake a reaction like that when presented with a piece of their planet."  
  
Ta'a Chume passed the copy to her granddaughter. "Then you will be put through the tests of the Royal Consort."  
  
"He has already passed them." Tenel Ka's tone left no room for discussion. "And I will have no consort. Hapes will have a King."  
  
"Unthinkable!"  
  
"Grandmother, you will accept my ruling. Or do you enjoy exile?"  
  
Ta'a Chume cast what could only be a dirty look at Tenel Ka. "I don't like this. The slaves, the males, will rise up when they learn the Queen Mother thinks a male is her equal. You'll be the cause of for destruction of our way of life and you expect me to stand by and watch without saying a word?"  
  
Tenel Ka advanced slowly until she was nose to nose with the grandmother and lifted the veil with a slow, purposeful movement. "Yes. You will accept this, or you will go back into exile."  
  
"You don't have the courage to have me killed." Ta'a Chume's gaze held nothing but contempt. "Your cousin would have killed me. It's our way."  
  
"Your way. Not mine. You will die when the Force decides to take you."  
  
Jacen watched as the two women exchanged unspoken words, Ta'a Chume finally backing down. But only because she had no other alternative. Tenel Ka nodded once. "We will speak again."  
  
Ta'a Chume said nothing as Tenel Ka pulled Jacen from the room, though they could hear her snapping orders at her guards and servants as the door closed behind them.  
  
He turned to look at his wife and they shared a knowing look. That confrontation had been mild compared to the storm they would enter upon their arrival on Hapes. "That went rather well."  
  
"You do not know my grandmother."  
  
His smile was faint. "I don't really want to know your grandmother. I can't count the times she's managed to meddle in my life, or that of my family. If you had been weaker than you are, my love, you might have given in to her wishes."  
  
"Then you must thank her." Tenel Ka met his gaze seriously. "For it is because of her expectations that I am who I am."  
  
Jacen glanced back at the door and shook his head. "I know. I still have issues with her though."  
  
She took his hand. "Come, we have had a long day."  
  
"Is that a hint?"  
  
She said nothing as she led him through the passageways towards their chambers. Finally, standing in front of their quarters, she turned to look at him. "I do not hint."  
  
He didn't have a chance to say anything as she pulled him sharply inside and locked the door behind them.  
  
Flynn and Vola were taken in by Anakin and Tahiri as if they were long lost family. Given individual rooms that were linked to a shared common area, the four quickly settled in to get to know each other better. Tahiri sat off to the side with Vola as Anakin tried to interest Flynn in the newness of the technology available to them.  
  
Tahiri and Vola watched as Flynn was quickly captivated by the access to the holonet and the array of games that Anakin kept on hand for the times he was alone. Vola shook her head. "Do all men like war games?"  
  
To the surprise of her guest, Tahiri replied in Yuuzhan Vong. "They seem to here. Do you object?"  
  
Vola shook her head. "Your mastery of my language is exceptional." she replied, slipping back into her native tongue. "How is it a stranger to my people is so skilled?"  
  
Tahiri shrugged. "I've had some experiences which have led to being captured by your people. Or rather, those who would have destroyed my own. I have been touched by your technology in a fashion that has left me this ability."  
  
"Among others." Vola observed softly. "I apologize for any harm my people have done to you."  
  
Tahiri's gaze went to where Anakin and Flynn were engaged in their game. "Tarc set straight their biggest offense." Her voice was soft with remembered pain, now fading.  
  
Vola followed her gaze. "Anakin?"  
  
Tahiri nodded. "A couple of years ago we struck at a place where they were shaping creature to hunt Jedi. Anakin... didn't make it. He sacrificed himself so that the rest of us could get away."  
  
Vola listened quietly, hearing the raw pain, the despair, that the other woman had felt. "I'm sorry."  
  
Tahiri smiled, forcing her way past the dark memories. "To make a long story short, there was a boy named Tarc who looked identical to Anakin. Tarc fell sick awhile ago, and offered his body to Anakin. Anakin came back for me."  
  
"He understood your feelings?"  
  
Tahiri made a face. "He understood my intentions. I was ready to kill myself because I couldn't live without him. I couldn't get past his death."  
  
"That's horrible!"  
  
Tahiri hung her head. "I know. I just..." she switched back to basic, her voice soft. "I loved him so much. He'd become an integral part of my life, so much so that I no longer had any friends without him. I didn't have an anchor to keep me grounded, to accept me as I was. Anakin knew that and because of me, his spirit couldn't rest in the Force. He came back, accepted life from Tarc, because he wouldn't let me harm myself. You have no idea what it feels like to know you're being watched by the person who means the most to you, but you can't reach out and touch them. To be completely alone, even when you're not."  
  
Vola grasped Tahiri's hand. "I think I understand. I lost everyone important to me when I was a child. I was alone, completely alone, in a world that couldn't accept me as you see me. When I found Flynn..." she smiled softly. "I can't imagine being with anyone else. He's accepted me for who I am, not what. I know my people have hurt him badly, taken much, but he's looked beyond my heritage. I don't know what I'd do without him."  
  
Tahiri grinned. "Ok, enough of this sappy talk about our guys. What else do you like to do?"  
  
Vola smiled mischievously. "Scavenge."  
  
Tahiri hid a laugh with her hand. "Is that how you found Flynn?"  
  
The two shared a good natured laugh, already becoming fast friends.  
  
"You'd think so to look at him."   
  
Tahiri gasped, her eyes dancing. "You're awful! I think you and I are going to get along just fine."  
  
Vola smiled, her eyes sparkling. "I hope so, Tahiri. I don't have many friends."  
  
Anakin piped up from where he and Flynn were still playing the game. "If my brother and his wife consider you two friends, Vola, than any friend of Jacen's is a friend of the family's!"  
  
Vola turned to look at Anakin, but met Flynn's gaze instead. They shared a look that was hopeful and cautious all at the same time. Most people who wanted to befriend them had wanted something in return. Hopefully the Skywalkers and Solos would prove to be different. Either way, they would accept the hospitality for the moment while Anakin and Tahiri helped them settle in.  
  
Vola turned back to the impish young woman in front of her and impulsively, almost shyly, reached over to hug her. Tahiri returned it tightly. Both hoped they'd finally found another woman who could understand their origins and experiences. Neither knew how true that sentiment was just yet. But, with time, they would come to understand. 


	41. Family Unerstanding

From Scratch  
  
Chapter 41  
  
Jacen awoke early the next morning to the sound of a faint knock on the bedroom door. He reluctantly rolled from Tenel Ka's embrace, pulling his pants from the chair next to the bed with one hand as he shook the cobwebs from his mind.   
  
The knocking remained. He glanced back to make sure Tenel Ka was still sleeping before heading to the door, pausing only to pull his trousers on. "Who is it?"  
  
The knocking stopped but no one answered.   
  
He frowned, reaching out with the Force to find no ill intentions and a bit of a surprise, before cracking the door open a little. The astromech droid, R2D2, with an armed guard, stood on the other side. He stepped into the other room, closing the bedroom door behind him. "Artoo? What brings you here?"  
  
Artoo beeped at him, his grasping arm coming out to present Jacen with a data disk.  
  
Jacen accepted the disk, waving the guard away. Tenel Ka's personal guards didn't resent him, or respect him much, yet but they listened, withdrawing from the room. Jacen crouched in front of Artoo and inserted the disk, playing the message from his Uncle Luke.   
  
"Hello Jacen. I need to speak with you and Tenel Ka this morning as soon as you're able. I'm afraid I have some troubling news. Please see me at the Jedi enclave when you're able."  
  
The hologram faded away and Jacen sat back on his heels. Artoo beeped inquiringly but Jacen shook his head. "No Artoo, it's nothing. Thanks, if you want to wait I'll wake Tenel Ka and we'll all go see Uncle Luke."  
  
Artoo beeped an affirmative, moving away, his sensors following Jacen back to the bedroom before whistling softly, almost mournfully, as he disappeared. For Artoo knew what Luke would be telling Jacen, he just couldn't pass it along.  
  
Jacen, Tenel Ka and Artoo found Luke Skywalker in the compound the Calamari had set aside for the Jedi. He was sitting near the sea, the wind coming in across the water tugging the blonde hair that was beginning to sliver ever so slightly.  
  
Luke didn't turn until Artoo whistled, and even then he only tilted his head. "Welcome."  
  
Jacen and Tenel Ka stopped as the Jedi Master got to his feet, waiting until he faced them with his welcoming smile. "I do believe this is your first visit to the Jedi's new home."  
  
Jacen nodded. "It is, for me anyway. How are you, Uncle?"  
  
Luke looked weary, the strain lines around his eyes and mouth more pronounced then the last few years. "Ben is keeping me awake at night."  
  
Jacen chuckled, moving forward to embrace his Uncle. "But you wouldn't change him for anything. I hope some day I'll know what that feels like."  
  
"You will." Luke's voice held a note of certainty. "Sooner than you think according to Mara. But we're not here to discuss your future children. Leia told me you have something you want to show me that could alter the way we look at our family."  
  
"I do."  
  
"Have you looked at it completely?"  
  
Jacen shook his head. "Once I had determined what it was, I shut it off. It's not my place when your quest has been to find what I stumbled upon."  
  
Luke turned away. "How do you know what it holds?"  
  
Jacen produced the projector, glancing at Artoo. "I asked the hologram of 3P0."  
  
Luke jerked slightly, caught off guard. "C-3P0?"  
  
Jacen nodded. "Yes sir. It would appear, from what I saw, that 3P0 was built by Anakin Skywalker and Artoo used to belong to his wife."  
  
Luke's gaze went to his mechanical friend. "All this time..." He murmured softly, the thought left unspoken. "We can't watch that holo."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Luke turned sad eyes to his nephew. "What we find on there could change the very foundation of the Jedi. I had a vision..."  
  
Jacen smiled faintly. "I had a vision Tenel Ka choose another man while I was in Yuuzhan Vong hands, Uncle Luke. Visions are only possibilities. You know that. What we choose to do with the information we find on that tape, if anything, is what could change the foundations."  
  
Tenel Ka nodded. "Jacen is correct, Master Skywalker. The information may help. We will not know if we do not look."  
  
Luke looked from one to the other, smiling. "I see the two of you have gained a wisdom I only hoped to have at your age.  
  
"We've had some good teachers." Jacen's reply was wry, holding a note of dry humor that was mostly directed at himself. "Vergere's most common rhetoric was choose and act. The catch is that once you choose, you choose to accept the consequences, good and bad, as a result of your actions."  
  
Luke chuckled softly. "I take it that's how you two ended up on Yuuzhan'tar then?"  
  
"Something like that." Jacen squeezed his wife's hand. "I chose and acted. She just needed a little convincing."  
  
"Fact."  
  
The two men shared a laugh, Tenel Ka settling for a ghost of a smile playing about her lips. "Will you look at the information, Master Skywalker?"  
  
"Yes, Tenel Ka, I will. But I'd like the whole family to be with us. That includes you two."  
  
"We cannot stay long, Master Skywalker," Tenel Ka warned. "We have been avoiding our duty to my-"  
  
"Our" Jacen corrected.  
  
She shot him a look but amended what she'd been saying. "-to our people for too long."  
  
"I understand. Maybe if we work fast, we can get everyone together this morning."  
  
"It's worth a shot." Jacen tugged on Tenel Ka's hand. "Shall we go give my parents the good news?"  
  
She arched an eyebrow at him, as if asking for an explanation.  
  
He winked at her. "The family reunion. Come on."  
  
"I will wait here," she pulled her hand from his. "I have something I wish to discuss with Master Skywalker."  
  
Jacen looked from his wife to his uncle before looking at her again. "Alright. I guess I'll go drag Jaina from Jag in the wee hours of the morning all by myself. Don't tell me I didn't warn you when I come back sporting claw marks."  
  
Luke chuckled. "Same Jacen."  
  
Jacen flashed a grin reminiscent of his old self. "Hardly, but I'll take that in the spirit it's meant. See you in about an hour."  
  
They watched as he strode away, Tenel Ka's gaze lingering on the firm curve of his posterior as he disappeared from view.  
  
"Was there something you wished to speak with me about, Tenel Ka?"  
  
She turned, almost reluctantly, and met the Jedi Master's gaze. "Mas-" she cut herself off, remembering their previous conversation. "Luke, I have always felt to be a part of your family. Jacen has made it so. Now that it is fact..." she trailed off uncharacteristically, as if lost.  
  
Luke motioned for her to walk with him and she was grateful for the outlet. "I think I understand."  
  
"You have always had a large family." Tenel Ka stated skeptically, "I do not think you can."  
  
Luke chuckled. "I'm going to tell you a little story about my past, Tenel Ka. Back before I was a Jedi, before I'd even met Leia or Han or Chewbacca. Before I had 3P0 or Artoo. Before I knew Mara or that Darth Vader was my father."  
  
Luke was silent for a long moment, gathering his thoughts.   
  
"I lived on Tattooine until I was 18. I live with an older couple I considered my Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. I don't know if I was actually related to them in any way, but they were good to me." his smile was wistful with memories.   
  
"It was just the three of us. I had no siblings, no real parents and my best friends had a habit of moving away from the planet to participate in the growing rebellion against the Empire. Biggs Darklighter was the closets thing I ever had to a brother and he was killed in the assault on the first Death Star, keeping Darth Vader away from me so that I could try and destroy the space station."  
  
Tenel Ka listened intently as the Jedi Master spoke of friends long departed, of a time when he'd known only solitude and loneliness, before he'd met his sister and the droids. Before he'd met Obi-Wan Kenobi. His tone told her more than his words, about the pain of growing up so far from people his own age, of being treated like he was a secret, and yet never understanding why.  
  
Finally Luke finished his story, turning to look at the young Hapan Queen. "I was not always a Jedi Master with a large family, Tenel Ka. Admittedly I was never an heir to a throne, but I do understand isolation and loneliness. I can only offer you this advice. You have always acted as if you were a part of the Solo and Skywalker family. Now that it's true; embrace it. We've accepted you as you are and that acceptance is something to be cherished."  
  
"I understand. Thank you for sharing your past with me."  
  
He chuckled. "Know what? Sometimes it feels like it happened to someone else entirely. Come on, let's go wake Mara and Ben. I get the feeling you and Mara share more of the same feelings towards my family than you'd like to admit."  
  
Tenel Ka was silent as they walked back to the Jedi Master's quarters. Much of what he'd told her was documented, however, the way he explained it said much. He'd given her a lot to think about. 


	42. A Second Look

From Scratch  
  
Chapter 42  
  
The Solo/Skywalker clan was gathered in the Skywalker's living room almost 2 hours later. Anakin had brought Tahiri, as she still refused to leave him for long, and Jaina had brought Jag. Their engagement made him almost family, and Leia didn't have the heart to exclude anyone, even if the information could be sensitive.  
  
Mara, ever practical, had enlisted the help of her niece and sister-in-law to help keep everyone fed. They'd gone to the local store and purchased snacks, as no one had any idea how long the viewing of the records would take.  
  
Jacen felt many eyes on his back as he hooked the projector up to the memory core and fiddled with the settings.   
  
Tenel Ka sat quietly nearby, taking in the group with impassive eyes. As Luke had said, this was now her family, or part of it, and she carefully examined each of the individuals. Most of them she knew well, but decided to take a second look at, starting with the women.  
  
Mara Jade Skywalker. Tough, resilient and self sufficient, yet had found enough strength to admit she needed someone. Admirable. A woman of strengths that Tenel Ka could relate with. Someone she could possibly talk to if problems arose.  
  
Leia Organa Solo. Understated strengths which were most often seen in the diplomatic circles. A woman that her grandmother had wanted to be her mother. Also the only woman in the room who would really understand her upbringing, as hers had been so similar. Something to remember should she feel isolated in this group.  
  
Jaina Solo. Long time friend and ally. Strong, mechanically inclined, shared experiences in the past and shared upbringings. They'd entered womanhood together, and though never as close as she was with Jacen, could always be counted upon.  
  
Tahiri Veila. The quiet one, weak for love, strong for friendship. Maturity would allow her to expand and strengthen, something of a younger sister she'd never had. A pupil to teach and console. Someone who would come to her for advice and council.  
  
Luke Skywalker. Friend, mentor and voice of reason. The single most important person who had helped her through losing Jacen before and accepting her newest status. Someone who could offer the different point of view she sometimes needed.  
  
Ben Skywalker. A toddler to be certain, however, the strength of the Force surrounding him betrayed his aptitude. A cousin to her husband, it would be wise to watch and see how he grew. She had a feeling she'd need the experience in the near future so she could apply it to her own life with Jacen.  
  
Han Solo. Wry, witty, always ready with a joke or taunt. A man so similar to Jacen, she could almost see her husband in the future. A reassuring thought, as she respected his father and his determination to be accepted as one of the only non-Force sensitive members of the family. Difficult, but not impossible.  
  
Jagged Fel. A man she'd yet to know much about. Jaina's choice, and one she would have to watch closely and evaluate before making a decision upon. Thus far, he'd been an ally, if a bit of a reluctant one.  
  
Anakin Solo. Returned from beyond, he'd portrayed a zest for life, and Tahiri, that had been his years ago. She looked forward to renewing her acquaintance with him; he reminded her of a younger Jacen in easier times.  
  
Jacen Solo. Her love and life. A man whose destiny had been tied with hers from the very start. The wild portion of her well ordered life, he balanced her with his tempered humor. He could make her smile.  
  
Looking around, Tenel Ka could begin to see what Master Skywalker had said about being a family and belonging to one. 


	43. A Quest Completed

From Scratch  
  
Chapter 43  
  
Jacen finally finished setting up the projector and looked to Anakin. "Anakin, since 3P0 is going to think he's talking to Anakin Skywalker, do you think you could fill in? This way we won't confuse the hologram by having it speak to someone else."  
  
Anakin chuckled. "I never thought I'd get to play grandpa, even though I'm named for him."  
  
Leia smiled as the younger generation shared a laugh. It was true enough.  
  
Anakin stood, "What do you want me to do?"  
  
Jacen backed away, sitting in front of the chair his wife was seated in, "Just be yourself."  
  
Anakin made a face at him before flicking on the holoprojector. The image of 3P0 appeared as he straightened, the droid's metallic voice quick to identify him. "Master Ani!"  
  
Anakin blinked. Ani!? Darth Vader had gone by Ani? Ouch, no wonder he'd gone darkside. "Hello 3P0."  
  
"I must say you are looking good, Master Ani. How can I be of service?"  
  
"Thanks. I, Uh, I wanted to see some of the archives you have stored in your memory. Any holos you might have?"  
  
The hologram of 3P0 nodded, "Certainly, Master. Can I please have your password."  
  
Anakin looked to Jacen, and Jacen shrugged. Anakin turned back to the holo, aware of all the eyes watching him, fascinated. "Could you give me a hint, 3P0? It's been a, uh, a long time."  
  
"Of course sir. The hint you programmed me with is, what is the name of your wife."  
  
Anakin felt like he'd been hit below the belt. "Right, how silly of me to forget something so important." He hit the power button, shutting off the hologram. His gaze pass over the shocked expressions worn by just about everyone in the room, finally settling on his mother. "Mom?"  
  
Leia was pale, her eyes wide with shock, but shook her head slowly. "I never... I've never known what her name was."  
  
Luke sighed. "I guess that settles it then. Without access to those files, we can't possibly know."  
  
Tenel Ka's gaze was on Mara. "Master Skywalker, do not lose hope. Master Jade-Skywalker may be able to help."  
  
Luke turned to look at his wife, who was suddenly the center of attention.  
  
Mara shrugged. "I might be able to, but my lessons on Darth Vader and his past life were a long time ago. Give me a minute."  
  
Ben began to squirm in her grasp, and she passed him to Luke, before beginning to pace.  
  
"No pressure." Han told her wryly.   
  
Mara sent him a half smile. "The Force does strange things."  
  
The group settled down, making a conscious effort not to stare at Mara as she closed her eyes finally and focused on her long term memory, trying to pull the information from a place she hadn't searched in a long time.  
  
After long minutes, she finally nodded. "I know its Sabé, Padmé or Rabé, but I can't give you more than that." Her smile was faint. "The classes I had on the old senators and their bodyguards covered a lot of information."  
  
Luke turned to his nephew. "Anakin?"  
  
Anakin was thoughtful. "I don't think I can get this wrong even once. We may need to narrow it down further than that."  
  
"Was your grandmother a senator?" Tenel Ka's unexpected question drew all eyes.  
  
Mara, to her surprise, answered the question. "Skywalkers have good taste, and yes, she was a Senator to a planet named Nabie... Nabob... Nisbar... some such thing."  
  
"It is not often I get to correct you," Tenel Ka informed Mara. "I believe you mean the planet Naboo and the senator's name was Padmé Amidala."  
  
Jacen looked over his shoulder. "How do you know that?"  
  
Tenel Ka arched an eyebrow. "You do not have my grandmother teaching you historical politics."  
  
Jacen chuckled, turning to his brother, "There you have it."  
  
Luke held up one hand. "Are you certain, Tenel Ka?  
  
Tenel Ka met his gaze squarely. "Fact."  
  
Luke nodded. "Thank you. Go ahead Anakin."  
  
Anakin shrugged. "Alright, but if it blows up and doesn't talk to me again, it's not my fault."  
  
"Like father like son," Jaina quipped, tongue in cheek as she flashed a sly smile at her father.  
  
Han threw a pillow at her as Anakin flipped the hologram back on. "The password for accessing the files is Padmé Amidala Skywalker." he added the logical last name.  
  
The Hologram of 3P0 appeared to freeze for a moment before nodding. "Access granted. What would you like to view first, Master Ani?"  
  
"The earliest record you have," was his quick reply before anyone could suggest anything else.  
  
3P0's hologram disappeared to be replaced by a color, life sized hologram of a man and a woman. The man resembled Luke in a fashion, but even more shocking, was the resemblance to the young man now carrying his name.   
  
Anakin Solo felt chills crawl up his spine. He could have been looking in a slightly distorted mirror.  
  
The differences were quickly apparent. The hologram had a metallic right hand, stood only slightly taller, and had a long braid trailing over one shoulder. The presence, even in the hologram, held an almost sinister feel.  
  
The woman beside him, holding loosely to the metallic hand, was a vision that resembled Leia and Jaina so close, her identity couldn't be denied. Leia covered her mouth to stifle a sudden sob as the images in her mind matched the one she was seeing now.   
  
Han held her tightly, taking in the holo with an almost impassive eye. These were his children's grandparents. Well, they certainly resembled them. He finally smiled, speaking softly, for Leia's ears only. "I see where you get your beauty, my love."  
  
Leia turned into his shoulder, unable to look at the image in front of them, or acknowledge his compliment. Her eyes were filled with tears, and Han couldn't tell if they were of joy or pain.  
  
Luke felt Mara's hands on his shoulders, squeezing tightly to offer her unspoken support. A lump had formed in his throat and he was finding it hard to swallow, the youthful, innocent images of his parents having his complete attention. His parents.  
  
The holo suddenly disappeared and the image of 3P0 took its place. Anakin glanced around, the spell broken, and snapped, "Bring it back and don't take it away until I say."  
  
The hologram disappeared, bringing the holo of the Skywalkers, the start of the clan, back. "Would you like me to play the holovid of your wedding, Master Ani?"  
  
"Not yet." Anakin reached over and shut off the sound, letting everyone get a good look at Anakin and Padmé Skywalker.  
  
Leia moved to sit with Luke, reaching out to enfold him in a tight hug as she place Ben on the floor. "I told you she was beautiful." she murmured softly.  
  
Luke nodded, hugging her back, his gaze focused on the sight. Beautiful was an understatement.  
  
It was a long time before anyone spoke. Luke finally found his voice. "It's incredible."  
  
Mara squeezed his shoulders again. "How much you want to bet he's got something about the Jedi council in there?"  
  
Luke jerked under her hands before taking a deep breath to calm himself and find his focus. "You're probably right, but not just yet. I don't think I could..."  
  
Leia pulled herself away to find Han beside her, offering support as Mara was to Luke. "Let's save the Jedi for another day. I want to see what this man - father - thought before he let the darkside take him."  
  
Luke turned his attention to his sister. "You called him, father."  
  
Leia nodded, her gaze going to where her own Anakin stood near the hologram. "I think I understand, finally, and am able to accept it. You do look an awful lot like he did."  
  
Luke smiled. "But not as much as Anakin looks like his namesake. Alright Anakin, I think we can move to the next part, but we'll want to come back later. Is there anything about Obi-Wan?"  
  
Anakin shrugged. "I can ask."  
  
And so it went. Through the day, foregoing appointments and schedules, the group stayed focused on the memories of a man who'd died destroying the Emperor.  
  
Finally, as the light began to fade in the windows, Anakin reached over and shut off the machine to much protest. "I hate to sound like an adult, but enough is enough for one day. Jacen found the memory core, and it's answered some questions, but we all need to eat and meditate on what we've found. And what's going to happen to it and the information it contains."  
  
Anakin pulled Tahiri to her feet, and left, bidding his family a warm goodnight. Jaina and Jag were quick to follow, Jag mentioning something about taking her out to celebrate.   
  
Finally, Jacen turned to his parents and uncle. "We should be going too. If you don't mind, Uncle Luke, I'd like to leave this with you and mom here on Mon Cal. Tenel Ka and I may be forced to leave as early as tomorrow and I would hate to take this to Hapes. They wouldn't be able to appreciate it."  
  
"Fact."  
  
Luke accepted the memory core with a faint smile. "Thank you, Jacen. I don't know if you know what kind of a gift you've given me."  
  
Jacen shared the smiled. "Knowledge and answers to questions you've been asking since you were a kid, Uncle Luke. Believe me, I know. Your welcome."  
  
Luke set the projector aside and pulled Jacen into a warm hug. "Thank you. May the Force be with you."  
  
"And you, Uncle Luke. Aunt Mara. Mom, Dad."  
  
Ben crawled onto his foot, begging to be acknowledged, and he picked him up. "And you, cousin Ben. And most especially you. Maybe someday this memory core will be able to answer the questions you'll have about your namesake."  
  
Ben gurgurled, giggling excitedly as Jacen hugged him and gave him to Mara. They didn't share any other words, didn't need to, as Jacen and Tenel Ka left the room. Mara left to put Ben down for a nap, leaving Luke with the memory core in font of him.  
  
It was a long time before Luke reached for it hesitantly, drawing back sharply as if burned before he could touch it. He couldn't bring himself to move the memory core.  
  
Mara reappeared and scooped it up in her hands, covering it with a blanket before he could protest. "That's enough for one day," she informed him firmly, putting her bundle into a near by cupboard. "And I want to share with you what I remember from my history classes."  
  
Luke's gaze flew to hers at the teasing, almost taunting note, her voice held. Yet her eyes held a sympathy and understanding as he rose to join her. He didn't say anything, didn't have to, as she took his head and led him towards the balcony. 


	44. Last Stop

From Scratch  
  
Chapter 44  
  
Tenel Ka and Jacen only spent the next couple of days on the planet, most of which were tied up dispensing with their obligations. It wasn't until their final hours, when the Hapan ships were preparing to return to Hapes, that Flynn and Vola finally saw the pair again.  
  
Vola, dressed in a new jump suit, her hair tied back from her face, met them with a welcoming smile.  
  
Jacen returned it, Tenel Ka remaining impassive. "How're you two doing?"  
  
Flynn, his face almost sullen, glanced up to look at Jacen, before looking back at his feet. Vola fairly beamed. "You wouldn't believe how nice everyone's been!"  
  
Jacen chuckled. "I might, they are my family you know." Vola laughed, and he couldn't help but think how good it was that she'd been welcomed so completely. "Are you enjoying your time on Mon Cal?"  
  
She nodded enthusiastically, casting a sudden glance at Flynn. "I can't speak for Flynn though."  
  
"Problems?"  
  
Flynn almost glared at Jacen. "Nothing you can help with. You've done enough damage."  
  
Vola went over to her companion and hugged him. "Flynn, we've been over this."  
  
Jacen looked from one to the other. "What's the matter?"  
  
Flynn suddenly lunged for the Jedi, nearly falling on his face as Vola tightened her grip on him. "Flynn!"  
  
"Stupid Jedi! Taking us all this way from home only to try and separate us!"  
  
Jacen looked to Tenel Ka, wondering if she was receiving the same jumble of emotions through the Force. She nodded fractionally, moving to the side. "Cousin."  
  
Flynn turned his glare to her, only it lost some of it's strength. "What do you want?"  
  
"What has happened? We have not tried to separate you."  
  
Flynn glanced at Jacen. "It's his fault. He convinced us to leave, and now I'm having to fight off these creatures I've never seen before, who want to take Vola from me!"  
  
Tenel Ka cocked her head at Flynn. "Do you find Vola attractive?"  
  
Flynn blinked at the unexpected question. "Yeah."  
  
"Is it not possible that they too find her attractive?"  
  
"I suppose."  
  
"Ah." Tenel Ka nodded once. "Ah ha. How does this become Jacen's fault? You chose to come with us, we did not make you."  
  
Flynn appeared to think for half a second. "No, but you could have warned me."  
  
"For something so obvious?" Tenel Ka arched an eyebrow at her cousin. "I do not think you daft."  
  
"You could have said something to prepare me for this."  
  
"Do not other men in your village think Vola is attractive?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's there. They live with Yuuzhan Vong everyday, I was prepared to need to beat them off with a stick 'cause they hated her!"  
  
Jacen chuckled softly. "Culture shock."  
  
Vola hugged Flynn, "They're nice to me because I'm different Flynn. So are you. Haven't you noticed the women watching you exercise? The flowers and cakes? The pies? They're not for me, you know. I'm not the only one who's getting attention."  
  
"They're just curious 'cause I'm from somewhere they remember," came Flynn's response.  
  
Jacen came to stand by Tenel Ka's side. "Is that all it is, Flynn?"  
  
"'Course it is, man. No woman here would want me. I'm too different."  
  
"That is why." Tenel Ka shook her head fractionally. "Women want what they cannot have, cousin. You are new and exciting to women who have seen much loss. Vola will be fighting for you. Not you, for her."  
  
"I already have!" He protested, but the truth in the Jedi's words was hard to dismiss.  
  
Jacen slapped Flynn on the shoulder. "Women fight differently. Vola's learned something from Tahiri, from the look of her, about fighting off the wolves in their own arena. You wouldn't see it; you've never had to look for it. Where you're from it's accepted that you and Vola are an item, that you're going to be married and that's that. It's something they know and accept, and so don't challenge. Here, no one knows you. No one knows what the two of you have been through to make it this far, and so they're going to test you. Sorry I didn't warn you earlier, Flynn, but it's not something I really thought about."  
  
Flynn made a face. "I hate it when you're right, man. Alright, I see what you're saying, but I still don't like it. Anakin and Tahiri have been super with us, I can't imagine bringing that kind of fight into their house. It wouldn't be fair, ya know?"  
  
Tenel Ka met his gaze, her face betraying nothing. "Anakin and Tahiri have fought this war before. They can help you more than you think."  
  
Vola laced her fingers through Flynn's. "Tahiri's been just great with me." she admitted, "and I think you're right, She of Flame."  
  
Jacen smiled. "Tenel Ka and I came by to extend you an invitation to the Hapes cluster and the Fountain Palace once you've gotten settled. We'll be leaving this after noon."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. We're going to be challenging and changing a lot of the old ways of her people." Jacen cast a smile at his wife. "It's going to be rough, but we just couldn't leave without saying you're welcome to come and see us."  
  
"Anakin and Tahiri must with you." Tenel Ka made the condition non-negotiable by her tone. "They can help you if we cannot."  
  
Vola stepped forward and hugged Tenel Ka, then Jacen, tightly. "Thank you for everything."  
  
Flynn shook Jacen's hand before hugging his cousin. "Yeah. And we'll keep in touch. We're planning on a wedding sometime soon so that this ridiculousness can stop, and we'd like you to come."  
  
"Plan for it," Jacen told him with a slap on the back. "If you have an idea for what kind of area you want to get married in, let me know. My Uncle Luke, Aunt Mara and I can probably put our heads together and find you a locale that's acceptable."  
  
"Fact."  
  
Vola, Flynn and Jacen shared a laugh, Tenel Ka simply arching an eyebrow at their reaction. She voiced the invitation again. "You must visit us on Hapes."  
  
"We will." Flynn assured her.  
  
Jacen chuckled. "I think what she means is that you could probably find a location on Hapes alone that would match where you'd want to be married. Having connections to the Royal Family certainly has perks."  
  
Flynn smiled. "Thanks, man. Thanks cousin. And I'm sorry I lost it."  
  
Jacen shook his hand again before hugging the other man. "We're all prone to errors, pal. When you come see us, maybe you'll have settled into all the newness of the universe. Take care."  
  
"You too."  
  
Tenel Ka grasped Jacen's hand. "We are going to be late."  
  
Jacen made a face. "Can't keep Ta'a Chume waiting apparently, even when she is in the brig." he winked at Flynn. "Keep in touch, we'll see you later."  
  
Flynn and Vola waved as Tenel Ka took Jacen away before sharing a smile between them. They had friends in the Skywalker/Solo clan. Friends that cared enough to miss important events and make time for them.   
  
"We'll have to go see them on Hapes, you know." Vola told him calmly, settling into the couch where she'd been when Jacen and Tenel Ka had first arrived.  
  
"Is that such a big deal?"  
  
Vola shook her head, smiling. "Can we start planning for it now?"  
  
Flynn laughed. "Anything for you, Vola. Anything."  
  
Vola dragged him down to the couch with her and hugged him tightly, a sigh on her lips. They were in strange territory, surrounded by aliens, yet by friends all at the same time. Their future would be bright indeed.  
  
Jacen and Tenel Ka said their farewells to the Skywalkers and the Solos on the foot of the Hapan Battle Dragon that would take them to Tenel Ka's flag ship. Hugs were exchanged along with invitations to come and visit, as well as admonishments from Luke and Leia for the two to keep in touch. Vola and Flynn turned up to wish them well as they were boarding and pass along a data pad with their information on it so not to loose touch.  
  
Jacen watched Mon Calamari fade beneath the ship as the Hapan Battle Dragon shot towards the capital ships, his thoughts on his family and friends as they disappeared from view. He shook off the feeling of unease that was starting to settle on him as they approached the Hapan flag ship.  
  
They'd come out of this impulse far better than he'd hoped, but Jacen couldn't help but think they'd missing something somewhere. Sooner or later they were going to be separated and neither he, nor Tenel Ka, would be able to stop it. Taking a deep breath, he turned away from the view port to look at his wife. She was sitting on the floor, relaxing with a series of stretches as they were brought nearer to a confrontation each could feel brewing.  
  
"I love you, Tenel Ka."  
  
She didn't look up, "Fact. As I do you. Are you prepared to face these trials?"  
  
"I'll live."  
  
She nodded once, bending forward until her chest brushed the ground, before looking up at him through the warrior braids she'd chosen to wear. "We will prevail."  
  
Jacen sat opposite her and reached to take her hand. "With you by my side, I can't doubt that."  
  
She said nothing as she slowly straightened, looking him straight in the eyes. And through the Force he could feel her reach out to touch him, to feel his strength and doubt, and he could feel her own.  
  
He smiled, which he saw returned in her eyes, even though it didn't touch her lips, and leaned forward to rest his forehead against hers. His eyes closed as they traded strength through the Force, and prepared for the journey that was certain to be ahead. One that they would come through. Together.  
  
Fin. (June 2004)  
  
Stay tuned for the sequel - From the Ground Up  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Thank you to all my readers, you've been wonderful from start to finish with this fic! I know a lot of you were expecting more from the ending, however, I do intend to do a sequel that should cover all of your expectations. Including what happens to Jana and Ta'a Chume, who is supposed to be in exile!  
  
Stay tuned for the sequel – "From the Ground Up"  
  
Feel free to e-mail me with suggestions, comments and constructive criticism at Jademaxhotmail.com.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
JadeMax 


End file.
